House of Flowers
by mochiiihus
Summary: In the year of the dragon in southern Japan there was a small okiya known as the Senju okiya. In this poor okiya lived a child who did not belong…a child who unbeknownst to all was a flower amongst weeds. Naruto is an omega who dreams of becoming a geisha in hopes that he can meet the nice red eyed man who stole his heart as a boy.[AU: omegaverse & MPREG] Historical AU, Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Memoirs of a Geisha. This is a work simply written for entertainment.** **I used some aspects of the movie's plot in the first two chapters and have modeled some characters after the characters in the movie.**

 **Warnings: Omegaverse, mpreg, feminine Naruto! Naruto is 10 in the beginning but he will be about 15 the next chapter.**

 **A/N: Hello, I'm back with a new omegaverse story! This is a geisha/yakuza au. Its going to be multichaptered I hope you guys like it :)** **If it isn't obvious this fic is inspired GREATLY by the movie** _ **The Memoirs of a Geisha**_ **! If you guys have time I recommend you read the book & watch the movie. The imagery in both is to die for. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the year of the dragon in southern Japan there was a small okiya known as the Senju okiya. It was an unspectacular rundown okiya in the countryside where farmers with a little extra spending money or the occasional visiting outsider would stop by to cure their boredom. In this poor okiya lived a child who did not belong…a child who unbeknownst to all was a flower amongst weeds.

"Wake up, or you'll be late!" Naruto frantically shook the sleeping body of the black haired girl beside him.

The girl crinkled her nose as if a dragonfly had landed on her and then swiftly turned over. She let out a delicate sigh and fell back into her deep slumber.

Naruto groaned. He shook the girls shoulders roughly. "C'mon Hina, if you're late again mother will yell at me for not waking you up on time!"

"Go away." Hinata grumbled. She let out another quiet snore and resumed her peaceful slumber.

"If you don't wake up right now I'll tell mother about how you sneak sweet sugar ice after dinner!"

"Gah, okay!" Hinata shot up. Her usually silky straight black hair stuck up in random directions and a trail of drool was running down the left side of her pink lips. "What time is it?" Hinata yawned. She rubbed the sleep out of her pale lilac eyes.

"It's almost five in the morning, I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes already!"

"T-ten minutes?!" Hinata wailed. "I'm going to be late!" Hinata jumped up from her sleeping cot and hurriedly began to undress. She quickly put on the standard white striped blue yukata that every maiko was required to wear.

"N-Naruto-nii, don't just stand there p-please help me with this!" Hinata attempted to run her hands through her hair to fix its ragged state but her fingers couldn't even go through it without getting caught up in the tangled strands.

Naruto sighed, he grabbed a wooden comb from the box of supplies and began to knead it through Hinata's long black tresses.

"You're hopeless, no matter how many times I tell you not to stay up you always do and as result we always end up in this situation." Naruto set the comb down and fetched a bowl of water so that Hinata could wash her face. Hinata's face was her most precious commodity is what mother always said so Naruto always made sure to take good care of it.

"I know, I-I'm sorry!" Hinata dipped her face in the freezing cold water. When she came back up the tips of her black bangs were wet and had twined together.

"You know mother hates it when your hair gets wet like that. She thinks you look like a drowned rat." Naruto complained worriedly.

"I f-forgot! I'm sorry I make e-everything so hard for you Naruto-nii!" Hinata slipped on her over coat and then her indoor house slippers. She would put on her straw geta once she was outside.

"It's fine. It's my job to take care of you after all." Naruto replied solemnly. "Let's get going, since it snowed last night the ground is going to be slippery, we'll have to walk extra slow."

"Y-yeah, okay."

Naruto and Hinata practically jogged through the snowy streets. It was hard, the disguised patches of slippery ice were hard to navigate around.

"Careful, Hina!" Naruto called out as Hinata almost stepped onto an iced over puddle on the ground.

Hinata yelled out as if a snake had slithered across her feet and jumped back. She lost her footing and fell right into the puddle of snowy water.

"Oh no! M-my yukata is soaked wet now!" Hinata cried. "My sensei i-is going to y-yell at m-me again!"

"No she isn't." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and guided her to a spot hidden behind a bridge pillar. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby and then took off his own tattered yukata. "Let's trade, it's not as fancy as your yukata but if you wear yours and get yelled at by your sensei, mother will be angry with you."

Hinata nodded shyly. She took off her own wet yukata and handed it to Naruto. They were both now only wearing the under layer of their yukata which was a thin white fabric that reached the middle of their thighs. Naruto first helped Hinata get dressed into her "new" yukata then he slipped on his own. As soon as he did he heard a voice call out in their direction.

"Hey, you! Take your yukata back off, I was enjoying the view!" A boy with hooded black eyes and a leering smile yelled from across the street. A fish stall owners son.

Hinata blushed a dark crimson red. She crossed her arms over her chest to hide herself despite already being dressed.

Naruto frowned at the heckling. He didn't like when others made Hinata feel uncomfortable. "She's not interested in you!" He yelled back at the boy.

"I wasn't talking to her I was talking to you! Show me that body of yours again, baby!" The boy called back. He had the nerve to lick his lips in an attempt to be charming.

Naruto's face burned red with embarrassment. "I'm a boy!"

"You're a boy?" The boy screamed terrified. He immediately dropped his flirtatious attitude and ran away, completely embarrassed.

Naruto laughed, "What an idiot. Why would he ever think I was a girl when someone as pretty as Hinata-chan is standing right beside me? Was he blind?"

"I-I'm not that s-surprised. S-sometimes I forget you're a boy too. T-to be honest you're r-really pretty for a boy, it's kind of weird."

Naruto sputtered out a nervous laugh, he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "That's not really a good thing though. Anyways let's hurry, we were late before but now we're really late!"

Hinata nodded. She took a hold of Naruto's hand and together they continued their journey through the slippery streets.

* * *

"Where have you been? Mother has been calling for you for the last ten minutes!" A graying old woman said urgently, she hobbled over to Naruto and whacked the back of his legs with her wooden cane.

"I was escorting Hinata-chan to her morning practice!" Naruto cried out. It wasn't due to the pain but from the shock at suddenly being hit. He was more than used to pain, he'd gotten hit plenty of times since he'd been sold to the senju okiya back when he was three years old but he'd never get used to the shock of actually being struck. It was always so random and over the littlest of things.

"I'm sorry for angering you, Auntie Chiyo." Naruto bowed to the old woman. His forehead and elbows touched the ground in the perfect commoners bow.

"What good will that bow do me? Mother is waiting, hurry and go before she comes down stairs and canes you herself!"

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto scurried up the wooden steps, down the hall and stopped when he was in front of mother's room. He fixed his hair and dusted off his yukata then hesitantly knocked.

Mother wasn't really Naruto or Hinata's actual mother. Her name was Tsunade and she was the owner of the okiya. She had no actual children except for a pet pig named Tonton who she occasionally referred to as her "one and only love" and "adopted son." All business was taken care of by her. She owned everything within the okiya, including all of the geishas and maiko's whom resided within it. Auntie Chiyo had once told him that mother had once been a famous geisha in the past but after it was discovered that she had a drinking problem all of the men who had once coveted her attention lost complete interest. Naruto didn't really believe the story but he had neither the authority nor the guts to demand the truth.

"Come in." The gruff voice of his mother wafted through the thin paper of the sliding door.

Naruto gathered his nerve and slid the door open.

"You're finally here you stupid insolent child, you know I hate to be kept waiting. What were you doing that was so important?" Tsunade was sitting at her desk. She was cradling her precious baby pig in her arm and was holding a pipe with her other hand. If Tsunade wasn't smoking then she was drinking. It was either or and never neither. She sucked a puff out of the pipe and blew it out; it billowed around her face as she stared Naruto down. Her sharp honey colored eyes were full of misplaced anger. Naruto often wondered why she was always so angry all the time.

"I was escorting Hinata-chan to her practice, I just arrived. Auntie Chiyo told me you were calling for me so I came here as soon as she did." Naruto explained nervously. He kept his eyes on the gigantic pile of paperwork on Tsunade's desk. He knew mother didn't like it when he looked her in the eyes.

 _"You just got here?"_ Tsunade repeated tersely. She chewed on the end of her long pipe, her yellow teeth contrasted against the smooth surface of the wooden pipe was a sad sight. In moments like these Naruto couldn't envision her as a famous geisha. Geishas were supposed to be beautiful. They were supposed to be the epitome of a man's deepest desires, perfect in every single way. He couldn't imagine a man ever coveting mother's yellow teeth.

"It's ten past six, it takes exactly one hour to get to the practice dojo. You should've been here exactly ten minutes ago. Were you late again?"

"Yes mother I'm sorry!" Naruto dropped to his knees. There was no use in lying. Mother would see right though him. "I tried to wake Hinata-chan up but it's not easy! She's a heavy sleeper, even if i pinch her she'll just swat my hand away and pretend its a bug biting her in her sleep! It's all my fault!"

"Enough with the excuses!" Tsunade bellowed. "This is the third time this week, my patience is running thin. Hinata must practice; she's the future star geisha of this okiya. I have great expectations for her! How will she be able to achieve those expectations if she misses ten minutes of practice every wretched day just because you can't do your job and get her to practice on time!"

"Please forgive me mother, I'll make sure Hinata-chan wakes up on time from now on!"

"You better, I didn't buy you from those dirty fish merchant parents of yours just so you could do your job incorrectly."

Naruto touched his head to the floor and bowed again. It was always like this. He couldn't recall a time when mother was ever happy with him.

"Get up and stop sniveling I called you here for a special reason."

Naruto nervously rose from his low bow and waited for Tsunade to continue.

"Hinata has caught the eye of a high profile merchant. He has promised me a large sum of money for her mizuage-"

"But, mother, Hinata-chan's only twelve!" Naruto didn't know exactly what a mizuage was all he knew for certain was that once a maiko went off to their mizuage they were never the same. After Karin's mizuage she was bedridden for three whole days and mother kept giving her 'poisons' so that 'no seeds could take root within her.' You can't seriously be considering-"

"Shut up! Do you think I'm unaware of Hinata's age? I don't intend to give her to any man in that way until she's fifteen. Never interrupt me again like that! I'll whip you until your back is bloody if you ever do again!"

"Sorry, mother." Naruto bowed. He was always bowing. Sometimes he thought to himself that it'd me much easier if he ignored Tsunade and just stood bowed at all times. It'd save him a hell of a lot of time.

"Anyways," Tsunade stroked Tonton's head as she spoke," It's expected; my darling tulip has a face as pale as the snow and eyes to match. It was only a matter of time before a patron took an interest in her. I want you to dress Hinata extra beautiful for the rest of the week that means waking up on time so you can dress her properly and do her hair! She has to look good while that merchant is still in town. If we're lucky he'll fall in love with her and come back in a few years for her mizuage!"

"I-is that all, mother?" Naruto's voice cracked slightly, he was terrified of saying something wrong again.

"Yes, now get out of my sight, I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

"How was practice, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked later on when he arrived to pick Hinata up. He had left the okiya a whole thirty minutes early just so he wouldn't be late. If he arrived late then mother would surely whip him. She had made that very clear.

"I-it was the same as always." Hinata whined. Her black hair had been combed into a painful looking top do. Naruto looked at it nervously, had the teacher done it? Probably, he hadn't fixed Hinata's hair up properly that morning. He'd probably get a scolding from mother because of it later. The yukata he had lent her had also been replaced with a new one.

"Here." Hinata handed Naruto her bag, which contained her shamisen and fans. Naruto could see remnants of blood on her fingertips. He knew what that meant; Hinata had been forced to play her shamisen all day. She had told him about it before. The teacher would dip the student's fingers into a bucket of ice and then they would be forced to play their shamisen with frozen fingers. It was supposed to teach the maiko's how to play even if they couldn't feel the sensation of touch. Naruto thought it was cruel.

"I-I'm tired of going to classes. I just w-want to graduate from being a maiko and become a geisha already!" Hinata pouted.

Before someone becomes a geisha they must first train. A geisha is someone who has mastered many talents, the top three being the art of dance, entertainment, and seduction. The period in which a child trains to become a geisha they are called maiko's, they are apprentice geishas, young and inexperienced. These maiko's are usually children; children who come from poverty and are sold off to okiya's by their parents who can no longer afford to feed them. The lucky ones who are deemed beautiful enough can be sold into successful okiya's while the less attractive children if lucky enough are sold into poor okiya's with bad reputations. The children who are deemed too ugly for even the rundown okiya's have an even worse fate, they are sold into whorehouses.

"I know just a little longer and then you can be what you've always dreamed of, you can finally be a geisha." Naruto was accustomed to Hinata's constant whining. He didn't mind it; out of everyone in the okiya he liked Hinata the most. She was like a sister. Even though he was her personal maid she was never mean. She was pure hearted. Mother had bought her when she was only a baby. Rumor had it that Hinata's birth mother was a geisha from a famous hanamachi. Her mother couldn't afford the restrictions of having a child while working as a geisha so she had sold Hinata. It was a common situation; geishas didn't want children because men didn't want a woman who had a dirty reputation. Whatever that meant Naruto wasn't sure.

"I-I can't wait." Hinata got that starry eyed look in her pale eyes that always appeared when she was talking about her dream. "I-I want to be the best geisha in all of the hanamachi! I w-want to be so good that the okiya owners in K-konoha adopt me and make me their star geisha!" Konoha was the hanamachi where all of the top notch geishas lived and entertained. It was where samurais, daimyos, shoguns, and even the emperor went whenever they desired the company of a geisha. To live there one had to be better than good they had to be the best. They had heard about the hanamachi once when they found an ad in a magazine thrown on the floor on one of their walks to practice. The photo of Konoha had been in brilliant color and featured a photo of a beautiful geisha beckoning visitors to come visit.

Naruto giggled. He admired Hinata's ability to dream big. It kept him optimistic for the future, "you're so beautiful that those Konoha okiya owners would be fools to not adopt you. I'm sure you can make your dream come true."

"You're so nice Naruto-nii! O-once I become famous and move to Konoha I'll take you with m-me. You can live in my new okiya with me. You won't ever have to get a w-whipping from mother again!"

Naruto's eyes gleamed with delight. He closed his eyes and envisioned himself free of mothers grasp. Just Hinata and him living far away in the best hanamachi in the word. It'd be paradise. As he and Hinata trudged through the chilly streets the thought of the future warmed up Naruto's cold body.

* * *

Naruto hummed as he carefully undid Hinata's tight bun. He combed her hair out and plaited it into a loose braid that fell to the middle of her back.

"All done."

Hinata touched the long braid. Her fingers glided over the plait. "Thank y-you Naruto-nii! It's amazing you can do this, I can't even put my hair up p-properly!"

Naruto smiled. "It's no problem, it is my job after all! You never have to worry about doing your own hair since you'll be a geisha soon."

Hinata smiled. "You're right."

"Naruto!" Auntie Chiyo's shrill voice called from down the stairs. Naruto bolted up.

"I'll be right back Hinata-chan!"

Hinata nodded and turned back to the mirror. Through the mirror she glanced worriedly at Naruto's retreating back.

Naruto ran down the steps and bowed when he reached the bottom. "Yes, Auntie?"

"An unbooked client requested Karin's company today, I need you to help get her ready."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Me? I-I but I'm not allowed to, isn't it Hinata-chan's job to get Karin-san ready?" Since Hinata was an apprentice geisha it was part of her training to help ready a fully debuted geisha, which was why Naruto never had to help ready Karin.

"Shut up! Hinata's fingers are sore from practice; mother doesn't want her to lift a finger for the rest of the day. She can't have her future star geisha ruin her fingers before she can even debut. You will dress Karin today in place of Hinata."

"B-but-"

"Stop talking and go! Her appointment is in thirty minutes!"

Naruto bowed and ran back up the stairs. He stopped in front Karin's door. His heart was hammering in his chest. He hated this feeling. Out of everyone in the okiya Karin terrified him the most. He clutched his chest and took a deep breath.

"I can do this." Naruto chanted underneath his breath and then knocked on the door.

It slid open.

Naruto stared down at his feet. He didn't dare look up.

"What are you doing here? Leave before I lose my temper." Karin sneered.

"Mother ordered me to assist you today. Hinata-chan's fingers are sore from practice." Naruto said with his eyes still glued to his feet.

Karin clicked her tongue. "Hurry up and get in."

Naruto bowed and entered Karin's room. Karin's room was usually completely off limits to him. He wasn't allowed in unless Karin herself gave him permission, which was almost never. On the rare occasions that he was given access into Karin's room he was always blown away by the immaculate beauty of everything Karin owned. Karin's room was nothing like Hinata's room or any of the other rooms in the okiya. Karin's futon was twice the size of aunties. It looked so much more comfortable than his own straw futon that just looking at it made Naruto want to lay his head upon it just so he could feel how soft it was. Across the futon there was a long mirror hung on the wall. A mirror was a luxurious item; they cost an entire month of fish and rice. Mother never cared for them since she thought they were a waste of money but she had made an exception and bought one for Karin as a present when she had gone through her mizuage. Naruto's favorite thing in Karin's room wasn't her huge futon or mirror it was her vanity. It was full of beautiful things. There were jewels and perfumes that Naruto couldn't even dream of ever owning. All the trinkets and perfumes on Karin's vanity had been gifts from men who had paid for her company. All of her gifts were symbols of adoration and love. The people who had given them to her all loved her, it was something that Naruto would never be able to experience. Every time he was inside Karin's room he was tempted to touch all of her beautiful presents.

"Don't just stand there looking dumb. Help me tie my kimono!" Karin barked.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and ran to assist Karin.

"All done Karin-san." Naruto bowed when he had finished.

Karin didn't respond, she was too busy applying rouge to her cheeks. He had been avoiding looking at her the entire time but he couldn't help himself. With all of her geisha attire on Karin looked gorgeous. He was always transfixed whenever Karin's transformation was complete. She didn't even look like the same person. Her midnight blue kimono, done up red hair, painted white face, and delicate brown eyes...everything about her was mesmerizing. She looked like what Naruto imagined an empress would look like.

He wanted to be her. Naruto looked down at his lap. He picked at the edge of his raggedy yukata. He had had to give Hinata back her yukata so he was now wearing one that he had worn last year. It was a size too small and the fabric was faded and old. It was laughable compared to the gleaming silk of Karin's shimmering blue kimono. Naruto reached out, his mind was in a trance. Why had he been born if all he could ever be was a slave to an okiya? He would give anything to be a person with status. He was tired of living in the shadows. All he did was work, and work, and work. Karin would never know this loneliness that he did, she would forever live a life of pampered luxury for the rest of her career. He wanted a taste of that life, to feel loved-to wear beautiful things... before he realized what he was doing Naruto had unconsciously latched onto the shiny fabric of Karin's kimono.

Karin screeched. "What are you doing, you ugly dog!" She grabbed her fan and slapped the back of Naruto's hands. "Don't you ever touch me or the things that belong to me without my permission!"

Naruto crumpled to the ground and bowed. He felt tears pinprick at the side of his eyes. The back of his hands where Karin had hit him stung. He could already feel two red welts forming.

"I'm sorry, Karin-san. I'll do as you say."

"Whatever, get out. Your ugly face is annoying me."

Naruto nodded.

 _Life was cruel._

* * *

Naruto shivered as a strong gust of wind blew through the okiya garden courtyard. His small feet were frozen solid. The tattered straw zori he was wearing didn't provide any protection from the mounds of icy snow on the ground. He sighed. He hated winter. Mother always made him clear the snow from the courtyard so that the pathway to the okiya gate entrance was walk able.

 _If a geisha comes home from an appointment in the middle of the night and slips on the snow she might break her leg and what use would she be to me then? If you break your leg I'd still be able to sell you off to a whorehouse so from now on you'll be the one to plow the snow, got it?_

That is what mother had said to him three years ago when he was seven. Back then Sumire had still been a geisha at their okiya. In those days mother's okiya had two working geisha, money had been coming into the okiya in a steady flow but mother had been too cheap to hire workers to tend to the yard, which meant that the duty fell into Naruto's little hands.

"Finally done." Naruto set the wooden shovel down in the shed. He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to bring his frozen hands back to life. They were numb and his fingertips were bright red. The night air was frigid; it made him want to bundle up into a ball and sleep. He knew that was impossible, he wouldn't be able to sleep until he was completely done with all of his chores. After he was done here he'd have to go prepare dinner and after that he'd have to help Hinata bathe and get her ready for bed. Once he was done with that he'd have to clean the okiya and prepare the ingredients for tomorrow's breakfast. And after everyone was asleep and all his chores were completed he'd finally be able to close his eyes and if he was lucky drift off into a dream.

"You missed a spot."

Naruto let out a startled gasp. The foreign voice pulled him out of his mental wonderings. He whirled around in the direction of where the voice had come from.

"W-who are you?" Naruto blinked up at the stranger. He had never seen this man before. He was wearing the clothes of a street vendor. His brown hair looked almost black in the dark light of the moon. His skin was tan and there were strange red triangular markings on his cheeks.

"The names Kiba and I've come to see your big sister."

"Big sister?" Naruto questioned timidly. He didn't have any sisters. What was this strange man talking about, had he come to the wrong okiya?

"Yeah, Karin. Is she here?"

"Karin-san is with a client tonight." Naruto lowered his eyes. He finally realized who this man was. He had only seen him during the times when his chores spilled into the early morning hours. This was the man that Karin would sometimes sneak into her bedroom when mother and auntie were sleeping.

"Oh that sucks. She told me she'd be free tonight." Kiba ticked his tongue. His dark brown eyes looked up at the okiya to the window of Karin's bedroom. Naruto could tell that Kiba didn't believe him.

"An unscheduled client requested Karin-san's company tonight. She didn't want to go but mother made her. She really isn't home right now, Kiba-san."

"Oh, I see." Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. Naruto looked away. He didn't know why but he felt like he had ruined something for Kiba. Whatever it was that Kiba wanted of Karin it must've been really important.

"I should get going now, once again I'm sorry about this." Naruto bowed and turned to leave but Kiba suddenly grabbed the sleeve of his yukata.

"Hey, are you a maiko? Karin never told me about you. You're pretty cute for a kid. What's your name?"

Heat rushed to Naruto's cheeks. Kiba's compliment disarmed the usual barrier he held up at all times. A mans compliment was strangely powerful, was this how geishas felt all the time when men puffed them up with words of adoration?

"It's Naruto."

" _Naruto?_ That's a unique name, you're not from here are you?"

Naruto shook his head no. Tsunade always called his parents 'filthy fish merchants' so he assumed he was from a town by a sea.

"Thought so, you look like a foreigner." Kiba twiddled a strand of Naruto's blond hair. "You're a cute girl, Naruto-chan."

"I'm a boy!" Naruto touched his hair self-consciously. Had it grown too long? Wasn't it obvious that he was a boy? Why did people keep mistaking him for a girl! Just like that boy from earlier who had rudely told him to take his clothes off!

"No way, you're really a guy?" Kiba laughed. "So if I part your legs I'll find-"

"Yes!" Naruto blushed crimson red. Was Kiba intentionally trying to embarrass him? Why was he talking about such intimate things with him?

"So if you're a boy and you look like this then that means you're an omega right?"

"A what?" Naruto took a step back. He didn't like how nervous Kiba was making him.

"You're a boy and yet you have delicate features and hips like a girls, that means you're an omega. I've never seen one before. My dad told me omegas only lived in palaces and shit like that."

Naruto was completely lost now. It was like Kiba was speaking another language.

"You look confused. Don't worry your mother will probably teach you all about it when you're older." Kiba closed the gap between them and kneeled down onto his knees so that he was face level with Naruto. "Hey, how old are you?"

"Ten." Naruto answered shyly. Kiba was making him nervous again.

"Ten!" Kiba recited in disbelief, he looked at Naruto for a prolonged second as if he were debating something. "That's a bit too young for me but...since your big sister isn't here you'll just have to do."

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Naruto, do you want to play a game with me?" Kiba grinned.

Naruto didn't have time for games. He still had to go make dinner, if he was late mother would be furious.

"I can't." Naruto twiddled a piece of his hair. He felt somewhat bad for turning Kiba-san's request down.

"Awe, come on. This game is super fun, it's exclusive only for adults but I'm willing to play it with you since you're so cute."

Naruto was intrigued but his fear of igniting mother's wrath far outweighed his personal curiosity.

"I really can't. I have to go."

"Don't go." Kiba wrapped his tan fingers underneath Naruto's little chin and pulled Naruto's face forward until their lips were inches apart. "This game will make you feel really good, you'll regret it if you leave." Kiba licked the soft skin of Naruto's cold lips.

Naruto screamed. He pushed Kiba's face away. What had just happened? It felt as if he had just been under a spell. He touched his lips. They felt different. Kind of tingly. Gross.

"What the fuck was that?!" A familiar voice belted out.

Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pain spread through the back of his head. His knees buckled underneath the intense pain. He craned his head to the side and saw Karin's angry brown eyes glaring down at him. She had a chunk of his hair twined in her hands. She pulled again when they made eye contact.

"What were you doing kissing my boyfriend!" Karin hissed.

"I-I- didn't do anything!" Naruto whimpered when Karin's grip grew tighter.

"Baby, it was him, that little bitch seduced me!" Kiba yelled.

Karin snapped her murderous eyes back to Naruto. "I thought I told you to never touch my things without my permission!"

"I'm sorry Karin-san! I didn't do anything, it was all him! He told me he wanted to play a game with me, I don't know what he was talking about!" Naruto cried.

"What's all that racket? Who's out there!" Auntie Chiyo called out from the okiya door. Her cloudy old eyes disallowed her from seeing the figures standing in the okiya courtyard.

Karin's eyes widened. She let go of Naruto's hair and ran to Kiba.

"Go, comeback later tonight when auntie and mother are asleep!"

"But I want to be with you, this is madness always sneaking around like I'm a thief. Aren't you this okiya's only geisha, you should be able to spend your free time however you want!" Kiba protested.

"I know but you know how my mother can be!" Karin kissed Kiba quickly, passionately. "We'll talk about this later, now go!"

Kiba kissed Karin once more and then left right down the path Naruto had been shoveling earlier, leaving behind the chaos he had started.

"I'll only ask once more or I'll let the dogs out if you don't answer! Who's out there!"

Karin looked longingly at the gate entrance Kiba had just walked out of. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and then suddenly grabbed Naruto's arm. She dug her hand into her kimono breast pocket and then shoved something into Naruto's hands. Naruto looked down and saw a shiny diamond bracelet.

Karin didn't give him time to admire the shiny jewels. She pulled his arm roughly and dragged him to the okiya entrance where auntie was standing.

"Oh it was you, Karin." Auntie let her guard down when Karin came into her range of sight.

"Auntie go call mother we have a thief living amongst us!" Karin hurled Naruto onto the ground. Naruto cried out. He didn't know what was happening.

"What do you mean?" Auntie Chiyo looked down and saw Naruto.

"I caught him trying to runaway with a man! He was going to run off with this man and live off the diamond bracelet I received as a gift last week!"

Auntie's face turned bright red.

"You insolent child!" Auntie Chiyo raised her cane and whacked Naruto's arm. "How dare you disobey this okiya!"

Naruto dropped to his knees and clutched his arms to his chest to shield himself from the cane. "I didn't try to runaway, she's lying!" Naruto yelled in pain. His small arms were useless in shielding against the merciless cane. He heard his arm bone snap. The unbearable pain instantly ripped a loud scream out of his throat.

"What's all the yelling about!" Tsunade yelled as she came down the stairs. "I'm trying to nap!"

"Mother, I just caught Naruto trying to run off with a man! He stole my bracelet and was trying to leave!"

"He what!" Tsunade's hands clutched into a fist.

"I didn't, I swear mother! Karin-san's the one who has a boyfriend! I don't have anyone to runaway with! I'd never do anything like that!" Naruto sobbed as he clutched his broken arm to his chest.

"All lies!" Karin said quickly, "he'll say anything to get you on his side!"

"N-no Naruto-nii isn't lying!" Hinata spoke up from where she had been watching. Her pale eyes were full of tears. "I s-saw everything, Naruto-nii was cleaning the snow and then a strange man showed up. Karin-san showed up shortly after and I saw her kiss the guy and motion for him to leave!"

Tsunade turned to Karin.

"Who is he, Karin?"

"You can't seriously believe her mother?" Karin laughed nervously, "she's obviously lying in order to save her pathetic slave."

"I said who is he!" Tsunade bellowed. She hit the wall and it dented easily, as if she had just banged her fist into a bowl of cooked rice.

"His name is Kiba." Karin dropped her charade.

Tsunade growled. "What have I taught you!"

"But I love him!" Karin wailed.

"You are a geisha! A geisha doesn't have the freedom to love, you stupid girl! What would've I done if you ended up pregnant, huh? Hinata still has five years until her debut I need you to bring in money until then!"

"But it's not fair! I'm the one making all the money; I'm the one who pays for everything here! I'm the only geisha in this wretched okiya, I deserve to have happiness!"

Tsunade grabbed Karin's chin and squeezed her lips together. "Stop spouting such nonsense. This okiya is mine; I bought you and raised you. I'm the one who paid for your training classes, for the kimono's you wear everyday, for the make-up on your face. I own you therefore the money you make is mine." Tsunade pushed Karin away. "Once you repay the debt you owe me you may love who you please. Until then if I ever see that boy around here again I'll have him arrested for trespassing, do you understand?"

Karin began to cry. It was the first time Naruto had ever seen Karin cry. The foreign sight of the fat tears in her usually mean eyes was shocking. He couldn't look away.

"I understand."

"And you," Tsunade pulled Naruto off the ground by his ear. "You're raking up quite a debt, it'll cost triple the amount of how much I paid for you to hire a doctor to fix this broken arm of yours!"

"I'm sorry mother! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

That was all Naruto could say because he was sorry. He was truly sorry for existing; it'd be much easier if he had just never had been born into this chaotic life of an okiya slave.

* * *

The next day the okiya was strangely quiet. There was a stillness in it that was odd. Things were still running in regular routine but there was something that had changed. Naruto couldn't put his finger on what that was but he could definitely feel it. When he had gone to wake Hinata up that morning she had already been awake, ready, and dressed.

When they made the hour long walk to practice Naruto noticed that Hinata hadn't said a single word to him.

The day wore on but the strangeness remained. Auntie was meaner than usual, Hinata didn't say anything to him, Karin glared at him every time he took a breath...the only thing that stayed the same were the multitude of chores he had to do.

"What gives, are you mad at me?" Naruto asked while he was getting Hinata ready for bed. He was exhausted of pretending that he didn't notice Hinata ignoring him.

Hinata's eyes widened. She turned her head and pretended she hadn't heard.

"Hinata-chan, I know you heard me."

"I-I don't think you and I should talk anymore, Naruto-nii." Hinata confessed in a small voice.

Naruto felt his heart lurch. "What, why!?"

Hinata began to cry. "When mother took you to the d-doctor last night to bandage your arm Karin c-came to my room. I thought she was going to hurt me because of how I told m-mother about what she had done but she didn't l-lay a single finger on me. K-Karin-san told me something about you. S-she told me that y-you're an omega, she also told me that I s-shouldn't be friends with a boy like you!"

'Omega'…that was the second time Naruto had heard the strange word. He didn't even know what it meant.

"Karin-san said that b-boys like you are bad company to keep. She said t-that once I debut and others find out that I w-was friends with an omega they'll stop talking to me. I-I can't risk my dream for you."

"But I thought I was a part of your dream! Remember me and you were gonna get out of here together, to Konoha!"

"I-I know what I said! I-I'm sorry but e-even though Karin-san can be mean she i-is a successful geisha. S-she knows what men like. I-if being friends with you m-means that men will hate me I can't risk it. S-she said even if a person like y-you touches me men would think I'm disgusting."

"Hinata do you realize what you're even saying. We've been friends forever. You're like my sister!" Naruto's voice trembled as he tried to keep his tears at bay.

"P-please don't ever speak to me again. I-I have asked mother to find me a new personal maid. I-I'm sorry Naruto-nii but we can longer be friends."

Naruto let his tears fall freely. It was fitting that the only person he had considered his family would leave him. He was only ten and yet he was sure that there wasn't anyone on earth who'd be able to bear the weight of his loneliness.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me mother?" Naruto entered Tsunade's study. He bowed.

"Yes, close the door."

Naruto did as told, like a machine. No emotions, only obeying.

"Sit." Tsunade motioned to the pillow in front of her desk. Naruto was caught off guard. Mother never asked him to sit before. She usually just barked orders and then rudely asked him to "get out of her sight."

Naruto cautiously sat down on the cushion. He chanced a look at Tsunade's face just to see if he could read what mood she was in. He quickly flitted his eyes away; she had been staring directly at him. He was a little relieved by the fact that mother had Tonton in her lap. It meant that if she were going to whip him he'd have a chance to shield himself during the time it took mother to put Tonton down.

"I didn't think I'd have to worry about men so early with you." Tsunade sighed; it was an angry sigh, full of irritation and annoyance. Naruto completely understood, if he were Tsunade he'd be annoyed with himself too. He was a waste of space. "But the incident the other day has made me realize that I was wrong."

Naruto was confused. What did mother mean. Was she referring to what happened with Kiba?

"You aren't an ordinary boy, you have an ability that other normal boys don't have. You are an omega which means you have the ability to get pregnant."

"W-what?" Naruto felt as if he had just been punched in the gut. "Are you lying!? Mother this is a cruel lie even for you!"

"Shut up, I didn't give you permission to speak!" Tsunade banged her fist on the table. Tonton squealed and clambered out of Tsunade's arms.

"It's the truth. You're nothing but a useless omega. But listen to me-" Tsunade reached across her desk and gripped Naruto's face tightly. "You are my property, when I bought you your filthy slut of a mother didn't tell me you were an omega. I bought you thinking you were just another boy who would grow up and do the handy work around my okiya. I would've never bought you if I knew you were an omega! You're just like a girl except with a dick between her legs-useless to me." Tsunade dropped her grip. Naruto rubbed his jaw; there'd be a bruise tomorrow. Tears trickled out of his eyes as Tsunade's cruel words sunk in.

"If you didn't have those scars on your face I could've used you and made you a geisha. You're a waste of space but I've already invested far too much money on you just to sell you off now." Tsunade growled.

The scars on Naruto's face had been made by Tsunade herself one day when Naruto was five and had accidentally spilled ink on one of Karin's kimonos and yet Tsunade always commented about how ugly they were. "Sorry for having these scars, mother." Naruto touched the puckered skin of his cheeks self-consciously.

"I'm getting angry just looking at you, get out of my sight!"

Naruto bowed then got up. His head was reeling with so much new information and questions but all he could do was comply with what Tsunade had ordered him to do. He didn't have the luxury to ask questions.

"Oh and Naruto," Tsunade called.

"Yes, mother?" Naruto murmured.

"If you ever come home pregnant I'll kill the fetus. I don't have money to support another useless child in this okiya."

Naruto couldn't even produce a verbal response. He nodded solemnly.

He left a mere ghost of the ten-year-old boy he had been before he had walked into mother's office.

* * *

 _One month later._

"Five pounds of rice please." Naruto handed the stall merchant the usual fare. The man was old and graying, his eyes were like aunties, clouded over with a thick white film. His hands shook as he took Naruto's money.

"A young maiko like you shouldn't be carrying such a heavy load like this all by herself. Next time bring your maid with you." The old man advised as he filled a brown sack with rice and handed it to Naruto.

"I'm not a maiko, I'm a maid, sir." Naruto answered politely. "I work for the Senju okiya run by Tsunade-sama."

The old mans eyes widened a tiny fraction. He drew closer and scanned his eyes over Naruto's face.

"You're that boy, the one who looks like a girl!" The old man snatched the bag of rice out of Naruto's small hands and threw his money at him. The coins landed on the ground. The people bustling by on the sidewalk snapped their attention to the commotion of the yelling old man. "My son paid for an evening with that red haired geisha who works at your okiya and she told him all about you! You're an omega. I refuse to do business with someone like you, never come here again!"

The crowd of people gasped when they heard the old man say omega. They looked at the little girl the man was yelling at. Was the child truly a boy then? A fevered discussion erupted through the crowd.

 _That's an omega?_

 _I've never seen one before?_

 _She looks like a normal little girl to me?_

 _Right, but I heard that despite their gender all omegas have feminine features._

 _What's an omega doing here?_

 _I thought they were supposed to be rich, this ones dressed like a field worker._

Naruto tried to tune out the crowds words but they were so loud. They spoke as if he weren't a human with emotions. He was just a thing to them. Naruto's eyes welled up with tears. He couldn't believe this was happening. Omega, why did that ugly word have to change people's views of him so easily?

"I don't need some snooty omegas money. You all think you're so much better than us but you're not! Now get outta here and never come again!" The old man yelled so hard drool dribbled out of the side of his lips. So much hatred was in his white eyes that it stung Naruto just to look into them.

Naruto busted into tears. He ran through the gathered crowd, down the town streets until he made it to a secluded bridge. A cluster of sakura trees hid the bridge. During the spring the bridge was usually crowded but no one came during the winter. The sakura trees were bare and the river flowing beneath the bridge was frozen over solid. There was no beauty here in the winter. Naruto looked over the ledge of the bridge. He could end all of his loneliness right now. All he had to do was stand on the ledge and jump down into the frozen river. He'd die instantly upon impact. He wiped his tears away with a shaky hand. He had decided that he was going to jump. No more crying, no more whippings, no more of Karin's mean glares, no more broken promises, no more of mothers orders, no more of aunties cane, no more pain, no more loneliness. No more anything.

"Are you going to jump?" A voice abruptly called. The voice was like the sound of a shamisen being plucked in the dead of night, unwelcomed but still beautiful to the ears.

Naruto glanced around to find the owner of the melodic voice. He finally spotted him. It was a boy. He was undoubtedly older but still possessed young features. He was dressed like a lord. His formal haori and hakama were black and ironed out to the point that there wasn't a single crease in them. There was an odd fan crest on the back of his haori. The top of the fan was red and the bottom was white. It was a symbol that represented something, Naruto was sure of it but he didn't know what it was. The boy looked almost doll like. Spotless, not a single hair was out of place. Naruto could tell just by the boy's appearance that he wasn't from around here.

"Hey, are you deaf? I asked if you were going to jump?"

Naruto hurriedly wiped away the tears gathered on his cheeks. "Go away and leave me alone! I want to die."

The boy looked truly distraught over what Naruto had just said. He jogged the rest of the way up the bridge and bent down in front of Naruto, the expensive looking fabric of his hakama were now soaked wet from the snow. "I was just joking, I didn't think you were serious! You shouldn't say something like that. Why would you ever want to die?"

"Because no one likes me! I'd be much better off dead!"

"That isn't true." The boy countered.

"Yes it is! You wouldn't understand!"

"Really? Hey, look at me."

Naruto raised his head; with the new close proximity he could see things that hadn't been noticeable before. The boys face was pale like the snow and his hair was ash black. His eyes were the most surprising thing about him, they were bright red with a tiny black pupil in the middle. His eyes looked like two rubies shining back at him. The boy wasn't as young as he had thought up close he looked older. He was probably the same age as Karin, Naruto theorized.

The boy took a white satin cloth out of his pocket and stretched his hand out so he could wipe a tear rolling down Naruto's plump cheek. "No one should be eager to die, especially a little boy like you."

"You could tell I'm a boy?" Naruto sputtered, completely shocked.

"Of course I can." The boy smiled, it was a small smile. A tiny drag of his lips upwards but it was the most beautiful smile Naruto had ever seen. "Hey, why are you still crying?" The boy exclaimed when a new batch of tears began to drop from Naruto's blue eyes.

"I'm a boy and yet I look like this! It's all because I'm an omega! You're the first stranger who hasn't confused me for a girl!" Naruto screamed so hard that his face grew hot.

The boy was visibly taken aback. "An omega, here?" The boy said more to himself rather than to Naruto, it sounded like a thought that had escaped pass his lips.

"Now that you know what I am you can hate me like everyone else does! I don't even know what the hell an omega is but everyone seems to hate me because of it so leave! Go on! Run away like the rest of them!"

The boy laughed, it was melodious just like his voice. "Are you being serious? Why would I ever hate you for something like that?"

Naruto froze. Wasn't it already obvious why? "Because everyone else does?"

"Being an omega isn't something to be hated for. You should be proud."

"Why the hell would I be proud about it? Everyone hates me because of it!"

"They're probably just jealous of you."

Naruto was dumbfounded. How could anyone ever be jealous of him? He was a slave for an okiya, he received whippings daily, and he was an orphan with only a money hungry okiya owner to call his "mother." Not even a dog would covet the life he led. "No one in their right mind would be jealous of me!"

"In a poor hanamachi like this there's no doubt in my mind that people are mean to you because they're jealous of you. You're special. Being an omega can mean only one thing. You have the blood of nobility running in your veins. An omega can only be produced by parents who are blue blooded."

"My parents were fish merchants! They sold me to an okiya so they could live comfortably in their shack of a home. They abandoned me for a little sack of money! I'm not a noble! This all sounds like an elaborate joke please stop lying to me!"

The boy laughed, again it was smooth and effortless. "I have no reason to lie. You are special, those merchants who sold you were most likely not your real parents."

Naruto reeled as the boy's words settled in. He felt sick. Who were his real parents then and why did they give him away in the first place! It hurt to know that he had not only been given up once but twice. Was he just not lovable?

"Hey, you're crying again? Why?"

"Because I'm sad! What do you expect me to be after hearing something like that! I don't want to live! Everyone I've cared for has left me!"

"My nursemaid once told me that if you're feeling lonely then you should channel your loneliness into something that makes you happy."

"That's impossible!" Naruto yelled. "How can I do that when just existing makes people hate me?"

"It isn't impossible, I would know that better than anyone else."

Naruto paused. His curiosity was piked. "How?"

"You really don't know who I am?"

Naruto shook his head no. He only knew that this boy looked like he had money and that he also had weird red eyes. Was he supposed to know who he was?

"My name is Sasuke. I belong to the Uchiha family. My father is the highest shogun in all of the emperor's court. I've never met anyone who hasn't known who I am." Sasuke said perplexed.

"A shoguns son?" Naruto had heard of shoguns before. Years ago, back when Sumire still lived in the okiya, she and Karin had come home drunk. They had barreled into the okiya with stars in their eyes because they had heard a rumor that a shogun was coming to the hanamachi for business. Mother had been so delighted with the rumor. A shogun was the second highest ranking a man could ever achieve, right underneath the emperor. A man like that who had such a high social standing and money never came to their little hanamachi. After that day Mother had made Sumire and Karin dress in their best kimonos for a solid week just in case the shogun so happened to see them. He never came, it had turned out to be only a rumor after all.

"How could a shoguns son even know about loneliness? When people like you come to a hanamachi people gather at your feet just to see you!"

"That may be true for a shogun but for me it isn't like that at all. You see I'm the second son of the Uchiha family so I'm basically just a back up in case something happens to my brother. I hold no worthy title, only a well-known family name. I'm useless to my father he only cares about my brother and my mother never speaks to me, she's too busy doting on my precious little sister to care about what I do. I have no one. Loneliness is something that I understand very well. Whenever the loneliness becomes unbearable I just try to remember things that make me happy, you should try the same thing."

Naruto's anger slowly receded. He couldn't help but feel bad for Sasuke.

"How do I begin then?" Naruto asked shyly. "To channel my loneliness into happiness sounds impossible."

"First think of all the things that make you happy-"

"But I don't have anything like that!"

"It's okay if it's only one thing. It doesn't matter what it is or how trivial it is, as long as it makes you happy then you can use it."

Naruto scrunched his eyes closed and tried to recall something that made him happy. In the past he would've easily named Hinata as his sole source of happiness but now that wasn't the case. There was nothing that made him happy, not a single thing...

"Did you think of anything?"

Naruto opened his eyes. He found himself wanting to smile as Sasuke's red eyes stared intently at him.

"Yeah, I did." Naruto grinned. Sasuke's odd colored eyes and overall presence made him weirdly happy.

"Good, now think of that thing and only of that thing."

Naruto nodded and focused only on Sasuke's eyes. He casted all other thoughts out of his mind.

"Keep thinking of it until all you can think about is that thing. Think about how grateful you are that that thing exists, appreciate that it makes you happy _. It exists only for you._ You should slowly feel happiness replace all the loneliness," There was a sudden sharp gust of wind; it brought to attention a scent Naruto hadn't noticed before. It was an enticing scent that made Naruto feel warm inside.

"Oh my god, Sasuke-san, that actually works!" Naruto exclaimed jubilantly. He didn't know if it was the sudden scent or Sasuke's technique that had made him happy but he was grateful for Sasuke's existence. If anything just for teaching him this technique. He suddenly got sad when he realized that Sasuke wouldn't always be here to be his source of "happiness." Sasuke wasn't from here.

"Why did you come to this hanamachi, Sasuke-san?" Naruto hoped Sasuke's answer was that he moved here and now he'd be living in this little hanamachi for the rest of his life but he knew that was hoping for the impossible.

"I'm here because this is where my brother is. He's conducting business on behalf of our father. When we go to different towns he tends to forget about me so I usually just drift around until he comes looking for me. To be honest with you I hate having to tag along with him, he has an annoying habit of collecting beautiful things from every town we stop in." Sasuke sighed as if he were getting a burden off his chest. "He'd probably try to collect you if he saw you." Sasuke suddenly drew closer. "Your kimono is that of a okiya worker, what okiya do you belong to? My brother has probably been to it."

"Senju okiya." Naruto replied quickly. The smell radiating off Sasuke smelled just like the enticing smell he had gotten a whiff of a minute ago. It was flooding Naruto's senses, why did it make him feel so lightheaded? _Warm._

"Senju okiya? Never heard of it." Sasuke was so close. Naruto could see the black lashes of his eyes and the striking vivid red color surrounding his pupils. He felt his face get hot; he had never seen anyone as pretty as Sasuke before and he doubted he ever would again. He didn't know if Sasuke realized he had just inadvertently called him beautiful but he'd pretend that he did. Having someone as pretty as Sasuke think he was beautiful was doing wonders for Naruto's nonexistent self-esteem.

"Are you a maiko?"

Naruto quickly shook his head no.

"A shame, you'd look pretty in a formal kimono when you're older."

Naruto's stomach flipped at the compliment, this one had actually been direct! "You like geishas?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Of course I do, who doesn't like geishas? They're elegant, they entertain you and bring you happiness and look beautiful while doing it. They take the loneliness away."

Naruto briefly felt a pang in his heart. Sasuke had just looked like the loneliest boy in all of Japan. The face Sasuke had just made when he had spoke of taking the loneliness away reminded him of his own loneliness. He wanted to take that loneliness away for Sasuke; he wanted to be his source of happiness.

"Sasuke-sama, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" A man dressed in a navy blue suit called from the end of the bridge. "It's ten past noon. We have to go. Your brother has finally sent word and has requested to see you exactly at noon today. We are late!"

"I'll be there in a minute, Kisame!" Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto began to panic. Sasuke was going to leave! Sasuke belonged to a completely different world than him; he'd probably never see him again.

"Here, thank you for letting me use it." Naruto offered up the satin cloth Sasuke had given him to wipe his tears. Their departure was inevitable; Naruto was trying to accept it.

"You can keep it. A crybaby like you will need it more than I do." Sasuke laughed and folded Naruto's small fingers over the cloth.

Naruto took it and clutched it tightly to his chest. He looked down at the cloth as if it were a diamond ring. The letters S.U. were stitched on the corner of the soft fabric. He ran his thumb across the gold thread.

"Thank you, no one has ever given me a gift before. I'll cherish this forever."

"Really?" Sasuke asked surprised. "Well then I'm happy to be your first. Here you can have this too." Sasuke set a heavy silk satchel into the palm of Naruto's hand.

"What is this?" Naruto squeezed the bag to see if he could get a feel for its internal contents. He instantly realized what was inside. "Is this-I can't accept this!"

"Keep it. It's yours. I want you to have it." Sasuke caressed the edge of Naruto's worn out yukata sleeve. "Buy yourself something nice, you deserve it."

"Sasuke-sama we have to get going!" Kisame called out from down the bridge again.

"My brother will get angry if I'm too late." Sasuke frowned, "Well, I guess this is goodbye, it was nice meeting you."

Naruto nodded. He felt like crying.

"No more crying okay, crybaby."

"Yes!" Naruto sucked up the tears that were threatening to spill out.

Naruto watched forlornly as Sasuke walked down the bridge, back to his gleaming world of riches and splendor and loneliness.

After he was sure Sasuke was gone Naruto ran back through town. He paid no attention to the people on the streets staring him down as if he were insane, they didn't exist or matter. Earlier that morning he had lived without a purpose. But now he had something-someone to live for.

Naruto's breath escaped him in short pants. His legs felt like burning sticks, they were going numb from how hard he was running but he didn't stop. He ran until he reached his desired destination. The temple in the center of the hanamachi.

He took the satchel of money Sasuke had given him and poured it down the temple well. The money could've easily bought him a train ticket out of town, it could've funded him for a solid month on the road and allowed him to book lodgings as he traveled or he could've given the money to mother and paid off a portion of his debt but instead he gave it all away as an offering to the gods. He rung the bell over the well once and then clasped his hands together. With all of his might he prayed that somehow he could become what Sasuke loved-a geisha and that one day he'd be able to see Sasuke again and relieve him of his loneliness. After praying for an hour Naruto ran back to his okiya. He'd return to his life of loneliness all in the hopes that the gods would hear his prayers and that one day they'd make his dream come true.

* * *

 **Edit:** **Just a reminder guys since I was accused by an anon of plagiarizing an entire books plot & was threatened to be reported. I do not claim or ever have claimed to own the plot of Memoirs of a Geisha. I write fan-fiction to entertain you all & I take time to write out every single sentence so to be accused of plagiarism really hurt. I appreciate that anon's concern, I should've placed the disclaimer in the beginning and that has been done. **

**Okiya:is the lodging house in which a maiko or geisha lives, a geisha house is owned by the woman who will pay for her training (mother.)**

 **Daimyo:one of the great lords who were vassals of the shogun.**

 **Shogun: a hereditary commander-in-chief. The shogun was generally the real ruler of the country while the emperor was just a puppet controlled by the shogun.**

 **Hanamachi: is a Japanese geisha district. The word's literal meaning is "flower town". Such districts contain various okiya (geisha houses) and (teahouses)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warnings: omegaverse tropes, feminized male characters, mentions of rape.**_

 _ **Welcome to the new Chapter! Its a long one so sit back, get comfortable, & enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Five Years Later_

Today was an auspicious day. It was the day mother had been looking forward to for the last five years. It was Hinata's coming of age ceremony. No longer would Hinata be an apprentice geisha, she would finally be turning her red kimono collar into a white one to symbolize her new status as a full-blown geisha. Every soul in the senju okiya was in a flurry, running around trying to make sure everything Hinata needed was ready.

"Hurry up, Moegi, or your big sister will be late for her debut." Auntie swatted the back of Moegi's head with her cane. Moegi was a twelve-year-old maiko who had been bought five years ago to be Naruto's replacement as Hinata's personal maid. She was a plain looking girl with a head of frizzy orange hair and beady black eyes.

"But auntie her chignon has come undone again, I can't seem to knot it tight enough because of all the flowers threaded through it!" Moegi sputtered. Her small fingers attempted to pull Hinata's silk straight hair into the required knot style of a debuting geisha but it was impossible, Hinata's silky hair just wouldn't stay tied.

"Naruto!" Auntie barked, "get in here and do Hinata's hair. Hurry up before mother comes down to see Hinata off!"

Naruto, who had been sweeping the adjacent sitting room, set the broom down. He dusted off his dirty yukata and smoothed his bangs out of his face. He made his way to the room where Auntie Chiyo, Moegi, and Hinata were in and then meekly bowed.

"Don't just stand there! Hurry up and do Hinata's hair." Auntie ordered.

Naruto's heart started beating faster just by being in the same room as Hinata. She looked like a princess in her cherry pink kimono. Her painted white face and red lips made her white eyes stand out more than usual. Despite their estranged relationship Naruto was happy for her. All that training she had suffered through was all for this. He walked over and sat behind Hinata.

"May I touch your hair, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tensed.

"Don't touch her with your filthy hands." Karin intoned as she entered the room. She was no longer the teenager she had been five years ago. She was a woman now, a mature geisha. She didn't have to wear a full face of makeup anymore and her kimonos were now less colorful. Vibrant colors were reserved for maiko's and beginner geishas. Even without all of the makeup her face was still as pretty as ever though.

"Now isn't the time for that, Karin! Hinata's hair needs to be done, she can't go out looking like this." Auntie huffed irritated.

"K-Karin-san is right. I-I-don't want him to touch my hair, Auntie."

Naruto wasn't surprised. This wasn't the first time Hinata had rejected his assistance. But nevertheless it still stung. The long ago days when he used to do Hinata's hair played out in his mind. Those days didn't seem real anymore.

"Then who will do her hair? Moegi can't!" Auntie yelled.

"I'll do it." Karin rolled her eyes. She kicked the side of Naruto's leg to get him to move so she could sit down where he was sitting. Just like a dog Naruto quickly stood up and moved to the side. Karin sat down and began to drag a comb through Hinata's hair. She teased it and then pinned it into a signature knotted chignon.

"There, all done." Karin said proudly.

Just then Tsunade entered the room. Her haggard face and wrinkled up eyebrows were a clear sign that she had just woken up from a nap. She was dressed in a heavy burgundy robe and was smoking her cigarette through a thin long cigarette holder. Everyone bowed as she entered the room. She paid them no attention; she took in Hinata's appearance and smiled. Her yellowed teeth contrasted against her pink lips.

"My daughter, you look beautiful. With looks like yours you'll have all the men lining up just to pay to have tea with you." Tsunade gestured for Hinata to stand up. Hinata held her hand out so that Moegi could help her stand. She took small steps as a geisha should and then bowed when she reached Tsunade.

"Raise your head, daughter." Tsunade said in an uncharacteristically warm tone. She looked at Hinata as if she were a shining jewel. Hinata was worth a fortune in her eyes.

"From today onwards you shall be known as Hanabi Senju. You are now officially my daughter; you must follow your big sisters instructions tonight so that your debut will be successful. Don't forget that you must always honor this okiya."

Hinata nodded. Naruto could see the tell tale signs of tears gathering at the corner of Hinata's eyes. She had just been given a new name; a debuting geisha not only gained a new title but was also leaving behind her status in society. As a maiko she was still considered a lowly slave to an okiya, but as a geisha she had power. She now had a family and a new name to go along with it.

"Thank you, mother." Hinata sniffled. Just like the well trained geisha that

she was she didn't allow a single tear to drop, it'd ruin her elaborately painted make-up.

"Okay enough of this mushy crap, let's go or we'll be late." Karin said snidely.

Moegi helped Hinata walk to the okiya front door. Auntie and mother trailed behind. Naruto hadn't been asked to go but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see Hinata off. Once she came back later that night she wouldn't be the same. She'd be an adult, a debuted geisha.

"Moegi, go get the rocks!" Mother demanded.

Moegi scurried off and seconds later came back with two black rocks. She handed them to mother without looking her in the eyes.

Tsunade took them, raised them over Hinata's head. She rubbed them together and a tiny spark fizzled between them. "For luck." Tsunade murmured.

"Thank you." Hinata bowed. Moegi then helped Hinata down the front door ledge so she could slip into her high geta.

Karin didn't need assistance. She was a pro; she slithered down the ledge and slipped right into her geta as if they were low sandals. Moegi quickly handed Karin and Hinata two paper umbrellas.

"Be careful walking to the tea house, in this kind of rain it'd be easy to slip. If we had the money I'd call a rikshaw but ever since Hinata's patron left there hasn't been much money for luxuries around here." Mother cautioned. "Karin, take good care of your little sister. If she falls and breaks her leg I'll add it to your debt."

"Yes, mother." Karin retorted sharply.

"Good luck, Hinata-san." Moegi said shyly.

"It's Hanabi, learn your big sisters new name!" Mother growled. Moegi blushed and apologized. Mother ignored her as if she hadn't spoken at all. "Now you two get going, we don't want to keep the client waiting. The longer they wait the more money I lose."

Karin and Hinata left down the okiya pathway and out the gate. Even when they disappeared from view Naruto could still hear their geta clacking against the wet cobble stone of the ground.

The sound of their geta filled Naruto with an emotion he had grown accustomed to over the last five years. It was the bitter feeling of jealousy. He had prayed long ago to the gods that they would allow him to become a geisha but instead they had played a cruel joke on him. He was not a geisha but doomed to be their slave. Mother had made it clear that she'd never give him what she had given to Karin and Hinata. Even Moegi had begun her geisha classes already. It was as mother had said; he was scarred and therefore useless to her.

Naruto attempted to quell his jealousy but it was so hard. He closed his eyes and did as Sasuke-san had taught him all those years ago on the bridge. He thought of Sasuke's eyes and his warm scent and instantly he felt happiness settle itself inside him.

"That stupid girl forgot her shamisen." Mother growled. "Naruto run to the tea house and bring Hanabi her shamisen I can't have Moegi out in the rain, if she gets sick there'd be no one to attend to my darling jewel."

Naruto bowed and took the shamisen. He had no choice but to do as mother said. He wrapped the shamisen in a cloth and then took off. His hair and yukata immediately got soaked with water. He clutched the shamisen to his chest and kept running. His straw zori sloshed in the muddy puddles of the water on the ground. The cold wind burned his cheeks and his chest felt tight from how hard he was running but he couldn't slow down. Hinata needed her shamisen. If he lagged it'd be a whipping.

Naruto finally stopped when he reached the teahouse. It was a little building with a red slanted down roof. He had only been here once before, a couple years ago when Karin hadn't come home on time mother had sent him all over the hanamachi to look for her. The teahouse had been one of the spots he had checked first.

Naruto crept up the wooden steps. He could hear the sound of music and laugher wafting out of the lit windows. He tiptoed and peeked through one of the windows. He couldn't see much. He could see the back of Karin's head and the side of Hinata's face. She was smiling at an old man and pouring him tea. She looked nervous but still very pretty. He stopped peeking and went to knock on the teahouse door. The teahouse owner answered.

"What do you want, I don't have any money for beggars." Irritation colored her face as she looked down at Naruto.

Naruto bowed and extended the wrapped up shamisen. "I'm not a beggar, I work at the Senju okiya. Sorry for disturbing you but can you please deliver this to Hanabi Senju, it's her shamisen."

"The Senju okiya? So you're that omega Karin always bitches about?" The teahouse owner clicked her tongue and then snatched the shamisen out of Naruto's hands. "Don't linger around, I don't want someone like you hanging around my teahouse. You uppity types have always annoyed me!"

Naruto forced an understanding smile and stood in his bowed position until he heard the door thud close.

He let out a long sigh. He didn't want to cry but no matter how hard he tried to stop the tears they still trickled out. It wasn't fair. Life was so cruel. What had he done to deserve this kind of life? Had he killed an emperor in his previous life and this was just the residual karma? That was the only thing that he could think of that would explain the life he had now.

The sound of the teahouse door opening jolted Naruto back into reality. He scurried down the steps and ducked down so that he was hidden. He held his breath, terrified of being caught by the anonymous person who had come outside. If it was the teahouse owner and she saw that he was still here she'd be extremely angry that he had disobeyed her orders of "not lingering around."

Naruto heard the sound of a cigarette being lit and then someone exhaling. From his crouched position all Naruto could see was smoke billow out into the night sky. The anonymous person came down the steps and sat on the first one. Naruto's heart was hammering in his chest a mile a minute. He could now see that the person was not the teahouse owner but a man dressed in an impeccable black business suit. He was wearing a hat that disallowed Naruto from seeing his face. Naruto held his hand over his lips to quiet the sounds of his breathing. The man took another drag and then almost as if he knew Naruto had been there the whole time he looked up to where Naruto was hiding.

Two red eyes, the color of burning coals stared right into Naruto's shocked blue ones. The color was one Naruto had dreamed about for the past five years, the vivid red color that he saw every time he closed his eyes...the red color eyes that only one boy he had ever met had possessed.

 _"Sasuke-san?"_ Naruto instantly felt new tears come to his eyes.

The blood red eyes landed on Naruto and before realization could settle itself into Sasuke's eyes Naruto bolted. He ran until he was safely behind the gates of his okiya. He dropped to his knees onto the hard wet ground. He pulled out the white cloth he carried with him at all times from his yukata and cradled it to his chest. Sasuke's warm smell was imbedded in the cloth, he brought the cloth to his nose and inhaled. He was panting from how hard he ran and he was soaking wet. But none of that mattered; the only thing Naruto could focus on was the pure joy chorusing through him. After five long years-

 _Sasuke was back._

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up earlier than usual. Spurned on by the exciting development of the previous day he had had a sleepless night. Sasuke was in his hanamachi. Sasuke was breathing the same air as him. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...

Naruto completed his chores with his head high up in the clouds. He already had a plan. He was going to wait until Karin and Hinata went out tonight and then he'd sneak out. He wanted to see Sasuke but last night he had reacted too soon. The shock of seeing Sasuke, the sole source of his happiness over the last five years, had been too much. His feet moved before he could fully think on what to do.

Tonight he had a second chance to rectify his hasty mistake. He just hoped that Sasuke would still be there.

Once Karin and Hinata had left Naruto stealthily sneaked out of the okiya. It wasn't that hard since mother was sleeping off a hangover from a drinking binge the previous night and Auntie Chiyo was listening to her favorite drama on the radio.

Naruto ran to the teahouse. He hid his face with a giant dusty cloak just incase someone recognized him on the streets. When he made it to the teahouse he went up the stairs and peeked into the open window. He knew that the teahouse owner would never allow him access inside so he had conjured up a plan. He'd peek into the teahouse and after he spotted Sasuke and caught his attention he'd signal him to come outside. It wasn't the best plan he could come up with but it was the best he could do due to the circumstances. Naruto peered inside and to his amazement he instantly spotted Sasuke. He was seated between two geishas, one of them was a young looking maiko and the other was a newly debuted geisha. Both of the girls were stunningly beautiful. Sasuke looked so at ease between them. His handsome face was painted with an easygoing smile as he drank sake that the maiko had so graciously just poured for him. Naruto's insides tightened. Sasuke had definitely gotten more handsome over the years. He no longer looked like a boy; he was all man. The fine black tailored suit he was wearing accentuated his red eyes and black hair.

Naruto looked down at his dusty cloak and then at the torn up zori on his dirty feet. He suddenly felt a million times smaller than he actually was. What was he even doing here? Sasuke lived in a completely different world than him, there was no possible way that Sasuke would even remember him after all these years. This had been a dumb idea. Naruto stood up to leave but then out of nowhere Sasuke's red eyes flashed into his. He was mid drink, his sake cup was held up to his lips. The two girls were laughing over something someone else had said, one of them had her hand in Sasuke's lap while the other was holding a cloth underneath Sasuke's sake cup so it wouldn't land on his expensive suit just in case he spilled some. Everything was normal except Sasuke's eyes were undoubtedly boring straight into Naruto's through the window. Naruto didn't even last half the time he did the previous time. He ran away the second he realized Sasuke had seen him. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and then collapsed onto the ground once he reached the okiya. What was wrong with him? Why did he run away again? Naruto slammed his fists onto the hard cold ground. He already knew the answer to that question. He had runaway from Sasuke because truthfully he didn't want to see Sasuke. Sasuke was too beautiful and far removed from Naruto's little world of an okiya slave. Naruto was ashamed of his entire being. Not only his appearance but also everything about himself was too shameful. Naruto hung his head and let out a frustrated whimper. He cursed his own cowardice. He wanted to be like those pretty geishas attending to Sasuke but he would never be able to because mother would never give him the chance to become a geisha.

"Look at the freak, he's putting on a little show for us, Hanabi." Karin taunted.

Hinata's pale hand covered her mouth as her girlish giggles slipped through he painted red lips.

Naruto's head snapped up to the okiya gate. Hinata and Karin had just walked in. Both dressed in beautiful kimonos. Seeing them dressed as what Naruto dreamed to be was like a cruel taunt from the heavens.

"What a perfect end to this night, I get home and see the most annoying little bitch in all of this hanamachi crying on the floor like a baby." Karin kicked Naruto so that he was out the pathway. "Hanabi and I had a long night, so have tea ready in five minutes."

Naruto nodded. He kept his head bowed until he saw Hinata and Karin's feet disappear into the okiya. He couldn't even minimize the sadness in his heart by thinking of Sasuke-san like he usually did. Naruto sucked in a shaky breath, since he couldn't become a geisha he'd just have to learn how to survive without the sun of his life anymore.

* * *

Weeks passed and Naruto was barely living. He was a shell of a person, not truly existing-only obeying. He wandered around the okiya like a ghoul in the night. He had vowed to give up Sasuke but he still kept the silk cloth Sasuke had given him all those years ago. He couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. A small part of his mind rationalized it as keeping a memento of the boy who had given him hope for so many years.

"There you are you lazy dog, mothers been looking all over for you. Tonton threw up and she wants you to go clean it up!" Karin barked from the okiya back doorway. Her long red hair was tied in a messy bun and her thin body was wrapped up in a pretty purple robe.

"I'll be right there." Naruto murmured.

Karin rolled her eyes, muttered an insult and then stormed back into the okiya.

Naruto sighed. He hung his head back and looked up at the cloudless blue sky. He wondered if the sky above Sasuke's head looked like this too?

No, probably not. Sasuke's sky was probably perfect just like him. Even if Sasuke was still lonely, which Naruto had no way of confirming, his life was still one hundred times better than his.

The only way Naruto would ever be good enough to be in Sasuke's world was if he were a geisha but that would only ever happen in his dreams.

When spring came it brought with it an unexpected visitor to the okiya. It was a Sunday morning. The sun had barely made an appearance in the hazy sky. It was a lazy kind of morning. Everyone was sleeping except for Naruto who was busy with his chores. The okiya bell rung once. The unusual sound of an unexpected morning visitor startled Naruto out of his dream like state. He answered the door and was greeted by a girl dressed in a powder blue kimono. Her spring kimono was painted with pink blooming cherry blossoms. The quality fabric of her kimono looked more expensive than even the ones Karin and Hinata paraded around in. Her hair was coiled up into a braided top do and was pinned in the center with a pearl that had strings of other pearls dangling from it. Her facial features were delicate; she wore none of the heavy white face make-up of a newly debuted geisha. She only wore a slight pink color on her lips and on her eyelids.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" Naruto asked apprehensively. He had never received such a refined guest at their okiya before.

The girl carried a pink umbrella. The dew of the early morning spring showers was evident on the oily painted umbrella. She closed it and handed it to Naruto.

"I'd like to speak to the owner of the okiya. I have some business to discuss with her." The girl spoke in a dignified manner. Her voice was much lower than Naruto had expected. She had an accent, it sounded just like how the people on the radio sounded, very eloquent and dignified. It was an accent that signified education and wealth.

"Of course, please come in. I'll go inform mother that you're here. May I know your name so I can tell her?"

The girl smiled broadly. "Tell Tsunade an old friend from Mist is here, she'll know who I am."

Naruto nodded at the elusive answer. He showed the girl to the sitting room and then quickly ran up the stairs to wake Tsundae up. He thought she'd get angry for waking her up early in the day but after he told her what the girl said she instantly blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She got dressed in a frighteningly fast pace and then made her way down the stairs. Naruto nervously followed behind her.

He stood at attention inside the sitting room in the corner and watched Tsunade take a seat across from the girl.

"Darling, you should've sent a letter that you'd be visiting. I would've had a breakfast cooked up for you!" Tsunade greeted the girl with a fake smile.

The girl laughed demurely. A slight shaking of her small shoulders as she raised her hand to cover her petal pink lips.

"Nonsense, we both know if I had sent word you would've sent a letter with some excuse for denying my visit." The girl laughed again. It was definitely a practiced laugh Naruto noted.

"As sharp as ever aren't you." Tsunade grinned as she "playfully" swatted the girl's arm. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, after all it's not everyday that the greatest geisha in eastern Japan pays a visit to a hanamachi as small as this one." Tsunade said while smiling, Naruto found it strange since mother had seemed irritated by calling the girl by that title.

The girl's brown eyes momentarily flitted to Naruto. Tsunade quickly noticed it and turned her head in Naruto's direction. She glared at him realizing that he was standing there.

"What are you doing in here? Get out! Can't you see I'm attending to a guest? Go and make yourself useful by making us some tea!"

Naruto bowed. He felt the girl's eyes burning him with a stare. As he left the room he felt her eyes follow him. He couldn't decipher what her stare meant. He shook his head and casted her odd stare out of his mind. It didn't matter. He hurried along to the kitchen and put tea on. Once the water was boiling hot he retrieved two glass cups and prepared the tea. He grabbed a circular wooden tray and put the two cups on it. He held the tray with one hand as he walked back to the sitting room. When he arrived at the entrance of the sitting room he was greeted with a surprising sight. Karin and Hinata were both crouched down by the entrance, clearly eavesdropping on Tsunade and the girl's conversation. They were both dressed in sleeping robes and their hair was still wild from sleep.

"You!" Karin exclaimed heatedly when she noticed Naruto's presence. "Who's that lady and why does she want to buy you?!"

Naruto gawked. The pretty girl wanted to buy him!?

"I-I don't know!" Naruto stuttered.

"Liar! She's offering mother a fortune for you! Why would she do that! You're nothing but trash!"

"I don't know it's the truth!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto is that you out there?" Tsunade's voice called, "come in here I need to speak with you."

Naruto gulped.

"Good, mother will set you straight." Karin snickered. She willingly moved aside so Naruto could enter the room as if she were letting a sheep into the wolf's den.

Naruto nervously walked into the room. Both mother and the girl were intently staring at him.

"Set the tea down and take a seat." Tsunade ordered, sounding impatient.

Naruto complied and sat on the empty pillow beside the girl.

"Naruto, Tsunade-san and I have been discussing some business. Would you like to know what that business is, it pertains to you." The girl asked sweetly.

Naruto glanced at Tsunade to gauge what he should answer but she wasn't even looking at him. Her honey eyes were trained on a heavy looking black velvet pouch in the center of the table.

"Yes, I'd like to know." Naruto answered unsure.

"I would like to buy you from Tsunade-san. I'm willing to pay whatever price she offers. Would you like that?" The girl smiled.

Naruto didn't understand. Who even was this girl and why did she have an interest in buying him? If she wanted an okiya slave she could've easily bought one for half the price of whatever Tsunade was charging her. "Why me?" Naruto asked nervously, "I'm just an okiya slave there are plenty others."

The girl giggled. Her laugh was like the sound of a harp being plucked. "Silly little duck, I don't want you as a slave. I want you so I can make you into a geisha!"

Naruto felt his draw drop. "A g-geisha?!"

"Mhmm." The girl giggled again. "You see, I've been searching for a protégé, someone to pass my wisdom on to. I am nearing the age of retirement-"

"Retirement? But you don't look a day over twenty!" Naruto gawked. He quickly put his hands over his mouth when he realized he had spoken out of turn. "Sorry." He bowed.

"Don't apologize." The girl smiled, "I'm much older than what my appearance would lead one to believe. I'll be thirty next spring. A geisha of my status has the luxury of retiring early. I'm lucky enough to have a patron who loves me dearly. He funds me with all of the necessities I'll ever need. Now that I'm near retirement I want to teach someone everything that I know."

"But why me?" Naruto's heart was beating so fast. He felt like this was too good to be true. Good things like this never happened to him. Was he dreaming?

"Well let's just say someone with a keen eye pointed me towards you. They said a beautiful person resided within this okiya and the minute I saw you I knew they were referring to you."

"Wait just a damn minute. They could've been talking about me!" Karin came barreling into the room with a nervous looking Hinata trailing behind her. "I'm a million times more beautiful than Naruto!"

"My daughter is right. Naruto is practically worthless. He has those hideous scars and he's far too scrawny."

"Tsunade I see your eyes have dulled over the years. Naruto is with out a doubt the most visually appealing in this okiya. He will make a beautiful geisha, I'm sure of it. Scars and all."

Naruto blushed. This girl was serious; she actually saw value in him!

"Mother! Are you seriously selling Naruto off!" Karin screeched.

"I don't know," Tsunade grabbed the velvet bag filled with money and squished it in her hands, "double or nothing." Tsunade said abruptly. Her cold eyes stared straight into the girls.

The girl was completely unfazed. She threw a similar velvet bag onto the table as if it were nothing. "I expected no less from you." The girl smiled a small smile, full of unspoken hate.

Tsunade's eyes doubled in size. She cradled both bags to her large chest.

"It's a deal." Tsuande said distractedly.

"Mother, are you serious! You can't let that trash become a geisha!" Karin yelled. "It's an insult to my profession!"

"Quiet you!" Tsuande reprimanded as she continued to feel up the bags of money in her hands. "Oh yeah now that deals been made. You should know he's an omega. Not that that should matter to you since you're an expert in that field, right princess?" Tsuande laughed mockingly, as if she had just won a great victory.

The girl's eyes widened a fraction. "An omega?" She raked her eyes over Naruto's body. "That'd explain his scent and appearance." The girl stood up. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Tsunade. Please do remember the terms of the contract. You will have no part in Naruto's future earnings as a geisha and as of today you are no longer his mother."

"Yes, yes. I signed the damn papers I won't forget." Tsuande grunted.

"Naruto go and gather your things we are leaving."

"I don't own anything worth taking, ma'am." Naruto replied honestly. The only thing he cherished was the silk cloth Sasuke had given him and he always kept that on him so there really wasn't anything he needed to go and retrieve.

"Very well then, if you wish say your goodbyes now is the time."

Naruto didn't have anything to say to Karin or Tsuande but he had something he needed to say to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned her head pretending not to have heard Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, I don't hate you for how you've treated me until now. I know Karin-san can be convincing, you're very easily persuaded. You've always been like that, even when we were kids. I don't hate you but I am deeply hurt. I want you to know that I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you. I hope we'll meet again someday though. As equals, as two geishas."

Hinata's lips trembled. Her wide eyes stood facing the ground, still stubbornly looking away from Naruto.

"Don't listen to him Hanabi. He's trash he won't ever become a geisha!"

"Goodness gracious." The girl ticked her tongue at Karin as if she were reprimanding a young child. "Tsunade you should put this one back in school, she has much to learn about manners still."

Karin's face burned red. She held her tongue; she had enough sense to see that the girl was above her in status.

"Mother, are you really going to let her insult me after all I do for our okiya!" Karin proclaimed astonished.

Tsunade hummed. She had poured all the money onto the table and was counting it. She had long ago removed herself from all concerns other than her new stack of money.

Karin stomped her foot. "Whatever, you're still trash! You'll never amount to anything. Just because you're an omega doesn't mean anything! Trash is still trash no matter what class they are!"

Naruto chose not to answer; he really didn't have anything to say to Karin. She was a pretty girl but her heart was black, he didn't know why she was so mean to him and he never would. "Goodbye, thank you for keeping me in your care until now." The words were hollow, emotionless.

"Yeah." Tsunade mumbled, still consumed with her new fortune. The girl bowed anyways and then made her way out the room. Naruto wordlessly trailed behind her. He kept his head down. He could feel Karin's stunned eyes on him as he left the room. As Naruto walked down the pathway of the okiya he felt like he was in another one of his dreams and he would wake up at any moment. It was too unreal. He couldn't actually fathom a life without mothers cruelty, a world without Auntie Chiyo's cane whippings, a world without Karin's mean words, a world without Hinata's cold gazes...but apparently there would be a world without it because this was really happening. This girl he didn't even know the name of had just bought him and not even to be a slave but to train him to be a geisha! Naruto grinned as he exited the okiya. He turned and gave it one last look. The small okiya had been his prison for the last fifteen years; he never thought he'd escape it.

"Naruto we don't have much time please get on."

Naruto snapped his head up. The girl was sitting in a rikshaw and had her hand was extended so he could climb on.

"Sorry." Naruto murmured embarrassed. He climbed onto the rikshaw and as soon as he did the girl gave the driver a tap on his shoulder.

The man immediately began to pull the rikshaw down the gravely dirt streets. Everything whirled past Naruto at a quick pace. It was exhilarating; he had never been inside a rikshaw before.

"I can see that you're easily fascinated. I'll have to get you used to many things then, customers will take advantage of you if they realize little things like rikshaw rides fascinate you." The girl tucked Naruto's long bangs out of his face, like a mother would her son.

"Sorry." Naruto's cheeks burned bright red.

"Don't apologize." The girl smiled. "You can't help it, I know very well what a cruel woman Tsuande is. She's kept you living like an animal. Of course everything fascinates you. A young boy like you shouldn't be kept in such conditions, it's just too cruel."

Naruto wanted to hug the girl but he didn't want to over step his boundaries. "Thank you so much for buying me. I promise I'll do everything you say. It is my dream to become a geisha so I truly want to thank you. I'll do everything I can to make you proud."

The girl sighed, a pleased grin bloomed on her lips. "Ah, that's what I like to hear, little duck. From today onward I'll be your new mother. My name is Haku and I am the most well known geisha in eastern Japan. For the next year I'll teach you everything I know. I'll make you the most famous geisha in all of Japan! I'll let you in on a little secret," Haku leaned down so he could whisper into Naruto's ear, "I'm an omega too, I'm the perfect teacher for you!"

Naruto's eyes twinkled with newfound mirth. He nodded eagerly. His little world was changing so fast and he could hardly keep up. Only a few hours ago he had been living like a soulless machine but now he had a purpose. He was going to become a geisha and hopefully someday once he was good enough he'd make his dream of taking Sasuke's loneliness away come true.

* * *

Naruto had spent eleven long months training to be a geisha. Haku was nice but he was also stern. He had the face of a doll but he was ever the perfectionist when it came to learning the art of becoming a geisha. The very first day of training Haku had told him this, "What others learn in years you must learn in months. Despite what horrible connotation people apply to geishas we are not whores-to be a geisha is to be a moving piece of art. You must train hard to become a living breathing masterpiece."

Haku hadn't been lying. Training had not been an easy task. Naruto had to take etiquette classes, shamisen classes, singing classes, dancing classes, so many classes that some were nothing but a blurry memory. Naruto didn't give up though, he stuck through it all and now next week he'd finally be having his debut.

"What do you think of this one?" Haku asked without looking at Naruto. His fingers were caressing the fine fabric of a gold kimono. The kimono was trimmed in red. White lines threaded through the red trimming at the bottom of the kimono formed the illusion of waves rolling in the ocean and on the swinging sleeves gold thread was sewed through the red trimming to look like falling sakura petals.

"I like it, mother." Naruto answered automatically.

The kimono shop they were in was crowded, as expected since it'd be spring next week. The first day of spring was considered an auspicious day, spring brought birth so it was believed amongst geishas that the first day of spring was the best and also most promising day to debut.

The kimono shop they were in was located in the hanamachi closet to Haku's apartment, which resided in the next town over. Naruto had lived there for almost a year now with Haku. This new hanamachi was slightly larger than the one he had lived in his whole life. It had more of a city like feel while the other one had a small town one. They traveled to this hanamachi for Naruto's classes and all other things pertaining to geisha business all the time. The first week Naruto arrived he had wondered why Haku didn't just move to the hanamachi, it'd be easier for the both of them but Naruto got his answer to that question the next week when he met Haku's patron. His name was Zabuza and he was a well-known samurai who served under a wealthy daimyo. He wasn't an ordinary samurai, instead of resolving disputes amongst the middle class like a samurai was supposed to do; Zabuza instead killed the enemies of the daimyo he served. He was incredibly wealthy because of this but he was also in many bingo books. He essentially lived in the shadows and as a result he forced his favorite geisha to live in the shadows as well. Their love was secret and Zabuza only visited Haku in sporadic intervals. But Naruto could tell Zabuza dearly loved Haku so after that meeting Naruto chose to never question why Haku didn't move to the crowded Hanamachi.

"You didn't even look at it." Haku bopped Naruto's nose with his finger, "You need to pay attention. May I remind you little duck that the kimono we pick out for you today will be the one you debut in?"

"I know sorry, I guess I can't concentrate." Naruto said sheepishly. He made a show of inspecting the kimono Haku had tried to show him seconds ago. "Oh, I like the gold thread on the sleeves, it'll look good with a gold obi." Naruto ran his hands down the stiff fabric, pretending to inspect it.

Haku rolled his brown eyes, "stop, I can tell you don't actually like it."

"Sorry." Naruto dropped his act. He twirled a strand of his hair between his fingers; a habit that Haku had come to learn over the past few months meant that Naruto was feeling anxious.

"What's wrong, little duck? You were acting strange during breakfast too. Is something bothering you because if there is you know you can tell me."

Haku's words made a flood of guilt erupt within Naruto. Haku was so caring; he always treated him like a person and not like a dog like Tsunade had. Naruto was eternally grateful to Haku. Haku fed him, clothed him, and trained him. Haku was the mother Tsunade had never been; he was the mother he never had so Naruto felt guilty for what he was about to say. It was like he was undermining all of Haku's hard work.

"To be honest...I'm scared about my debut. I don't know if I even deserve-"

"Don't you dare finish that thought! You are worthy to become a geisha!" Haku glared. His pretty features turned angry. "Damn Tsunade for giving you such low self esteem. I swear that woman deserves to burn." Haku cupped Naruto's cheek and with his other hand pried Naruto's hand away from the strand of hair he was toiling with. "You deserve to achieve your dreams. I don't want to hear anymore of this okay?" Haku kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Yes, mother." Naruto smiled half heartedly, trying to force one of the big bright smiles Haku so loved to see on his face.

"Good, now let's get back to the matter at hand. I refuse to leave here without picking out a kimono for your debut!" Like a miniature tornado Haku whirled right back into his frenzied search for a kimono. Naruto's sour mood simmered a little as he laughed at Haku's overzealous attitude. He still felt like crying though. Haku always made him feel better about himself. It reminded him that Haku had taken away some of the loneliness he had been suffering from and that thought as always made him wonder if Sasuke was still lonely or if he had found someone to alleviate his loneliness too.

Naruto sighed. He hoped not, he really hoped that Sasuke could wait just a little more for him. It was selfish to think this way but Naruto couldn't help it. He put his palm over his chest where even after a whole year of training, Sasuke's cherished cloth still lay underneath his yukata.

Just one more week.

* * *

 _One week later_

"Inch your head down." Haku muttered. His words were muffled due to the hairpin he held between his gritted teeth. He was kneeling behind Naruto who was sitting cross-legged on a plush pillow.

Naruto jerked his head down, the abrupt action immediately made a sharp pain erupt at the side of his head.

"Oww!" Naruto wailed.

"That's why I told you to inch your head down not jerk it!"

"Sorry..." Naruto murmured as he tried to not focus on the pain radiating at the side of his head.

"These pins are as sharp as needles if their not closed so listen!" Haku took the final pin out of his mouth and thrusted it into the center of the knot he had just tied. He clasped it and then leaned over and kissed the spot where he had hurt Naruto as a silent apology.

"Now hand me that box." Haku pointed to a silver box sitting on the vanity. Naruto grabbed it and put it over his head so Haku could grab it. Haku's vanity was similar to Karin's, it was filled with precious gifts that had been given to Haku over his career as a geisha. The only major difference was that Haku's vanity was bigger so their was more space to house more gifts.

Naruto watched through the vanity mirror as Haku opened the sparkling box and pulled out what seemed to be a piece of jewelry. Haku looked down at the piece of jewelry with fondness in his eyes, it was obvious by his expression that the thing was special to him.

"What is that, mother?" Naruto asked curiously. He wanted to know what was the thing that meant so much to Haku.

"This is the first kanzashi I ever owned."

Haku lifted the kanzashi so that Naruto could see it, in its upright position Naruto could now see that he had been either momentarily blind or just plain stupid to confuse the beautiful hair comb in Haku's hands for a piece of jewelry.

The comb part of the kanzashi looked almost like a small crown, it was made up of three shining blue jade stones. The stone in the middle was slightly larger and was encrusted with a gold outer lining that made it look like a sun was rising behind a blue moon. Strings of white plum blossoms hung from the three sapphires. Naruto had seen Haku buy the white flowers yesterday but he had no idea that it was for this.

"When I was still a silly young maiko my teacher gave me this. She told me that her teacher had given it to her the day of her debut. My teacher was terribly sick, she had yellow fever...it's a horrible sickness..." Haku trailed off as if he were reminiscing about a particular horrid memory, "she gave me this kanzashi three months before my debut, she knew she wasn't going to make it to my actual debut. She died the next week." Haku's voice trembled, "I've received many kanzashi over my career, some are complete works of art and others cost more than a house but I still cherish this kanzashi above all others. And now I want you to have it."

"Mother, I couldn't possibly accept it, I don't deserve such a precious-"

"Hey, I told you about that!" Haku hastily wiped his tears away. He sat back up and locked eyes with Naruto through the mirror. "You are worth this. I'm giving it to you because you are my student. I want you to have this kanzashi because you've earned it." Haku sat up off his knees and shuffled over in front of Naruto. He slid the kanzashi into the center of the knotted bun so that the sapphires sat in the center like a crown then moved the dangling flowers to the side so that they cascaded down to the underside of Naruto's jaw.

"You already look so pretty and we haven't even put your kimono on you yet" Haku squealed. He would've kissed Naruto's forehead like he always did but couldn't because of the white paint on Naruto's face.

"Stand up, it's time for the kimono!" Haku shot up and skipped out the room, he came back a second later with the large box that contained Naruto's kimono.

"Take off your yukata!" Haku ordered to the standing Naruto.

Haku set the box onto the floor and quickly got to work. There are many layers to a kimono. Each layer is important and necessary if one wants to be a real geisha. It can be extremely time consuming putting on so many layers so Haku went to work fast. He pulled the first layer of the kimono out; it was a thin semi-translucent under robe made of comfortable cloth so that Naruto's delicate skin would be protected from the outer layers of the rest of the kimono.

Naruto stretched his arms out as Haku put it on him. It was comfy and felt as light as air.

The next layer was made of stiff white silk and the collar was decorated with a gold swirling pattern. The only part of it that would be seen was the collar so Haku took extra care of folding the collar when putting it on Naruto.

The next layer after that was similar to the previous, the only difference was that its collar was a solid gold. The bands of the gold collar were thinner so it didn't cover up the other collar, it nestled right underneath it, making the swirling gold pattern on the white-collar stand out.

The last layer of the kimono was the actual kimono itself. Haku gently took it out of the box.

"It's even prettier than I remembered!" Haku exclaimed delighted.

The kimono was pale blue. It had reminded Naruto of the color of the sky on that long ago cloudless day when he had first seen it the day he had left the senju okiya. It was the color of freedom and new beginnings. It was his favorite color aside from the mysterious blood red color of Sasuke's eyes. The kimono was heavily decorated. There were painted white cherry blossoms at the bottom and on the long swinging sleeves there were large painted lotuses. The decorations were to convey innocence, Naruto, just like every other debuting maiko, was a young flower in the twilight of their youth so his kimono had to reflect that.

Haku put the heavy kimono on Naruto as if he were dressing a regal little prince. "Ah, I'm going to cry," Haku tensed, "oh my god I almost forgot the obi!" Haku laughed loudly. He ran back to the box and pulled out the actual final piece of the kimono. An obi was like a wide belt that held all of the layers of the kimono together. It was usually always a different color than the actual kimono, it covered from underneath the breast and ended right over the bellybutton, it was also long in the back. Padding was stuffed underneath which gave the kimono its signature square shape. The obi Naruto had picked out was glittering gold. Haku knotted the obi around the back of Naruto's waist with some difficulty. He finally got it after a few minutes.

"You're finally done." Haku sniffled. "My little duck really looks like a geisha now."

An embarrassed look flitted across Naruto's features. He shyly smiled. "It's all because of you that I can be a geisha, mother. Thank you. You have made my dream come true."

Haku giggled. "There's one last thing that I have to do. Since you are now officially my son I have to give you my family name. From today onward you will be called Menma Yuki! Wait I don't like how it sounds now that I've said it out loud!" Haku said the name a few more times, each time in a different way. "Ugh, okay forget what I just said, from today onward you will be called Naruto Yuki. You now belong to my family but you will still remain you. No new first name, only a last name, okay!"

"Thank you, mother. It's everything I could've hoped for." Naruto bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't cry. It was weird to now truly be part of a family. He had never had a last name before. He didn't care about the first name, he was just glad he had somewhere he belonged now.

"Okay enough of this! The tea house I booked your debut in is far so we have to leave now!"

Naruto cocked his head. He didn't know that. He didn't have time to ask Haku about it though. Haku dressed into his own kimono in a flurry. He fixed up his hair and spruced it up with a simple zankashi. Since he was a mature geisha he didn't have to paint his face or wear an overly decorated kimono so he got ready fast compared to Naruto. After Haku was done he and Naruto were out the door. Once outside Haku stepped into his usual geta and Naruto did the same. He was instantly four inches taller. Haku held onto his hand as they walked down the path to the waiting rikshaw. Haku hopped into the rikshaw easily but Naruto, with his million of layers, tight obi, and high geta had some difficulty. He had trained walking in geta many times over the last year but he was so nervous that his legs felt like they belonged to someone else. The rikshaw driver noticed how nervous the pretty geisha was and clambered out of his seat to stand by Naruto. He held his hand out so that Naruto could take it.

"Please take my hand so I can help you, miss." The driver blushed, avoiding making direct eye contact with the struggling geisha.

Naruto glanced at Haku for permission, Haku had told him a geisha wasn't allowed to casually touch a man because it could cause unnecessary rumors to spread that could taint and even ruin a geisha's reputation. There was already so much stigma put upon geishas by society that it was of the utmost importance to be wary of such things.

Haku gave a curt nod of approval.

"Thank you." Naruto said gratefully. He took the man's hand and with a soft exhale of effort he hoisted himself up and into the rikshaw.

"Glad to be of service." The driver bowed and then went back to his seat. Discreetly sniffing at his hand to get a whiff of Naruto's scent. It was an odd scent but he couldn't place why the pretty debuting geisha smelled so good.

"Wait, don't go!" Haku suddenly exclaimed.

Naruto and the driver simultaneously whipped their heads in Haku's direction. The startling scent completely forgotten.

"What is it, mother?" Naruto questioned concerned.

Haku took two black stones out of his bag; he raised them over Naruto's head and struck them together. A tiny spark sizzled in the air.

"Okay you may go now." The driver turned away puzzled but still obeyed Haku. The two geishas were affecting him weirdly. They were different than other girls he had ever chauffeured around before.

"What was that for?" Naruto remembered seeing Tsunade doing that when Hinata had debuted last year.

"It's for luck, little duck!" Haku laughed at his rhyme. "Don't worry too much about it. For now just close your eyes. We'll be at the teahouse in a couple of hours so get comfortable and try to relax. By the end of this night your whole life is going to be different!"

Naruto's stomach clenched. He tried to speak but no words would come out. He was too excited. He settled on a smile.

His heart was thumping wildly in his chest like a caged bird trying to escape. Sasuke's silk cloth that was placed right over his heart felt like the only thing that was protecting his rapidly beating heart from popping right through his chest. For the entirety of the ride Naruto kept his hand over his thundering heart scared that it'd burst out before he could ever see Sasuke again.

* * *

The teahouse turned out to be in a famous geisha district called Kirigakure. It was raining when Haku and Naruto arrived. The teahouse was packed with many geishas; almost all of them were there for the same exact reason Naruto was-to debut. Apparently the spring shower didn't stop anyone from coming out.

As Naruto followed Haku into the teahouse he felt like a buzzing ball full of fluttering nerves. The teahouse was full, every room Naruto walked passed he could see a string of pretty geishas and the sharply dressed men they were entertaining.

"Ah, Yuki-san." A girl Naruto had never seen before addressed Haku with a bow. She was tall and lean. Her skin was tanned and her brown hair was tied up into two buns on the top of her head, which made her appear even taller. "I was told to take you to the lotus room." The girl quickly glared at Naruto then flitted her brown eyes away.

"Very well then, lead the way Ten-ten-chan. By the way it's good to see you again, you've grown a whole head taller since the last time I saw you. I was right about my assumption that you would've made an excellent protégé for me."

The girl blushed, stuttered out an embarrassed thank you and then turned to lead the way.

They stopped at a closed sliding door. Ten-ten bowed to the side of the door, her head was bowed so low that her entire face faced the wooden teahouse floor. She held her hands out and waited for Haku and Naruto to place their wet umbrellas into them. It was only until that moment that Naruto realized that Ten-ten was this teahouses slave just like he had been at Tsunade's okiya. The little snippet of conversation Ten-ten and Haku had exchanged earlier now made a whole lot more sense. At one point Haku had been planning on adopting Ten-ten from this tea house to turn her into a geisha. It would also explain why Ten-ten had glared at him, since he had essentially taken Ten-ten's chance at freedom by becoming Haku's protégé instead. Naruto instantly felt bad for her. He could completely understand the thirst for freedom she had.

He kneeled down and gently placed his damp umbrella into her weathered hands. They had once probably been very pretty hands but now they were dried and calloused from all the work she had been forced to do over the years. They reminded him of his own hands before Haku had saved him.

Naruto leaned over until he was in Ten-ten's personal bubble. Ten-ten shot up. Her surprised expression evened out into an irritated one when she saw that Naruto was so close.

"Ten-ten-chan I'm sorry that mother chose me over you. If I ever have the chance I promise that I'll rescue you from this okiya. I'll work hard and when I make enough money I'll adopt you into my home. You can work for me and I'll never make you do anything you don't want to."

Ten-ten's brown eyes widened. She regarded Naruto for a few seconds and then a string of pent up tears slipped out of her eyes. Her lips trembled as she nodded quietly.

"Even if you're lying, thank you for giving me something to hope for." Ten-ten stood up. She held her hands out for Haku's umbrella. After she collected it she bowed and then left. A wistful smile was on her face as she walked away.

"That was awfully nice of you." Haku nudged Naruto with his elbow, a proud smile on his cherry lips. "Those girls totally think you're the sweetest geisha they've ever seen." Haku discretely nodded his head to the right where two girls were standing around a cart heating up towels.

Naruto blushed, realizing that he had just done that in public. He wobbled up and bowed to the girls. They giggled and waved back.

Haku cleared his throat. "Okay, enough playing around. We didn't come here to chat with girls we've come to have your debut."

Naruto refocused his mind and nodded. Suddenly remembering that he was a debuting geisha and shouldn't be spouting off about saving others when he hadn't even earned a single yen of his own yet.

"Behind this door is where you put everything I've taught you to use." Haku dusted an imaginary piece of dust off of Naruto's gold collar. "You have to remember everything, especially your manners. A geisha who doesn't have any manners is no better than a filthy courtesan. Make sure you speak clearly but don't be too forward! If a man asks you to do something then do it but only if it's appropriate. I won't be able to guide you like I do when we practice at home so make sure you pay careful attention to everything you do and say." Haku fretted, he flicked Naruto's forehead. "Breathe, little duck. This is everything you've dreamed of, just remember what I've taught you and everything will be fine!"

Naruto forced out a breath he had been holding in. His chest deflated and the tight obi around his waist suddenly felt looser. Haku was right-he was ready for this.

Haku moved to open the sliding door but before he slid it open he suddenly turned back.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Don't bring up that you're an omega. I've come to learn that men-especially if they're an alpha-can became a little...too interested if they know a geisha is an omega. Trust me if I could go back in time I would've hidden my omega status too."

"But I'm a boy, they'll know-" Naruto was cut off when Haku spun back around and slid the door open. Naruto instantly forgot about his worries. The sight of the tearoom was like everything he envisioned it'd be. In the center of the room there was a long low table. Five geisha's were littered around it and about eight wealthy looking men. They were all sitting on pillows. At the back of the room a stage was set up where a stone-faced geisha was playing a shamisen while another one danced. A large oval window was open, making the smell of rain and smoke mingle together. It was a cacophony of smells, sounds, and visuals that made Naruto's stomach flutter with nerves anew.

It was a lively festive atmosphere, it momentarily reminded Naruto of that time he had peeked into the teahouse back in his old hanamachi and had gotten a glimpse of a geishas world...a world that was now his current reality.

"Haku-kun has arrived, now the party can truly begin!" An older gentleman with long white hair held into a low ponytail exclaimed. He was obviously very drunk. He had an empty glass of sake in his hand and his cheeks were bright red. The geisha sitting next to him forced him back down into his seat and playfully swatted his arm with her fan as if she were jealous.

"What? It's true!" The man chuckled at the pretty geisha then re-faced Haku, "I've missed your beautiful face, these parties just ain't the same without ya! Sometimes an alpha just needs an omega to truly let loose if ya know what I mean!" The man winked and licked his lips lewdly.

Haku let a winded laugh escape his painted lips. He smiled coyly at the man.

"You seem to be doing just fine without me here, Jiraiya-san." Haku looked pointedly down at the mountain of empty sake glasses scattered about in front of Jiraiya. "In fact I don't think my absence has affected your ability to party in even the slightest. From what I can see a normal girl is just as good as an omega."

Jiraiya's bleary eyes widened and then he burst into a fit of laughter. His belly shook as he slammed his fist on the table repeatedly. "This is why I like you so much. You know how to get a man laughing! There aren't many brave omegas like you, I guess its cause you're a geisha that you're so tough!" Jiraiya wiped his tears away as he sobered up, he snapped his fingers and the geisha beside him immediately filled his empty glass back up with sake. "I really did miss you though. Where you've been? I was starting to think that you went and got yourself pregnant!"

"Please don't assume such unnecessary things." Haku's lips thinned into a line. He moved aside so that Naruto could be seen. "I was away because I was training my protégé." Haku smiled proudly. "Let me introduce to you all the newest addition to my family. This is my daughter, Naruto Yuki. Please treat her kindly."

 _Her?_

 _Daughter?_

Naruto was internally screaming but he had no opportunity to panic because he had to bow and as soon as he raised his head Haku was pulling him to an empty spot at the table.

Why had Haku introduced him as a girl!? Oh right, that thing Haku had said before! So he had been serious about not letting anyone know he was an omega? If Haku had introduced him as a boy then they all would've instantly known that he was an omega. He had so many questions though like why was this necessary and what in the world was an alpha?

Jiraiya's dark eyes followed Naruto as he walked to his seat. He licked his lips and gulped down his sake.

"She's a beauty, Haku. Where did you find this one?" Jiraiya said breathily. Naruto didn't know if he was imagining it but Jiraiya was letting off a strange scent. It smelled like how he'd imagined fire would taste as you swallow it down. It made him feel like Jiraiya was secretly telling him something but he didn't know what that message was.

"It's a secret." Haku replied in a teasing tone.

Jiraiya wasn't rebuffed in the least. "Did you get her from another country? That hair and eye color is unusual! I want to scalp her to see if it's real." Jiraiya's hand twitched around his sake glass. Naruto actually believed for a moment that the man was going to reach over and shave all his hair off but he relaxed because he knew Haku would never allow someone to harm him.

"Blonde hair isn't that uncommon these days, I hear the emperor has a consort with icy blue eyes and hair the color of the sun." The geisha beside Jiraiya said as if she had just unveiled a grand scandal.

"That's just gossip trash, I've never seen her so I don't believe it!" Jiraiya grumbled. "The emperor would never lay with a filthy foreigner!"

"Why is it so hard to believe? I once attended a party at the emperors palace and I met a wealthy man there who had a wife with hair as pink as sakura petals in the height of spring and she spoke perfect Japanese!" The geisha exclaimed. "And her eyes, don't even get me started on them! Like two jade jewels!"

Jiraiya's lips turned down. Clearly not persuaded at all. Haku didn't let the man's clear sign of suspicion change his point in the argument. He puffed his chest out and motioned to Naruto who was quietly sitting next to him.

"I know you are suspicious but I assure you that my daughter is of full Japanese ancestry." Haku said proudly. "She knows no other language but Japanese and has never set foot on soil that wasn't claimed as Japanese territory."

"Never?" This revelation seemed to intrigue Jiraiya. Finally relaxing after knowing that the alluring girl wasn't a foreigner trying to pretend to be Japanese. "You're beautiful, Naruto-chan but I bet the boys tell you that all the time don't they?" Jiraiya grinned at Naruto. His white teeth gleamed set against his scarred tan skin. There was a reason why Jiraiya was so against foreigners, he was a war hero and had a very strong biased impression of foreigners. He quite simply thought they were savages. Even now in his old age as a successful doctor with his own practice he still didn't like foreigners.

Naruto quickly shook his head no. He was scared, Jiraiya's face was littered with scars and his eyes looked hollow like they were staring straight through him as if he were an object and not a person. And even worse the strange scent had grown stronger. It made him feel tingly inside but also made him want to curl up into a ball. He didn't understand it, he felt like he wanted to hide his body away from Jiraiya's view but that made no sense because his body was already covered head to toe!

From the corner of his eye Naruto saw Haku smile in approvement of his answer. No man would be impressed by a geisha who bragged about how many suitors they had, especially if that geisha was just barely debuting. He had just lied though, he had received a compliment before and that had been from Sasuke. But Jiraiya never had to know that, Naruto felt that if he did Jiraiya would probably turn even scarier.

"Haku's trained you well." Jiraiya barked out a laugh. The men around the table joined in.

"We'll change that by the end of the night. We'll give you so many compliments that you'll be drowning in them by the time you leave!"

"Ah, thank you. I look forward to it." Naruto bowed his head partially. He didn't feel even the least bit excited about hearing what these men had to say but as a geisha he had to pretend to be. The only compliments he wanted were the ones Sasuke gave him.

"So you do speak Japanese!" Jiraiya exclaimed! "I swear I thought you were a foreigner this whole time!"

"I told you that my daughter was full blooded Japanese, Jiraiya-san. I'm hurt that you still continued to doubt me even after I told you so."

"You just never know these days, filthy foreigners have become-"

"Jiraiya-san, can we please not discuss politics." Haku proposed tiredly.

"Sorry, sorry!" Jiraiya apologized, he was about to go on a rant. "So, Naruto-chan why haven't I met you before? When you're this beautiful you can't keep all that beauty hidden to yourself! What are you? A beta?" Jiraiya sniffed the air, his body swayed due to his alcohol filled stomach.

Naruto felt Haku stiffen next to him. Had they been found out?

"You smell sweeter than a beta though?" Jiraiya continued, he scratched his scraggly chin peculiarly, "how old are you? Have you really lived in Japan all your life? Your scent is throwing me off-"

"This is actually Naruto's first outing as a geisha, Jiraiya-san so be a little easy on her. Too many questions will overwhelm her." Haku reprimanded while sporting the perfect poker face.

"So this is your debut?" Jiraiya practically jumped up in his seat, forgetting all about his multitude of questions. "Well aren't we lucky boys? That means we get to see Naruto-chan's first performance!"

The men cheered. Some even hooted like wild animals.

Naruto's chest tightened at the mention of his performance. Every debuting geisha was required to perform some type of skill to show off the talent they had learned during their training. The two most accepted talents to show off were dancing or playing an instrument.

Naruto, with the help of Haku and his dance instructor, had learned a dance. He had practiced it numerous times, to the point where his feet bleed and his arms ached, but for some reason he was still nervous to perform it. Maybe it was because Jiraiya's strange scent and mini-interrogation was throwing him off.

"I can't wait, Naruto-chan go up on stage and show us what you got!" Jiraiya pestered. Practically slobbering at the mouth.

Naruto began to panic but then calmed his self down with a short mantra. He had trained hard for this-he could do this. This strange man and his even stranger scent wasn't going to deter him from what he had trained so hard for. He had to do this if he wanted to ever be good enough to see Sasuke again. With new found confidence he got up. "I'll be performing a fan dance for you all today."

The men hooted again. They clinked their sake glasses together to celebrate Naruto's announcement. The other geishas showed no reaction. The world of geishas wasn't one of sisterhood, if you weren't from the same okiya then another geisha was just competition. Naruto knew this so their nonexistent enthusiasm didn't faze him. He made his way to the stage, which was now empty since the other two geisha had finished their act while he had been talking to Jiraiya. He grabbed two white fans and raised them over his head then positioned himself in the center of the stage.

Haku quickly followed behind him. He grabbed the shamisen the other geisha had used earlier and then sat down at the corner of the stage. He gave Naruto a curt nod, a silent way of telling Naruto to begin. Naruto sucked in a sharp breath as Haku began to the play the first notes of the song. He had heard this twinkling melody so many times already, every time he practiced religiously for this single moment. He listened to his heartbeat banging against his chest and then swooped his arms down and began his dance. His body moved instinctually to the music, the fluidity of his steps and movements were only capable due to how familiar he was with what he was doing. It felt easy, gliding across the stage. His vision blurred with each passing second and all he could conjure up was the image of Sasuke's face. The shamisen grew erratic and Naruto fluttered his fans frantically over his head like a butterfly trying to fly for the first time. He kept dancing even when he heard the crowds cheer turn into leers of admiration. Sasuke's red lonely eyes staring at him in his mind spurred him on to dance harder. Naruto fell to his knees and raised his fans crossed over his head. That same moment the shamisen's melodic tune ended, signaling the end of the performance. The tearoom erupted into a pandemic roar of cheer.

"Stunning!"

"Beautiful!"

"A work of art!"

Haku smiled smugly at the barrage of compliments while Naruto simply bowed his head. He wondered what Sasuke's reaction would've been if he had seen his dance. He wanted to see Sasuke so bad. To see his beautiful eyes boring into his and smell that warm scent that only belonged to him.

Naruto shuffled up to his knees and bowed properly to the crowd. When he looked up he could see that two new faces had joined the long table.

They were both men, the first one had silver hair that was cropped down short to his head. His skin was an unusual gray color that made him look somewhat unwell. His eyes were black and beady and his teeth were sharp like a shark. He wore a gray business suit that was tailored to his body to perfection. He somehow looked familiar but Naruto could not place where he had seen this man. The other man was drastically much more appealing to the eyes than the strange shark man. He had pale skin and long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail at the middle of his back. He wore an all black hakama and haori set that was brocaded with a familiar looking crest at the collar. His eyes were lowered to the table as a geisha beside him lit up a cigarette hanging out of his pink lips.

"Who's your new little friend Haku? They know how to put on quite a show, I'm impressed." The beautiful man questioned as he blew out a puff of wispy smoke. The man's voice made Naruto feel small. The beautiful man emitted the aura of a king. The way the other men and geisha in the room were nervously sitting around him as his question floated in the air added to the man's royal aura.

Naruto chanced a side glance at Haku. His mother looked uncharacteristically apprehensive. All night Haku had looked so at ease, handling Jiraiya and his cohorts like they were nothing but children. But right now Haku looked unhinged.

The man cleared his throat then flicked his eyes up. "When I ask a question I expect an answer, Haku."

Naruto froze. He literally felt his body tense up and refuse to move. The man's eyes were bright red, the same color as Sasuke's! Of course-no wonder the crest on the man's collar looked so familiar. It was the same strange fan crest he had seen on Sasuke that day on the bridge. Could it be that this man was related to Sasuke in some way?

"Her name is Naruto and she's my new daughter, Itachi-san." Haku came back to his senses.

"Daughter?" Itachi's red eyes slowly roved up Naruto frozen still form. "She's quite a beauty isn't she?" Itachi stood up, making all of the residents in the tearoom tense. The shark man followed behind Itachi without breaking a sweat. Itachi stopped in front of Naruto who was still kneeled on the stage. He reached out and without asking permission grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled his face up. "She's pretty...too pretty." Itachi leaned forward and sniffed along Naruto's jaw. Naruto was still frozen solid, his body was unsure on how to handle the current situation. He couldn't bring himself to push Itachi away. It was like a quiet voice inside was telling him to obey and submit willingly to whatever this man wanted of him.

"Don't touch her!" Haku attempted to push Itachi's face away from Naruto but the shark man was quicker and restrained Haku with a single stern push.

"I knew it." Itachi pulled away and smiled a broad, off putting smile at the now dumbfounded Naruto. "You're an omega." Itachi eyes crinkled with sadistic mirth as he inhaled again, "a boy omega that hasn't even had his first heat yet."

"Lies!" Haku shouted hurriedly. "She's a girl and a beta!"

Itachi raised a thin black eyebrow. "I'm a superior alpha, I have the ability to sniff out an unclaimed omega. You shouldn't tell lies, Haku-kun." Itachi chuckled. The people in the room nervously laughed along.

"I knew it, I had my suspicions all along!" Jiraiya boomed idiotically, "His smell was too sweet to be a normal females!"

The men apprehensively shouted out words of agreement, angry over having been fooled.

"Why would you want to hide such a beautiful omega from us? It's practically a crime." Itachi tsked.

Haku didn't answer. Itachi of all men would know the answer better than anyone else.

Itachi made a chiding sound to the glare Haku was sending him. He was playfully acknowledging that Haku was angry but also showing that he didn't care in the slightest.

"What family are you from omega? I don't recall any royal family having birthed a blonde omega in the past couple of years. Surely your mother is insane to allow her son to become a geisha?"

"Don't answer him, Naruto!" Haku hissed. He bared his teeth at Itachi as if he were ready to bite him.

Itachi chuckled, "you know I've always thought it but your defiant temperament is probably the reason why your parents gave you up. No one wants an aggressive omega, Haku-kun. It's probably also the reason so many alpha love to tame you."

Haku lunged at Itachi but the shark man had pushed him down again.

"Anyways, wherever you got this omega from doesn't change the fact that he's exquisite, why haven't you've shown me him before? You know how much I love beautiful things." Itachi's red eyes bore into Naruto's blue ones. In that instant Naruto snapped his eyes down. That odd small voice deep within his mind had told him to not meet Itachi's gaze straight on. He couldn't even focus on the words being exchanged between Haku and Itachi. His body felt weird, like it was buzzing.

"Don't be shy, pretty geisha." Itachi shook his head and pulled Naruto's head up so he was forced to look back into Itachi's eyes. "I've been in the company of hundreds of omegas and geishas before but none have held beauty quite like yours." Itachi swiped his thumb against the soft skin of Naruto's painted lips; "I can't think of which family you might've belonged to...no royal has hair as bright as yours, perhaps...you're not from here are you?"

"He is!" Haku answered quickly but it was too late because Naruto had already shaken his head no. He couldn't lie, it was instinctual, he had to obey. It wasn't a lie; he didn't know where he was from. The people who he had thought were his parents weren't actually his birth parents so he didn't know where he was born.

"A foreigner, I knew it!" Jiraiya shouted sounding disgusted. Yet little flecks of interest still remained in his eyes.

"Shut that mouth of yours, old man. You're annoying me." Itachi warned. Jiraiya instantly quieted down, showing all in the room who held the power. Itachi's voice went back to soft as he addressed the blonde omega. "Tell me where do you hail from?"

"I don't know. I was sold to an okiya when I was a child, Haku-san took me in and trained me to be a geisha and then adopted me." Naruto answered honestly. It frustrated him, why did he feel the need to obey all of a sudden? He had never had this urge before so why now and why to this man? Another disturbing feeling was also overtaking him; he wanted to please Itachi. The urge to please him was much less overpowering than the urge to submit but it was still there. He was annoyed that he couldn't please Itachi by providing him with the answer to the question he had asked.

"Awe, don't fret," Itachi cooed, "I'm not mad at you, sweet omega."

Naruto cursed. Why did he now feel happy that Itachi wasn't mad at him? Nothing made sense!

"Naruto and I are leaving. He's had enough fun for today. It's his debut I don't want to stress him out." Haku made a move to get up but shark man was all over him before he could lay a hand on Naruto.

"Debut? So that's why I haven't seen you in any teahouse before." Itachi's eyes glowed like fire, burning Naruto up with his fiery stare. "A beautiful omega and a virgin one no less-" Itachi chuckled and shook his head in disappointment at Haku, "honestly Haku, its like you brought him here just to tempt me."

"I didn't bring him here for you! If I knew you'd be here I would've never brought him at all!" Haku yelled, attempting to grab Naruto but once again being stopped by the shark man.

"That's so mean of you to say, Haku-kun. But I can't say that I'm surprised. You've always liked to deny me things that I want haven't you?" Itachi trailed his fingers up Haku's waist. Haku quickly slapped his hand away.

"I already have an alpha, touch me and I won't hesitate to have him kill you."

Itachi didn't even flinch. In fact he rubbed the spot Haku had smacked as if the pain was pleasurable. "You should learn to watch what you say, Haku-kun. I'm the son of the emperors most favored shogun, a threat against my life is a threat against the royal family of Japan. I'll let it slide though since you're so cute."

Haku glared. His small shoulders trembled with anger. His mothers stressed state momentarily broke the odd obey trance in Naruto's body. He stood up quickly and went to sit by Haku's side.

"I'm sorry sir but please excuse us, I'd like to take my mother home." Naruto moved to help Haku up, shark man was ready to stop Naruto but Itachi sent him a slight headshake.

"Leave them, Kisame."

Kisame stilled and obeyed, his large arms falling back to his side.

"If you plan on leaving so soon then I best not waste your time. I'll be upfront with you. I want to buy you Naruto-kun."

"He's not for sale like some cheap bathhouse whore!" Haku yelled angrily.

Itachi was amused by Haku's outburst. His odd smile made him look unnerving. "You geishas make me laugh, I love how proud you pretend to be. It makes it fun to pursue you. He isn't for sale but he will be. I guess I'll just have to wait for his mizuage and be the highest bidder just like I was for yours, eh Haku-chan?"

"Shut up!" Haku screamed. He stood up and hoisted Naruto up with him. He was so embarrassed and it wasn't hard to tell. His entire face was red now.

"Good bye Itachi-san." Naruto bowed. The urge to obey was slowly creeping back. He wanted to leave before he was swallowed by the urge again. But he felt he couldn't leave unless Itachi gave him permission. He hated this feeling!

"Farewell, Naruto-chan. I shall see you again." Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and laid a kiss on the back of it. Naruto squirmed. Itachi's eyelashes fluttered closed and his long raven bangs whisked forward as his lips lingered on the delicate skin of the back of Naruto's hand. Itachi's scent was getting stronger. Naruto wanted to rip his hand out of Itachi's grasp but he didn't dare to do it. Itachi's eyes fluttered open and he pulled back. Finally letting the omega alone.

"We're leaving!" Haku huffed, guiding Naruto to the sliding door. Naruto bumbled clueless along with his mother.

"My family is hosting a lunch this weekend, bring Naruto-chan by." Itachi called after the two omegas. He grinned as he teasingly waved goodbye. His handsome face was the perfect image of a gentleman. It hid his true beastly nature.

* * *

 **Mizuage: Is a coming of age ceremony for a young geisha. The geisha would find many interested and wealthy buyers to bid on their virginity so they could sell their "innocence" to the highest bidder. Its like a one night marriage and after it the geisha is considered a true adult.**

 **Patron:** **A patron or "danna" was typically a wealthy man, sometimes married, who held the means to support the very large expenses related to a geisha's traditional training and other costs.**

 **I have so much to say. I want to say thank you to the lovely readers who reviewed and gave me their thoughts on this new fic. I was so afraid to post it it gave me literal anxiety because I didn't want to let you guys down. Im so happy that you guys like it so far!** **Another chapter of house is complete! Sorry if its a slow start but I am trying to build this world for you all the best I can! So yes, I made Itachi evil. During Sovereign of the Dragons I made Itachi bad for a very brief moment but then I reverted him back to good. I was sad because evil Itachi was fun to write so I decided he will be evil in this fic. I haven't decided if he'll have a redemption or if he'll stay evil *thinks hard***

 **Also to answer some of your questions YES the rating on this story will be changing to mature soon. I don't think its possible for me to not write smut ? The best part of omegaverse AU is the sex scenes ahahahah xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warnings: mentions of rape, feminized male characters, sexual harassment._**

* * *

"You're hurting me, mother!" Naruto attempted to twist his hand out of Haku's bruising grip. Haku was literally running down the teahouse halls while pulling Naruto along behind him. Naruto stumbled, tripping on the long fabric of his kimono. He buckled to his knees; his high geta disallowed him from being able to balance himself like he normally would.

"Keep up!" Haku said quickly while whirling around, ignoring Naruto's fallen state. He retightened his grip and pulled Naruto up off the ground and closer against him. His brown eyes quickly scanned down the long hall, it was as if he was expecting to see someone following behind them.

"Watch your step and try to keep up!" Haku murmured hurriedly. He recommenced the fast pace they had previously been going at.

Naruto had no idea why Haku was making them run or why he was behaving so anxious. He had so many questions but he knew better than to ask them right now. For one he was completely breathless so he probably wouldn't be able to get any words out even if he wanted to and for another it didn't look like Haku would listen to anything he said right now so Naruto kept his lips sealed and ran along down the halls until they finally made it outside. It was still raining when they got out the teahouse. They hadn't gotten their umbrellas back from Ten-ten so the second they stepped foot outside the heavy falling rain drenched them. With the water soaked in Naruto's pretty blue kimono had become a dark shade of blue. He could feel his elaborately painted on make-up running down his face.

"Driver!" Haku quickly flagged down their rikshaw driver who had stood outside the teahouse all night long waiting.

The rikshaw drivers dull eyes widened in shock when he saw Haku and Naruto standing on the teahouse porch. He dropped the magazine he had been leafing through and ran the rikshaw over in front of Naruto and Haku.

Haku hopped into the rikshaw and helped Naruto in after.

"Go!" Haku yelled. The lazy rikshaw driver jerked his head in a fast nod, startled by the brunette's unusual erratic state.

It wasn't until they were whisking down the rainy wet road that Haku finally lost the crazed anxious look in his eyes. Naruto still had millions of questions and he knew this was now the appropriate moment to ask them.

"Mother," Naruto called out cautiously.

"Don't say it." Haku cut Naruto off. His face was solemn. "I'm sorry for ruining your debut, I should've chosen another teahouse. I didn't know he'd be there!" Haku cursed. "You didn't even get to stay that long but I couldn't risk staying longer with that beast there. I ruined everything!"

"No, you didn't ruin anything!" Naruto assured quickly.

"But I did, little duck! I've failed you, a geisha's debut is supposed to be the most precious memory in their lives. I gave you the worst debut imaginable-that beast ruined it!"

"Mother, no!" Naruto grabbed Haku's hand, "I-I will always cherish this day so please don't feel guilty or angry with yourself. I just have a few questions..."

"You're far too forgiving, little duck." Haku sighed, his features began to lose some of the pent up guilt, "ask me anything, I owe you."

"Who is Itachi?" That was the question Naruto was dying to know simply because Itachi might be related to Sasuke. Those red eyes were so rare they could only be hereditary. If Itachi was related to Sasuke then that meant that Itachi was his ticket to tracking down where Sasuke was.

"His name is Itachi Uchiha. He's just some pompous son of a shogun with an addiction to pretty things."

Naruto eyes lit up. That description perfectly fit what Sasuke had told him years ago about his older brother. His brother likes geishas and especially pretty ones. So that meant that Itachi was in fact Sasuke's brother! Naruto's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. He had just met Sasuke's brother and he hadn't even known it.

"If I had known he'd be here tonight I would've never had you debut here." Haku groaned, his voice suddenly turned serious, "listen to me Naruto, you must avoid Itachi at all cost do you hear me? He already has his eyes set on you so I know he'll try to pursue you."

"Is he really that bad?" Naruto questioned innocently. If Itachi was related to Sasuke then he couldn't imagine Itachi was as bad as Haku was making him out to be. Sasuke was so nice how could his brother be evil?

 _"Is he really that bad?"_ Haku repeated Naruto's question and laughed dryly. "Let me tell you something about Itachi Uchiha. Long ago he tried to force himself on me. He wanted to bed me but at the time I had only been a maiko, I couldn't sleep with anyone even if I wanted to. Itachi didn't like to be told no though. I found that out two years later when it came to my mizuage. He had outbid everyone. I was happy at first; I had thought that since Itachi was a shogun's son who could pick any geisha he wanted I was lucky to be chosen by him. But I was wrong, I didn't find out he had kept a grudge over me refusing him until that night when he held me down and forced himself into me without any preparation. It was painful and bloody, it was traumatizing to say the least. He's a monster Naruto which is why you mustn't ever allow yourself to be alone with him!"

Naruto eyes watered at hearing Haku's story. He felt so horrible that someone as sweet as Haku had gone through such a horrible experience.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Naruto sniffled. Holding his mothers hand in his.

"Don't cry. It happened a long time ago. I just don't want it to happen to you too. He's interested in you because you're an omega. I'm sure you've noticed by now but omegas that are also geishas are extremely rare. He likes rare things like us because he's a beast."

Naruto nodded. His opinion of Itachi had vastly shifted from the positive to the negative. How could someone related to Sasuke be so evil? It made no sense. Was Sasuke's family all evil like Itachi or were they nice like Sasuke? "I have another question, mother."

"I'm listening."

"What's the Uchiha family like?"

Haku gaped, taken aback by the question.

"The Uchiha family is...they're basically royalty. They're not a regular shogun family. Some say they're yakuza. The emperor gives them full power to run Japan from the shadows. Some people even believe that the emperor is nothing but a puppet figure who the Uchiha's manipulate to do things that favor them."

"How is that possible?" Naruto had always thought that there was no one above the emperor. Even with his caged upbringing he knew that the emperor and his family were the strongest family in all of Japan. Whenever money came into the okiya Tsunade would always pray to a portrait of the emperor hanging in her room. She used to say that the emperor was a man worthy of worship and that Japan was lucky to have him. So to hear that he was nothing but a puppet was shocking.

"Only the gods know how they managed to become Japan's strongest family or how they got the emperor to obey them. But you've met Itachi, his presence exudes power, imagine a whole family of men like him. Anyone would naturally want to submit."

"About that..."Naruto looked down. He felt shy all of a sudden about what he was about to ask. "When Itachi-san was talking to me I felt a strange urge...a desire to obey him...it was a weird feeling that I felt I couldn't ignore. What was it?"

Haku's eyes widened. He shook his head sadly. "I can't believe Tsunade really hasn't taught you anything, I'm going to have to educate you. The reason you felt the need to obey is because Itachi is a superior alpha. In fact all Uchiha's are superior alphas. You felt that urge because its genetically wired into omegas to obey alphas especially high ranking superior alphas like Itachi."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Omegas have to obey? But why?! And what are alphas!" Naruto's head hurt. There was so much he didn't know. All he knew was that omegas were able to get pregnant no matter their sex and that omegas came from wealthy parents. That was it.

"Alphas are basically the opposite of omegas. They're at the top of the social ladder. There are alphas and then there are superior alphas. Superior alphas make up the top tier of royalty like shoguns and daimyos while regular alphas account for jobs like wealthy merchants, samurais, and doctors."

"But why do omegas have to obey them, it doesn't seem fair!"

"It's not, little duck." Haku smiled sadly, "but that's just how things are. How can I explain this to you..." Haku placed a finger on his chin as he took a few seconds to ponder, "omegas submit because it's in our nature to do so. It all boils down to instincts, you want to obey Itachi because of your omega instincts and since he's a superior alpha you want to obey even more. Even though you don't want to your body will make you obey."

Naruto had just realized something for the first time. "It's bad to be an omega isn't it?" It wasn't just in his old hanamachi, it was bad to be an omega everywhere.

Haku nodded solemnly. "You finally figured it out." Haku tried to laugh but it was far too forced to bring any true mirth into the cold rikshaw. "People in little towns think being an omega means we have a privileged life but that's far from the truth. Being an omega means having to obey alphas all your life. It's a wretched thing, I ran away from home when I was seven because I couldn't handle it. I was the only omega out of eight brothers and sisters. Having to obey my alpha father and listen to everything my alpha siblings demanded of me had slowly driven me insane. I ran until my feet bleed. One day I unknowingly wandered into a hanamachi and thank the gods a okiya owner found me. She took me in and trained me. I like being a geisha because I get to lead alphas on and watch as they fall in love with me. It makes me feel like I'm in control, kind of like I'm an alpha."

Naruto was once again speechless. He was at first sad that he'd never be able to control his instincts in the presence of an alpha but Haku's story gave him hope. If Haku could handle being an omega then maybe so could he.

"Stop!" Haku suddenly shouted out. "We'll be getting off here."

The rikshaw came to a shaky stop. "B-but we're still an hour away!" The rikshaw driver screamed, his voice fading out over the dripping pitter-patter of the rain.

"That's fine." Haku hopped off the rikshaw and motioned for Naruto to do so as well.

Naruto followed. He grabbed Haku's hand and wobbled off the rikshaw. The rikshaw driver's eyes were wide in disbelief. "Haku-san please allow me to drop you off somewhere more populated I wouldn't feel right if I left you both here." The rikshaw driver had a point. It was dark out and raining hard. The rain had already begun to sting and had also completely re-soaked Naruto's damp kimono.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Here." Haku fished out a gold coin from his breast pocket and placed it in the rikshaw driver's hand.

"Please think rationally Haku-san! You're a geisha traveling with an even younger geisha. You'll be attacked or possibly raped!"

"Quiet down. We will be fine," Haku rolled his eyes. "And besides it's not the position of a lowly rikshaw driver to question the actions of a geisha. Go already."

The rikshaw driver hung his head in defeat, "I apologize, at the very least please accept this. It's not extravagant like yours but please take my umbrella."

Haku took the tattered gray umbrella. It had several holes in it and probably wouldn't protect much from the rain but the gesture still warmed Naruto's heart. "Thank you." Haku opened the umbrella and pulled Naruto so that they were both standing underneath it.

"Please take care of yourselves." The rikshaw driver casted a worried glance at the drenched geishas and then reluctantly took off.

"Why did we get off here, mother?" Naruto questioned as soon as they were alone.

"I had planned on your debut to last into the early morning hours of the night so I took precautions when choosing which tea house to host your debut in. Kirigakure is home to someone special to me. They were going to let us sleep at their home after we came back from the teahouse so that we wouldn't have had to travel all the way back home in the middle of the night. Clearly thanks to the bastard my plans were ruined but tonight has been so emotionally draining that I just want to rest."

"But couldn't we have had the rikshaw driver just drop us off at this persons house then?" Naruto shivered as he spoke. His kimono was sagging on him; it was like he was wearing a soaking wet blanket. And his feet were sore; he didn't want to walk to this person's house.

"I would've but I have to keep their house address a secret, little duck. I promise it's not a far walk!"

"A secret?" There was only one person who Haku had to keep a secret. "Are we going to Zabuza-san's?!"

"Shh," Haku looked around cautiously to check if anyone overheard, "yes we are."

Naruto's foul mood instantly brightened. He liked Zabuza. He treated him good and made Haku super happy.

The two omegas trekked through the rainy streets huddled underneath their hole-filled umbrella. Twenty minutes later they arrived to a modest dwelling at the edge of town. The building was like an okiya except more spread out and no gate. Haku led them to the back and rapped on the bolted wooden door. A minute later a maid answered. She was chubby and had long brown hair cascading past her plump hips. Her yukata was plain and her cheeks were rosy red.

"Oh, Haku-san it's you! I'll go get Zabuza-san right away!" The maid scurried away.

Naruto threw a confused look at Haku. "I thought no one was supposed to know about you and Zabuza-san, mother?"

"Chocho is his only maid and she knows everything. He took her in when she was a child, she'd never say anything."

"Oh." Naruto smiled. Zabuza-san was just like Haku, taking people in and giving them a place to stay. They were definitely made for each other.

"Why are you soaking wet!?" Zabuza bellowed when he arrived. He pulled Haku by his hand into his arms and into the warmness of his home.

"Things happened." Haku muffled against Zabuza's chest. Naruto could practically see the stress melt off Haku's body as Zabuza cradled him in his arms. He looked away. It was moments like these that reminded him that no matter how much Haku loved him Haku would always have someone he loved more. It made Naruto jealous. He wanted someone all to himself to love the way Haku did. Not just "someone" random either he wanted Sasuke.

"What's wrong, you smell tense. Wait, is that that bastard I smell?" Zabuza growled.

"Don't get mad. We'll talk about it later. I have a lot to tell you." Haku sighed as he put the umbrella aside, "But first I need to get dry and so does Naruto."

"Oh, right. Sorry I almost forgot you were there, Chibi." Zabuza pulled Naruto into the warm building and flicked his finger against the zankashi dangling in Naruto's wet hair. "How was your debut? You're a full fledged geisha now, maybe I should stop calling you Chibi already, huh?"

"No, it's okay! I actually like it now!"

Zabuza gave out another booming laugh. "Okay, I won't stop."

"Is the coast clear?" Haku asked as he clung casually to Zabuza's arm.

"Sorry, baby but no. I wasn't expecting you until much later. I still have some business partners over. They should be leaving soon though so in the meantime you and Naruto go to the back washroom and get dry. I'll come get you when they're gone."

"Sounds good."

"And make sure you shower. I don't like having that bastards scent on you."

"I don't like it either! I plan to scrub until my skin is raw." Haku fumed.

Naruto discreetly tiptoed and looked over Zabuza's shoulder as he gave a farewell kiss to Haku. He wanted to get a look at the "business partners" but he couldn't see anything.

"Come on, Naruto" Haku giggled at the adorable smallness of his adopted son. "I want to get you out of that wet kimono before you get sick."

"Yes, mother." Naruto hummed as he followed along.

* * *

The steam of the bath floated around the small washroom. It felt so good that Naruto didn't want to get out of the hot water. He felt safe and warm and after such a hectic day full of new discoveries-safe and warm was exactly what he needed to feel.

Haku hummed as he poured another bucket full of warm water over Naruto's back. He was sat behind Naruto with his arms stretched at either side of Naruto's waist. "Your hairs getting so long, little duck."

"Is it?" Naruto murmured, his eyes were closed and his mouth was relaxed into a little "o" as the warm water soaked into his cold scalp. "I haven't noticed."

"Yeah it has, when I bought you from Tsuande it was only up to your shoulders but now it falls to the middle of your back. My baby is growing so fast." Haku whined wistfully. "No matter how big you get you'll always be my baby. I need to protect you."

Naruto opened his eyes. Haku sounded worried and he had a pretty good guess why.

"Are you still worrying about Itachi-san, mother? You don't have to, I already promised you that I wouldn't go near him."

"I know but I can't help but worry. Itachi isn't someone to take lightly. He's not notorious just because he frequents geisha teahouses. Many men do, it's not abnormal. He's notorious because he tries to collect geishas. Whenever he sets his eyes on a geisha he wants he buys them from their okiya, he pays all of their debt and takes the geisha. I don't know what he does with them because my okiya wouldn't allow Itachi to buy me but once he buys a geisha they are never seen in a teahouse again. I've heard rumors that he keeps them at his home in a harem but I think he just discards of them once he's done with them. He's a sadistic man. I want you to stay away from him okay. No matter what he says don't let him charm you. Fight your instincts whenever he's around."

Naruto nodded quickly. He felt chills roll over his body. He didn't like it; he didn't want to remember how easily he succumbed to Itachi's will. His calm mood was ruined.

"I won't bring him up again." Haku announced. "Now let's go get changed. I have a few yukatas stored here that we can wear. Awe come on don't be sad. I'm sorry for ruining your mood. How about once Zabuza's business partners leave we'll go out into the main tea room and we can have some sweet mooncakes!"

A hesitant smile bloomed across Naruto's plump cheeks. "I like the sound of that..."

* * *

The yukata Haku gave Naruto was bright orange. The sleeves were long and swung every time Naruto moved his arms and the yukata length was short. There were pretty orange blossoms and dragonflies patterned all over it except for on the blue obi. Naruto didn't like it, it looked like a yukata children would wear during summer but it was the only yukata small enough that Haku had that fit him. After getting dressed Haku had combed his hair for him into a twisted bun. Naruto had asked his mother if he could wear his zankashi even though he knew he wasn't supposed to wear it when he wasn't "working." Haku had allowed him to. Naruto figured Haku had only let him wear it because of what had happened in the washroom. When he was all dressed Naruto felt better. Well-as better as he could feel when he had just learned that a psychopath, who his body instinctually obeyed, was after him.

"I can't get over how cute you look in that yukata!" Haku beamed at Naruto as he secured the sash around his own gray yukata. "If I knew orange looked this good on you I would've made it the color of your debut kimono!"

Naruto giggled, "You hate the color orange you would've never picked it!" As Naruto laughed his stomach let out a loud gurgle. He was starving. He had basically not eaten all day. It took almost all morning to get ready so he couldn't eat and then he didn't eat anything at the teahouse either. He had been busy worrying all day to remember to eat anything at all.

"When can we go eat those mooncakes? I'm starving!"

"You heard Zabuza, he said he'll come get us when it's time. It shouldn't be much longer now, little duck."

Naruto sighed. It felt like his stomach was eating it self.

"No pouting." Haku warned. Naruto pouted harder. "Okay if I go find Kyuubi will you cheer up and wait patiently?"

A smile cracked on Naruto's lips. "Yes!" Kyuubi was Zabuza's adorable kitty. He usually brought her along to Haku's apartment whenever he visited. Naruto had loved the kitty ever since he had first laid eyes on her. Her orange fur was so fluffy and her yellow eyes were always so pretty to see.

Haku smiled, exasperated. "Knowing that stupid cat she's probably outside." Haku stood up and retrieved an umbrella. "Stay here. Don't leave the room until I come back, okay?"

"Of course I will." Naruto smiled mischievously.

"Promise me."

"I promise, mother.

"I'll be back." Haku gave another exasperated look then left.

* * *

Haku had been gone for nearly twenty minutes and Naruto was restless. His stomach growls had been growing fiercer and fiercer by the second. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew he had promised Haku he'd stay put but he honestly couldn't handle the hunger pains. As long as he didn't make any noise it wouldn't hurt if he snuck to the kitchen and retrieved a quick snack would it? With his resolution solidified Naruto left the hidden small room and ventured out into the darkened hall. He had never been to Zabuza's house so he didn't really know where the kitchen was but he figured if he kept walking down the hall he'd eventually find it.

Naruto was half way down the hall when he heard a loud bang coming from a room. He instinctually ran to the room to check out what had happened. He hadn't found the kitchen but he had found something else just as important.

"Kyuubi, you sneaky kitty what are you doing in here?" The orange cat was clawing its way onto a tea table and had toppled over a teapot. The brown tea was gushing out the teapot and all over the tabletop.

Naruto laughed. The cat had made such a mess but he had still missed the little mess maker. He walked to the table and kneeled onto one of the pillows. He reached out and carefully carried the cat and settled it against his chest. "You're such a bad girl you childish kitty," Naruto cooed at the purring cat, "You've gotten cuter since the last time I saw you, huh?" Naruto pressed a kiss to Kyuubi's furry head. Lost in his own little world he didn't notice the other presence enter the room.

"Master will be angry if he sees you out here!" Chocho came barreling into the room. Her face was practically puffed up with anger. "He has very important guests over right now!" Chocho grabbed Naruto's small arm and pulled him out the room and into the hall. She had pulled him so hard that Kyubbi had tumbled right out of Naruto's other arm.

"You're hurting me!" Naruto tried to twist his arm out of Chocho's vice tight grip but her hold was iron clad. He knew for a fact that he'd have a bruise tomorrow morning.

"What are you doing, Chocho?" Zabuza's voice cut through the commotion.

"Ah, master!" Chocho shrieked.

"Why are you pulling him like that?"

"I caught him outside the back room, he could've been seen! I was escorting him back to the quarters you assigned him to!"

"Let him go." Zabuza sighed. "He's perfectly capable of walking on his own, aren't you Chibi?" Zabuza grinned down at Naruto.

"Yes I am." Naruto grumbled as Chocho finally let go of him.

"Apologize, Cho. Naruto's much smaller than you, you could've seriously hurt him." Zabuza ordered.

Just as Chocho was going to open her mouth a new voice sounded out from the end of the hall.

"Hey what's going on here, Zabuza? Was this why you were taking forever?" A man with white hair, purple eyes, and gleaming sharp teeth questioned. He was wearing a purple haori and white hakama.

Was this Zabuza's business guest that he and Haku had been hiding from all night long? The glare Chocho was giving him was the only answer he needed. Chocho had tried to prevent this from happening and in the end she couldn't keep her masters wish. This was indeed one of the men Naruto was supposed to never meet.

"Suigetsu, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait while I took care of something." As Zabuza spoke he discreetly angled his body so that Naruto was hidden behind him.

"I know but you know how impatient Mr. grumpy pants gets, he ordered me to come find you. But that aside...what's going on here? Who's that girl?"

Naruto stiffened. How could this Suigetsu guy still see him even though he was hidden behind someone as big as Zabuza?

"This is..." Zabuza stalled, trying to think of an explanation. Chocho and Naruto waited on bated breath. "This is the entertainment I bought for tonight, I heard your boss likes geishas so I thought it'd butter him up if I brought him one."

"He loves geishas, that's a good idea! He's extra moody right now so hopefully this works!" Suigetsu walked over so that he could get a better look at the mysterious girl. "Hey, why isn't she dressed in geisha attire? Aren't they supposed to paint their face and wear kimonos?"

Naruto looked up at Zabuza, he didn't know how he was going to explain this one away. He felt so bad. If only he had listened and stayed in the room then Zabuza wouldn't have had to think of a lie at all!

"It's because I...I already had my way with her earlier tonight if you know what I mean." Zabuza winked, "Her kimono got soiled so I had her change and shower."

Chocho's mouth dropped open. Naruto didn't know what Zabuza meant but he could tell by Suigetsu's sleazy grin and Chocho's petrified expression that whatever Zabuza had just insinuated was scandalous.

"Oh, so it's like that? You were taking so long because you were getting busy with this cutie. You should've just said so! Though I don't think my boss will be happy if he knows this is why you were taking so long...let's not keep him waiting any longer!" Suigetsu happily grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him in the direction of the main room.

"Tell Haku of the situation and not to worry. I'll handle this. Also make sure he doesn't come out." Zabuza whispered to Chocho then went after Suigetsu and Naruto.

Chocho sighed. And to think that her master had actually asked her to apologize earlier.

* * *

"My baby is what!?" Haku screeched.

"Master has asked me to tell you not to worry. He will fix everything. What's important is that you don't reveal your self as well."

Haku nodded. He knew it was rational to listen to Zabuza so he tried to calm himself. But his baby was out there with gods knew who. Haku didn't like Naruto being so exposed like that. If he wasn't there then anything could happen. Naruto was like a defenseless baby bird; he needed his mother for protection!

Haku just hoped that everything would be okay and then things could go back to normal.

Naruto didn't like how Suigetsu was pulling him. In fact he hated it. Suigetsu's hand felt slick with sweat. It was gross but he could do nothing about it so he reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged along. He looked behind where Zabuza was walking closely and made eye contact, he sent an apologetic look. Trying to convey with solely his eyes how sorry he was. He had put Zabuza-san in such a horrible position and was ruining everything. Zabuza smiled grimly in response. Naruto couldn't decipher what the look meant so he turned back around. They arrived at the end of the hall and then went up a short flight of stairs. At the top they went down another hall and finally arrived to a closed door. Without so much as knocking Suigetsu whipped the door open.

"Sorry for the wait, boss! But don't be angry I finally found Zabuza, he was messing around with this cute geisha!" Suigetsu pushed Naruto into the room as if presenting a shiny toy; Naruto stumbled from being pushed so hard. He fell right onto his butt.

"Well, we can't really blame him can we boss? Look how cute and clumsy she is!"

"That isn't a girl, its an omega you moron." It was the familiar baritone of the voice that shattered Naruto's focus on the pain radiating through his bottom. He had heard this persons voice before. The way they pronounced their words, the sudden nuisances that he had inscribed into his memory all those nights that he thought about that day on the bridge. It was deeper but it was undoubtedly Sasuke's voice. His eyes involuntarily watered. The longing of wanting to see Sasuke again after so long brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't runaway this time and even if he could he wouldn't have allowed him self to.

"What do you mean? She's obviously a girl, I think you've been hitting the sake too hard, Sasuke-san!"

"My nephew is right, I'm a superior alpha I can smell that he's an omega." A man with short-cropped black hair growled, his face was flawless except for a very painful looking scar that encompassed the entirety of the left half of his face.

"An omega!?" Suigetsu exclaimed and looked down at Naruto in disbelief.

"Yes an omega, now help the boy up so we can get this shit done with already. I have a headache I want to go home." Annoyance laced the scarred mans gruff voice.

Naruto wanted to be reunited with Sasuke but not like this. He wanted the first time Sasuke saw him to be while he was dressed in his geisha attire. But things never happened the way you wanted them.

"Let's go sit." Suigetsu grumbled to Naruto as he helped him stand. As soon as he was up Naruto set his eyes on the ground. He was terrified of meeting Sasuke's gaze. Did Sasuke even remember him? If he had wouldn't had Sasuke already said something? With each step towards Sasuke Naruto's heart pounded. Oh gods-how he wished he was dressed in his pretty geisha clothes but all he had was this pathetic children's yukata on, at least he had his zankashi on. Naruto sat on a pillow beside Zabuza and Suigetsu; he was sitting directly across from Sasuke. He could barely breath. The love of his life was literally only a tables length away from him. Could Sasuke hear his heart thundering in his chest?

"Aren't you supposed to pour us some tea?" The scarred face man pointed out to the silent omega.

"Oh, yes, sorry!" Naruto bowed. His hands shook as he clasped the teapot. He was so nervous he could feel Sasuke staring at him but he refused to look up. He tried to concentrate but he ended up accidentally spilling some tea. He wanted to cry, it was already bad that Sasuke was seeing him like this but now Sasuke would also think he was a lousy geisha!

"Is this your first time pouring tea? Your skills as a geisha are terrible." The scarred man remarked unimpressed.

Naruto froze. He could literally feel the embarrassment turn his entire face red. "I-I-I-"

"Easy uncle Obito, I think he's doing a fine job. Not everyone can be as good as your beloved Deidara-kun." Sasuke laughed amused, it was such a melodious sound that it eased Naruto's nerves. He was so thankful for Sasuke. He always was but in this moment more than ever.

"I'm not saying every geisha should be as good as Deidara but every geisha should at least know how to pour tea!" Obito huffed. "Is it really so hard to pour tea into a cup? It blows my mind! All geishas need to know are how to look pretty and how to serve a man, other than that what use do they serve!"

"We do more than serve tea and look pretty Obito-san. We geishas are artist. Please don't disrespect my profession so openly." Naruto couldn't stop the words from coming out. Even though he felt the need to obey it wasn't strong enough to stop him from speaking. However, as soon as he was done speaking he immediately regretted opening his mouth. He could tell by the tension in the room that he had just done something that he wasn't supposed to. Zabuza was looking at him with concern in his eyes meanwhile Suigetsu looked as if he had just witnessed a miracle and Naruto couldn't even bring himself to look at Sasuke.

"You dare answer back-"

Obito's angry words were suddenly cut off by Naruto's favorite sound in the world…Sasuke's laugh. The beautiful laugh rung out in the silent room, it instantly changed the heavy tension to one of lightness.

"He's a peculiar omega don't you think uncle? I like it." Sasuke laughed again.

Naruto wanted to see if Sasuke's face still scrunched up when he laughed. He looked up and instantly regretted it. Sasuke was so much more beautiful than his memory recalled. Now that he could see Sasuke up close he could tell that seeing him on that teahouse porch a year ago hadn't done him justice. Sasuke's black hair was jelled back, showcasing his handsome face. A few inky black strands fell into his eyes, his beauty made the unruly hairs seem like it was meant to be part of his hairstyle. He was dressed in western clothing, a black suit with a dark blue undershirt. His red eyes were the thing that was making Naruto regret looking up. They were so gorgeous, even prettier than Itachi's, and they were staring straight at Naruto. Naruto once again wondered if Sasuke even remembered him? Probably not. Why would Sasuke remember a dirty boy dressed in a raggedy yukata he had met on a bridge years ago?

"I don't care if you like it, I wont have an omega who willingly became a geisha disrespect me! Zabuza, I'm highly disappointed that you chose this child to be our form of entertainment for tonight."

"Obito-san, forgive me!" Zabuza tried to piece back together the business deal that Naruto had accidentally ruined.

"Uncle, calm down," Sasuke abruptly said, "I personally secretly asked this pretty geisha to answer you back as a little game for fun, isn't that right Naruto-kun?" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto was stunned beyond belief to hear his name come out of Sasuke's mouth. Zabuza hadn't introduced him so how did Sasuke know his name? Did that mean Sasuke remembered him! "You know my-"

Sasuke's sneakily shook his head and then as if nothing happened Sasuke's calm composure came back.

Naruto instantly knew what that meant. Sasuke was signaling him to keep quiet about him knowing his name, but why? Whatever the reason was Naruto would do as Sasuke said. "Yes, Sasuke-san requested that I answer you back. Forgive me if you found the joke distasteful I became nervous in the presence of such a powerful man such as yourself." Naruto bowed, making sure his head touched the top of his folded hands. He recalled during training Haku once telling him that if he should ever find himself in a sticky situation with a customer that giving them compliments even if you had to lie could almost always diffuse the situation so that's exactly what Naruto did.

"Very well then." Obito waved his hand dismissively. A slight coloring of his cheeks showed that the alpha had actually liked the omegas sweet compliment. "Let's get on with conducting business. I'd like to get this done before sunrise, Zabuza."

"Of course, Obito-san." Zabuza agreed.

The men went back to discussing business while Naruto remained quietly on the side serving tea and lighting cigarettes when ordered but mostly sneaking glances at Sasuke whenever no one else was looking.

* * *

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement, my brother will be pleased to know that you can take care of that little rat problem for us."

"As am I, please send my regards to Fugaku-sama." Zabuza bowed.

Obito nodded.

"Naruto." Obito turned to face Naruto who was standing a foot behind the group of men. He held his hands clasped together in front of him and kept his head respectively lowered. He looked up when Obito called his name.

"Yes Obito-san?"

"I take back what I said earlier. You're not terrible at being a geisha."

"T-thank you, Obito-san!" Naruto beamed. He hadn't expected the alpha to deliver him a compliment. It was strangely pleasing to receive a high praise from such a stern looking man.

"You're welcome." Obito grunted. He turned back, trying to hide the blush that settled across his scarred cheeks. "Zabuza, you may invite him to future meetings." And with that Obito strode out the room.

"I think my boss likes you." Suigetsu sang giddily before running after Obito to catch up with him.

"Well that's fortunate, Obito-san hardly likes anyone. He's like a grumpy cat, it takes him awhile to warm up to people." Zabuza joked.

"That's very true." Sasuke agreed while grinning.

Sasuke was the only one left from the trio of visitors. He walked over to stand with Naruto and Zabuza. Naruto held his breath. Sasuke was standing so close; he could actually feel the body heat radiate from Sasuke's body. He unconsciously sniffed the air around Sasuke; he had to stop his self from recoiling back. There was an acidic smell marring Sasuke's naturally warm scent. Naruto held back a whimper, why had Sasuke's scent changed so much? It smelled nothing like the scent that clung to the cloth that Sasuke had given him. It was like another person had mixed their scent with Sasuke's.

"So, what incited you to bring a geisha to tonight's meeting, Zabuza? I never took you for a man who enjoyed the company of geishas. I thought you already had one all for yourself." Sasuke teased.

Zabuza paled. "That's ridiculous I don't have a geisha of my own! That's nothing but a rumor, Sasuke-san." Zabuza laughed nervously.

"Oh is that so?" Sasuke smirked; a knowing look gleamed in his red eyes. "Anyways where did you find this little geisha?"

"Oh, you know...a teahouse." Zabuza lied.

"Really, which teahouse? I've been to plenty in this area and I've never seen him?"

"It's a new one. You wouldn't know it."

Sasuke shook his head. "You can stop lying, Zabuza. I know this is the protégé of your beloved Haku."

"How did you know that!?"

"Your eyes look like they're going to pop out of their sockets." Sasuke clasped a hand over Zabuza's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm a friend of Haku. I met him a long time ago. I was the one who recommended Naruto to him."

Zabuza was reeling, as was Naruto. Sasuke knew Haku and had been the one to send Haku to Tsunade's to buy him?!

"Thank you, Sasuke-san!" Naruto buckled to his knees and bowed. Tears spilled from his eyes. How many times was Sasuke going to save him?

Naruto felt rough hands envelop his own. Sasuke was holding his hand!

"There's no need to bow, I always knew you'd become a geisha I just gave you a little help. I told you that day on the bridge didn't I?" Sasuke pulled Naruto back up to his feet. Sasuke's lips dragged into a smile, "You'd make a beautiful geisha and you do."

Naruto blushed; Sasuke was definitely the love of his life. He wanted to lean forward and kiss Sasuke's cherry lips. "You actually remember me?"

"Of course I do, I never forgot you."

Naruto's face burned bright red. He hid his face behind his yukata sleeve. Here was Sasuke, the love of his life telling him he had never forgotten him. He felt like his heart was going to thump right out of his chest.

"Your movements are like a maiko's. Clumsy but still cute." Sasuke laughed. "You've always been like that though, even when you were little. I'm glad to see that you managed to retain some of your personal traits even after Haku's intense training."

"Obito-san is yelling like a crazy old man out there! What's taking you so long, Sasuke-san!" Suigetsu grumbled from the doorway. "He told me to tell you if you make him wait another second he'll make sure you conduct your next meeting with your brother instead of him!"

"Damn that old impatient geezer." Sasuke scowled. "I guess this is goodbye. It was nice seeing you again, crybaby." Sasuke stroked Naruto's cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

Naruto couldn't hold his feelings in anymore. He didn't know if he could handle another long absence away from Sasuke. "Sasuke-san, I-"

"Your uncles about to come get you his self!" Suigetsu declared annoyed, cutting in.

"Yes, I heard you. I'm going." Sasuke grumbled.

Sasuke dropped his hand. He whispered something in Zabuza's ear then left.

Naruto watched forlornly as Sasuke once again left his life.

"Hey Chibi, what just happened." Zabuza still looked to be in shock. "How do you know Sasuke Uchiha?"

"It's a long story." Naruto sniffled.

* * *

After Naruto explained some parts of his past with Sasuke (excluding the part about how he was hopelessly in love with him) to Zabuza they went to rejoin Haku. Haku had almost squeezed the breath right out of Naruto with how hard he hugged him.

"Never do that to me again!" Haku reprimanded the blonde omega. "I was going sick with worry!"

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled into his mother's chest as Haku continued to suffocate him in a binding hug.

"What happened out there?" Haku grabbed Naruto's chin and turned his face side to side to see if his babies face was still spotless.

"Naruto got caught and had to join in my meeting. Don't worry; they didn't lay a finger on him. I told them Naruto was a geisha I hired. They actually requested I bring him next time too." Zabuza explained.

"That's actually...good." Haku said delighted, "who were they?"

"Uchihas."

"Uchihas!?" Haku exclaimed. "Don't tell me, that asshole-"

"No, not that Uchiha. It was Obito and Sasuke."

"Oh them?" Haku exhaled in relief.

"Yes, them." Zabuza adopted a stern expression, "I heard you're quite good friends with Sasuke."

Haku smiled coyly, "don't get jealous, he's just a good friend." He tiptoed and kissed Zabuza's down turned lips.

"We'll talk about that later," Zabuza frowned, "we need to talk about Naruto."

"What about him?"

"Sasuke has invited him to a party happening at the Uchiha palace this weekend."

Naruto's eyes widened with realization. So that's what Sasuke had whispered to Zabuza right before he left. Sasuke had personally invited him to a party!

"Can we go, mother!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry but no. That's the same party Itachi invited you too. I already told you I don't want you near him." Haku said sternly.

"But Sasuke-san was kind enough to invite me I have to go!"

"Naruto, I said no." Haku crossed his arms to show his unchanging resolution.

Naruto teared up. He knew that Itachi wasn't someone he should willingly go by but he had to go, he wanted to see Sasuke again. Sasuke had just left but he already missed him, he didn't know how long he'd last feeling like this.

"I have to go!" Naruto begged.

"Take pity on the poor Chibi, it'll be good for him to go. He'll be able to network and meet new clients." Zabuza stroked Naruto's trembling back. The scent of a distressed omega was overwhelming.

"Mother, please. I want to see Sasuke-san again!" Naruto blubbered.

Haku was taken aback by how hard Naruto was crying. He hated seeing his baby so sad.

"I had no idea you liked Sasuke so much." Haku croaked worriedly. "That's not good, little duck. He's already-"

"Please, I'm begging you!" Naruto broke down. His bottom lip wobbled as sobs tore through his throat.

Haku cooed at his crying son.

"I'll have Shikimaru shadow Naruto throughout the whole party if that'll ease your conscience." Zabuza offered.

"Fine. We can go." Haku gave in. He couldn't stand Naruto's simpering any longer. Naruto was not his biological son but Naruto still brought out his primal motherly instincts.

"Thank you, mother!" Naruto hugged Haku tightly.

"We'll have to buy you a new kimono and set up an appointment with a hairstylist and brush up on basics like proper etiquette." Haku droned on, "there's going to be a lot of influential potential clients there so you're going to have to look impeccable."

"Yes, yes!" Naruto nodded along to everything his mother listed off as he dried his tears with his yukata sleeve.

Haku sighed. He never wanted to see the innocent sparkly-eyed look in his son's eyes disappear. He'd have to make sure Itachi didn't lay a single finger on his baby.

"Now go off to bed it's late. I'll be waking you up early tomorrow so we can go into town and find you a kimono."

"Yes, mother." Naruto kissed his mother goodnight. He bid Zabuza a good night too then went off to bed.

"You better make sure Shikamaru can shadow that day because if not I'm not bringing my son anywhere near that damn Uchiha palace."

"I'll make sure he keeps that day free." Zabuza laughed, he grabbed Haku's hand and pulled him against his body, "now that the Chibis in bed let's talk about how you know Sasuke Uchiha so well."

"Ugh, you're still on that?"

"Yup. I tend to stay fixated on things when it comes to my omega." Zabuza pressed open-mouthed kisses against Haku's pale neck.

Haku was finally able to relax as Zabuza showered him with kisses. His alpha always knew how to calm him down. He took a deep breath, inhaling his alphas soothing scent.

"Let's continue this in my room?" Zabuza lifted Haku up princess style. His short legs dangled over Zabuza's thick strong arms.

"No, let's go to the guest room upstairs. I don't want my baby to hear anything. I want him to stay innocent for as long as possible."

Zabuza chuckled at the crazy notion of an innocent geisha. "As you wish."

* * *

The week passed by quickly. Naruto had been unable to stay calm for the entirety of it. The thought of seeing Sasuke at the end of the week had figuratively had his head in the clouds. The day had finally arrived and his head couldn't have been further up in the sky, at this point he wasn't seeing clouds anymore he was seeing stars.

"Make sure to take small steps. These geta are slightly higher than the ones I had you wear last time." Haku explained, as he looked Naruto over. It had taken three full hours to get Naruto ready. From taking a rikshaw into town just to get Naruto's hair ironed and then ringing up a seamstress to come over to fix a hem on Naruto's new kimono it was a miracle that Naruto was ready at all.

Naruto let out a shaky breath. He couldn't focus on what his mother was saying. He was far too excited. Today was finally the day he was going to see Sasuke!

"Naruto are you listening?" Haku flicked the dangling flowers of the zankashi in Naruto's hair to get his attention.

"Yes, sorry mother!" Naruto finally responded.

Haku sighed. "You need to stop daydreaming, little duck."

"I know, sorry." Naruto agreed wholeheartedly with his mother, he had been daydreaming all week but he couldn't help him self when it came to Sasuke.

"Hey, you look really good Chibi." Zabuza announced as he entered the room. He gave Naruto a cheesy smile and a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Zabuza-san!" Naruto beamed.

"You're late! I told you to be here at noon it's already two in the afternoon!" Haku complained to his alpha. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to go pick up Shikamaru. He was in a difficult situation and couldn't come on his own."

"Shikimaru? Where is he?" Haku craned his head around Zabuza's tall frame to see if the boy was behind him.

"I told him to wait outside. I didn't think you'd appreciate it if I had an unmated alpha in here."

"Oh, good thinking." Haku calmed down instantly, "anyways I guess your timing could've been worse, I just put the finishing touches on Naruto."

"He looks beautiful but don't you think you overdid it? It's a lunch not a dinner with the emperor."

Naruto was dressed in a beautiful furisode kimono. It was light orange and had a light blue obi with gold undertones. The kimono color matched the orange blossoms in Naruto's done up hair while the obi matched the shining jade stones of his zankashi. He looked like a fresh breath of spring air.

"This is even more important than a dinner with an emperor! This is the Uchiha's, as much as I hate Itachi his family is the top of the top. Naruto must look his best!" Haku ranted. "Now let's get going, if we show up late it will not be good for Naruto's reputation!"

Once they were outside Naruto got to meet the mysterious Shikamaru person Zabuza and Haku had been talking about. He turned out to be a boy who looked no older than Naruto. He was tan and had a head of unruly brown hair, which he attempted to control by pulling it into a sloppy looking ponytail. He was dressed in simple clothes, and he had a bored expression on his face that seemed to never go away. He also had a weird scent that was making Naruto want to plug his nose.

"This is Shikamaru, he's going to be shadowing you at the Uchiha lunch." Zabuza introduced the boy to Naruto.

Naruto was confused. How was such an unimpressive looking boy going to protect him from a powerful man like Itachi?

"I can smell that you're confused. Shikamaru's appearance may be off-putting but trust me he's fully capable of taking care of you. He's one of the best assassins in eastern Japan. If anything happens he should be able to help you." Zabuza explained.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I'll be watching you from a distance. No one will know I am there. I'll be like a protective shadow." Shikamaru added in an unenthusiastic tone.

"I am deeply grateful, Shikamaru-san." Naruto bowed in thanks. He didn't want to be rude just because Shikamaru was off putting, he was grateful that this boy he had never met would take the time out of his day just to protect him.

Once the introductions were out the way Zabuza left, he couldn't attend the party due to some business he needed to adhere to.

Naruto and Haku boarded a rikshaw while Shikimaru boarded a separate one. Naruto had no clue where the Uchiha palace was located so he had no idea how long the ride would be.

"Where do the Uchiha's live, mother?" Naruto asked. The curiosity got the better of him.

"They live in a city called Konohagakure. It's about two hours away so get comfortable, little duck."

Naruto had never heard of Konohagakure. It didn't matter though he was just excited to be going where Sasuke was. He closed his eyes; the excitement bubbling in his stomach was too much. He decided to take a nap. He was more tired than he realized, Haku had woken him up at the crack of dawn to start getting ready. When he awoke a few hours later he didn't recognize the scenery around him. Were they even in Japan anymore?

"I was just going to wake you, little duck. We've arrived to Konohagakure." Haku announced.

Naruto was awestruck. The houses were all wooden and huge with monsterous sized gates around them. They looked like mini castles. The further the rikshaw went the bigger the houses got. Naruto wasn't even sure they could be called houses at this point. They were more like palaces, the palaces got bigger and bigger until finally they reached the end of the road. There at the end stood an austere stained black palace surrounded by a heavy wooden gate. There were two carved ravens perched on the gate, as the rikshaw neared closer Naruto noted that the raven's eyes were made of two shiny rubies. They looked sinister, almost like they were alive and would attack you if provoked. Naruto didn't stare too long just in case they actually did magically come to life. Standing at the gate entrance were two men. When they saw the rikshaw they motioned for the driver to stop.

"What brings you to the Uchiha palace today?" One of the guards asked. He was plain looking, black hair and matching beady black eyes. He could've passed as the other guards twin they looked so similar.

"We're here for the lunch what do you think we're here for!" Haku said fiercely. "We were personally invited by Sasuke-san!"

The guards looked Haku and Naruto over. They exchanged a look then nodded to each other.

"Very well ma'am, please exit the rikshaw so we can search you."

Haku glared but still complied. "Come, little duck."

Naruto followed his mother out of the rikshaw.

"Please stand with your arms and feet spread apart. We gotta search you geishas before we let you in." The guard grinned sleazily.

"Why is this necessary!" Haku hissed.

"We can't let you in without an invitation."

"I told you we were personally invited by-"

The guard let out a booming laugh, "you can't expect us to believe in the words of a geisha!"

Haku rolled his eyes and spread his legs and arms. "Just do as they say or else they won't let us in." He whispered to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and stretched his legs as far as he could which wasn't far since his kimono was restricting him.

"That's it, listen like the good girls that you are," The guard licked his lips, "now let's see if either of you are hiding anything."

The guards started from the top, their fingers patted down the two omegas chest. Naruto squirmed; he didn't like how the men were looking at him and his mother or how their fingers were touching all over them.

"This ones scared." The guard patting Naruto down said to his fellow guard. He sounded delighted that Naruto was so nervous.

"Yeah, she looks young she probably hasn't been touched by a man before." The guard smiled down at Naruto, "isn't that right, baby? Probably never even had a knot swell in you, huh?"

Naruto couldn't answer. He was paralyzed with fear. He didn't even know what the men were asking him!

"That can't be true. She's a geisha; these sluts sleep with alphas for money. She's used to men knotting her. Right, slut?" The guard squeezed Naruto's ass.

Before Haku could destroy the man's face with his fist a sharp kunai came out of nowhere and sliced the mans neck in half.

"What the fuck? Who threw that!" The other guard shouted as he whipped his head around to look for the assailant. Before he could crane his head in the opposite direction another kunai came flying and sliced his head clean off. Blood spurted out as he tumbled to the ground.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." Haku whispered.

Just as promised Shikamaru had been hiding in the shadows behind them. He was crouching in one of the many Sakura trees that surrounded the palace.

Shikimaru bowed then retreated back into the shadows.

Naruto gasped. He had forgotten all about Shikimaru! He was definitely as skilled as Zabuza had said. It was amazing that Shikamaru had such deadly accuracy.

Naruto looked down at the bodies of the two guards. No doubt about it they were dead. He should've felt something like sadness or fear but looking at them lying headless on the ground he felt nothing but relief. The gross feeling the guards had made him feel was one he never wanted to feel again.

"Oh my what has happened here?!" A honeyed voice hollered. The voice in question belonged to a tall strawberry blonde geisha dressed in a beautiful teal kimono. His long hair was tied in a half ponytail while the rest of it flowed freely; it was an unusual hairstyle for a geisha. Everything about him was unusual. The most unusual thing being that he was a male geisha.

"We don't know we just arrived!" Haku quickly lied. His mother looked truly distraught even Naruto believed it. He kept his lips sealed. He wasn't a good liar. He'd ruin everything if he opened his mouth.

"It was probably someone looking to get even with the Uchiha family." The blonde tsked, "it happens. I'll tell Kakashi to have one of his men come collect the bodies. I mean who wants to see two dead guys when they show up to a party, am I right? Might as well go to a graveyard instead!" The blonde laughed obnoxiously as if he had just said the funniest joke to ever be told.

The bolted gate suddenly unlocked and swung open.

"I knew I heard your annoying laugh." A man stepped out. His hair was a striking silver color and he had a mask covering the lower half of his face and eye. He was dressed in a gray suit. He looked like an average businessman but the gold pin pinned to his jacket lapel stated his rank proudly. He was a samurai and not just any samurai like Zabuza but a captain. Captain samurais worked for wealthy families. They dealt with only the matters of that family so in a way they were like the property of the family they worked for. Most were born into that title and would never be able to change it. They could also never leave and if they did it was punishable by execution. It wasn't all that bad though, as a captain samurai to a noble family they were given a high respected title. Naruto had heard all about it from Zabuza once when he had visited and gotten drunk.

"Kakashi, I was just going to go look for you!" The blonde laughed that off putting laugh of his again. "I have a mess for you to clean up, dog." The blonde gestured to the floor where the two headless guards were laying in a pool of blood.

Kakashi didn't bat an eyelash at the dead bodies. He focused his one exposed eye on the blonde geisha. "What a coincidence I was also looking for you. I told Obito-san that I heard the beautiful laugh of his favorite geisha so I'd come fetch you for him."

"Why would you tell him I was here? You know how much I loathe that man!" The blonde fumed.

"That is precisely the reason why I told him." Kakashi's eye turned up into a crescent. "Now run along, Deidara-kun. You know how much he hates to be kept waiting."

"You're the worst, I hate you dog!" Deidara cursed. He bumped his shoulder against Kakashi's as he trudged through the gate.

"Come lets go Naruto." Haku grabbed Naruto's hand and began to lead him through the gate but Kakashi put his hand up in a stopping motion, his face was now deadly serious.

"I can't let you enter until you send away your hidden assassin. I wouldn't be a good captain if I let you sneak a trained killer into my boss's home now would I?"

Haku feigned innocence. "What assassin? I have no idea what you're talking about. Right Naruto?"

Naruto choked on his spit, he hadn't expected his mother to put him on the spot like this! He couldn't get his hands to stop twitching. He wasn't a good liar! "I-I-"

"Save it kid, I saw everything. I understand these two weren't the brightest. They had a nasty habit of putting their hand where they don't belong. Because of that I'm overlooking the fact that you had two of my men killed. But that's as much as I can excuse. I will not permit you to bring your assassin into the Uchiha home. Either you call him off or I kill him."

"Shikamaru, you heard the man. Come out." Haku called out dejectedly.

Shikamru materialized at Haku's side. "Are you sure you want me to leave?"

Haku didn't want him to, without Shikamaru Naruto would be too defenseless. "Please permit me to bring him! You don't understand my son is an omega and unclaimed. I just want extra protection for him!"

Kakashi's gaze lingered on Naruto. The rarity of an omega geisha was something not many got to witness. He had thought he had seen it all when he had met Deidara but apparently not. "Sorry but no."

Haku hung his head. "Then you can leave Shikamaru. Don't worry, I'll explain it all to Zabuza later." He whispered.

Shikamru nodded then in the blink of an eye disappeared.

"Can we go in now?" Haku glared.

"If you wish, although..." Kakashi's eyes were still lingering on Naruto, "if I were you I wouldn't bring my son to a party like this. A boy who can't even lie will be swallowed up whole in there."

"Well we wouldn't have to worry about that if you would've allowed me to bring my personal guard now would we, Kakashi-san?" Haku intoned sarcastically. "Come Naruto, looks like you're going to be sticking by my side all day now that Shikamaru is no longer here." Haku said as he pulled Naruto passed Kakashi and through the gate doors.

Kakashi shook his head. That poor boy was in over his head. Not even the elaborate costume of his geisha attire could hide his innocence.

 _They were going to eat him alive._

* * *

 ** _So the chapter came out shorter than I wanted but I hope it was long enough for you all! I will be updating this story weekly (as of now) so you will all be able to read more in just a few days time! I'm excited to post the next chapter, both Sasuke & Itachi will be featured so be prepared for some drama ;) I am blown away by the amount of readers this story has gotten, I'm so happy you're all liking it! Even little comments like "update" make me happy so truly thank you!_**

 ** _sidenote...did yall know "little duck" translates to "little dick" in my phone so every time I write it I have to change it back (-.-)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: feminized male characters, sexual harassment, alcohol**

 **Authors Note: Happy Thanksgiving Eve everyone! It's almost turkey day and black friday so before all that madness happens I decided to upload the new chapter of "House." Enjoy the long chapter & have a fun Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Naruto was entranced the second he stepped into the Uchiha palace. He forgot all about the drama that had happened outside.

Everything was so opulent; the palace seemed to glow with a shiny golden veneer. Even the people who were littered about the entrance were lavish. They were ordinary maids and service workers but they still had a certain air to them. Like they were better than you just because of the house they served. It was intimidating to say the least.

"All guest are to be escorted to the back." A maid instructed Haku and Naruto. "Please follow me."

They followed her to the back of the palace (which had taken a while, Naruto's feet ached!) to a double door that led to the backyard.

"Please enjoy yourselves." The maid bowed and opened the door revealing a party in full swing.

Beautifully dressed people were everywhere Naruto's eyes landed on. Some were sat at a long table enjoying some tea and sake while others were standing around playing an odd game where they hit a little ball with a stick and tried to get it into a hole in the ground. There were some people dancing elegantly in a gazebo and others were strolling around a koi pond. Naruto was trying to take it all in. He had never seen anything like this. He was once again struck by the size of the backyard. It resembled a field. With all the blooming sakura trees and elaborately dressed up people this could've easily been a flower viewing party. Those kinds of parties were held in actual fields though and not in wealthy nobles homes. Naruto scanned each face his eyes landed on, trying to find Sasuke. _Where was he?_ Naruto wanted to see him. _What if he wasn't here? Or-_

"Don't be nervous, little duck." Haku caressed Naruto's cheek, he was careful not to smudge the white paint on Naruto's face. "I won't leave your side so don't worry."

Naruto nodded. His mother was right, he needed to calm down and stop worrying. Sasuke-san had invited him so of course he was going to be here.

"Well if it isn't my favorite omega in the world, Haku-chan!"

"Well if it isn't the drunkest doctor in the world, Jiraiya-san!" Haku mocked the inebriated doctor.

Naruto instantly recognized the man because of his long white hair and heavily scarred face. The last time Jiraiya had not been shy to voice how much he disliked Naruto so he prepared him self just in case the man said anything mean again.

"I didn't think you'd come. You never come to Uchiha parties!" Jiraiya gasped, "don't tell me-have you finally forgiven Ita-"

"You always speak such nonsense Jiraiya-san! You should know better than anyone else that I'd never forgive that snake." Haku cut the man off, "I came to show off my protégé."

"Oh yes, I forgot about your little foreigner child." Jiraiya said with a look of disgust, "What was his name again?"

Haku discreetly nudged Naruto. Naruto immediately understood what his mother was telling him to do.

"My name is Naruto, sir." Naruto bowed. "It's a pleasure to see you again. You look well."

Jiraiya turned his head in a snooty manner, refusing to even acknowledge that Naruto spoke.

"Is that any way to treat a geisha, Jiraiya-san?" A man said as he joined the group. He was short and unassuming in his appearance. If the man hadn't spoken Naruto would've never noticed him at all.

"Iruka, what a pleasure to see you." Jiraiya said in a false cheerful tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke-sama has asked me to come. He wants me to watch over Sakura-chan."

Naruto's interest was instantly piqued by the mention of Sasuke's name. Who was Sakura-chan?

"That makes sense. I wouldn't believe the Uchiha's would want you here for any other reason." Jiraiya guffawed.

"I could say the same thing about you. I don't know why the Uchiha's would invite you when you treat omegas so badly. You clearly aren't sophisticated enough to attend parties of this caliber."

Haku let out a twinkling laugh. "I couldn't agree more!"

"Nonsense. I treat omegas just fine. It's just the foreigner ones that I detest."

"You're ridiculous!" Iruka rolled his brown eyes. He grabbed Naruto's hand, "come with me, I'll take you to a group of alphas who aren't complete jerks! I saw two lonely looking ones a few feet from here!"

"Leave then, you were becoming an eyesore anyways." Jiraiya said uncaring, annoyance was muddled in his eyes.

Naruto bumbled along as the plain looking man yanked on his arm. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that his mother was following after them. Haku smiled at Naruto, assuring his son. This was good. Hopefully Iruka would lead them to some alphas where Naruto could make good connections.

Iruka led Naruto to a table. There were two men seated around it. One was tan and smoking a pipe, he had an uncanny resemblance to Shikamaru except his eyes were a lighter shade. The other man had fairer skin and was speaking animatedly with the tan man.

"Excuse me, I brought you alphas some entertainment." Iruka smiled as he gestured to Naruto. All dressed up in his geisha attire Naruto looked like a present being offered for the two alphas taking.

The two alphas turned their full attention on Naruto. Naruto stilled. The scent these two men were suddenly letting off was making him feel odd. They hadn't smelled like that a few seconds ago. Had they deliberately let that scent out? Lately he had been noticing scents, he had never noticed them to this degree before so why now?

"This poor omega is being mistreated by mean Jiraiya-san. Can you boys give him some good company?"

"Of course we can." The older looking tan man smiled and gestured to the open seat at the table.

"An omega!?" The lighter skinned alpha exclaimed. He shot up and without asking for permission buried his nose in Naruto's neck and inhaled. Naruto attempted to push the alpha away but the man was too quick. By the time Naruto realized what the alpha was doing he was already done.

"Fuck, he really is an omega. I thought he was a girl." The man's face turned red. "No wonder he smells so good."

"Please refrain from scenting my son without permission. It's incredibly rude. If you do that again I might have to do something drastic." Haku threatened menacingly.

"Your son?" The darker alpha raised his perfect black eyebrows.

"Yes this is Naruto. He's my protégé and also my son." Haku replied simply. This man didn't need to know the specialties of his and Naruto's relationship. It was none of his business. For all intents and purposes Naruto was his son.

"Well then please have a seat as well and join us. I'm Kakuzu and this is Hidan."

"Sorry about that. I was shocked I've never met an omega geisha." Hidan apologized as he scratched the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner.

"Then I'm about to blow your mind Hidan-san. I am also an omega geisha." Haku grinned playfully.

"W-what!?" Hidan roved his eyes up and down Haku's small form in disbelief. "I thought you were a woman!"

"A common misunderstanding many of us omegas get." Iruka snuffed from the side where he had been standing. "It's quite annoying."

"No one would mistake you for a woman, Iruka!" Hidan cackled.

Iruka's eyes narrowed into slits, "I brought these omegas here because I thought you were both civilized alphas but I could see my assumption was wrong. I was only half right." Iruka glared the alpha down then walked away.

"That was rude, Hidan. Go apologize." Kakuzu nudged Hidan to go.

"No way! Omegas like him are fun to tease. They don't even count as real omegas!"

"What do you mean he isn't a real omega?" Naruto didn't know there was even a difference between omegas. Didn't they all just come from noble families?

"Ignore what he said. He's just being rude." Kakuzu exhaled tiredly.

"No, the geisha asked a question and I'm going to answer it! " Hidan proclaimed dramatically, "You see Iruka is the Uchiha households nursemaid. That job can only belong to an omega for obvious reasons but what noble family would willingly give up their child if they were an omega? No one would unless they were financially unstable! Omegas are worth nothing without a noble family behind them because then no one would want to marry them. That's why Iruka isn't a real omega!"

"That's...so sad," Naruto's heart broke for Iruka, why did status have to matter so much? "Just because he doesn't have money doesn't mean he's any less of an omega. I don't have a noble family so that would also make me the same as him!"

"Whoa, calm down beautiful. You're different than him because you can still have children."

"And he can't? He's an omega all omega no matter the gender can have children!" That was a fact that Naruto was absolutely certain of since it had been one of the first things he had learned about omegas. Tsunade had made sure of that when she had threatened him to never get pregnant.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Hidan looked at Naruto with confusion, "he's a _nursemaid._ "

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Naruto demanded.

"Nursemaids can't have children. As a requirement for their job they are forced to have a procedure that impairs their wombs forever." Haku explained bitterly.

"Isn't that common sense, you should know that since you're an omega." Hidan chuckled.

"How cruel." The barbaric nature of it all stunned Naruto.

"It isn't cruel it's necessary." Hidan laughed louder, "you're an odd omega."

"Room for more at this table?" A man asked. He had unknowingly interrupted the heated discussion transpiring at the table. He had curly black hair and his eyes were a dark shade of red. They were like a watered down version of Sasuke's eyes. This meant that he was an Uchiha? Naruto was sure of it. He had the same pale skin and noble accent as Sasuke too.

"What are you still doing here!? I thought you were leaving early since you found that girl to go home with, Shisui." Hidan wagged his eyebrows up and down. He had completely changed his tone when addressing the pale man.

"I did but then she refused me so I bailed. That's how snooty omegas are though, they never want to open their legs for you just because their daddies have money."

"That's why it's better to stick with geishas so you don't have to worry about any of that!" Hidan sweat dropped as if realizing that two geishas were currently seated at the table. "Not that you guys are like that. I meant most geishas."

"I'm sure." Haku drawled dryly.

Naruto was convinced of two things. Hidan was a terrible person and omegas could never win. If you had money you were snooty and if you were penniless then you weren't good enough to hold the title of omega.

"Anyways looks like the funs just getting started here so I'm going to join you." Shisui sat in the seat beside Haku, "I'm Shisui, what are the both of you beautiful geishas names?"

"Nice to meet you Shisui-san, I'm Haku and this is Naruto."

"Haku? That name sounds familiar." Shisui pressed his lips, trying to remember where he had heard that name before. "I think my cousin mentioned a geisha named Haku once." A metaphoric light bulb went off over Shisui's head, "you're an omega aren't you? Now I remember! Wait here I'm going to go get him. He told me to tell him if you showed up." Shisui stood up, "what are the chances, I wouldn't have remembered about you at all if I hadn't decided to come sit with these two assholes." Shisui laughed then quickly went off.

"Your friend is strange." Haku summarized as he watched Shisui's large frame fade away into the crowd of people.

"Yes he is." Hidan agreed.

"He isn't strange. He's just a little off putting. His mind is filled with nothing but business and women so socializing isn't his strongest forte." Kakuzu defended his friend.

"But he should be good at it by now. Itachi-san is the same as him but at least he knows how to socialize." Hidan whined.

"Itachi-san?" Naruto murmured. Hearing Itachi's name out of the blue kick started his heart with a bolt of anxiety. He had completely forgotten that Itachi was even here because he had been so focused on Sasuke.

"Yes, Itachi-san is Shisui's cousin. Do you know him? Though I suppose that's a stupid question since every living person in Japan knows Itachi Uchiha."

"Cousin?" Haku gasped.

' _I think my cousin mentioned a geisha named Haku...He told me to tell him if you showed up.'_

"Naruto, we have to go immediately."

"What-why!?" Naruto instantly became worried because of the tense undertone in Haku's voice.

"I'm sorry gentleman but we must be going now."

"Wait up! What about Shisui? He said he'd be right back!" Hidan asked confused.

"I'm sorry but we need to go. Tell him our apologies please."

Haku pulled Naruto away; they sprinted through the throngs of people. It reminded Naruto of that time in the teahouse after they had met Itachi and Haku had dragged him down the teahouse hall.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"That man Shisui is bringing Itachi to that table we were just at. We need to get away, there's no telling what he will do once he sees you!"

"When who sees who?" A deep voice asked amused. The mere sound of the voice alone made Haku and subsequently Naruto halt.

Naruto looked to the direction of the voice but he already knew who had spoken from the scent alone. That powerful scent wasn't one he could ever forget.

 _Itachi-san._

Itachi was sat under a canopy. Beside him were two bewitching geishas and standing directly behind him was his shark bodyguard looking as intimidating as ever. Shisui was beside the geisha to Itachi's left, he appeared smug as if leading Haku and Naruto to Itachi had been his original intention the entire time.

"You." Haku hissed.

"Yes, me." Itachi sang delighted.

"You led us right to you!"

"I did no such thing." Itachi chuckled. "But you might as well join me while you're here."

"I would rather not."

"That's perfectly fine. You can go and Naruto can stay." Itachi quipped as he made a shooing motion in Haku's directions.

"I would never let Naruto stay with you alone. We're both leaving."

"Come sit with me, Naruto." Itachi ordered, ignoring Haku.

Naruto almost crumbled at the overwhelming scent that Itachi was emanating. His red eyes were staring straight at him, hypotonic and terrifying. He knew how evil Itachi was and yet his legs still moved in Itachi's direction.

"Naruto, no!" Haku attempted to stop Naruto but Naruto wasn't even paying attention to him. Naruto had submitted wholly and sat in the seat right across from Itachi.

Haku had no choice but to sit with his son.

"You look beautiful today, Naruto-chan. Orange is such a lovely color on you. I'd like to buy you a new kimono of the same color, would you like that?"

Naruto looked down at his hands to escape Itachi's imploring gaze. He wanted to refuse Itachi's offer because he knew that was what his mother would want him to do but he felt too scared to outright deny Itachi. "I would, thank you."

"Excellent, we can go into Konoha together tomorrow and I'll buy you the prettiest orange kimono we can find."

"That won't be happening. Naruto already has a prior engagement." Haku snipped.

"Well then cancel it."

"No." Haku said indigently.

"You're a bad liar, he has no prior engagement." Itachi laughed, amusement colored his deep voice, "your hatred for me is always so entertaining. But it'd be in your best interest to loosen the reigns for Naruto-chan's sake."

"It is for his sake that I'm not letting him be alone with you! We both know that you're not the type of man who can be trusted when you get a geisha alone!"

"You're still mad about that? You need to let go of the past. All that pent up anger has aged you horribly."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Wonderful! Now we can mend our relationship. We can start by you allowing Naruto to accompany me tomorrow."

"Like I said that will never happen."

Itachi sighed, "You're as exhausting as ever, Haku-chan. I didn't want to do this but you've given me no choice." Itachi gazed into Naruto's eyes, "Naruto, do you love your mother?"

"Yes, of course I love him!" Naurto answered without taking a second.

"Well then you wouldn't want mommy to be hurt because of you would you?"

"No!"

"Then tell your mother to let you come to Konoha with me tomorrow or else Kisame is going to do something to mommy that will really hurt him."

Naruto didn't dare speak a word. He didn't know what to say. On one hand he wanted to do as Itachi had ordered but on the other he wanted to obey his mothers warning of staying clear of Itachi all together.

Haku glared daggers at Itachi. "You're despicable."

"I don't think Naruto-chan can speak right now," Itachi smiled charmingly. "So, what's your answer, mommy?"

"I would rather die than let Naruto be alone with you so do whatever you want to me."

"Who said anything about you being the one being harmed? When I said hurt I meant emotionally not physically. I would break your heart by killing that alpha you're in love with. _Zabuza_ , am I right?" Itachi grinned coyly. "Oh, don't look so surprised. I've known for a while. You have a particular scent and it clings to Zabuza occasionally. I must say I'm shocked you chose Zabuza on account that he's a samurai. He's constantly in danger and you omegas get so attached to your alphas you must constantly be worrying for him." Itachi drawled. "I'd hate to have him killed since I know it'd be devastating for you but it could be easily avoided if you give Naruto-chan permission."

Haku was at a loss for words. He hated Itachi so much that he didn't think his hatred could get any deeper but apparently he had been wrong. He was like a snake. If you cut off his head another one would grow back.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Itachi grabbed his sake cup and raised it, "a toast to my and Naruto's outing tomorrow!"

The geishas beside Itachi cheered and bumped their own sake glasses against Itachi's.

"Naruto you might as well sleep over tonight. We can set out tomorrow morning."

"If my mother can stay with me I will do as you say." Naruto was conflicted. Itachi downright terrified him but his body refused to listen. Itachi's scent must've been some kind of drug that had hypnotizing properties in it because that was the only thing that made sense.

"Of course he can stay." Itachi affirmed. "The more the merrier."

"Thank you." Naruto bowed.

"Now that that is all sorted out lets enjoy ourselves. This is a party we should be having fun."

The geishas agreed by pouring more sake into their and Itachi's empty glasses.

"Girls, don't you think Naruto is the prettiest geisha you've ever seen?" Itachi asked nonchalantly as he took a drink. His eyes were settled on Naruto.

The geishas glared at Naruto. "I think Itachi-san has had too much to drink he's saying crazy things."

"No, Naruto is a doll." Shisui affirmed. "I haven't seen such a pretty geisha since you brought that last one for her mizuage."

"Really? I don't think he even compares to her." Itachi mused. "Naruto when will your mizuage be?"

"That's none of your business." Haku cut in.

"I thought we agreed to be friends, Haku-chan." Itachi exhaled tiredly, "Kisame, take Haku on a walk. He clearly needs to calm down."

"No! Don't hurt him!" Naruto grabbed his mother's hand.

"Don't worry Naruto-chan. I'm not going to hurt your mommy. Kisame is only going to take him on a stroll I promise."

Naruto locked eyes with Haku. He saw resignation in them. Like Haku was telling him he was going to be okay.

"Be careful little duck. Mommy will be right back."

"O-okay." Naruto murmured as he let his grip on Haku go.

He nervously watched as Kisame grabbed Haku's arm and took him from the table.

"Back to the conversation at hand, when will your mizuage be?" Itachi pressed.

"I-I'm not completely certain what that even is, Itachi-san." Naruto confessed. He knew it was a ceremony where two became one but that was all. His only knowledge of the ceremony came from a drunken tirade he had overheard from Karin when she was complaining about her own mizuage. Not even Haku had discussed the complete details of what took place during a mizuage with him.

The two geishas scoffed.

"How don't you know what a mizuage is? I can't believe you actually call yourself a geisha!"

"Now, now girls lets not be mean. You shouldn't judge Naruto-chan." Itachi reprimanded the two geishas, "You wouldn't know about that, huh, Cherry-chan."

"Why did you give him such a ridiculous name?" One of the geishas giggled. She had been put off by the strange and sudden nickname.

"Lets just say he's a flower that hasn't been picked yet so his cherry is still ripe for the taking."

"Ah, Itachi-san that's shameful!" One of the geishas squealed as she playfully swatted Itachi's broad chest with her fan. "But still he should know what a mizuage is if he's going to claim to be a geisha."

"You're right, shall I educate him then?" Itachi offered while grinning a cheshire cat smile.

"Not now we're in public." The geishas blushed.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "don't pretend to have a sense a shame when you're a geisha, it's unbecoming especially when you were shamefully lapping up my seed last night like a dog tasting water for the first time."

The geishas eyes watered, tears began to streak down her face as she hung her head in embarrassment.

"But perhaps you're right. I should take Naruto somewhere quieter for such a delicate subject." Itachi stood and motioned for Naruto to take his hand. Naruto immediately obeyed.

"Take these two geishas names off the list. I hate the ones who act innocent." Itachi whispered to Kisame.

Kisame nodded in reply.

"Now come Cherry-chan. Let's go to the gazebo."

Naruto followed Itachi at a safe distance. He wanted enough room between them just incase Itachi did something. Itachi smelled angry. Naruto didn't know how he could assign an emotion to a scent but that's what the scent smelled like. It was metallic and hot. As if you got too close it'd erupt and the anger would overflow. Itachi didn't allow that though, he planted his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him so that they were practically glued to each others sides.

"I like it much better when there's no space between us, Cherry-chan." Itachi tightened his hold.

Naruto gulped. With Itachi's much closer proximity his nerves doubled tenfold. He couldn't get away from Itachi's overwhelming scent. He noted that the angry scent dimmed a little. Like a tide receding the smell was disappearing into the ocean.

"There isn't a scent as distressing as the smell of a scared omega to an alpha. Don't worry, Cherry-chan I'm not angry with you. I'm just taking you to the gazebo to dance I'm not actually going to explain to you what a mizuage is...yet."

"O-okay." Naruto felt far from reassured.

The gazebo was elevated over a pond. There were two big sakura trees hanging over it so the water was filled with floating cherry blossoms. There was a group of three men sitting at the side of gazebo steps playing music on instruments Naruto wasn't familiar with, they were shiny and looked to be made out of bronze. The gazebo was somewhat lonely looking. Only two couples were dancing in it.

Itachi wordlessly took Naruto's hand as he helped him up the wooden gazebo steps. The three musicians stood and bowed as Itachi and Naruto made their way up. The three couples all ceased their dancing when Itachi came into view. They bowed their heads. Just by appearing Itachi garnered respect. Naruto imagined this was probably how all royalty was greeted. He had never been greeted this way before and probably never would be.

"Do you want us to leave, Itachi-sama?" One of the old men asked. There was an unsure quaver in his gravely voice. It had taken him courage to ask the question.

"Don't presume such a thing. Enjoy yourself, pretend I'm not even here." Itachi placated the old man.

"Thank you, Itachi-sama." The old man thanked with a look of disbelief. He took a nervous glance at Itachi then went back to dancing. The atmosphere in the gazebo turned uncomfortably tense, the couples didn't look fully relaxed now that Itachi was present. Their movements were measured as if they would take one wrong step their lives would be over.

Naruto found it strange. Was Itachi's presence that nerve-wracking to others the same as it was to him?

"Shall we dance then?" Itachi asked but didn't wait for a response. He wrapped his arm tightly around Naruto's waist and took Naruto's hand in the other and raised it. Itachi began to move to the rhythm of the music; Naruto could do nothing but let himself be swept along. They glided across the stage, Itachi didn't seem to mind every time Naruto would clumsily stumble or get wrapped up in his kimono train. They kept dancing until the song ended.

"Did I tire you out, Cherry-chan?" Naruto was breathing hard, it was hard work to dance at a high tempo while wearing such high geta but he would never admit that to Itachi.

"No, I'm fine. Just catching my breath." Naruto panted.

"I forget what delicate little things you omegas are sometimes, forgive me." Itachi chuckled. "You can lean against me if you wish."

Naruto quickly shook his head. He didn't want to get even closer to Itachi or his scent if necessary.

"Hmm, suit yourself." Itachi suddenly grabbed Naruto and picked him up so that his legs were dangling off the ground and he was cocooned squarely in Itachi's arms.

"I-Itachi-sama what are you doing!" Naruto exclaimed mortified. This was it. Mother had warned him that Itachi was a bad man and now Naruto was going to pay for his inability to refuse such a man.

"I can't in good conscience let you walk down these steps. I fear for your safety due to your exhausted state." Itachi explained.

"Oh..." Naruto felt guilty all of sudden. Itachi was just trying to help him. So far Itachi seemed like a decent man. He was intimidating and scary at times but he wasn't at all like the monster mother portrayed him to be and thinking that made Naruto feel even guiltier because Itachi was indeed a despicable man.

Naruto kept his head down as Itachi maneuvered them through the crowd. He was too embarrassed to meet the eyes of the guests. He concentrated on not letting Itachi's scent get to him. He only raised his head when Itachi finally put him down.

"Caught yourself another one, eh Itachi-san." A man called out. He was seated at a square table and had an air of wealth around him. He spoke with that dignified accent that all nobles seemed to have.

"It would seem so." Itachi jested. "This newly debuted maiko's name is Naruto. Naruto this is Haruno-san."

"It's nice to meet you Haruno-sama." Naruto bowed to the man. The man didn't even grace him with a glance.

"You always go for the geishas don't you?" Haruno-sama taunted. "Where's the other pale one I saw you with last time?"

"Resting."

"Oh she's still around? I thought since you got a new one you would've gotten rid of her already."

"You know how Itachi likes to play his games." A man sitting beside Haruno-sama joked offhandedly as he smoked on his pipe.

"Yes, don't we all know. He's a commendable man but for my daughters sake I'm relieved she married your brother and not you."

"Me marrying your daughter was never an option since I declined the offer you sent me, Haruno-sama. But you're right I'm happy for my brother too."

Naruto's stomach knotted uncomfortably. Did Itachi have another brother? If not then the only person they could be talking about was Sasuke. That couldn't be...Sasuke was his love. If Sasuke was really married...

"Naruto are you okay?" Itachi inquired alarmed.

Naruto was seeing red. How could Sasuke be married? It didn't make sense to him. Like a poem with one word or a haiku with more than three lines, it made no sense at all.

"Excuse us for a moment. Naruto is feeling unwell."

"Of course, go tend to your plaything." Haruno-sama smirked.

Itachi took Naruto aside to a secluded spot behind the trunk of a sakura tree so that they were semi-hidden from public view.

"Cherry-chan, you need to calm down."

Naruto couldn't hear what Itachi was saying. He was too focused on the anger and hurt of Sasuke's marriage status. Who was the lucky person who got to relieve Sasuke of his loneliness? Did Sasuke love them? Of course he did or why else would he marry them! Naruto wanted to curse the heavens for betraying him like this.

"Wow, you're really worked up aren't you? People are going to start noticing your scent so I'm going to scent mark you so you can calm down," Itachi tilted Naruto's chin up to expose his neck where a little bump raised against his skin was located, "your scent gland hasn't even been touched?" Itachi observed in amazement as he rubbed his thumb over the unblemished bump, "I'll try to hold back for your sake but you're so very tempting," Itachi exhaled then latched his mouth around the pulse point on Naruto's neck. He bit until the bump began to secrete a smell that resembled his own.

"How do you feel now?" Itachi questioned after pulling away. He languidly lapped at the blood that accumulated on the bite mark. "You smell so much sweeter now."

"I feel different…better." Naruto blinked slowly. Everything looked tinted pink. Like everything was perfect. He felt so calm too. "What happened?"

"You got jealous over me having another geisha so you got angry. You omegas are territorial but you usually only get that way with an alpha you want to mate with so I was shocked. I didn't know you liked me like that, Cherry-chan?" Itachi probed pleased.

"Huh?" Naruto realized Itachi must've been confused because the person he had gotten jealous over was Sasuke but he knew better than to say that out loud. "Yes, sorry. I've never experienced a feeling like that before. It felt like my blood had turned into fire."

"I know I could tell. It's perfectly fine though, I'm happy I was the first to scent mark you."

 _"Scent mark?"_ Naruto voiced the strange word.

"It's one of the ways an alpha can sway an omega's mood."

"How?" Naruto didn't understand it at all. How could Itachi change his mood just by biting his neck!

"Let's just say its magic, Cherry-chan."

"You love lying to omegas so much Itachi-sama you should make it a career." Deidara flitted into the conversation. Naruto had forgotten all about Deidara, that meeting outside the gates seemed like it had happened years ago.

"Deidara I thought we had a deal, you were to stay away from me for the entire duration of the party in exchange for bribing my uncle to leave you alone for the day." Itachi replied. He was unperturbed by the animosity in Deidara's tone.

"I know that!" Deidara huffed sassily, "but I thought you'd like to know that your 'little bitch' is wandering around inside looking for you!"

"What?" For the first time since Naruto had met Itachi he looked worried. The foreign expression made Itachi's rugged features appear of that of a much younger man.

"I was lounging in the entertainment room and she walked right in and asked for you. It's shameless if you ask me, can you be-"

"Deidara enough!" Itachi roared.

The furious yell shut Deidara right up but it had also scared the living daylights out of Naruto. He whimpered, his instincts were telling him that an alpha was angry and therefore he should cower.

"Shh, shh. I'm not mad at you." Itachi cooed to Naruto. He ran his thumb reassuringly against the scent mark on Naruto's neck to calm him down. "Was that the last place you seen her?"

"Yup."

Itachi sighed. He looked almost human. Naruto hadn't known the perfect Itachi Uchiha could look so distraught, "Okay, stay here with Naruto. I'll be back as soon as I sort her out."

"What do I get in return for staying with him, hmm? I'm putting myself at risk here; if I stay out here your uncle might see me. I deserve a reward."

"We'll discuss the manner of your payment later just make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Itachi dropped his hand from Naruto's neck, "its unfortunate I have to leave you Cherry-chan when things were just starting to get fun. I'll be back as soon as I can my little toy."

Naruto nodded. He wasn't sad to see Itachi go. He was elated; maybe with Itachi gone he could finally regain his normal thought process and not be affected by Itachi's scent. He could also go find his mother!

Itachi left leaving Deidara and Naruto alone together.

"Don't be fooled. It wasn't magic that he did to you." Deidara drawled while glaring at the bite mark on Naruto's neck.

"Huh?" Naruto was surprised by the sudden change in Deidara's expression.

"He infused some of his alpha pheromones into you so you could calm down. You should feel honored an alpha of his status scent marked you." Deidara glared.

"I-I don't know what to say." Naruto said awkwardly. It wasn't like he had asked Itachi to do it so why did Deidara sound so angry?

"You could say thank you. Or better yet you could say sorry to me for going after my customer. You haven't been a geisha for long or else you'd have known that geishas don't go after others favorite customers!" Deidara said so coldly it was a wonder his words hadn't turned to ice.

"Sorry!" Naruto hadn't learned of that yet. "I didn't go after Itachi-san though, he came to me and asked me to join him!"

"Well then next time be a good little sister and refuse him!" Deidara replied haughtily, "Ugh I can't calm down while his scent is still on you." Deidara took an even breath, "you know there aren't many perks of being a beta. Actually I'd argue that there are none except one and that is that we are neutral so we have the ability to dissipate scents. It's an ability that's otherwise useless except in situations like this," without warning Deidara chomped down on Naruto's scent gland and sucked deeply, "there, much better now you smell like nothing of Itachi-sama."

Naruto clutched his throbbing neck. It stung so bad it was actually pulsating. He pulled his hand away and sure enough there was blood.

"Don't make that face. You deserved it." Deidara said snootily. "You actually deserve much more..." Deidara looked around and located a man dressed in the dark green uniform of a commander general, "Genma-san!" Deidara called to get the man's attention. "Come over here, I have a present for you!"

Genma happily walked over at the promise of a gift.

"Present you say?" Genma inquired.

"Yes, my little sister here is a newly debuted geisha. He's an omega and doesn't know all the rules yet so I thought maybe you could teach him?"

"An omega?" Genma raised a thick brow as his eyes hungrily roved over Naruto's body. "Yes, I can definitely do that. What do you want me to teach him?"

"Our job as a geisha is to entertain men so teach my friend here how it is exactly that a geisha can entertain a man. I'm going to go find another pervert to have fun with. Ba-bye."

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to stay with me?" Naruto didn't want to be left alone with Genma. The man was practically dripping with bad intentions.

"I have my pride as a man, I won't babysit the man I love little plaything." Deidara snarled, "Enjoy your present, pervert." Deidara kissed Genma on the cheek then sauntered off.

"So, you're an omega? What's a pretty little thing like you running around being a geisha for? I bet your mommy and daddy are devastated that their son became a geisha. What you need is an alpha like me to bond you. You won't ever have to work again." Genma dragged his hand up Naruto's thigh, his hot breath tickled Naruto's ear as he spoke, "so what do you say, can I bond you?"

Genma's scent was making Naruto's stomach turn. It was the exact same smell that those guards from earlier had emitted. It made him feel so gross.

"Hey, answer me when I ask you a question!" Genma hissed. He yanked the back of Naruto's hair so that Naruto's neck was exposed. Pain bloomed where Genma was pulling. Naruto could feel his hairdo loosen with the tugging.

"Omegas should answer when an alpha asks them a question." Genma spoke along Naruto's neck.

Naruto was shaking. He was so scared. Genma's lips were close to the bite mark Itachi had given him. If Genma bit him too then he wouldn't be able to handle it. The fear of being bit gave Naruto a jolt of adrenaline. He twisted out of Genma's hold, pulling his own hair in the process and ran as fast as he could.

"Get back here!" Naruto could hear Genma holler from behind him. It only fueled him with more adrenaline. He felt tears come to his eyes. Why were people so mean? Those guards, Deidara, Shisui, Hidan, Genma...Naruto cried harder. He wanted his mother. Naruto's eyes were so watery that he didn't see the person in front of him until it was too late. He collided with them and tumbled to the floor, he fell onto his arm and heard a crack.

 _How perfect, more pain._ Naruto groaned as he hugged his arm to his chest.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. I was looking for my-never mind that, are you okay?"

Naruto looked up at the person he had smacked into. His breath caught in his throat. The girl standing before him was ethereal. Her kimono was made of a glittering pink fabric. It flowed like water all around her. He had never seen a kimono move so smoothly. Her face was like the moon, round and pale and her cheeks were a pretty hue of pink. Her jade green eyes sparkled like two gems it was almost like someone had liquefied a jade stone and poured them into her eyes. She had a light pink collar around her neck studded with lavish pink diamonds. Perhaps the most bewitching thing about her though was her hair. It was the color of sakura petals. Naruto had never seen anything like it. A goddess was the only word Naruto could come up with to describe her.

"I-I'm fine. I just hurt my arm." Naruto quaked. He tried to get up but his geta paired with his injured arm made it difficult.

"You poor thing." The beautiful woman tsked. "Here, take my hand."

Naruto reluctantly grabbed the woman's hand. He felt shy touching someone so perfect.

"Thank you for helping me." Naruto bowed. "I should've watched where I was going."

"No, no. It's not your fault I should've been more vigilant." The woman crooned as she eyed Naruto's hurt arm. "Let me take you to get that bandaged before it swells up please?"

"Y-yes!" Naruto didn't think he could refuse her anything. When a goddess tells you something, naturally you're going to listen to her.

Naruto followed the girl into the palace. Along the way Naruto noticed many people bowed to her. It made sense, with her looks she had to be from a very high royal family. He wondered which one.

The girl led Naruto up two sets of a stairs then down a hall to a room.

"Sit on the bed. I'm going to go get a bandage from the bathroom to wrap your arm up." The girl motioned to the bed then scurried off to an adjoining door, which Naruto concluded was the bathroom.

Naruto did as told and sat on the edge of the spacious bed. He nervously glanced around. The room was easily bigger than Haku's apartment. The size of the window alone was as big as four doors put together. There was no tatami mat just a glimmering hard white floor. The walls were decorated with scrolls of calligraphy and paintings of nature that were framed in gold. So this was how the rich lived. There was a nice smell swirling in the room. If felt familiar.

"Sorry I took so long I couldn't find the bandage." The girl apologized. She walked over and sat on Naruto's side. "Put your arm out so I can wrap it." She instructed.

Naruto winced as he stretched his arm; he pulled back the heavy sleeve of his kimono to expose his arm. He bit his tongue when the girl began to wrap the bandage around it. Her fingers were soft and gentle against his skin they were so relaxing that it numbed some of the pain but only a small amount.

"Thankfully it isn't broken." The girl hummed as she finished. "There you go, it should feel better by tomorrow."

"Thank you so much." Naruto was so thankful he wanted to hug her.

"You're adorable." The girl giggled. "I don't think I introduced myself? I'm Sakura, what's your name?"

"It's Naruto." Naruto responded shyly.

"Well Naruto, I noticed that your hair has come undone in the back. Do you mind if I fix it for you?"

"I don't mind at all!" Naruto shook his head eagerly.

Sakura laughed. "Okay hold still." Sakura got to work quickly. She carefully slid Naruto's zankashi along with the cherry blossoms in his hair out and set them on the bed beside him. After that she undid the elaborate top do and combed Naruto's hair out so that it flowed freely down his back.

"I think you look much cuter with your hair down." Sakura observed out loud as she ran her fingers through Naruto's blonde hair.

Naruto felt so at ease with Sakura strumming her fingers through his hair. He didn't know if it was her or if it was her scent. It smelled of sweet milk, it instinctually made Naruto feel protected and safe as if Sakura were his mother.

"Sakura-san I have an urgent message from your husband. He says he won't get back until later tonight due to an unforeseen circumstance." Iruka fretted as he came rushing into the room.

Sakura's scent turned acidic. It instantly shattered the safe and warm feeling Naruto had been feeling.

"I knew he was going to do this." Sakura's pink brows knitted together in anger. "I need some air." Sakura strode to the large window and yanked the double doors open exposing a balcony.

"My poor suffering mistress." Iruka shook his head sadly. "He always does this to her."

"Is Sakura-san going to be okay?" Naruto wanted to go comfort her. He didn't completely understand the situation but he didn't like to see Sakura so sad.

"Oh it's you," Iruka blinked surprised. He had failed to notice Naruto's presence in the room. "That geisha you came with is out there looking for you. Told me to tell you if I saw you."

"Mother?" Naruto had forgotten all about how he had been searching for Haku before bumping into Sakura. He had to find him before Itachi returned. "Excuse me, I have to go. Please tell Sakura-san when she feels better that I'm terribly sorry for leaving so suddenly!"

Naruto hurried out the room and walked as fast as he could back outside to the party. He scanned and by the grace of the gods he managed to locate Haku. He half ran half jogged until he reached his mothers side.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Haku squished Naruto to his chest and suffocated him with an airtight hug.

"Sorry." Naruto winced, "you're squishing my arm it hurts!"

"What happened to your arm?" Haku peeled back Naruto's kimono sleeve as soon as he did his eyes doubled, "what happened? Did that monster do this to you? I'm going to bury him alive! How dare he-"

"Mother it wasn't Itachi-san! I accidentally bumped into someone and fell on it I swear!"

Haku's anger dissipated a little with Naruto's explanation but a look of worry remained. "You can't be so clumsy, little duck. It worries me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Haku sighed, "where were you and why aren't you with Itachi? I barely shook that shark man off."

"He had to go attend to some emergency, to be honest I wasn't paying attention. He looked worried though it was strange."

"No wonder it felt like Kisame was so easy to get rid off, he probably went to go help Itachi with whatever mess he's created. At least he's finally left you alone, I was going sick with worry thinking about what he could be doing to you." Haku looked Naruto over, his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the deep bite mark on Naruto's neck. "That bastard scent marked you!" Haku yelled, a few party guest nearby actually turned to stare in their direction. They looked away when Haku bowed in apology for being so disruptive. "Little duck, what do you say we leave this party early? I never did intend to sleep over just so that bastard could take you shopping."

"Leave early? " Naruto could not hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, before that snake slithers back to the party."

"But Sasuke..." Naruto hadn't got to see Sasuke yet. Sasuke was the sole reason he had even wanted to come to this party in the first place. Despite what he had learned about his love he at least wanted to get a glimpse of his face. He was a fool in love and even the possibility of Sasuke having a wife couldn't deter him. Maybe it was unhealthy to be this in love?

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Naruto hung his head. "I agree. We should go."

Haku grabbed Naruto's hand and maneuvered them through the party and back to the front gate.

"Trying to leave early?" Kakashi greeted them with a bored expression. He was reclined atop of the gate ledge while reading a book.

"Open the gate." Haku demanded.

"Can't do that. My master ordered me that under no circumstance am I to let Naruto leave."

"That's ridiculous! Itachi can't keep us prisoner here!"

Kakashi put his book down and yawned. "My master said that you were free to leave but your son has to stay so technically you're not a prisoner."

"This is kidnapping, it's against the law!"

"This is the Uchiha's we're talking about, we both know the laws don't apply to them the way they do to everyday people like you and me."

"That's nonsense!" Haku banged his fist against the heavy gate. "Let us out! Do you hear me! Let us out!"

"Why should I do that? Why risk my own head for the both of yours?"

"Because if we stay here your master will bed my son. Do you hear me! He's going to take my most precious person and rape him!"

"I warned you before entering to take your son far way from this party."

"I know that and I should've listened to you! Now let us out!"

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop screaming. My master will get mad if he hears that you caused a scene."

"Your master can rot in hell for all I care now let us out! You cant-"

In the blink of an eye Kakashi had jumped down from the gate and silenced Haku with a swift chop to his neck. He fell limply against Kakashi's chest.

"What did you do to my mother!" Naruto screeched. He attempted to wake Haku by shaking him. "Why won't he wake up!"

"Listen kid, your mommy is fine I just put him to sleep. Now put a sock in it or else I'm going have to do this to you too."

Naruto hesitantly nodded. He held Haku's hand, it felt so cold.

"I'm going to go inform my master about what's happened here. Can I trust you stay here until I get back?"

"Yes." Naruto lied. As soon as Kakashi left he was going to find some rope and tie Haku to his back and then jump the gate. It'd be hard but he knew he had to do it.

Kakashi sighed loudly. "A boy who can't even lie will be swallowed up whole." Kakashi muttered.

"What does that mean?"

Naruto never got to hear Kakashi's answer. He felt a thump on his neck and then everything faded to black. The last thing he felt was Kakashi's arms hoisting him up and putting him over his shoulder.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he was in a room he had never seen before. He surveyed the space around him. It was big but otherwise devoid of furniture except for a bed and a vanity. The window was closed but the curtain was drawn so he could see the sky outside. The moon was already out. Where was he and how long had he been out for?

The events of earlier came rushing back to him. That's right, he was in the Uchiha palace!

"Mother are you in here?" Naruto called out into the darkened room.

No response. The absence of his mother heightened Naruto's nerves. Where was Haku? Naruto was worried and he knew his mother was probably just as worried if not more worried than him.

Naruto made up his mind, he was going to go search for Haku. He couldn't be that far could he?

Naruto had been wrong-oh so very wrong. He had searched every room in the hall and each one was empty. How could an entire hall full of rooms all not have a single person in them? He sneaked up the flight of stairs at the end of the hall. When he rounded the corner Naruto heard the sound of heavy footsteps. He ducked down and crawled into the room closets to him. He held his breath until he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore.

He stood up, by the grace of pure luck he hadn't been seen. He turned to exit the room but then heard a familiar soft sigh coming from the direction of the bed.

"Mother!" Naruto jumped onto the bed and kneeled his head onto his mother's chest. "I was looking everywhere for you, are you okay?"

Naruto only got another soft sigh for a reply. Haku was deep in sleep; whatever Kakashi had done to him had put him out cold. Naruto frowned. His mother looked so defenseless like this, without his usual dignified proud expression he looked not like himself. It was uncomfortable to see. Naruto didn't like it. Whoever had put Haku on the bed had carelessly just thrown him. Naruto straightened his mother out so that he was in a more comfortable position. The new position changed nothing; Haku still looked not like his self.

"Mother...I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now." Naruto held back the urge to cry. "I made you come just because I selfishly wanted to see Sasuke but it was all for nothing." Naruto couldn't hold back the tears. The stress of everything that had transpired that day came down all at once. Everything had all been for nothing.

All the training, the pining, the suffering...all for a man who didn't even want him. Fate was cruel.

Naruto felt bad for his self but he felt even worse for his mother. Haku had trained him, loved him, fed him, given him everything even his most cherished possession, which was his zankashi... Naruto gasped. He had accidentally left his zankashi in that room where Sakura-chan had bandaged his arm!

He had to get it back; he couldn't leave Haku's most cherished possession, especially since he had already let Haku down today. He was going to have to sneak through the palace and find that room. He undid his obi and took off his heavy outer kimono then his geta so that he was left with only his tabi socks and hiyoku, this way he'd be lighter and wouldn't make any noise while going about the palace. He also decided to wipe the paint off his face with his obi, it'd be easier to spot him in the darkness if his face was painted bright white.

"I'll be right back, mother." Naruto kissed Haku's cheek then sneaked out of the room. He checked to see if the coast was clear before walking fully into the hall.

Naruto couldn't really remember the route to the room but he could recall that it was on the third floor because he remembered mentally complaining how going up so many steps made his legs burn. So he went up to the third floor. The hall looked familiar which made Naruto feel good; it meant he was going the right way. There were so many doors though if he carelessly went and checked each one he might get caught. He dug deep in his brain to try and remember which room it was and then it came to him, it was the door at the very end of the hall! Naruto padded quickly to it, he contemplated knocking but then thought why should he? It wasn't like this was Sakura's actual room right? With that thought in mind Naruto pulled the silver handles and opened the double doors. Instantly a strong metallic scent assaulted his senses. So strong that it almost brought him to his knees. Blood. It was a smell he had grown up knowing very well thanks to the many beatings he had received from Tsunade.

Naruto carefully tiptoed into the darkened room. He couldn't locate the source of the blood. There was a trail of it beginning from the door entrance leading all the way to the lit bathroom. He could hear the sound of water splashing and labored breathing. Whoever had made the blood trail was obviously in there.

Naruto knew he should turn back, go away and pretend he hadn't seen anything but he couldn't. His intuition was goading him to investigate. He just had to know who it was no matter the price he'd have to pay later.

Naruto silently crept to the bathroom. When he saw the source of all the blood he began to cry. What a horrible sight. Sasuke was covered in blood; his beautiful face had blood smears all over it. His shirt had been ripped open; Naruto could see his exposed chest and the blood that covered it. His usually styled hair was in disarray and his face was full of pain.

"Who did this to you?" Naruto cried.

"Naruto?" Sasuke exclaimed surprised, "what are you doing here?!"

"Never mind what I'm doing here! You need medical attention!" There was no time for formalities when Sasuke was literally bleeding out right before his eyes.

"This isn't all my blood." Sasuke discarded his torn shirt and pivoted his body towards Naruto, "I only got a small slice on my chest, see? No need to worry."

"Who hurt you!" Naruto repeated. He was so distraught he could hardly think. All he knew was that he wanted to hurt the person that had harmed Sasuke. Even though Sasuke had hurt him by betraying him Naruto still didn't want any harm to come to Sasuke. "I'll kill anyone who hurts you!"

Naruto could tell by the way Sasuke's expression changed that his declaration shocked him.

"Naruto look at me." Sasuke bent down so that he was face level with Naruto, "I'm fine so please calm down. Your scent is making it really hard for me."

"I can't calm down!?" Naruto was in hysterics. He literally couldn't calm down. At first he really had been crying because of Sasuke's injury but now he couldn't reign in his emotions. There was bloodlust like he had never felt before coursing through his veins. How dare anyone hurt Sasuke!

"Your scent is too much for me." Sasuke murmured so low that not even Naruto could hear, "I shouldn't do this but...I'm going to help you calm down okay?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. He knew exactly what that meant.

 _A scent mark._

He'd readily accept it and the pain that came with it if it was coming from Sasuke. He flipped his hair over his shoulder and craned his neck to the side so that Sasuke could have clear access to his scent gland.

"I see so someone's already scent marked you, no wonder you knew what I meant." There was a strange undertone in Sasuke's voice. It made Naruto feel dirty; he wanted to scrub away the evidence of Itachi's bite so that he could present Sasuke with a new unblemished neck.

"Only once and it was today!"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, crybaby. I'm not your alpha." Sasuke tangled his hand in the back of Naruto's hair, he pulled back slightly so that Naruto's scent gland was pushed up right against his lips. Sasuke's words didn't match his actions at all. Sasuke had to care at least a little or why else was he being so rough?

"I'm sorry." Naruto brought his hand up and caressed Sasuke's bloody cheek, "I'm going crazy I think."

"You aren't going crazy, you're just a protective omega." Sasuke said sorrowfully then chomped down.

Naruto's body went lax. His eyes closed and his mouth popped open as a silent scream made its way out. His mind and body both felt instantly calm. It was so good, so much better than the feeling Itachi had given him earlier. There was no pain only calming pleasure. It actually brought tears to his eyes.

"You really are such a crybaby." Sasuke chuckled. He gazed down at Naruto's serene face as he did he unconsciously rubbed Naruto's back.

"I can't help it." Naruto wiped at his tears. "You made me feel good, Sasuke-san."

"Well I guess I couldn't help myself either, I don't like the scent of a worried omega. Especially yours, it's strong."

"Is it really that bad?" Naruto wondered out loud. Itachi had said something similar.

"Yes, it's excruciating for an alpha." Sasuke suddenly licked Naruto's neck, "sorry there was some blood from my scent mark, it almost dripped onto your clothes."

"Oh." Naruto blushed. His heartbeat skyrocketed. He was suddenly hyperaware that he was currently being doted on by the love of his life. "Thank you, Sasuke-san." Naruto took a step back so that he could bow properly. Now that the adrenaline from seeing Sasuke soaked in blood was wearing away Naruto was beginning to get shy. He had just made a complete fool of himself by causing such a scene. "Sorry, I caused you so much trouble. I couldn't control myself, blood scares me. I hate the smell of it. Even worse I hate the sight of it, it's such a harsh color." Naruto looked pointedly down at his feet for emphasis. His white tabi socks had been dyed red by the blood on the floor.

A hue of pink suddenly tinged across Sasuke's pale cheeks. "Are you aware of your state of dress?"

Naruto shook his head confused.

"Where is your kimono? Why are you wandering around this late at night in only your hiyoku?"

Naruto's face burned red. He had forgotten that he had taken off his heavy kimono so that he could move easier through the palace. "You see I-" Naruto paused, should he tell Sasuke the truth? He was going to have to because he couldn't find it in himself to lie. "It's a long story."

"Save it and wait right here," Sasuke left the bathroom and came back a few prolonged minutes later with a yukata. It was pink and was decorated with gold patterns of flowers in full bloom. "Put this on, I'll wait for you outside while you dress."

"T-thank you." Naruto bowed. He kept his face in check until Sasuke exited the bathroom and then grinned like mad. Sasuke was so cute.

He changed fast then went out into the room. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting when Naruto came out.

"Thank you for the yukata...I'll cherish it forever." Naruto meant that. It'd serve as a memento of this day.

"You say the strangest things." Sasuke observed amused.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

There was a static silence that ensued. Sasuke broke it by clearing his throat. "Anyways you never answered me. What were you doing wandering around the palace so late? Better yet why are you even here, the party ended hours ago?"

Naruto twiddled his hair nervously. "I came to the party because you invited me but I couldn't find you. Itachi-san ended up accompanying me and he invited me to spend the night so we could go shopping tomorrow-"

"You know my brother?"

"Yes, Itachi-san was present the day of my debut a week ago. He also invited me to the party today."

"Shit." Sasuke cursed, "my brother didn't do anything to you right?"

"No!" Naruto told the truth, "he is a bit forceful but Itachi-san is otherwise pleasant to me."

"What do you mean forceful?" Sasuke growled.

"I tried to leave the party but Itachi-san didn't allow it, he forced me to stay." Naruto explained. "I don't think Itachi-san likes being told no."

"That asshole-"

"But I'm happy he did!" Naruto interjected.

"Huh?"

"You see if he hadn't I wouldn't have gotten to see you." Naruto looked down shyly as he spoke, "I waited all day to see you so I'm happy." Naruto touched his neck where Sasuke had bitten him, "even if this is the last time I'm really happy."

Sasuke was silent. When he finally opened his mouth to reply he was cut off by the door bolting open. Sakura waltzed in dressed in a night robe and holding a glass of wine.

"Kakashi informed me you arrived, why didn't you-" Sakura's words died on her lips when she spotted Naruto. Shock swam in her jade green eyes, "what is this? Why are you here?"

"Sakura-san?" Naruto held an identical expression of shock. Why was she here? Naruto already knew the answer to that question. Of course it was so obvious it was laughable. It would explain why Sakura knew her way around the Uchiha palace so well and why everyone bowed to her and also why Iruka who worked for the Uchiha household regarded Sakura as a boss. She was an Uchiha-not by blood but by marriage.

 _How appropriate that Sasuke would have a mortal goddess for a wife._

"What are you doing here alone with my husband and why do you smell of him?" Sakura's once lovely face appeared as if it belonged to a completely different person. When Naruto had met her earlier that day he had never imagined that a goddess like her could resemble a devil. "Did you scent mark him?" Sakura grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled his head up. She screamed at the sight of the bloody bite mark.

"Do you like hurting me?" Sakura jabbed her finger in Sasuke's face. "You stay out all day, come home late, bring a whore to our bedroom, scent mark him, and give him my clothes to wear! Are you trying to break me?" Sakura sobbed.

"It's not like that."

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Sakura-san! I only came here to get my zankashi. I accidentally forgot it. When I came in I found Sasuke-san bleeding so I-"

"Shut up, whore!" Sakura wailed, "I helped you earlier. I bandaged your arm and showed you nothing but kindness and here I find you with my alpha! I should've known not to trust a filthy geisha." Sakura slapped Naruto.

The sharp smack was enough for Naruto to stagger back.

"Sakura enough." Sasuke warned.

"No! I have to beg you everyday to scent mark me because you won't bond me and you go and scent mark this whore as if it means nothing?!" Sakura wailed. "Haven't I suffered enough? You're the worst!" Sakura flipped her wine glass and dumped the liquid all over the top of Sasuke's head then stormed out the room.

Naruto was speechless. That had been the last thing he had expected to happen. He was filled with so many conflicting emotions he didn't know how to react or what to say. A part of him wanted to leave and never comeback, Sasuke was a taken man already so he should do just that but another part of him wanted to go find Sakura and make her apologize for assaulting them and then there was a smaller more selfish part that wanted Sasuke all to himself.

"Sorry, she gets like that every time she drinks. She won't remember any of this tomorrow." Sasuke's hair was dripping with wine; the liquid had actually washed off some of the blood but not much. "I'm going to go see if she's okay."

With that one sentence Naruto knew his answer. Sasuke cared more about Sakura than Naruto could ever handle. He was never going to win, he didn't even have the option of being selfish because Sasuke wasn't and never would be his.

"Before you go I'd like to say something."

Sasuke stilled and inclined in his in a gesture for Naruto to continue.

"That day you stopped me from jumping off the bridge you saved me. And not just my life but you gave me a purpose to live. I wanted to be a geisha because of you. I thought that by becoming one I could somehow find you and cure your loneliness. I'm happy that you found someone else to help you." Naruto smiled brightly to mask his aching heart, he pulled out the monogrammed silk handkerchief he always carried. He ran his thumb against the S. U. stitched into the cloth. He had done it so many times it was a habit. "Here, you can use it to clean yourself up I don't need it anymore." Naruto set the cloth on Sasuke's lap.

"What is this?" Sasuke's eyes widened with realization when he picked it up, "you kept it all this time?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "Yes, it was my most cherished possession and now I'm returning it back to you. Thank you for everything Sasuke-san. I'm truly happy that you're not lonely anymore." Naruto bolted out the room before Sasuke could see him cry.

His heart could only handle so much.

* * *

 **Hiyoku: added under layer of a Kimono. For formal use. **

**Tabi:** **Are traditional Japanese ankle-high socks. They had a seperation between the big toe and the other toes.**

 **Konoha : In this story Konoha is a wealthy city and Konohagakure is the hanamachi next to it.**

 **Dun, dun dun the angst thickens cx. I have so much fun reading your comments and seeing what you guys think will happen XD I love it! Just to clarify Naruto DOES NOT like Itachi. Itachi's scent controls him so he honestly is powerless against him right now. Naruto is young and doesn't quite know how instincts and him being an omega affect him so everything is new for him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Unwanted sexual advances, alcohol, verbal child abuse, angst!**

 **A.N: Enjoy the new chapter, lovelies!**

* * *

Naruto ran down the hall. Not looking back, he didn't even want to think about what had just happened. He wanted to go find his mother and leave!

He suddenly collided with a hard object. He would've fell right onto his butt but then he was suddenly being carried into broad arms.

"You should be in bed. My master has plans for you in the early morning." Kisame's deep voice droned. Like a heavy sack of rice he was thrown over Kisame's hard shoulders.

"I have to get to my mother-let me go!" Naruto struggled to break free but it didn't faze Kisame. He kicked his legs and thrashed around but the shark man kept on walking as if Naruto wasn't doing anything.

"He's waiting for me! Put me down!"

"Your mother has been dealt with. No one will be leaving the Uchiha palace tonight as commanded by Itachi-sama." Kisame opened a door; it belonged to the same room Naruto had escaped out of earlier. "As a precaution I'll stand guard outside your sleeping quarters. I bid you a good night." Kisame shoved Naruto into the room and then shut the door.

Naruto pounded on the door until he grew tired. He didn't have much energy left in him. He was physically and emotionally spent. He eventually gave up and crawled back to "his" bed. He curled himself into a little ball and prayed for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up earlier than usual. His heart ached far too much for him to enjoy sleep. Needless to say it had been a restless night. His prayers had gone unanswered. He had dreamt of Sasuke. In the dream he and Sasuke were in a glass room with flowers all around them. It was raining outside and they could see the water run off the transparent glass roof. He was cocooned in Sasuke's arms and everything was perfect amidst the flowers. That was until he woke up.

Sasuke didn't love him and never would. Thinking it was too painful but he couldn't stop. It was playing on repeat inside his head. He wanted to forget this pain but how? He had lived for Sasuke for so long how could he just forget all about him? It wasn't possible.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Naruto panicked. He had accidentally said that by reflex, he forgot that he wasn't at home. He didn't know whom he had unintentionally invited into his room! What if it was Kisame!? Or even worse Itachi-san?

"Excuse the intrusion, I'm here to help you get ready for the day." A girl with sleek purple hair dressed in a plain black yukata entered the room. "Please don't be alarmed. My name is Konan. Itachi-sama has instructed me to be your handmaiden this morning." Konan closed the door behind her. She didn't look at Naruto as she spoke, the lack of eye contact made Naruto feel like Konan didn't like him. "Please undress while I fill the tub. I have breakfast on the way up so move at a hasty pace. I would hate it if your food turned cold."

"O-okay." Naruto sighed in relief as he watched Konan flitter to the bathroom. He didn't know how he knew but he could sense that she wasn't an alpha. Her scent was almost nonexistent except for the perfume that clung to her. Deidara had said that betas didn't have a scent so maybe Konan was a beta? Naruto couldn't be sure but either way despite her cold attitude he trusted her.

"Would you like jasmine or lavender flowers in your bath, Naruto-san?" Konan poked her head out the bathroom door to ask. For the first time that morning they made eye contact. The coldness he felt from Konan melted away in a flash. A random spark of familiarity struck Naruto. He felt as of he had seen Konan before but that was impossible. He would've remembered such a pretty girl. Konan's entire demeanor changed. "Or would you prefer western soaps?" Konan smiled. A smile went a long way; she could look so mean without it on her face.

"Umm, surprise me?" Naruto answered awkwardly.

"Western soaps it is then!" Konan smiled widely and hurried back into the bathroom.

Naruto was definitely not used to having someone help him get ready like this. He had always been the one to get everything ready, even with Haku he made the breakfast and things of the sort.

"The water is ready!" Konan called happily.

"Y-yes, I'll be right there!" Naruto jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

The bath was filled to the very top and there were foamy bubbles floating around in it. Naruto could feel the heat of the steam rising just standing there. The water was calling him, it promised him relaxation after such a horrible night.

"Would you like me to assist you?"

"No, I'm not used to others bathing me. Could you please wait outside, sorry!"

Konan nodded understandingly and smiled. "Call me if you need anything, _master_."

After a full hour Naruto had bathed, eaten, and dressed. Konan had even helped re-bandage his arm.

"Thank you for helping me." Naruto smoothed down his yukata. It was the same pink one from the previous night. He hadn't packed any clothes and his kimono was still in Haku's room so Konan had aired out his yukata as he bathed.

"I was told to take you to the guest tea room as soon as you were done getting ready. Please follow me."

Naruto didn't have to ask who had requested his company because he already knew it was Itachi-san. Naruto walked at a close distance with Konan. He kept a vigilant eye as they trudged down the halls and through the palace, he felt like he had to be on guard. His instincts were telling him that this was not a time to relax. They arrived in front of a black door with ornate gold designs on its edges.

"We are here. It was a pleasure to serve you, _master_." Konan bowed then opened the door. She moved aside so Naruto could enter. "I hope we meet again."

"Thank you." Naruto replied shakily. He didn't want to go into the room; he wasn't ready to meet with Itachi-san yet. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared his self for Itachi's scent.

"Look who's finally decided to join us, gentlemen should bow in the presence of such a lovely omega." Itachi announced with a flourish. He bowed, as did Kisame and Shisui. "Come sit beside me, I've missed you."

"Will my mother be joining us?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the empty pillow beside Itachi. He was already losing it, he was sure that Itachi's scent was not something he would ever be able to get used to.

"Haku-chan will be joining us much later so don't worry about your mommy. For now let's focus on us." Itachi loomed closer. "You're so nervous that you're quivering like a plucked shamisen string, I wonder if I touch you will you quiver some more?"

"Look, he's blushing!" Shisui taunted. "How cute, lets test out Itachi-sans theory!" Shisui leaned across the table and poked Naruto's red cheek.

Itachi instantly grabbed Shisui's hand in a crushing grip. The deafening sound of Shisui's bones cracking reverberated throughout the tearoom.

"I was only joking, cousin." Shisui laughed nervously, "come on, it's not that serious,"

Itachi's glare hardened, he paid no attention to Shisui's pleas. His gaze was unfocused. He turned his head slowly to Naruto, "That scent...you let an alpha scent mark you?"

"Y-you could tell?!" Naruto blurted out. He self-consciously clamped his fingers over his scent gland.

"Of course I can tell, did you think I wouldn't be able to?"

Naruto shrunk underneath Itachi's menacing glare. His scent was like fire, swallowing Naruto's courage up with its flames.

"I don't understand, w-why are you mad, Itachi-san?" Naruto stammered.

"Why am I mad?" Itachi repeated hotly but then his expression suddenly changed. He appeared calm; it confused Naruto because Itachi's calm appearance didn't match his angry scent at all. "Sorry, I'm not mad, Cherry-chan. I was just surprised. Say, let's get going, we have a new kimono to go buy you don't we?"

"Y-yes, we do." Naruto cautiously followed Itachi out the palace. Itachi's entourage followed closely behind. Shisui cradled his broken hand to his chest while Kisame looked as concerned as a slab of stone.

Once outside a white shiny thing that resembled some sort of machine was waiting for them. Naruto couldn't figure out what it was. It was nothing like he had ever seen before. It looked like a metal beast, it even sounded like a beast because of its low rumbling growl.

"What is this?" Naruto asked in awe.

Shisui snickered; Itachi shut him up with a single glance.

"It's a motor vehicle, Cherry-chan. I assume you've never seen one?"

"Never, it's like something out of a dream. What does it do?" Naruto was tempted to touch the glossy black surface but was far too intimidated to do so. Itachi-san was still mad he didn't want to do anything else to further aggravate him.

"We get inside of it and it takes us places we want to go."

"Like a rikshaw?"

"Precisely."

"It's amazing, I've never seen anything like it." Naruto said dazzled.

"It's one of the first new things today that I'll be introducing you to." Itachi smirked.

* * *

They drove through Konohagakure at a fast pace. Everything blurred right past them thanks to the 'beast machine' as Naruto liked to call it. After a while Naruto noticed that the houses had gotten smaller and that more geishas were strolling around in the streets. They all looked so refined too. The car abruptly stopped at a cross walk. Naruto took the opportunity to look closely at the pretty geishas; he followed one with his eyes as she sashayed into a store. Above the store was a flashing neon pink sign that read Konoha Diamonds.

 _Konoha_ …that name was familiar. Naruto could recall hearing it before. Then it hit him. This was Konoha! It was the rumored hanamachi Hinata always talked about where dreams could come true!

A faded memory of a promise that Naruto had buried away came rushing back to him.

' _O-once I become famous and move to Konoha I'll take you with m-me. You can live in my new okiya with me. You won't ever have to get a w-whipping from mother again!'_

This was Hinata's dream hanamachi. The place where they were going to settle down and make it big all on their own. The memory stung so Naruto willed it away back into the inner pits of his mind.

 _That childish dream was long dead along with his own._

The beast machine started going forward again. Naruto continued to watch the scenery until the vehicle halted. The building they had stopped in front of was large and had a yellow neon sign over it that had words written in a language Naruto couldn't decipher.

"We're here." Itachi announced with that deep voice of his.

"Where is this?" Naruto had a bad feeling.

"Can't you read? It's called _Happiness House_!" Shisui proclaimed in a snide manner as he pointed at the neon sign.

"Shisui, enough." Itachi gave him a pointed look. "Cherry-chan doesn't know English."

Shisui sulked over being scolded by crossing his arms. His broken hand had turned a sickly purple color. It was a nasty looking bruise.

"Kisame, get the door." Itachi ordered.

"Yes, master."

Once Itachi was out the car he went to get Naruto's door and helped him climb out.

Naruto calmed his anxiety by observing the building. It distracted him. The building looked like an okiya but bigger. It was made entirely of wood that had been painted white. The building gave off a cheerful feeling but why did Naruto feel like that wasn't the case? Itachi's scent had remained angry the entire drive, if they were going somewhere happy shouldn't have Itachi's scent been more pleasant?

"Is this where we'll be buying my kimono, Itachi-san?" Naruto asked.

Shisui barked out a laugh. "You really are slow."

Itachi exchanged a look with Kisame. The shark man nodded then picked Shisui up and threw him in the car. Kisame tapped the driver's shoulder and they drove away.

"Where are they going?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Don't worry, Kisame will be back to drive us home by the time we're done here. He's just going to take my cousin for a ride."

"Oh...okay." With such a cryptic reply Naruto guessed it was better not to pry further.

A woman suddenly came rushing out the door. She had short hair and was dressed in a robe that displayed her large cleavage for all to see.

"Anko, it's good to see you again. " Itachi greeted curtly.

"I-I wasn't expecting you to visit today, Itachi-sama!" Anko bowed deeply, "I-I would've gotten a room ready-"

"Anko, relax. I'm not here for that today. I came to show my friend Naruto-chan here your fine business."

"Oh," Anko looked at Naruto quizzically, "okay...would you like me to give her a tour?"

"Yes, _he's_ a curious boy so I'd like to show him something new. Please show us everything."

"I see, follow me then." Anko said cautiously, "If I knew you were coming I would've cleaned up the place, Itachi-sama."

"It's fine. You could scrub the place down and it'd still be filthy."

Anko laughed nervously, "That's very true."

The second Naruto stepped through the door he crumbled to his knees. The smell inside was like a wave crashing over his body. His throat felt like it was closing up, and his eyes were watering.

"Is he okay?" Anko gestured at Naruto with her chin.

"He's not used to the smell of a heat."

"Poor omegas, they're so sensitive to everything. I would've killed myself a long time ago if I were one."

Naruto whimpered. He curled his self into a ball on the floor. His scent gland was throbbing; it was beating in succession with his heart. What was this smell? It disgusted and terrified him at the same time. He didn't belong here! He uncurled his self and tried to crawl to the door but Itachi stood in his way.

"I don't think so Cherry-chan." Itachi ticked his tongue like he would to a misbehaving child. "The tours not over yet." Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and yanked him up to a standing position.

"Let's carry on then." Anko clasped her hands excitedly. "I don't even know where to begin, oh wait I think Mayumi is entertaining a customer right now. Let's start there!"

Naruto had to be dragged through the halls, his legs wobbled with each step he took.

Anko led them to a sliding door. Naruto could hear strangled cries coming through it. He was scared, the girl sounded like she was being tortured. Anko slid the door open with gusto.

"Mayumi, we came to check on you!" Anko cackled giddily. "Come on in so you guys can have a look, neither of them will notice us 'cause of the heat."

Anko moved aside so that Naruto and Itachi could see.

Naruto's jaw dropped. In the middle of the room was a large heated tub, a woman was bent over the rim. Her pale breast flopped up and down as a man behind her moved harshly against her. Her face was contorted with pleasure and her eyes were glassed over. The strangest sounds were wafting out her open painted lips, she sounded like a wounded animal. As Anko had said neither the man nor the woman had noticed their presence.

"Mayumi here is one of two omegas I own. She's on the older side but customers don't even notice her age when they smell her heat." Anko declared proudly as she gazed at the man's prick slam in and out of Mayumi's swollen slit.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. The smell was just sickening. He wanted to vomit.

"You're crying?" Itachi observed aloud.

"I don't like it, the smell is making me sick." Naruto sobbed. He sought out the only other powerful scent in the room, which was Itachi and buried his nose in Itachi's chest.

Itachi smiled down at Naruto. He ran his hand through Naruto's hair.

"Yes, cry, Cherry-chan this was what I wanted."

"Why would you want that!" Naruto cried harder.

"I'm not very fond of sharing my things so I have to punish them when they betray me. You shouldn't have let another alpha scent mark you."

Naruto didn't know whether to be angry or not. In actuality he was sad, he had thought that Itachi-san wasn't as bad as his mother had said but he had been right. Itachi was vindictive. Naruto wasn't angry though; he only felt sadness for the alpha. What was it that made Itachi so crazy?

Itachi raised an eyebrow. That hadn't been the reaction he was expecting. He had been certain that Naruto would grow angry with him.

"You're a strange omega." Itachi muttered, for the first time that morning his angry scent went away.

"I'll tell you what, I'll forgive you but first you have to let me scent mark you so that other alphas scent goes away."

Naruto didn't want to feel the pain but he really didn't have a choice. He nodded and tilted his neck to the side.

Itachi's eyes turned to slits as he locked his gaze onto Naruto's scent mark; he licked his lips then ravenously bit down on Naruto's scent gland. He sunk his teeth in deep, making Naruto cry out.

"There, that should do it." Itachi announced pleased.

Naruto was in a daze. His neck hurt but the calm feeling was settling in. The smell in the room no longer bothered him; all he could smell was Itachi.

"He looks so cute after getting marked." Anko complemented.

"Doesn't he?" Itachi smirked.

"If you'd be open to it I'd like to buy him off you? He's cute and small, my customers like a boy like him. Plus like I've said I only have two omegas in stock right now so I could really use another-"

"He's not for sale." Itachi growled.

"Come on Itachi-sama, I sold you my top selling girl last month. Business has been slow since you took her, can you at least think about-"

"I said no!" Itachi roared.

Anko flung back, the fierceness of an alpha was terrifying.

"I think Naruto has seen enough, we'll be leaving."

Itachi scooped Naruto up and carried him through the halls. Naruto felt so calm. He didn't feel scared, or anxious and most importantly he didn't feel sad anymore. He didn't have to think about how Sasuke-san would never love him or how Sasuke-san was married or any of that. It was so relieving, like a break from the suffering. He felt so relaxed that he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

And this time he didn't dream at all.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start, his eyes blinked rapidly as his eyesight adjusted to the dark room.

He sat up abruptly. This wasn't the room he had slept in the previous night. A sheer black shawl was canopied over the bed so he couldn't really see the room but he could tell it was much, much bigger. Everything, including the bedpost, was trimmed in gold finishing. A single candelabra was lit on the bedside table. The candles had burned down almost completely which meant that they had been burning for a while. Where was he? He could vaguely remember Itachi-san putting him inside the car, but after that it was complete darkness.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake." Itachi's deep voice greeted from the shadows. "Good morning, or should I say good evening?" Itachi chuckled.

Naruto couldn't see him so he looked in the direction of the voice.

"You've been asleep for hours, Cherry-chan, I was beginning to get worried." Itachi's voice was getting closer. "I bought you a little gift while you were asleep would you like to see it?" Itachi was now close enough for Naruto to see his silhouette.

"Y-yes?" Naruto's voice was unsure. He didn't trust Itachi but he didn't think he could tell Itachi no. He was too scared to.

"You have to get up to see it. It's in my closet."

"Okay." Naruto got up with some difficulty. It was hard to navigate in the darkness. He let out a surprised gasp when he felt Itachi's firm hand take a hold of his.

"I'll lead you. I don't want my Cherry-chan to fall."

"Thank you." Naruto felt awkward at the sudden nicety.

They maneuvered through the room until Itachi stopped. He let Naruto's hand go and seconds later the closet was illuminated with a bright blinding light. The light was coming from a hung diamond fixture on the ceiling. It was like magic.

"Don't look so amazed, it's only electricity, Cherry-chan." Itachi snickered. "Come inside, my present is deep within my closet."

Itachi's closet was as big as a room. It was so spacious that there was plenty of room for plush lounging chairs and a tea table. The walls of the closet were made entirely of a long mirror. Naruto had never seen such a grand mirror in his life. It probably cost a fortune. He thought of Karin's mirror that she had been so proud of; it was comical in comparison to Itachi's. They ventured through the closet until they reached the end. There in the middle was a beautiful orange and gold kimono. It had the most beautiful scenery of the setting sun in a field of flowers on it. The silk shined so beautifully. The blue obi was Naruto's favorite part. It was his favorite color in the entire world, sky blue.

"I...I love it so much. Thank you, Itachi-san!" Naruto bowed. He couldn't even imagine how much this kimono cost. It was like a work of fine art.

"You can properly thank me by trying it on." Itachi mused.

"Of course!" Naruto would gladly do that; it was the least he could do. He waited for Itachi to leave so he could get changed, after an awkward minute it was clear that Itachi wasn't going anywhere.

"Umm, Itachi-san, can you please turn around and close your eyes so I can change?" Naruto asked nervously. The air in the room suddenly felt so much thicker.

"That won't be necessary. A kimono that heavy will be impossible for you to put on your own, I'll help you change." Itachi's said slyly.

So this had been Itachi's intention all along? Naruto's heart began to race. He was scared. He most definitely didn't want to be naked in front of Itachi-san.

"I'll help you undress." Itachi didn't wait for Naruto to give consent. He undid the small obi of Naruto's yukata. The yukata billowed open, exposing the hiyoku underneath.

"How lovely." Itachi purred. He pulled on the strings of the hiyoku and it came off just as easily as the yukata. Now Naruto only had a nagajuban, the thin white fabric was transparent. He self-consciously covered his chest and groin so Itachi couldn't see his undergarments. He calmed down by telling his self that he'd be okay. No matter how scared he was he'd get through this because he was strong just like his mother. He idly wondered if this was how Haku had felt when Itachi had forced him all those years ago? Had his heart beat like this? Could he feel the fear freeze his limbs in place too?

"A nagajuban is so enticing to look at." Itachi's voice dripped into naruto's ear as the alpha positioned himself behind the omega. "It allows a man to have such a nice view." Itachi trailed his hand up naruto's thigh. He slipped his hand through the slit going up the side and settled his hand on Naruto's naked thigh. Naruto let out a shaky breath. "Look at what a nice view you're giving me, Cherry-chan." Itachi grabbed Naruto's chin and forced his head up to the mirror. The fabric of the nagajuban was wedged between Naruto's plump thighs. Itachi's hand trailed higher. Skimming past Naruto's belly button and up to Naruto's rapidly rising chest "Do you see why I can't control myself? You effortlessly tempt me."

Itachi moved to undo the naguban but suddenly stilled. "Your scent...why aren't you scared?"

"Because I told myself not to be." Naruto was channeling all the strength he could.

Itachi laughed loudly, "You're always full of surprises aren't you?" Itachi said amused, "such an interesting omega. Others are usually crying by the time I get to their nagajuban but not you."

"No, not me."

Itachi laughed again. He shook his head "yes, not you." He caressed Naruto's scarred cheek; he had given up his original intentions. "I'd like you to join my family tonight for dinner."

Naruto nodded as he let out a relieved breath. Did he have a choice? Itachi did not accept no as an answer. Dinner in comparison to what Itachi was about to do to him was easy.

"Excellent. Let's finish getting you dressed. I want my Cherry-chan to look beautiful."

Naruto let himself be dressed up like a doll made for Itachi's pleasure. He was just grateful that Itachi had stopped undressing him. He didn't know how much longer he could pretend to be brave.

* * *

Once Naruto was done putting the kimono on Itachi had called a beautician who came to the room and did Naruto's hair and makeup. She outlined his blue eyes in shimmering gold and added a slight pink rouge to his cherry lips. She coiled his hair into a simple chignon and placed a string of blue orchids in the center of it. She had been fast and efficient. She had worked quickly underneath Itachi's watchful eyes.

"Shall we head to the dining room, Cherry-chan?" Itachi mused once the beautician had left.

"Yes, Itachi-san."

The trip to the dinning room was uneventful. Naruto kept his face calm as Itachi guided him.

"Good evening, Itachi-sama. We hope you enjoy your dinner." The maids standing on the sides of the dining room door greeted with a bow and then pulled the shiny door handles.

Naruto had thought that he had seen it all when it came to the Uchiha's luxury but this was on a whole other scale.

The dining room was bathed in a soft light coming from a grand diamond chandelier. The long dining table was made of cherry wood and the cushioned seats were covered with black velvet. At the head of the dining table was a man. He had hard lines around his jowls and his eyes were bright red just like Itachi and Sasuke's. Sitting on his right hand side was a black haired woman. She wore a cream colored kimono and had a twinkling gold necklace around her slender pale throat. Naruto noted that unlike the man beside her, her eyes were pitch black. On the man's left hand side was a little girl who looked to be no older than ten. She had long black hair that was tied up into a coiled bun and she was wearing a blue children's yukata. Her eyes were bright red. As they walked into the dining hall Naruto could feel the man's eyes glaring at him.

"How wonderful you could join us today, dear." The woman said happily.

Itachi kissed the woman's cheek. "Hello, mother. How was your trip to the capital?"

"Oh, I don't want to talk about that! It feels like it's been days since I've seen you. How was the party?"

"Same as always." Itachi smiled.

"I missed you Itachi-niisan!" The little girl all but burst as if she had been holding that in all day.

Itachi pinched her red cheeks, "I missed you too, Kagami-chan."

"Enough!" The man yelled, "I thought I told you to stop bringing your playthings to family dinners, Itachi." The man said harshly. "This isn't a time to be entertained by a geisha now send her away!"

"Father, this isn't a plaything. It's my new friend, Naruto-chan." Itachi was visually unaffected by his fathers outburst. "Naruto, this is my father Fugaku, my mother Mikoto, and my sister Kagami."

"Don't introduce us, send her away!"

Just then a man came running into the dinning room. "Fugaku-san, it's the emperor, he wishes to discuss something with you. He's on the phone waiting. He says it's urgent!"

Fugaku sighed in irritation. "What could that damn man want now!" Fugaku grumbled. He got up to leave. Before he exited he sent a glare to Itachi. "Be sure shes gone by the time I return."

Mikoto sighed, "Forgive him, your fathers been on edge lately."

"Isn't he always?"

"You know how much he hates going to the capital, he's been acting that way ever since the car ride back." Mikoto complained exasperated.

Naruto wanted to leave. If that man came back he had no idea what he'd do to him but he didn't want to find out. He tugged on Itachi's haori sleeve to get his attention.

Itachi turned his attention to Naruto. He smiled when he saw how nervous and fidgety Naruto had become. He pulled out a chair and indicated with his head for Naruto to sit.

"B-but your father?" Naruto stood standing. "I should go."

"Nonsense. That old man is all bark and no bite. You'll be fine."

Naruto was still too nervous to sit.

Itachi sighed, he rubbed his thumb against Naruto's scent gland, "relax, Cherry-chan. I won't let him hurt you." Itachi whispered so that only Naruto could hear. "Now sit."

Naruto unconsciously found his self obeying. He sat down.

"Good, omega." Itachi whispered as he sat down next to Naruto.

"I see you've changed your favorite again while I was away?" Mikoto noted. She hadn't given her attention to Naruto once since he entered the room.

"Niichan always has a new girlfriend!" Kagami squealed like it was the funniest thing ever.

"Yes, he does doesn't he, Kagami?" Mikoto said distastefully, "what happened to the other one you brought to dinner a month ago?"

"I got tired of her."

Mikoto pressed her lips, holding back whatever she was about to say. "How long will this one last, hmm? An alpha your age should have children already not a numerous mistresses!"

"Yes, mother I know that. How could I ever forget?"

There was a silent eye exchange, it ended when the dinning room door thudded open. In walked the one person Naruto didn't want to see right now, _Sasuke-san._

He was more beautiful than Naruto could bear. Such a pretty face that Naruto wanted to cover it with kisses. His desires fizzled when he saw Sakura walking behind Sasuke. She was a physical reminder of why Naruto could never make his desire a reality. She looked as gorgeous as ever. Her signature pink kimono was accented with a creamy shade of white. She had kept her long hair down and had painted her pink lips a fiery deep red color. It wasn't until the two got closer that Naruto noted that a little girl was pattering along beside Sasuke. She looked no older than three. She was holding onto Sasuke's pants as if it were a habit. Her hair was black like Sasuke's...

Naruto's heart stilled. Dear gods, was that little girl... he didn't have the heart to even think of the word.

As if she knew Naruto was thinking of her, the little girl looked up suddenly, she looked directly at him. Naruto's eyes welled up with tears. The little girl's eyes were blood red just like Sasuke's; she was without a doubt Sasuke's daughter.

How cruel it was to see her walking happily, so carefree and lovable and yet she was the result of something hurtful.

Naruto sucked up his tears; he wouldn't let Sasuke see him cry. He kept silent as Sasuke and his family greeted Mikoto then sat down across from he and Itachi.

"Naruto-chan! You're still here!?" Sakura squealed with excitement. "I didn't see you sitting there!" Sasuke had been right; she didn't remember the events of last night. If she had she wouldn't have been so welcoming.

"You know Naruto?" Itachi questioned Sakura.

"I helped him out yesterday, he bumped into me during the party. Poor thing looked so lost and confused. He sprained his arm so I helped patch him up since he was all alone."

"I left you in Deidara's care, how did you end up alone?" Itachi hissed.

"Dear, don't use that tone at the table, you know how it scares your sister." Mikoto warned.

As if for emphasis Kagami whimpered. She was a young omega so it was expected for her to fear an angry alpha. The same could be said for Naruto, he was a mere six years older than her, Itachi's anger tinged scent scared him like no other.

Itachi took an even breath. "Sorry." Itachi swung his arm over Naruto's shoulder and rubbed his sprained arm soothingly. "I'll have a doctor examine you later."

"Thank you, Itachi-san."

"Naruto-chan is so pretty, Nii-chan! Super duper pretty like the princess!" Kagami wailed excitedly as she got comfortable again.

"Yes, he is isn't he?" Itachi's arm tightened around Naruto proudly.

Naruto wasn't paying attention; he was too busy sneaking a glance at Sasuke. Why did he look so irritated?

Sakura seemed to sense Sasuke's foul mood too because in that moment she turned to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Their daughter wanted in on the fun so she jumped onto her daddies lap and planted a big slobbery kiss on Sasuke's down turned lips.

It was too much for Naruto. He couldn't handle the pain. With out thinking he got up to leave.

The table occupants all looked at Naruto with surprise.

"Are you leaving? But dinner hasn't been served yet!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I-I just need to use the bathroom." Naruto lied. He was on the verge of tears.

"I'll show you where it's at." Itachi got up.

"Is that necessary? A maid can show him where it's at." Sasuke pointed out.

"It is necessary, dear little brother. As you can see or should I say smell, Naruto isn't feeling good, I'm going to scent mark him so he can feel better."

Sasuke's expression stayed unchanged, irritation still marred his beautiful features.

"Boys please! You know I don't like talk of such things around your little sister. Itachi go take care of that and hurry so you can be back before your father returns."

"Yes, of course mother." Itachi escorted Naruto out the dinning hall. The second Naruto was out he burst into tears. He was embarrassed to cry so shamefully in front of Itachi-san but he couldn't hold it in.

Itachi observed Naruto perplexed. "Why do you cry, Cherry-chan?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know why." Naruto sniffled. It was an outrageous lie but he wasn't about to tell Itachi that he was crying because he was in love with Sasuke and was mourning the loss of that love.

"Come here." Itachi cradled Naruto's body to his chest. Enveloping him in a hug. Itachi glared at the two maids standing at the dining room door, silently telling them to leave. They bowed and scurried away like two frightened mice.

Naruto trembled in Itachi's arms. His heart was breaking. He couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke.

"Don't cry, I'll make the pain go away." Itachi lifted Naruto's chin, forcing Naruto to look up at him. He bent his head down. Naruto moved his neck to the side, expecting Itachi to scent mark him but then Itachi stopped him by tightening his hold on his chin. Itachi stared at him for a prolonged second then did the unthinkable. He pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto's eyes sprung open with shock. He struggled for half a second then resigned his self. He let his self be kissed. He didn't have to save his first kiss anymore. When Itachi finally pulled away Naruto grabbed the back of his head and forced his lips down to his scent mark.

"Bite me please!" Naruto didn't want to think or feel. He only wanted the numbing calmness.

"As you wish," Itachi kissed Naruto's scent gland then bit down hard, eliciting a sharp whine from Naruto's throat.

The calming feeling enveloped Naruto's body instantly. He couldn't feel the sadness anymore.

Itachi thumbed Naruto's lips; Naruto's pink rouge had smeared. "Was that your first kiss?"

Naruto blushed crimson, he nodded his head yes. Was it that obvious?

"Good," Itachi pecked another kiss onto Naruto's unsuspecting lips; Naruto withheld the urge to wipe the kiss away. "Let's get back to dinner."

Naruto was horrified to see when they arrived back to the dinning room that Itachi's father had returned. It immediately dispelled his calm feeling.

"What did I tell you? Take your toy out of here!" Fugaku bellowed angrily. The outburst made the omegas in the room scared.

Itachi simply chuckled; his father's anger didn't appear to faze him.

"Father, Naruto is my guest. It'd be rude of me to have him leave in the middle of dinner. Wasn't it you who taught me that Uchiha's should always honor the bonds of friendship? What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't hospitable?"

Fugaku glared. Itachi had gotten him. "Sit, but this is the last time I want this to happen."

"Don't worry father, Naruto-chan here has me wrapped around his little finger. I have no need to bring others."

Naruto blushed. What was Itachi insinuating? Itachi was such a smooth talker that Naruto didn't know whether or not to believe some of the things he said. It was probably better to not believe them. Itachi was not a good person.

Fugaku sighed, clearly exhausted with his son. He was no match for Itachi and he hadn't been for a while. "Just sit already."

Once they were seated Naruto noticed that Sasuke was staring right at him, or more specifically at his lips. Naruto touched them self consciously, was there something on them? He discreetly checked his image in the empty silver sake cup by his folded napkin. No, there was nothing except his rouge had smudged a little from Itachi's kiss. Could Sasuke tell?

"So where did you meet this one, Itachi?" Mikoto asked as she stared at Naruto. There was something different about this geisha.

"I met him in a tea house in Kirigakure, his scent attracted me instantly like no other omegas ever has."

"An omega?" Mikoto said surprised, no wonder the geisha smelled so strange, "I must say that's a huge improvement from the usual company you keep."

"I like Naruto-chan the best!" Kagami added giddily.

"Yes, Naruto is special. He's unlike any other." Itachi smile down at Naruto proudly.

The Uchiha's stared at Itachi in shock. The odd smile on Itachi's face was one they had never seen before. It was the look an alpha gave to an omega he cared for. No one knew what to say or how to react. Sakura nudged Sasuke to make sure he was looking.

"I think your brother may have finally found the one." Sakura said excitedly.

Sasuke was rigid. His eyes seemed to stare through Itachi and Naruto.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's worsening mood. He wanted to get up and soothe Sasuke's irritation away. He didn't want Sasuke to ever be mad but what could he do when Sasuke wasn't his to take care of?

The attention of the table occupants was dragged away from Itachi and Naruto when the food was finally brought in. They ate in relative silence. Occasional small talk happened but important topics were never discussed. Naruto liked it that way; it allowed him to distract his mind from Sasuke.

* * *

After dinner was done Fugaku and Mikoto along with Kagami retired to bed. Sakura had proposed the idea to have tea in the entertainment room to wind down from the heavy meal they had ate so here they were now. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on pillows across from Naruto and Itachi. Their daughter was fast asleep in Sakura's lap. A maid had just served them tea. Soft music was playing from a musical box. The setting was nice however that could not be said about the mood.

There was a heavy tension in the air and it was being produced solely by Sasuke. His foul mood from dinner hadn't gone away.

"Do you want to go up to bed since you're not in the mood to socialize?" Sakura asked Sasuke in a quiet voice, they were close so Naruto could still hear what she had said, "You can take Sarada with you since she's already asleep." Sakura suggested.

"You know I can't leave you alone." Sasuke uttered moodily back as he threw a pointed glance at the crystal glass filled with wine that a maid had just brought to Sakura a few minutes ago. Naruto had forgotten that Sakura couldn't handle her alcohol. So Sasuke was babysitting his wife? Was that the only reason he had agreed to join them? Of course it was, why else would Sasuke be here. It wasn't as if Sasuke wanted his company.

Sakura frowned guiltily at Sasuke's comment. She let the subject drop and turned her attention back to Naruto.

"So, Naruto-kun, tell us more about you. I want to know everything."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked shyly. He didn't know what to say. There wasn't much about him that he'd want someone like Sakura to know. His life was monochromatic compared to hers. She was highborn with a good family name and the looks of a goddess while he was just an insignificant geisha.

"I mean like how old are you, what family are you from, why did you choose to become a geisha. You know it's a highly uncommon profession for an omega so I'm curious." Sakura took a swig of her wine as she chatted away.

"I'm sixteen...I'll be seventeen in October. I don't know my birth parents." Naruto paused, Sakura suddenly looked sympathetic as if she had regretted asking in the first place, "I'm not sad about not knowing my birth parents anymore so please don't feel troubled, Sakura-san. I was able to get over it thanks to a very nice man I met when I was a child," Naruto's eyes reflectively flickered to Sasuke, he quickly looked away when he noted that Sasuke was already staring at him, "If you want to know the truth I became a geisha because I wanted to become a worthy person in that mans life."

"How romantic and unexpected." Sakura remarked with a dreamy sigh as she sipped on her drink. "Did you ever meet with the man again?"

Naruto casted a shy glance at Sasuke, "I-"

"Enough talk of this mysterious man," Itachi growled, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and lifted him up into his lap, "are you trying to anger me? You know that I don't like to feel jealous."

"Sorry, Itachi-san." Naruto bowed his head. He definitely didn't want to take another trip to 'Happiness House.' That horrid stench still haunted him.

"I can't help but notice that you're very taken with Naruto-kun, Itachi-san." Sakura voiced out loud. She was getting braver with her words due to the alcohol. Normally she would avoid questioning anything her brother-in-law did; he was one of the few alphas that made her nervous.

"Yes, he's a unique omega." Itachi ran a cold finger against the indents around Naruto's scent gland leftover from his teeth sinking into the sensitive skin, "I can hardly wait for my innocent little Cherry-chan's mizuage."

"What kind of sick nickname is that?" Sasuke gritted out. Finally breaking his silence.

"Don't play a fool, it's pretty self explanatory, little brother. I'm sure you've popped a few cherries yourself." Itachi chuckled, "what is it this time? You only make that adorable face when you're mad at me."

"Don't you get sick of it?" Sasuke hissed disgusted.

"Sick of what?" Itachi bated Sasuke while giving him an amused smile.

"Of finding pretty things and then playing with them until you ruin them! Geishas aren't toys!"

Itachi laughed, "A geisha is something pretty to look at and fun to dress up. I can tell them to paint their lips any color and do their hair in any style that I desire. I can hurt them or even break them and when I have no other uses for them I can dispose of them whenever I want...I can release all of my pent up emotions into them and they will have no choice but to accept it. They are playthings that I use for my own amusement. A toy is exactly what they are, little brother."

"They are people just like me and you! Naruto isn't a damn toy!"

"Honey, calm down." Sakura had never seen her alpha so worked up. It was alarming.

"You should listen to your omega and calm your self, little brother. You wouldn't want to wake your daughter and have her see her daddy yelling at her uncle now would you?"

Naruto couldn't take anymore. He wanted to stitch Itachi's mouth closed for saying things that were making Sasuke so angry. He had the overwhelming urge to go and calm Sasuke down. He needed to do something. It was hurting him to see his love so lost in anger. Naruto unconsciously began to emit an odor that omegas used to calm down rampaging alphas. He was completely unaware he had even done it. The sweet scent swirled around in the air. It reached Sasuke's nose. The effects were instantaneous; he lost the enraged wild look in his eyes.

"I'm going to bed. I don't feel like arguing with you anymore." Sasuke uttered as he stood up. He had a look of confusion in his vivid red eyes. Why had he suddenly felt at ease?

"Bye-bye, baby brother." Itachi waved goodbye teasingly. "He's so passionate about the oddest things. Well no matter-the party can truly begin now that he's gone and taken his bad mood with him."

Itachi tightened his arms around Naruto. Naruto squirmed, Itachi was entirely too close. He couldn't breathe.

"Relax, Cherry-chan. I just want to scent you." Itachi glided his nose on the underside of Naruto's jaw. He licked along the nodule.

Sakura cleared her throat loudly. "Do you mind not doing that, Sarada is still here."

Itachi paused. He flicked his eyes up to Sakura. His menacing gaze sobered Sakura up slightly.

"It's just that I don't want-"

"Maybe you should leave too, sister-in-law. Go tend to my brother, be a good omega and go use your pheromones to calm him down some more."

"For reasons that are none of your concern I am unable to do that!" Sakura looked as if Itachi had just told her the most offensive thing in the world. "Have you no manners? Don't tell an omega how to handle her alpha!"

"I see the liquor has made your tongue as slick as a blade. I'd recommend you stop before you say something you'll regret. It's very unbecoming for an omega to command an alpha, you should know that, Sakura-chan. Though for a mother to drink so shamefully I wonder if you even remember the teachings you were taught on omega etiquette."

Sakura whimpered. Itachi had overpowered her with his dominating scent. Itachi didn't stop; he bombarded Sakura with another wave, torturing the omega. Naruto plugged his nose, the scent wasn't even being directed at him but it was still strong enough to reach him.

"Stop! I'm sorry for misspeaking" Sakura begged. Her daughter had woken up; her red eyes were alert and observant. Her little lips crumbled and out poured a high-pitched cry. Itachi's alpha scent had even scared an omega as young as her. Usually omegas were benign to alpha scents before they reached the age of ten but with a fragrance as strong as Itachi's it was powerful enough to even scare a two-year-old.

"Stop, Itachi-san!" Naruto could handle Itachi's scent if it meant it only affected him but he didn't want Sakura-chan or her daughter to be subjected to it. It was too cruel.

"Sorry to intrude, master, but we have a situation." Kisame entered the room.

"It's her again isn't it?" Itachi slammed his fist on the teatable. With his attention on Kisame he had stopped his scent attack, which allowed Sakura and also Naruto to relax. Sarada instantly stopped crying. Her wide eyes fluttered closed again as if she had never woken up.

"I'll be back, Cherry-chan." Itachi lifted Naruto from his lap and set him back onto the pillow. "Kisame stand guard, make sure my drunk sister-in-law doesn't do anything to my Cherry-chan. If she gets too crazy escort her to bed."

"Yes, sir."

Itachi left the room leaving the two omegas alone. Kisame went to stand at the door entrance. His presence was like a thin veil over the charged atmosphere. Now that Itachi was gone Sakura let her brave facade fall. She gasped in rapid gulps of air. The attack had winded her more than she wanted Itachi to know. Naruto was in much better shape than her but his legs and arms were slightly trembling.

Sakura snapped her fingers and a maid quickly brought her another glass of wine. Sakura shakily guzzled it down in one gulp. She snapped her fingers and her glass was filled once again. Naruto watched her with mute fascination. He wondered how she could drink so easily while holding her sleeping daughter.

"Ugh, how I hate that man!" Sakura spat in an icy tone, "who does he think he is intimidating me with his scent like that? I'm not an omega he can just do that to!"

Sakura's face had twisted into the one Naruto had seen last night. It was like she had taken off her beautiful porcelain mask to reveal the scary drunken one underneath it. The transformation once again amazed Naruto. She truly didn't look like the same person. "I shouldn't have to worry about another alpha scent bombing me!" Sakura continued heatedly. She grabbed her glass cup and angrily threw it at the wall. The loud shattering sound woke Sarada up. She started crying, the scent of her mother was muddled by the strong stench of alcohol. She couldn't recognize her mother, thinking that she had been abandoned she cried harder. Naruto didn't know this though so he wasn't sure why the little girl was crying. As good a guess he could come up with was that the loud sound of the glass breaking had frightened her.

"Mommy!" Sarada cried, her eyes frantically darted around the room to locate her mother.

"I'm right here!" Sakura yelled. She ran her hands through her hair in irritation. Naruto could tell this had happened more than once before. The poor little girl looked so distraught. Why was she searching for her mother when she was currently seated in her mothers lap?

Sarada stood up, her small legs wobbled as she pitter-pattered around the room in search of her mom.

"You stupid girl, I'm right here!" Sakura exclaimed sloppily.

Sarada went to the other side of the table. She had caught a familiar smell, it reminded her of her daddy! She jumped into Naruto's arms and burrowed her head in Naruto's neck. She could smell a faint trace of her daddies scent there. It was masked by a different strange strong scent but she could still smell her daddy underneath it.

Naruto hadn't expected for the little girl to leap into his arms. He was frozen, not sure what to do but then the little girl clung to him as if he were her lifeline. Naruto's defenses crumbled, he immediately felt a soft spot bloom in his heart for this little girl. He felt the need to protect her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his body.

"That isn't your mother you stupid girl!" Sakura grabbed the closet thing to her, which so happened to be an ashtray, and threw it at Sarada.

Naruto moved Sarada's body to the side so that the glass ashtray struck him instead of her. The ashes fell all over his new kimono but he didn't care so long as Sarada was okay.

"Don't interfere!" Sakura scolded. She grabbed a teacup and threw it.

"Please calm down! There is no need for violence!" Naruto could not condone this. Sakura was abusing her daughter the same way Tsunade had abused him. The memories of how terrified he had felt whenever Tsunade would go into one of her rages would forever be imprinted in his mind. He didn't want anyone to ever feel that way.

Sakura threw another teacup and screamed.

"Please control yourself! I'm begging you!" Naruto pleaded but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Sakura continued to rage.

Kisame sighed. He hadn't wanted to step in but he had to obey his boss's orders.

"Okay, Sakura-san I'll be escorting you to your room now." Kisame scooped Sakura up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Who do you think you are touching me so freely!" Sakura kicked and punched Kisame but the shark man was unfazed. "My daddy owns every hospital in Japan, he can buy you and maim you! I'll tell him to do it, I seriously will!"

"Yes, yes." Kisame pacified. He bent down and plucked Sarada out of Naruto's arms. Sarada cried out. She didn't know this mans scent she wanted to go back with the blonde who smelled like her daddy!

"Where are you taking her? Give her back!" Naruto shot up, ready to fight for the little girl who only a short hour ago he couldn't even look in the eye.

Kisame raised a brow. "I'm taking them both to bed."

"You can't! If you leave her alone with Sakura-san she'll just continue to hurt her!"

"Don't worry. Sasuke-sans daughter will be left with her nursemaid."

 _Iruka?_ Naruto sighed with relief.

"You'll be okay. Don't cry, okay?" Naruto comforted the little girl. He held her small fingers.

"O-okay." Sarada blubbered.

"I'll return shortly." Kisame announced.

Naruto let the girls small fingers go. He watched sadly as Kisame left. His heart ached for that little girl. There was so much fear in her eyes it was like looking into a mirror of his own past.

Naruto sighed. How could he help Sasuke's daughter though when he was so powerless? Especially around Itachi-san. Naruto poked his head out of the door. He didn't want to wait for Itachi-san. If he left now he could find his mother and hopefully leave. There was nothing for him at the Uchiha palace anymore.

Naruto tiptoed out of the room and went down the long hall. The further down he went he realized he didn't know where in the palace he was. He was completely lost. The hall looked endless too or at least it did until Naruto saw a large mass appear at the end. Naruto's eyes widened. The unmistakable silhouette of Kisame was walking directly towards him. He ran into a nearby room. Thankfully Kisame hadn't seen him. Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds until he heard Kisame's footsteps disappear down the echoing hall.

Naruto took a calming breath. That was close. If that had been Itachi he was sure he would've been caught. He suddenly felt a strong gust of wind; it blew the strung hanging flowers in his updo across his cheeks. He turned and saw that there was a window open at the end of the room. It was large like a door. Through the billowing curtains Naruto could see the night sky outside, it was so pretty the moon looked so close too. As if in a trance Naruto wandered over to the open window, it led to a balcony. He pulled the curtain aside and saw Sasuke standing up against the balcony railing. Sasuke turned his head, attracted by the sound of Naruto's surprised gasp. They locked eyes; Naruto was the first to look away.

"Sorry for intruding, I'll go." Naruto was embarrassed; Sasuke was the last person he expected to run into. This wasn't Sasuke's room so why was he here?

"No, it's fine, stay. I was just getting some air to clear my head."

Naruto didn't want to be here, the last time he was alone with Sasuke he had realized that Sasuke would never love him. He felt weird just standing in Sasuke's presence, like he didn't deserve to.

"I should go-" Naruto turned to leave.

"I said to stay," Sasuke caught Naruto's hand, stopping him from turning fully. "We need to talk...about yesterday."

Hadn't Sasuke said he was going up to bed earlier? Naruto wished he actually had then maybe he could've avoided having this conversation. He didn't want to talk about what happened yesterday. He was trying hard to forget all about it.

"Why? Why do you want to talk about what happened yesterday? I said so many embarrassing things I'd rather not relive them." Naruto had somehow managed to not confess his love to Sasuke yesterday and he was hoping to keep it that way forever. It was hard though, being around Sasuke made Naruto lose his sense of self-control. It wasn't like with Itachi where it was the scent that made him lose his reasoning-it was just Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes, his long fingers, his black hair that looked like the endless night sky on a starless night, his pink lips...Naruto was irrationally in love with Sasuke's everything and he could barely contain it. It didn't even matter that Sasuke's scent had been muddled with that strange acidic one. He still loved it because he could ignore it as long as it was Sasuke.

"I couldn't sleep last night because I was thinking about everything you said. We need to talk about it." Sasuke confessed in a sharp tone.

"I don't want to." Naruto half cried. Sasuke sounded so angry he didn't like it. He hunched his shoulders in attempt to appear smaller. If he disappeared Sasuke would have nothing to be angry about. It made perfect sense in his mind but in reality it just looked like he was folding in on him self.

"Sorry, I don't want to intimidate you into doing whatever I want just like my brother does. We won't talk about it." Sasuke let Naruto's hand go. It dropped to Naruto's side, his hand felt so empty he ached to feel Sasuke's hands on his again.

"Thank you, for not making me." Naruto loved Sasuke's kindness. Sasuke's warmth…Sasuke's everything.

"If we're not going talk about that then we will talk about what happened today."

"What happened today?"

"My brother."

"Oh...about that...thank you for standing up for me. Itachi-san can say such horrible things."

"If you hate what he said so much why didn't you say anything to him then? You had no problem standing up to my uncle so why not Itachi?"

Naruto vaguely remembered that time at Zabuza's home when he had told Sasuke's uncle Obito that geishas were more than just tea servers, they were artist. That had been easy though because Obito-san's scent wasn't anything like Itachi-san's.

"Itachi-san is scary...his scent is hard to disobey." Naruto confessed weakly.

Sasuke's dark brows drew up as his face scrunched with anger, "You shouldn't obey an alpha like him!"

"Why is Sasuke-san angry? It's not like I wish to obey him! I can't control myself!" Naruto desperately wanted to know the reason for Sasuke's bad mood, for the one he had displayed all night as well. "I don't like it when you're angry, I don't understand it but it hurts me. So please explain." Naruto bit his lip and looked at his hands, unable to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed; he ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm down, "sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you or make you worry." Sasuke licked his lips, he clasped Naruto's chin and delicately pulled Naruto's face up, "I'm worried about you okay. I've known Itachi my entire life and I can confidently say that my brother is a monster. He will ruin you."

Naruto gulped. Sasuke was worried about him, which meant that Sasuke had to care at least a little about him right? "I...I don't think Itachi-san will hurt me." Naruto wasn't dumb; he knew Itachi was someone to never be trusted. His mother's story of the past made it very clear that Itachi was as monstrous as they came but Naruto couldn't really say that Itachi had hurt him. Scared him yes but hurt no.

"Why are you so taken with my brother?" Sasuke hissed, dropping his hold from Naruto's chin,"never mind that," Naruto could visibly see Sasuke trying to reel in his anger, "just because you think my brother wont hurt you doesn't mean he never will. My brother is the type of alpha who doesn't see a geisha as a person. There was a girl before you; he bought her from a brothel in Konoha. My brother got her pregnant and you know what he did about it? He did nothing. He thinks no one knows but I've seen her. He keeps her around and fucks her like a whore instead of treating her like the future mother of his children. She isn't the first either. He plays with his toys until he gets bored of them. Don't you get it? He'll do the same thing to you."

Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes. He had been warned already of Itachi's cruelty but he really couldn't help him self. He wished with all his might that he could defy his instincts but it was impossible when he was in Itachi's presence.

"You should leave."Sasuke advised.

"What? Why!" The chilling feeling of dread slithered up Narutos spine. He wasn't prepared to leave Sasuke yet.

"Naruto...I'm sorry I should've never invited you, or meddled in your life. Maybe if I hadn't my brother would've never targeted you. You should leave and never come back. Maybe move to another town where Itachi can never find you."

Naruto couldn't make sense of what Sasuke was saying. It was like he was speaking another language. How could he say such a crazy thing? "If you never came into my life I would be dead! I've lived these past six years just for you. Everything I've done has been to get closer to you. Don't you get it? _I love you_!" The confession burst from Naruto, he couldn't hold it in any longer. A weight had been lifted from his chest. It was a secret that had encompassed his being for years.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He stared down at Naruto incredulously. "You what?"

"I love you." Naruto repeated in a much more subdued tone. "I've loved you since I was ten."

Sasuke brought his hand up and caressed Naruto's cheek. He closed the space between them by bending down; he skimmed his lips down Naruto's temple, past his ear, and settled right in the crook of Naruto's neck where his neck met his shoulder. Sasuke inhaled deeply, his nose was right over Naruto's scent gland.

Naruto shuddered. Sasuke was scenting him. Only Hidan and Itachi-san had done this to him and both times he hadn't felt any reaction but with Sasuke it was different. He had a primal urge to do whatever Sasuke wanted of him. He wanted to submit. He moved his head back, fully exposing his neck so that Sasuke had more room to scent him.

Sasuke let out a pleased sound. His hand on Naruto's cheek traveled down to his neck and eventually all the way down to Naruto's obi bound waist. Sasuke pulled Naruto flush against his body, making Naruto gasp. There was now no space between them. This had been the closest Naruto had ever been to Sasuke and he was going to take full advantage of that. He boldly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He ignored how bad he was shaking; it didn't matter when Sasuke was here in his arms. He tiptoed, searching for something that he wasn't quiet sure was even there. Did alphas even have one? _Aha!_ Naruto spotted the little bump of raised skin on Sasuke's neck. So alphas did have scent glands! Naruto craned his head, stretching as far as he could. He was able to place a brief kiss on Sasuke's scent gland. That was all he had planned to do but then he got a whiff of the intoxicating scent coming from Sasuke's scent gland. It was pure Sasuke; it wasn't marred by that other acidic scent at all. This was the smell that clung to Naruto's cloth, the smell that he had fantasized about for years, the smell that he craved like no other. He couldn't control his self. He practically lunged and bit down on Sasuke's scent gland. He sucked greedily; he could feel the warm taste of blood coat the inside of his mouth. He couldn't get enough; Sasuke's scent was filling his insides. He wanted to own this scent. To put a giant neon sign with his name on it so that everyone knew it belonged to him.

"Stop, Naruto!" Sasuke suddenly pushed Naruto off.

Naruto blinked rapidly, as if coming out of a trance.

"Why?"

"I told you, you should go." Sasuke gritted, he was struggling to keep his distance and Naruto could tell. "What are you waiting for? Go!" Sasuke was clumsily clutching his bloody scent gland as if he weren't used to it. Naruto wanted to go over and lick the alphas wound. Why was Sasuke refusing him and sending him away? Why did he touch him so softly if he had intended to reject him!

"Why? I told you that I love you!"

"I'm married. I have a family already. You're a geisha you don't belong here." Sasuke winced as blood continued to drip down his neck.

"You say that but then why don't you look happy!" Naruto cried. He had thought that Sasuke had accepted him since he had reacted the way he had but now Sasuke was telling him to go? "The whole time I've been here you've never once looked happy. You still look lonely." Naruto stepped closer, determined.

For the first time Sasuke looked small, fragile even. It tore Naruto's heart in half. "That isn't any of your concern."

"It is my concern because seeing that same lonely look in your eyes hurts me! Let me take your loneliness away, that's all I've ever wanted." Naruto took advantage of Sasuke's sullen state and threw his self into Sasuke's arms. He wounded his arms tight around Sasuke's neck, forcing the alpha to look down at him and come down to his level. "I love you, please let me stay here with you."

Sasuke recoiled. Pushing Naruto so hard that the omega collapsed onto the floor.

"Your love is wasted on me. Leave and don't ever comeback." Sasuke didn't meet Naruto's eyes as he stormed out the room.

The tears had begun to fall before Sasuke had even fully exited the room. Naruto stared dead ahead at the spot where Sasuke had just stood. He had just ruined everything. Naruto couldn't breathe properly. He literally couldn't get air into his lungs. He was dry heaving. Why had he done that! Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut? He had promised his self that he'd never confess to Sasuke and he had done just that. The result was just as expected too. Sasuke had chosen Sakura. Naruto pinched the back of his hand. He desperately wished this was a dream but no matter how hard he pinched nothing changed. This was reality and Sasuke had just rejected him. The pain settling in his chest was soul crushing.

"Finally found you." Kisame's deep voice called from the doorway. "It stinks like alpha in here, what have you been up to? My master won't be happy about this." Kisame thudded into the room and actually stopped for a second when he noted Naruto's state.

"Whatever went down in here I'll assume it had nothing to do with you since you're not scent marked." Kisame announced sounding awkward, changing his whole demeanor from intimidating to professional. Kisame cleared his throat. "I have to escort you back to the tea room now."

Naruto nodded. Unable to form words.

Kisame sighed. He bent down and hoisted Naruto into his arms. They said nothing as they traveled back to the tearoom. Kisame may have looked like a shark but he wasn't as cold blooded as his appearance led one to believe. Or at least only when it came to this particular situation.

When they arrived the tearoom was still empty. Kisame retook his position by the door. The message was clear; they'd wait in here until Itachi returned. Naruto wanted to go see his mother. Haku was the only person who'd be able to alleviate at least a fraction of the pain he was feeling. But he doubted Kisame would let him leave. It'd truly be a miracle if Kisame showed him another random act of kindness. Naruto slumped back to the table. He curled him self into a ball on top of one of the pillows and closed his eyes. He wanted to melt into the floor and cease to exist.

He had always thought it but now he knew for sure… _Sasuke didn't love him._

* * *

 **So I realize this story is super angsty but I want to thank you all for putting up with it! As the plot progresses the story will become lighter but as you all can see sasunaru's romance will be built slowly. Naruto is a geisha and Sasuke is a man who is already married-it's not easy for them...yes geisha's being mistresses were common in the 30's in Japan...but that wont happen here or maybe it will! heheheh thank you for all your wonderful reviews and loving this little story I've written -hugs & kisses-!**

 **Sorry I made a mistake in the previous chapter! Konoha is the hanamachi and Konohagakure is the city ! My mind is a mess, it's finals week and my mind is full of formulas. I updated just for you guys because I plan on sticking to updating every week :)**

 **See you guys in the next update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Loooong chapter & angst! Enjoy :)**

* * *

When Itachi finally returned it was around two in the morning. Naruto had cried his self to asleep. He awoke to the feeling of Itachi carrying him. Through his groggy mind he heard Itachi relieve Kisame of his duties. Then Itachi carried him up some stairs and into his room. By the time Itachi had set him on the bed Naruto was fully awake. Naruto's eyes met with Itachi's. The bright red color reminded him of Sasuke and subsequently of everything that had just transpired. The pain immediately began. Like someone had taken an ice pick and was repeatedly stabbing his heart. Naruto couldn't take it. He tugged on Itachi's haori collar and pulled him down so that his lips were at his neck.

"Bite me, please!"

"Again?" Itachi smirked. "What's gotten into you, Cherry-chan?"

"Nothing. Please just bite me!" Naruto lolled his head back and exposed his neck some more.

"You know, I don't like being lied to but you're so cute when you beg so I won't pry." Without warning Itachi sunk his teeth into Naruto's neck. He easily broke through the sensitive skin and sunk his teeth deeper.

Naruto moaned. His mind was going blank. He wrapped his arms around Itachi and hugged him desperately close to his body so that he couldn't move. "Don't stop."

Itachi chuckled as he lapped up the blood, "I never intended to."

* * *

The following morning Naruto awoke to Itachi lying beside him. It was early, the sky was still semi-dark outside. It was way too soon to wake up but Naruto was far too uncomfortable to stay in bed next to Itachi.

In the pitch darkness he tiptoed to the washroom in Itachi's room. He skimmed his hand against the wall and found the switch that brought light. He quickly shut the bathroom door so that Itachi wouldn't see the light. Once he was sure that Itachi wasn't coming Naruto went over to the mirror hanging over the porcelain sink. He stared at his reflection. His hair was a mess, his chigon had come undone in his sleep and the orchids had dissembled and now were haphazardly strewn throughout his hair. There were bags underneath his eyes, his smeared makeup only made his eye bags appear darker. His kimono was also wrinkled. The beautiful fabric would need to be pressed if he ever wanted to wear it again. His scent gland was the most unsightly thing on him. It was puffy and red, Itachi had bit it so many times that there was a dark purple bruise over it and around it there was the deepest teeth marks Naruto had ever seen. In short he looked like an utter mess.

He hated it. He wanted to scrub the ugly markings away. He turned the water on and splashed his face with cool water then onto his scent gland. Trying to scrub it clean with only his hands. Of course it didn't wash away. The ugly mark would be there for days until it healed. Naruto scrubbed harder, he did that until he tired him self out. He cried in frustration. Not just over the damn marking but because everything happening in this horrible thing called his life. He should've never come to the Uchiha palace, he should've never seeked out Sasuke, and he shouldn't have been foolish enough to think that a man as good as Sasuke would ever love him.

He wanted to go home and just forget that all of this had happened. He had a feeling Itachi wouldn't willingly let him leave though. Naruto wasn't going to be kept prisoner. He splashed some water on his face to pump him self up. He was going to leave this palace before sunrise even if he had to escape from it.

He tiptoed back out into the main room. He chanced a tentative glance at Itachi. Still sound asleep. Naruto moved as slowly and as quietly as he could to the door. He pulled the silver handle with great concentration. Once he successfully made it out the room he expected to see Kisame or another guard outside Itachi's room door but there was nothing of the sort. It was surprising but Naruto wasn't complaining. This made his next task of finding his mother so much easier. He vaguely remembered the way to Haku's room so it was relatively easy to get there. He stealthily entered the room. His mother was sleeping peacefully on the bed. The sight of his mother unharmed and well after worrying about him all day flooded Naruto's cold broken heart with temporary warmth. He ran to the bed and jumped onto his mother, hugging him as if they'd spent the last fifty years apart.

Haku woke with a startled gasp. "who are you?" Haku raised a fist, ready to fight his attacker until he realized who it was. "What are you doing here, little duck? And why do you look a mess?" Haku lovingly picked the flowers out of Naruto's hair as Naruto continued to hug him tightly.

"My appearance doesn't matter. I came to get you. We're leaving." Naruto revealed in an rushed whisper.

Haku cocked his head confused. Itachi would never let them leave so soon.

"I'm escaping. I can't stand being here any longer, mother." Naruto broke down in tears, "it hurts. I want to go home."

Haku didn't understand the full extent of why Naruto sounded so broken but he could tell something big had happened. "Did Itachi force him self on you?" Haku hissed. That was the only plausible thing that he could think of that was making Naruto cry so woefully. That was why Itachi made him stay locked up in this room all day long! That liar had told him if he behaved that he'd bring Naruto by later to see him but after waiting all day he had fallen asleep.

"No! I just can't stand being here mother. I don't think I can handle it." _Handle seeing Sasuke's face..._

"Okay, I understand" Haku wiped away Naruto's tears, he took his sons words at face value, "let's go."

They managed to make it unseen through the palace and out into the crisp night air outside. They had arrived all the way to the foreboding gate until they heard the sound of a man clearing his throat.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Kakashi greeted the two omegas from his perched position all the way up on the gate ledge.

Haku and Naruto stopped in their tracks. They had been caught and by Kakashi no less. This was bad.

"We're leaving." Haku admitted. There was no sense in lying, it was obvious that was what they were doing.

"Hmm." Kakashi stroked his chin, "you know I can't let you do that, right? I wouldn't be doing my job if I allowed you to escape."

Haku did something that Naruto or Kakashi hadn't expected. He dropped to his knees and pressed his head to the hard ground. "Please, Kakashi-san, let us go. My son as you can see has been through hell." Kakashi glanced at Naruto, the omega was a mess. His cheeks were stained with tear tracks, his hair and kimono were in disarray, and his scent gland was deeply marked, "I've learned my lesson. I should've heeded your warning so please let us go!"

Kakashi sighed, "raise your head. A samurai takes no delight in an omega bowing to them. Even if they are a geisha."

Haku stood up.

"I'm going to go check on the eastern wall. It'll take me exactly thirteen minutes to go and return. If I comeback and you're still here I'll have no choice but to apprehend you but if you and your son so happen to disappear during those thirteen minutes then I suppose there's nothing to be done." Kakashi jumped down from the ledge. He landed with a soft thud onto his feet then nonchalantly strolled away.

Haku didn't waste a second. He tore off the tie from his sleeping robe and tied a nearby boulder to it. "Naruto help me throw this over the ledge!" Haku said frantically.

Naruto hoisted the heavy rock with his mother and threw it over. They climbed over the gate with great difficulty. The robe tie was flimsy and not easy to grasp plus the gate was really high so the tie barely reached. There was also the matter that they both had no shoes on. Their geta had been left behind in the palace. Once they were standing atop of the ledge Kakashi had made his way back. Thirteen minutes had passed by in a flash. Haku and Kakashi locked gazes. Haku grabbed Naruto's hand and jumped before Kakashi could stop them. Before Haku lost complete eyesight of the alpha he mouthed the words thank you. Kakashi smiled in return, it was a lazy, barely there smile but it was there. Kakashi had never intended to stop them in the first place.

They landed hard onto the ground, they weren't as suave as Kakashi who had landed so easily on his feet. Thankfully the Uchiha palace was surrounded by lush soft green grass which cushioned their fall. As soon as they could stand they sprinted away. They didn't stop until they were able to get to an inn and use their phone. Haku called Zabuza and explained the situation. The alpha exploded into a furious tirade about 'how dare Itachi keep them captive' but Haku was eventually able to calm the alpha down. Zabuza made a call to one his acquaintances he trusted in Konohagakure. Twenty minutes later a man came and picked them up in a rikshaw. Naruto was so physically and emotionally exhausted by the time the man arrived that he fell asleep the second he sat down on the hard bamboo seat of the rikshaw.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up in his familiar, comfy bed. He ran his hand against his pillow to make sure it was real. They really had escaped. He wondered what Itachi's reaction would be? Probably disbelief and then more than likely anger. It was a good thing Itachi didn't know where they lived. He didn't even dare think about how Sasuke would probably be relieved now that he was gone.

Naruto stretched, the warm sun was streaming in through the window. He wanted to bathe. Today was a new day and he wanted to feel new too. Wash away the rejection as best as he could. He rolled out of bed and padded over to the bathroom. He took a bath and changed quickly. As he brushed his teeth he refused to look down at his scent gland. The ugly bruise didn't exist if he pretended it wasn't there.

After he was done combing his hair Naruto ventured out into the main room. The smell of eggs and pork belly was swirling around in the air. _Breakfast?_ Haku had cooked breakfast? _How weird._

"Good morning, mother. What's the special occasion? You never cook?"

Haku put down the spatula that he had just used to flip the yolky egg in the frying pan. He was dressed in his sleeping robe but this one was his own sleeping robe and not the fancy one that he had been given to wear at the Uchiha palace. Knowing his mother and his hatred for Itachi he had probably already burned the fancy robe.

"There's no special occasion. I just wanted to make you breakfast, little duck."

"I didn't even know you knew how to cook." Naruto said amazed. The food looked good too. White rice, eggs, fried pork belly, and some steaming hot miso soup.

Haku frowned, "I know how to cook it's just that I prefer not to. Now go sit. The foods almost done."

"Oh, you're finally up, chibi?" Zabuza noted as he came through the door. He held a brown bag of what appeared to contain peaches. The bag was filled to the brim with the red and white fuzzy fruit to the point that they peeked out the top of the bag. "That's good. I thought you'd sleep the whole day away."

Naruto shook his head no. As appealing as that sounded he couldn't do that, he was too accustomed to waking up early to ever truly sleep in. A side effect he supposed of having to always be up early back when he was forced to do morning chores at the Senju okiya.

"Well, that's good." Zabuza ruffled Naruto's hair. "It's nice to see you awake. I had to carry you to your bed last night."

"Sorry." Naruto apologized. So Zabuza had come all the way from his home last night. He must've been so worried, Naruto felt guilty. Zabuza wouldn't have had to feel that way if he had never begged to go to the uchiha palace in the first place. Gods, would this guilt ever subside?

"Are those peaches?" Haku cut in.

"They didn't have apples so I got peaches." Zabuza placed the bag on the counter. "I didn't think it'd make a difference, fruit is fruit."

"It does make a difference, I told you to get apples because the vitamins they carry promote healing! Naruto's scent mark-" Haku stopped him self, he had forgotten Naruto was there. "Sorry-"

"It's okay, mother. You're worried its fine." Naruto forced a smile. "Seriously it's fine."

"No, it's a sensitive subject. Itachi forced it on you. I'm sorry."

Naruto looked away guiltily, -so that's what Haku thought, that Itachi had forced him? He was too ashamed to admit that he had actually begged for Itachi to bite him. The guilt would never go away. It'd just keep growing until it eventually consumed him.

Zabuza growled, "I still can't believe that asshole kept you two against your will. I should've known something was up when you didn't contact me for that long of a time. I should've went to the Uchiha's palace and checked up on you both when Shikamaru told me he was denied access into the party."

"Don't beat yourself up, you didn't know." Haku crooned. He rubbed soothing motions up and down Zabuza's arm, "I'm actually happy you didn't go, Itachi knows about us. He threatened me that he'd kill you if I didn't do as he said. You being there would've escalated things."

"I fucking despise that bastard. I've always hated him, that entitled piece of shit thinks he can do as pleases!" Zabuza roared. Haku released his pheromones, calming his alpha down.

"Thank you." Zabuza leaned down and kissed the top of Haku's head, "but I'm still mad, I hate that man. The fact that he knows about us makes me hate him more."

"I know you do, honey. We all do. For now you should cease all buisness with the Uchihas. If Itachi finds you he'll use you to get Naruto back."

"He's scum so you're probably right."

As Zabuza and Haku lost themselves in soothing each other Naruto looked away. They were so in love and so obviously destined for each other. Why couldn't love be that easy for him too? If Sasuke could love him as much as Zabuza loved Haku he'd be the happiest omega in the world. He needed to stop thinking like this, it was hopeless and pathetic.

"As long as we keep our distance it'll be fine. You do most of your business with Obito and Sasuke anyways right? They'll understand."

"Yeah, I guess." Zabuza had taken out a cigarette and was puffing away as he seethed.

"Good," Haku plucked the hanging cigarette right out of Zabuza's lips and put it out in the sink, "let's eat this delicious breakfast I cooked up. I want to return to our normal lives." Haku hummed as he brought his prepared dishes one by one to the table.

The little makeshift family ate their food happily all the while oblivious to the depression quickly building up within Naruto.

* * *

A sliver of light coming from the underside of Naruto's door was all that illuminated his small room. Haku was out there probably lounging reading a fashion magazine or listening to a drama. The hum of the metallic fan droning on was loud enough to drown out all sounds, well only the mundane ones like Haku's laugh, the ringing of a phone, and the occasional swishing of a page. The sounds that Naruto desperately wanted to silence were the only ones he could hear crystal clear. It was the sound of his incessant thoughts swirling around at full blast in his head.

It had been one week since their escape and Naruto had done nothing in those seven days but lay in bed and cry. He had never felt this down before, his heart literally felt broken and as extension everything else felt broken too. He couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. No matter how hard he tried his thoughts always creeped back to Sasuke. The first day back he had stupidly thought that by not thinking about Sasuke he could avoid feeling heartbroken but it wasn't possible. No matter what he did his thoughts always strayed back to Sasuke. It wasn't normal to feel this way. He was sure of it, an ordinary love shouldn't sting this much but he had no past experience to compare. If love was like this then how were people brave enough to ever love? This kind of pain just wasn't worth it. His depressed mood was enough to catch Haku's attention. Two days after their escape while Haku was combing his hair after a bath he had finally noticed Naruto's strange sullen mood. Haku understood without having to ask that this was a result to whatever had happened that day at the Uchiha palace. Haku had kindly put a hold on all geisha activities. It only made Naruto feel guiltier. He couldn't even do the one thing he was supposed to do.

The door cringed open, in flooded an abundance of light. In the doorway stood the outline of Haku's short silhouette. Naruto pulled his covers over his head. After staying in the dark for so long too much light made him dizzy.

"I have good news, little duck!" Haku sang as he flitted into the room and sat on Naruto's bed. He pulled the sheet back down exposing Naruto once again. "I know you don't feel good but this is really important."

Naruto nodded. Indicating that he was listening.

"There's this samurai who saw you at the Uchiha party. He requested your company for tea. Normally I would've declined such an offer because I don't want you to push yourself but this samurai is the famous war lord Gaara-san! He's one of the wealthiest samurais in Japan. He's the kind of client who we need if we want to make a name for you as a geisha!"

Naruto tried to digest his mothers enthusiastic words but he couldn't. Haku was very happy and he wished he could return the sentiment. Surely if another geisha were to have received this good news they would've been jumping up and down with excitement but Naruto could not even muster a genuine smile.

"Don't give me that look, little duck." Haku pouted. "This is a very important client I couldn't deny him. Plus I'm starting to get worried for you. It's not healthy to stay in bed all day, your room is starting to become a dungeon. You don't even eat all the meals I make for you. It'll be good for you to get out."

"Alright, I'll go," Naruto accepted, he was going to accept either way because he couldn't allow his guilt to grow by denying Haku when all he did was try to help him, "what day am I meeting him?"

"That's the best part. He wants to meet tomorrow. He offered to pay extra since the tea house is a bit far and he is even sending a car to fetch you! Of course I'll be going too so don't worry you won't be alone!"

"Yay." Naruto mumbled sounding the furthest thing from excited.

Haku giggled, "I promise this is a good thing, it'll help bring you out of that rut I'm sure of it."

Naruto could only hope that was true because he was tired of feeling like their was a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be.

* * *

The next morning one of Gaara's maids had called and delivered the message that Gaara requested Naruto dress in all yellow and that he wear no kanzashi. Haku spent a good hour searching for the perfect yellow kimono. While his mother busily rummaged in the closet Naruto sleepily sat on a pillow in front of the mirror. Trying to stay awake as he combed his hair. He'd give anything to crawl back into his "dungeon" as Haku called it and go back to sleep.

"Found it!" Haku cheered as he came parading proudly out the closet with a yellow kimono in his arms. He laid it out on the bed and took a step back to admire it. "This is the kimono that Zabuza gifted me when he officially became my patron. I've always loved it. It's perfect for today!"

Naruto glanced through the mirror at the kimono, mildly interested. The kimono was bright yellow and had accents of a darker velvet yellow color. Usually kimonos had two color schemes to balance things out but this kimono really was all yellow. Even the obi was a dark shade of yellow. It stung his eyes just looking at it. A pinprick of a tear developed at the corner of Naruto's eyes, the pretty kimono for some odd reason reminded him of Sasuke... _stop crying!_ Naruto chastised him self. He'd truly be pathetic if he started crying over something like this. He couldn't cry forever just because of a lost love. Could he?

"It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry, right?" Haku commented, completely misunderstanding the reason for his sons tears.

"Yeah." Naruto forced a smile. "Let's go with that."

Three hours later Naruto was fully dressed and ready. His hair had been coiled and pinned up, his lips painted red, his face painted white, and his eyelids covered in dark shadow. He was a beautiful geisha ready to entertain.

Haku had dressed into one of his modest kimonos. He spruced his hair, painted his lip, and was done in less than an hour. By the time Haku slid his zankashi into his top do a knock sounded at the door.

A man dressed in a black suit and wearing a funny little hat waited on their doorstep.

"Hello, I am the chauffeur sent by Gaara-sama to drive you geishas to the tea house." The driver bowed a low servants bow, "I'll be waiting in the car outside as soon as you are ready to depart."

"Thank you. We'll be out shortly." Haku closed the door.

Haku went to the living room where Naruto was sitting idly while listlessly staring at a spot on the wall. It broke his heart, he dearly missed Naruto's usual bright smile. It felt like years since the last time he'd seen it. He wanted to ask what had happened that day at the palace but he was afraid Naruto wouldn't tell him. He wondered what it could be. Was it the scent mark? But what else could it be other than that? Itachi must've done something much more serious than scent marking his baby and knowing that made Haku feel like he had failed his son.

"Are you ready, little duck? The driver is here."

Naruto's eyes sluggishly focused on his mother. "Yes."

Haku sighed, he prayed to the gods that tonight would be the push Naruto needed to revert to his old self.

* * *

Just as Gaara warned the tea house was very, very, very far away. If they had traveled by rikshaw Naruto was certain they wouldn't have arrived until the next morning. The hanamachi they were headed to was called Sandaime. It was dark by the time they arrived but the night air was still uncomfortably hot. Naruto actually broke a light sweat walking from the car to the tea house.

The teahouse was of ordinary size. It was typical. Naruto didn't know why he had expected something weird or different? Maybe because he was so far away from home he assumed the architecture style would also be different but apparently not. So far the only place he'd ever seen in Japan that didn't look like it was really Japan was Konoha.

They were guided to the tearoom by the tea house slave.

"Gaara-san will be coming shortly. In the meantime please enjoy the treats and sake he provided." The girl bowed then left.

Only he and Haku were in the spacious tea room. The window was open, letting in the sound of crickets and the gentle ring of the wind chime hanging outside. It was calm, Naruto wished it could stay like this forever. He didn't want Gaara or anyone to come and ruin this stillness.

The door slid open, ruining the fragile tranquility. Of course it wouldn't last. It never did.

"Good evening, dolls."A man greeted, Naruto presumed him to be Gaara. He was oddly handsome. His eyes were green, his skin pale, and his hair a dark shade of red. He had a tattoo that read love on the side of his forehead. He had multiple piercings in his ears and even one on his nose. He was dressed in a burgundy men's yukata. He had tied the belt loose so that the top hung open and exposed his tattooed chest. If someone were to tell Naruto that this strange man was one of the richest samurais in Japan he would've never believed it. Another man had entered the room with Gaara. He was less remarkable in almost every single way. His hair was brown and his eyes too. He wore the same yukata as Gaara except it managed to give off a different feel than the one Gaara oozed in his.

"Hello, Gaara-sama." Haku bowed and nudged Naruto's knee so he'd do the same, "This is my protege Naruto and I'm Haku."

"I'd recognize that sunkissed hair in a heartbeat, it's nice to see you again Naruto-chan as well as you Haku-chan." Gaara sat beside Naruto while his anonymous friend sat beside Haku. "I've heard many tales of the great omega geisha from the east so it's nice to finally meet you, Haku. My little brother is a big fan." Gaara clamped his brothers shoulder and shook him, "this is Kankuro, don't mind him he gets a little nervous when an omega is around. He's still learning how to control his instincts."

"He's so young!" Haku exclaimed astonished.

"He's about the same age as Naruto I believe?"

"Naruto is in his sixteenth spring."

"Ah, never mind then. My brother is two years older." Gaara laughed, "Naruto you're so much younger than I expected. Is it wrong to presume you haven't had your first heat yet?"

Kankuro went rigid. The subject matter triggered the young alpha.

"Heat?" Naruto had obviously heard the word before but no one had ever explained what it actually was.

Haku shook his head, silently begging Gaara to keep his lips sealed. They had just met, why was this alpha already trying to corrupt his baby with something he didn't need to know about yet?!

Gaara grinned with delight, ignoring Haku's frantic gestures. "A heat is what you omegas get every month. You get your first heat once you near the end of puberty."

 _End of puberty?_ "I think I got mine then."

Gaara chuckled, "The most common age to get it is eighteen but don't worry about it too much. You'll definitely know when it comes."

"How?"

"It'll feel like your whole body is on fire. It starts slow, you feel a little thirsty, warm to the touch. Especially between your legs. Then it starts to boil, your insides feel like their full of flames. Your body aches, everything feels so sensitive against your skin. Then comes the worst part, the throbbing need to fuc-"

"That's enough!" Haku clambered out of his seat and placed his hands over Gaara's smirking lips.

Gaara peeled Haku's hands off, "Yeah maybe you're right, my brother looks like he can't handle much more."

Kankuro was literally shaking. His neck and forehead were drenched with sweat. The smell he was letting out was clouding up the air in the room. It was so harsh that it made Naruto gag. He hiccuped and tried to swallow it back down. This was the same smell from that place Itachi had taken him to in Konohagakure except this one was far less concentrated. It was still affecting him though, he felt sick.

"So, how did you like the treats I bought you, Naruto?" Gaara asked, unaware of Naruto's predicament.

"He loves them, thank you." Haku answered for his son when Naruto took too long to reply.

"I'm glad. I selected the finest things they had here. I believe these are chocolates all the way from Germany, try one."

Haku nudged Naruto to do as told. Naruto was scared that if he moved his hand to grab a piece of chocolate he'd actually vomit.

Gaara was undettered, he picked up a piece and brought it up to Naruto's red painted lips.

"You're even more beautiful up close." Gaara observed, "here, taste it, you'll love it." He slid the piece of chocolate into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto forced him self to chew, not really tasting the sugary sweetness of the treat because his senses were filled with that disgusting smell coming from Kankuro. He swallowed the half chewed lump of chocolate down just to get it over with.

"Delicious right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Ah, you really are so beautiful I wasn't expecting that when I booked you. I only remembered your hair not your face."

"What do you mean? I thought you booked Naruto because you liked his looks?" Haku questioned confused.

"Nothing of the sort. I only booked him because he's Itachi's current favorite."

"What?!" Naruto's jaw dropped. His queasiness momentarily subsided.

"I saw you with him at the party. He scent marked you. It was very scandalous, many others than me noticed it."

"I'm not his favorite...I barely know Itachi-san..." What was Gaara saying? It sounded crazy that Itachi would ever consider him a favorite! Itachi had a harem of pretty geishas to play with he was just another one of the toys in his collection.

"I've known Itachi for almost all my life. He doesn't scent mark just anyone. You're definitely his current favorite. I'm a bit surprised though, he's never went with an omega before and never someone as young as you."

"If I am Itachi-san's favorite like you say then what does that have to do with you booking me for today?"

"I like to steal away the things Itachi likes to play with. It's a game we play. He stole away the love of my life so it's only fair."

"That's why you booked me?" Naruto said incredulously. He had left the warmness of his bed and put aside how bad he felt just because Gaara was using him to get back at Itachi? How ridiculous.

"Yes, but you also sort of resemble my lost love so I was excited to meet you," Gaara eyed the blondes golden mane, "It's the hair, yours is lighter but still very pretty. You actually met him at the party."

"I did?" Naruto tried to recall but he had been so nervous during the party that he hadn't really observed his surroundings and the guests in depth.

"Yes, it's Deidara. I loved him so much that I offered to be his patron but then he went and told me that he was in love with another alpha." Gaara paused, taking a cigarette out and lighting it, "you know, I think I would've been able to accept Deidara's decision if it were anyone else but Itachi Uchiha. He has everything his heart could ever desire he doesn't deserve Deidara." Gaara blew out the smoke, letting it float right into Naruto's face. "So I vowed to steal all of Itachi's favorites away but I think I'm too late to snatch you away."

"Huh?"

"Your scent," Gaara dipped his head and inhaled at the base of Naruto's neck, "it's clear by just your smell that you're already in love."

"You can tell I'm in love with only my scent?" Naruto was in disbelief. How was that possible!

Gaara laughed, "No I can't smell that, that's what bonding marks are for. I can tell because you smell like an omega suffering from separation. It's such a distinct smell, in my opinion it's even worse than the smell of an omega in distress. It's torture for an alpha but you omegas can't even smell it." Gaara inhaled again, his nose crinkled in distaste, "It's the smell an omega lets out when they physically or emotionally feel detached from their alpha. I've only smelled it once in my entire life and it was when I killed an alpha who owed money to the emperor. I slit his throat right in front of his omega. She let out this exact smell." Gaara sighed, "Knowing that you're this in love with Itachi is exciting. I want to steal you away but you'd never become mine would you?"

Naruto shook his head no. He didn't think he could give his heart away to anyone but Sasuke. No, he knew he couldn't. Sasuke had owned his heart for years.

Gaara's expression turned glum, like a sulking child who had just been denied a tasty treat. "I guess this meeting was a waste then. I'll just have to wait for your mizuage and outbid Itachi." Gaara pulled a black velvet box from his yukata pocket, "before I go I want to give you this," Gaara opened the box revealing a shiny red zankashi pin. There was a sun flower at the end of the silver pin. The petals were yellow diamonds, the two leaves were made up of emeralds, and the center was one beautiful shining chocolate diamond. It was so beautiful Naruto didn't even want to touch it. How much money had such an extravagant kanzashi cost? Gaara didn't even know him and he was gifting him this expensive kanzashi that probably cost a fortune?

"This is why I requested you wear no kanzashi." Gaara smiled while taking the kanzashi out of the velvet box with his hand that wasn't holding his cigarette.

"Gaara-san I couldn't possibly accept that."

"Why? I bought it for you." Gaara placed the zankashi pin in Naruto's hair. He puffed on his cigarette as he admired the twinkling zankashi, "it suits you. It was worth the money."

"Brother." Kankuro squeaked."I don't think I can handle staying much longer." Kankuro's entire face was red. He was staring at Naruto as if he were a piece of meat. The pretty geisha was making such a tempting sight. He wanted to see how far Naruto's pretty red lips could stretch over his cock and then have Haku sit on his face. He wanted to taste Naruto's sweet slick on his tongue. So many obscene fantasies were running through his head it was messing with his rational state of mind.

Naruto choked. The queasiness came back tenfold. Such a disgusting smell!

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Gaara stood, he grabbed his brothers arm and helped him up to his feet. "Thank you for gracing me with your presence this evening. There's a car waiting outside to take the both of you home whenever you decide to leave. Until next time, dolls." Gaara stopped before walking through the door, "oh yeah, Haku, please inform me when the bid for Naruto's mizuage starts. I promise I'll make you an offer you won't be able to refuse.

As soon as the tea door slid shut Haku grabbed Naruto's face and jerked his head to the side so that their eyes met. Haku was breathing hard, a wild look was in his eyes.

"What's wrong, mother?"

"Is it true, what Gaara said? That's why you were so sad because you missed that monster! I never imagined that was the reason why!"

"Mother what are you talking about?" Naruto tore his face away from Haku's tight hold.

Haku stared evenly at Naruto, "tell me honestly. Are you in love with Itachi?"

"What? No!" Naruto protested defensively.

"Then why have you been so down? It's not normal!" Haku cried, "Did he do something to you? You can tell me, I won't get mad at you!"

Haku was actually crying. Naruto had never seen his mother cry. Haku was strong by nature, when he was sad his first reaction wasn't to blubber his eyes out. They were opposite in that regard. He had actually drove his mother to finally break. This was just another metaphorical pound to add to his mountain of guilt. It would only keep growing bigger if he kept staying quiet.

"Gaara-san wasn't completely wrong, I am in love but it's not with Itachi-san."

"Who then?"

"I'm in love with Sasuke-san."

"Sasuke?" Haku's tears stopped, everything made sense now. "oh baby let that love die! He's a married alpha with a child and another one on the way. There's no future with him!"

"Another one on the way? _Sakura was pregnant?_ Naruto clutched at his heart, he didn't think it could hurt anymore than it did but he was being proven wrong. His heart was being broken even further.

"Yes, she's one month along. Don't you see Sasuke already has his family there's no room for you-"

"Don't you think I know that!" Naruto screamed as the tears spilled, "I think about it all the time. But I can't turn off my feelings like I'm flipping a switch!" Naruto sniffled, he was tired of this pain, "I've loved Sasuke-san since I was ten. It's not that easy to just stop. I know I should, he's already told me that he can't accept my feelings but-"

"You confessed to him?! When?"

"Does it even matter when? All that matters is that he rejected me! I knew he wouldn't return my feelings but I hadn't expected it to hurt as much as it did." Naruto clutched his aching heart, "mother, love hurts so much. I don't understand how anyone can open themselves up to it. Aren't you scared that one day Zabuza-san will stop loving you?"

"I'm never scared of that because Zabuza is my fated pair." Haku grabbed a cloth from the table and blotted away Naruto's tears. His makeup was past the point of being saved.

"Your what?" Naruto shooed Haku's hand away.

"He's my soulmate. A fated pair are put on this earth solely to love each other. Love doesn't always hurt, little duck. I'm sorry that you're first love had to be Sasuke but you will see with time that the pain will go away. You will one day find your fated pair and you will realize that love can be a wonderful thing."

Naruto highly doubted that. He was sure there would never be anyone he'd ever love more than Sasuke.

"Now that I know what's wrong I feel better, I thought Itachi had done something to you. A broken heart is something that can be fixed with time. Trust me, you'll be okay."

* * *

Haku had said that time would heal him but so far in the week that Haku had told him that Naruto hadn't felt any better. He was still plaughed with longing for Sasuke. The pain was so intense sometimes that all he could do was fold him self into a ball and wait for the feeling to pass. The only reprieve he got from his thoughts was when he'd go on an appointment. Having to entertain customers forced him to not think about Sasuke. In a way he was grateful that Haku didn't allow him to stay cooped up in his dungeon anymore because now he had a distraction. But sometimes even the presence of a customer wasn't enough to dull the pain. Like right now for instance. A customer was chatting away at him while Haku played some upbeat tune on a shamisen. The sound of the busy teahouse workers running up and down the hall outside could be heard over the music. There was a black cat lounging on the open windowsill and outside the shiny moon could be seen hanging low in the sky. It was the typical set up for a tea house appointment but Naruto was racked with insatiable sadness. It was stronger tonight, he couldn't bury it away like he usually did and if he rolled into a ball like he did at home he was pretty sure his customer would find it weird and also very disrespectful. So he had no choice but to sit and suffer. How much more time needed to pass for him to feel okay again? He wished he could snap his fingers and the days would just leap forward.

"Aw, shit, we ran out of ice." The customer slammed his cup on the table frustrated. "Where's the damn maid?"

Usually there was a maid present in every room, her job was basically to wait on the geisha and her customer. All the menial jobs like opening up the window or fetching ice and sake when they ran out belonged to her. But since this teahouse was in a poorer hanamachi they were severely understaffed.

"I'll go fetch some from the ice cart!" Naruto offered. He wanted a second away from the mans watchful eyes so he could try and calm down.

"You shouldn't dirty your pretty hands with such a job. A maid will come soon enough." The man said gruffly.

"It's okay. The longer we wait the longer your drink stays warm, Godo-san."

"I suppose you're right. Hurry back though, I still have much to tell you about the time I captured an eel by mistake. I nearly killed it when I plucked it out of the water with my bare hands."

Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes, "of course, I'll be right back." He took the empty ice bucket off the table.

As he walked to the door Haku made eye contact and shot him a questioning stare. Naruto discreetly assured his mother everything was fine. He just needed a break.

Once Naruto was out of the suffocating room he dumped the ice bucket onto the ground and booked it down the hall. He ran out into the open air outside. He filled his lungs to the brim with the crisp night air. He had lied to Haku. Everything was not okay, he was going insane. He sat down on the teahouse door step and hugged his middle tightly. He prayed to the gods to make the pain go away just long enough for him to get through the rest of this appointment.

"Well if it isn't my lovely, Cherry-chan." The chilling familiar voice sliced through the air.

Naruto gasped, No way-he must've imagined the voice. There was no way Itachi was here-. He slowly looked up and to no ones surprise Itachi was staring straight down at him with the most sinister grin on his face. He was real, Itachi really was here, but he had known that before he had even looked up. He would never have been able to imagine Itachi's distinct powerful scent.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Cherry-chan. I must say I didn't expect to run into you here. If I had known I would've brought you a present," Itachi's grin broadened. Was that suppose to be a joke? Naruto couldn't tell. "I've missed you. Why did you runaway from me when I wasn't done playing with you?"

Naruto was too scared to say anything. He had never thought that he'd see Itachi again. He had to get away or at the very least call for help. He didn't know what Itachi was going to do.

"Don't be scared, I'm not mad at you. I just want to know why you left, Cherry-chan."

Naruto gulped, "I-I don't know." He lied. Itachi said he wasn't mad but that was an obvious lie. If he wasn't mad why was he making such a scary face?

Itachi suddenly laughed. "Well, i guess it doesn't really matter now that I've found you again does it." Itachi leaned down and scented Naruto, "smelling like this, it's so obvious that you missed me too."

Naruto sucked in a breath as Itachi's lips glided across his scent gland. He resisted the urge to push Itachi away.

"You've been suffering too. My poor, poor Cherry-chan. Would you like me to make the pain go away?"

Without realizing it Naruto nodded his head yes. He wanted to feel numb more than anything. Even if that meant letting someone he didn't like scent mark him.

Itachi immediately sunk his fangs into Naruto's neck. He pierced through the newly healed skin and created a new mark. Naruto sighed as the numbing feeling slowly began to overtake his body. No more pain, no more anything.

Itachi licked his lips as he raised his head, "I've missed seeing that dazed look on your face."

Naruto didn't reply. He was lost in the feeling of his body finally relaxing after so long of it suffering. The numbing feeling was temporary but gods, he wished it would last forever.

"As much as I'd love to sit here and play with you some more I actually have someone I'm meeting and I'm already running late." Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him to his feet. Naruto's relaxed body moved easily, Itachi could move him in any way he pleased while he was in this state. He supported Naruto's weight against his body by wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist. "Listen closely, Cherry-chan," Itachi gazed down into Naruto's glassed over eyes, "I'll be returning to this tea house tomorrow night. I want you to be here too, I have a present I want to give you. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Naruto nodded. His mind was still clouded.

Itachi smirked, "I'll see you tomorrow then," he gently guided Naruto back into his seated position.

After that Itachi left. Naruto stood in a daze, lightheaded as the night breeze splashed across his face. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there. If it wasn't for Itachi's scent he would've thought he had just dreamt that whole encounter. Eventually his trance was ended when Haku came outside looking for him.

"What are you doing out here? I was looking everywhere for you!" Haku fretted. "Godo-san is in there demanding for your presence! He's practically throwing a fit saying you've wasted his time and that he wants his money back! Why did you disappear!"

Naruto took his mothers complaints in stride, this was a good thing, "I'm sorry mother. I got caught up, I wasn't feeling well. I'll make it up to Godo-san. I'll entertain him here tomorrow free of charge."

Haku grumbled, holding back his complaint but nevertheless he agreed. It was only fair. "I'll go try to convince him to accept your offer. Stay here I think if he sees you he'll yell your ear off."

Naruto hummed in approval. Haku went back inside still grumbling.

The numb feeling was already beginning to wear off. Naruto was desperate for tomorrow to come.

* * *

"I must admit I almost didn't show up today because I was so angry about what happened yesterday but," Godo's eyes roved hungrily up Naruto's body, "I'm happy I came, you look ravishing tonight."

Haku had made Naruto dress up extra "beautiful" tonight, stating that it'd make Godo-san 'very happy' and would also rectify Naruto's rudeness from yesterday. He was wearing a lilac kimono with yellow butterflies patterned all over it and a red obi. His hair was knotted into two buns with two silver pin kanzashi crisscrossed into each bun giving him an even more youthful appearance. A little silver butterfly charm hung off the end of each pin. It was a hairstyle usually reserved for maiko's but some beginner geishas could get away with sporting the hairstyle too.

"Thank you for your compliment. I dressed up tonight especially for you Godo-san." Naruto turned on his geisha charm, he wasn't nearly as skilled with his words like Haku but he was slowly learning how to lie. It was easier to lie to men like Godo because their scent didn't affect him at all.

"You're adorable. I'm a lucky alpha to be in your presence." Godo plucked a daisy out of the vase on the table and tucked it behind Naruto's ear.

Naruto feigned a smile, "and I'm a lucky omega to be in your presence." Gods, Naruto wanted to leave. He was itching to not think about Sasuke anymore. When was Itachi going to show up?He didn't want to see Itachi but he craved to be scent marked. Last night had been horrible, he couldn't sleep, his mind had bombarded him with thoughts of Sasuke. It was like his mind was torturing him, taunting him that the alpha didn't and never would want him.

Naruto mindlessly nodded along as Godo began to tell a boring story about a time he had swindled a rival merchant out of a shipment of bay leaves from Italy. He made remarks when appropriate but really his mind was far away. Was he supposed to go find Itachi or was Itachi going to come to him? He scratched anxiously at the back of his hand. He glanced at the yellowed clock hanging on the wall, it was nine. It was around this time yesterday that he had excused him self to "fetch ice."

How should he go about this? The situation was tricky. He really didn't think it'd be appropriate to excuse him self again and even if he did he doubted Godo would let him leave. He had to do something because the pain was starting up again.

In that moment Naruto spotted his ticket out. The black cat from yesterday was perched on the windowsill, he looked like a kitten. Mischievous and playful, perfect for his plan.

"Oh, look, Godo-san, we have a visitor!" Naruto exclaimed, faking a shocked expression as he pointed to the kitty on the windowsill.

"Would you look at that," Godo chuckled, amused by the geishas fascination.

"Here kitty, kitty." Naruto beckoned. He waved his hand in a come hither motion. The young cats interest was caught. He stretched up and leaped off onto the ground. He slinked over to Naruto and rubbed himself along Naruto's folded legs. "Awe he's such a cutie." Naruto cooed. "Godo-san hold him. It will be adorable to see such a strong alpha holding such a cute kitten."

Haku threw Naruto a curious look. Naruto was acting suspicious. Naruto ignored his mothers silent questioning stare.

"I'm not sure about that. I'm not so good with animals." Godo said gruffly.

"Please, Godo-san. It will be really cute." Naruto batted his eyelashes. He prompted Godo to do as he had asked.

Godo sighed in defeat, "alright but only because you're so cute," Godo roughly snatched the cat up and just as Naruto had predicted the cat hissed and proceeded to claw at Godo's face. Godo flung the cat off of him but not before the cat was able to land two good scratches on his face. Godo was an alpha and a very brutish one to boot. Naruto learnt this from yesterday while listening to Godo's boring stories. The alpha was too rough for his own good. Naruto knew that he'd rough handle the kitty and as a result get attacked. Cats weren't the type of animal to behave themselves when handled harshly he knew this thanks to Kyubii.

"Oh no, you're bleeding." Naruto shot up, "I'll go see if I can find a first aid kit so I can bandage you up!" Naruto dashed out the room before his mother or Godo could protest. He dashed down the hall, maneuvering around the busy tea house workers until he was finally outside. He whipped his head around, expecting to see Itachi. His adrenaline trickled down, Itachi wasn't here. Had Itachi lied to him? If he had he was going to scream. He _needed_ to feel numb. He had put up with an insufferable alpha like Godo all night for nothing. Itachi really had lied. How was he going to make it through another night? There was no way he could.

"Why is it that you're always sad when I see you Cherry-chan?" Itachi's distinct voice sounded out.

"Itachi-san!" A smile cracked across Naruto's lips. Finally he'd be able to feel nothing again! As he looked up he noticed that Itachi wasn't alone.

Obito-san was with him as was Deidara. The male geisha was dressed in a shimmering teal kimono that had accents of a rich gold color. His hair was swept up in that odd half ponytail he sported the last time Naruto had seen him. Obito-san was dressed up as well, his tailored navy suit showed off his muscled figure nicely. Itachi-san was not dressed in western clothes like Obito instead he wore a traditional black haori and hakama set. It made his pale skin and red eyes stand out more than usual. All three of them looked like royalty, the rich had that ability. Standing austerely behind them was Suigetsu and Kisame. Naruto knew they were only body guards but they also exuded that air of royalty. Naruto suddenly felt very small.

Deidara snorted when he saw Naruto's childish get up. "I didn't know they allowed children to parade around as Geisha these days."

Naruto's cheeks burned red. The insult made him terribly embarrassed. He self consciously toiled with his zankashi, wishing with all his might to just disappear.

"Uncle, give me a moment alone with Naruto. Take your beloved and wait for me in the tea room." Itachi ordered. The way he bossed Obito around would lead one to believe that he was the older one in their relationship.

Obito glared at Itachi but still did as Itachi had commanded him to do. Suigetsu followed behind his boss.

"You can go too, Kisame."

The shark man bowed then went in after the others.

"Don't listen to Deidara, you look beautiful, Cherry-chan." Itachi flicked one of the butterflies hanging off the silver pins in Naruto's bun, it made a tinging sound which made Itachi smile, "innocent and cute just how I like it."

Naruto squirmed, Itachi's scent had just gotten thicker. It was practically stifling the air out of his lungs. Itachi's scent was scary but it also was serving as a reminder of what Naruto craved. He wanted to be scent marked. His eyes lingered on Itachi's red lips, he needed to feel them on his scent gland. Needed to forget...needed to be numb.

"I brought you that gift I was talking about." Itachi withdrew a horizontal satin box from his pocket. "I was going to give it to you sooner but you ranway," Itachi made a distasteful face at the memory, "I had it made in France just for you," Itachi opened up the box to reveal a necklace. The necklace was thick, the band was made up of what appeared to be leather. There were tiny heart shaped red rubies studded all around it and in the the very center, dangling off of it was a black heart shaped diamond. The diamond had a key shaped hole carved into it that was inlaid with gold. On closer inspection Naruto realized that the necklace was actually a collar. It sort of reminded him of Sakura's collar. Why was Itachi-san gifting him a collar?

"It's pretty, thank you, Itachi-san." Was all Naruto managed to say. He was more confused than anything.

"Of course you're to innocent to understand the significance of my gift," Itachi chuckled, "I should've known. That's what I love about you though, Cherry-chan." Itachi removed the collar from the satin box, he tucked the box back into his pocket, "you know an omega usually begins to wear a collar at the age of ten. Their parents give them their first collar, it's a sign of adolescence. After an omega finds an alpha their alpha gives them their second collar until they form a bond."

"Why?" Naruto questioned, intrigued by omega customs that he had never been taught or told about. Out of all the people he knew he had never expected to learn about them from Itachi-san.

"It's for protection. Think of it as a guard." Itachi smiled slyly, he pulled a gold key out and unlocked the collar. It sprung open.

"What will it be guarding?" Naruto gulped as he eyed the collar. It looked intimidating.

"It will guard what will soon be mine, Cherry-chan." Itachi motioned for Naruto to come closer, Naruto immediately obeyed. That damn scent was irrefutable. "Stretch your neck." Itachi ordered.

Naruto did as told. Itachi bent down and sniffed at Naruto's scent gland. "This collar will guard that precious scent of yours, Cherry-chan." Naruto shivered and closed his eyes. He expected Itachi to scent mark him but instead Itachi snapped the collar around his neck. He locked it and put the key back into his pocket. It happened in seconds, when Naruto opened his eyes the cold leather collar was already locked around his neck.

"Wha-" Naruto clawed at the collar, it was uncomfortable. He wanted it off. He didn't like it. It felt like Itachi was claiming ownership over him. He didn't belong to Itachi! His instincts were going haywire. They chanted _not your alpha, not your alpha, not your alpha,_ over and over again in his head.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's hands and forced him to stop, "you'll get used to it."

"But I-"

"Boss," Kisame poked his head out, "we have a problem."

"What is it?"

Just then Haku came charging out, hurling right past Kisame.

"I knew you had something to do with Naruto disappearing!" Haku hollered.

"That problem."Kisame finished.

"The second I saw your ape of a bodyguard lurking out in the hallway I knew you were here and then the pieces started to click. You took my son again! Leave him alone! He's with a customer right now and you are ruining his appointment!"

"Thats perfectly fine." Itachi grinned, loving Haku's anger. "Naruto shouldn't be entertaining any other alphas who aren't me anyways."

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so possessive? Go do what you do best and go find another geisha to corrupt! You've already sunken your fangs into my sons neck!"

"Why would I find a new one when I've only had a taste of Naruto? I'm starving for more. I plan on sticking around until his mizuage."

"He's only sixteen. There's still two years until I plan to have his mizuage so leave him alone!"

"Two years hardly seems like much of a wait for a prize like Naruto. And besides," Itachi flicked the dangling black diamond on Naruto's collar, "I've already staked my claim on him so I'm not going anywhere."

Haku's eyes nearly doubled in size. Due to his fit of rage over seeing Itachi he hadn't noticed the claiming collar on Naruto's neck.

"Take that off of him immediately!" Haku nearly combusted. He tried to tear at the leather, hurting Naruto as he did so.

"Oww!" Naruto cried. "Mother that hurts!"

"Just stay still, little duck! Mommy is going to rip this ugly collar off of you!" Haku gave up on trying to rip the leather in half and went for the black diamond. He yanked on it but to no avail it didn't budge.

"You're only hurting yourself and Naruto. You'll never get it off. It's top quality, not even an alpha crazed by the scent of an omegas heat would be able to tear it off." Itachi boasted proudly.

"You monster! I gave no consent. It's illegal to collar an underage omega without the consent of their parents! Take it off of him right now before I phone the police!"

Itachi laughed, "Haku-chan, are you so blindsided by your anger that you've forgotten? Uchiha are above the law."

Naruto was scared but he agreed with his mother. He didn't want Itachi's collar and he was going to tell him exactly that, even if the mere thought of going against Itachi-san struck the fear of the gods into his heart. "Itachi-san-"

"So this is where you've both been." Godo burst through the door. "I must say in all my years of booking geisha I've never been treated with so much disrespect. Two days in a row you've done this to me! I will spread this around, Haku! I'll let everyone know that your protégée is-"

Godo swallowed his words when he noticed whom was standing with the two geishas.

"I-itachi-sama!" Godo dropped to his knees and bowed. "I-I didn't see you! I-I-I. I'll have that money by the end of the month I swear it on all the gods!'

Itachi raised his hand, motioning for the sniveling man to stop talking.

"I'll look your debt over but you must leave and forget all about Naruto's digressions."

"Yes, sir! Thank you!" Godo groveled at Itachi's feet then jumped up. He bowed two more times then scampered away like a rat. He was lucky the young yakuza boss didn't take one of his limbs as collateral.

"Kisame, take care of that man when you have a chance. He has money to have tea with geishas but not to pay back what he owes to the Uchiha family. It's a disrespect I can't abide." Itachi murmured to his guard so that only he could hear.

"Yes, sir." Kisame replied.

Itachi then grabbed Naruto's hand. "Come, Cherry-chan."

"Where are you taking my son!"

"His appointment was canceled so I'm buying his services for the rest of the night." Itachi answered while still pulling Naruto along. "Don't try to stop me, it'd be wise for you to comply since I'm not in the best of moods right now."

Haku had no choice but to follow after them. Like hell was he ever going to leave his baby with that monster alone again.

They went to the back of the tea house where the biggest room was located. It was still small by normal tea house standards. This particular tea house was not only understaffed but also very small.

When they entered the room Obito and Deidara were seated at the round tea table. Deidara appeared annoyed while Obito looked like the happiest alpha in the world to just breathe in Deidara's vicinity. Suigetsu was standing behind his boss looking bored out of his mind as he picked at his sharp teeth with a toothpick. There was a new person seated at the table that Naruto didn't recognize. He was very obviously an alpha. He had dark skin and his eyes were black, so black that the pupil wasn't visible. He wore strange clothes too, a long ash gray robe tied with lighter colored robes over it. His hair was shocking white and he had a toothpick hanging out of his pink lips.

Itachi sat beside Obito and he guided Naruto into the seat next to him. Deidara was seated on his other side, he could feel bad energy radiating off of him. Since there were no seats left beside Naruto, Haku had to sit next to the tan stranger.

 _"It's nice you've finally joined us, Omoi-kun."_

 _"I could say the same to you."_ Omoi crossed his arms and huffed.

 _"Forgive me, I got held up."_ Itachi smiled broadly, looking the furthest thing from apologetic.

 _"Why are geisha here? Isn't this supposed to be a private business exchange? That's why we chose this rundown tea house in this poor hanamachi as our location."_

Naruto had no idea what the two alpha were saying to each other. They were speaking a foreign language. He only knew that the white haired alpha was talking about him because the man had pinned him with a mean glare.

 _"This is our first time meeting but I can tell that you're new to dealing business, Omoi-kun. There's a certain way we Japanese like to conduct business. We relax by enjoying ourselves first. Have some sake, smoke a cigarette, enjoy the company of these beautiful geishas then we can get down to business. After all, how can I conduct business with a man if I don't even know if he can handle his sake?"_

Omoi rolled his pupiless black eyes.

Obito decided to step in. _"What my nephew means to say is that we're waiting on our other business partner. They are bringing Karui with them. They should be here any minute."_

 _"Now that makes sense. I was beginning to think Karui had backed out on her end of the deal when she didn't come to last nights meeting. She usually doesn't do business with Japan cause it's so damn far."_

 _"Yes, since she lives out of the country we had to send our other partner to retrieve her. If she had backed out we wouldn't have wasted your time by having you meet us here."_

 _"You mean you sent your partner because she's the one who's carrying the money right?"_ Omoi laughed. _"I live out of the country too but I didn't get any fancy escort service."_

 _"Precisely."_ Itachi admitted not bothered. _"But no matter. Until they arrive there's nothing to do but wait. I brought entertainment for that reason. Omoi, do you have geisha in your country?"_

 _"Geisha? Nah, closets thing to them would be an escort or maybe a prostitute?"_ Omoi stroked his chin as he thought for a second then gave up. _"I don't very much care for either though. I've never liked geisha, never really understood what all the hype is about. Some people say they're like top notch escorts but I've met some geisha who are downright whores."_

Itachi chuckled, _"That's because you've been booking the wrong type of geisha. You need to find the innocent ones."_

 _"There is no such thing as an innocent geisha."_ Omoi stated confused.

 _"They're hard to find but they exist."_ Itachi glanced at Naruto who was quietly sitting beside him dutifully filling up Itachi's cup with sake.

 _"I don't know...I still don't like them."_

 _"How could you not? Geisha are Japan's greatest creation!"_ Itachi laughed sounding half mad, _"look,"_ Itachi whipped out a cigarette and within a second Deidara had struck a match and was lighting it for Itachi, leaning across Naruto just to light Itachi's cigarette, _"you see,"_ Itachi said amused as he blew out smoke into Deidara's face, _"they do as told. How can you not like a geisha?"_

Obito made a face of distaste while Omoi looked completely unimpressed.

Itachi turned to Naruto, _"look at him and tell me you wouldn't like it if you could do as you pleased with him. He's an omega and a geisha, it's like winning a rare prize."_

Naruto nervously flushed under Omoi's blank stare. He still didn't know what was being said but now the alpha was staring at him.

 _"He doesn't count. He has no business being a geisha."_ Omoi said evenly.

 _"So you really don't like geisha then? Why?"_

 _"Because they throw off the balance of things. It's not just geisha, its all sex workers or those who claim to be. Prostitutes, whores, mistresses, all of them ruin the balance."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Itachi exhaled a puff of smoke. He was amused by Omoi's strong dislike.

 _"You should know what I mean."_ Omoi uttered. _"only three things matter to an alpha money, power, and their mate. A man is nothing if he's rich but holds no status, he's also nothing if he holds a grand title but has no beautiful mate to warm his bed at night. He's truly nothing if he has status and a mate but no children to pass his power on to. Everything is a balance. A geisha can't ever be your mate and if they give birth to your child that child will just be a bastard born outside of a marriage."_ Omoi's dull eyes stared straight at Itachi as he spoke, " _As heir to your family name you should know that better than anyone else, Itachi-san. A geisha can never be a proper wife all they can do is warm your bed at night."_

Itachi glared, his amused smile dropped. Whatever Omoi had just said had angered Itachi greatly. Naruto was uncomfortable, the fiery scent coming off of Itachi was terrifying. It was too suffocating, he staggered up to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Haku stood to support his son. Naruto didn't look so good.

"To the bathroom. I-I need some air." Naruto stammered, trying to deflect any attention. He unfolded his fan and tried to cover his face with it.

"I'll go with you." Haku took the fan and began to fan Naruto's face with it. He looked overheated, the stale spring heat must've been getting to him.

"No you won't." Itachi cut in dismissively, _"_ I don't trust you, Haku. You might just take Cherry-chan and runaway again."

"He can't go alone. He can barely stand!"

"Deidara will go with him." Itachi simply had to glance at Deidara and Deidara was already getting up. "see problem solved, now sit, Haku."

Haku reluctantly sat back down. Deidara took a hold of Naruto's hand and together the two Geishas trekked out the room. As soon as the door slid closed behind them Deidara snatched his hand out of Naruto's. Without the support of Deidara's hand holding him Naruto tumbled to the floor.

Deidara squatted down, getting right into Naruto's face. He touched the collar around Naruto's neck "black and red, the colors of the Uchiha family." Deidara scoffed, he dropped his hand, "he gave you a collar so easily? It must be nice. Some pray their whole lives to receive a collar from an Uchiha alpha and here you get one while you're still a child."

Naruto's throat was frozen. He didn't know what to say but then he remembered something, "but I'm sure if you ask Obito-san he will give you a collar too! Obito-san loves you!"

"Are you trying to mock me or are you really that stupid?" Deidara hissed. "I'm a beta, betas don't receive collars! I hate that man so why would I ask him for a collar? You play innocent but I've already warned you to stay away from Itachi-san, he's my customer!"

"But I didn't-he forced me to-"

"Shut up." Deidara squished Naruto's lips together, forcing him to stop talking, "stay away from Itachi-san." Deidara withdrew his fingers, which were now covered in white paint. Naruto's makeup had smeared all over, it was unsalvageable. "Let's go wash off your makeup."

"But-" Naruto began to protest but the look in Deidara's eyes stopped him. Deidara was crying. All that anger was just a guise to hide the fact that Deidara was hurting inside. He really did love Itachi-san. Naruto understood that ache, he felt bad for Deidara. No matter how mean Deidara pretended to be on the outside he was just like him on the inside. Hopelessly in love with a man he could never have. Naruto suddenly felt like crying too. Itachi hadn't scent marked him so he was extra sensitive just thinking about Sasuke.

"I have to wash mine off too so let's go." Deidara grabbed Naruto's hand and helped him to his feet.

The two geisha walked in silence to the bathroom. Neither one said a word as Deidara sniffled the whole way there.

* * *

Once their faces were washed and patted dry they headed back to the tea room. Naruto could breathe again he just hoped that Itachi's fiery scent had dissipated a little in the short time they had been away.

They quietly entered the room. Naruto kept his head bowed until he was back in his seat. He had expected Itachi to comment on the fact that he had washed off his makeup but the alpha was still mad. His scent wasn't as strong as before but he was scowling.

 _"This is ridiculous you said your partner would be here in a few minutes."_ Omoi complained.

 _"Patience is a virtue, Omoi-san."_ Obito reminded.

Itachi's scent spiked slightly when Omoi spoke. Naruto didn't know what he had said but he knew one thing-he didn't want Itachi to get angrier. He wouldn't be able to handle itachi letting out that suffocating fiery scent from earlier again. Itachi's scent was even stronger than that time he had used his scent to attack Sakura into submission. His instincts told him that to calm an alpha down he should touch them so Naruto did exactly that. He discreetly touched Itachi's thigh underneath the table so that Deidara didn't have to see. Itachi was startled, he glanced down at Naruto. Naruto forced a smile, unbeknownst to him he was letting out his calming pheromones.

Itachi smirked, he patted the top of Naruto's head. "Good, omega."

Naruto blushed at the compliment. His instincts were telling him that he had done well to please such a strong alpha although mentally he didn't feel that way at all. He didn't want to please Itachi he didn't even want to be in the same room as Itachi. The only time he wanted to be near Itachi was when he was scent marking him. He'd tolerate Itachi just for that numbing feeling.

The door suddenly slid open. A woman with bright red hair came waltzing in. She had dark skin like Omoi's but her eyes weren't dull like his, they were a beautiful amber color. Bright and shiny like two miniature sunsets. She wore similar robes to Omoi's, the fabric hugged her body sensually. Her large breast and curved hips were basically on display for all to see. She was beautiful and exotic. Naruto had never seen anyone who had looked like her. Without a doubt she was a foreigner.

 _"I'm here~"_ The woman sang. _"Did you miss me?"_

 _"Where's the money, Karui?"_ Itachi ignored her, noticing that her hands were empty.

 _"Woah, easy dragon,"_ Karui put her hands up self defensively, _"your brother wouldn't let me carry it."_

As if on cue in walked Sasuke holding a black briefcase. He slammed it onto the tea table right in front of Itachi's face. "It's all there. I counted." Sasuke muttered icily.

 _"Good."_ Itachi smirked, _"but just to be sure I'll count it again."_

Naruto went rigid. He didn't dare breathe in fear that he'd say something embarrassing. His body was practically buzzing, he needed-italic- to touch Sasuke. The source of all his longing was standing only a tables length away from him. He was so close and yet so far. Naruto wouldn't embarrass himself by seeking out affection from a man who had already told him to leave him alone. He was nothing to Sasuke, the alpha hadn't even noticed him yet, further proof of how little Sasuke cared for him. But gods he wanted to give into his desires more than anything. It was painful just to keep still.

Across the table Naruto caught his mother staring at him.

 _-Are you okay?-_ Haku mouthed. He could see how affected Naruto was by Sasuke's appearance. If they had to he'd find a way to leave even if they had to escape again.

 _-I'm fine-_ Naruto lied. He wouldn't leave even if Itachi allowed them to. It hurt to see Sasuke but he wanted to imprint Sasuke's face into his memory for later. Maybe he'd finally be able to get over him and he wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

" _What's this red substance on the briefcase?"_ Itachi swiped at a splatter of it with his pointer finger and brought it up to his face to examine it. He rubbed it against his thumb making the dark red color turn bright red, _"is this blood?"_

 _"Yeah, we had some trouble crossing the border."_ Sasuke took off his black suit jacket, revealing his white button down underneath. A red stain encompassed Sasuke's lower side where his hip met his abdomen. It was blood, Naruto could smell its distinct metallic scent wafting in the air. He twitched, his body melting from its frozen state at the sight of Sasuke's wound. Who had dared to hurt Sasuke? He felt anger begin to flood through him, just like the last time he had seen Sasuke wounded that day in the bathroom. He knew he shouldn't care since Sasuke didn't want him but it was instinctual. He was outraged that anyone would dare lay a hand on Sasuke. Naruto stood up, his scent spiked bringing the attention of the rooms occupants all on him.

"Who hurt you?" Naruto demanded while staring Sasuke down.

Sasuke's red eyes widened when they locked gazes, not aware that Naruto was even in the room. His eyes shifted down to the collar on Naruto's neck then glared at Itachi. He pasted a neutral expression on his face, burying away whatever he was going to say. _"Don't worry about it, it's just a little scratch."_

 _"A scratch?"_ Karui interjected flabbergasted, _"you took out twelve men with nothing but your fists. I'm surprised all you escaped with was a single stab wound. You need to see a doctor!"_

 _"Listen to her, baby brother. A scratch wouldn't bleed that much."_ Itachi hummed while counting the money. _"You've already fulfilled your duties you may leave."_

 _"Don't act like you actually care, it's gross."_

 _"I do care."_ Itachi insisted, though his expression gave him away. He didn't care at all. _"I'd be inhuman if I didn't care about my dear baby brother having a gaping wound."_

 _"Its not deep it's only a scratch."_ Sasuke repeated annoyed. _"And you are inhuman. You only care about yourself."_

 _"Will you two stop fighting!"_ Karui snapped, " _I saw the man slice his blade through you! At least go put some ice on it!"_ Karui ran her hand down Sasuke's arm, _"please do it for me. I won't be able to have a peaceful conscience if you don't treat the wounds you got just to protect me."_

Naruto was having a hard time breathing. So Sasuke had gotten hurt just for that woman? He could't understand her but her gestures and empathetic gaze was enough for him to piece together what she had wanted to cut her hands off! Do anything he could just to hurt her as she had hurt Sasuke. He sounded crazy but he couldn't stop him self from thinking such insane thoughts. No one had the right to hurt Sasuke.

"I can sew your wound for you, if you'd like, Sasuke-san." Deidara offered, "I'm used to mending cuts. I saw some needle and thread on a cart out in the hall when I went to the bathroom earlier with Naruto. If you come with me I can sew you right up."

"Accept his offer, don't be stubborn, little brother. Your blood is starting to stink up the place." Itachi made a shooing motion for Sasuke to leave. He had two pounds of yen counted so far.

Sasuke nodded, he glared at Deidara, "let's go."

"I'm going too." Naruto was still buzzing with anger. His angry scent had been buried underneath the smell of Sasuke's blood but it was still obvious that he was seething by the look on his face.

Naruto's attitude caught Omoi off guard. The whole evening so far Itachi's omega had been the perfect picture of composure but now the little geisha looked ready to attack anyone who dare looked at him wrong.

Obito also noted the change but decided not to read too into it. He couldn't bother to care about anything when his lovely Deidara was in his vicinity.

Haku on the other hand was internally freaking out. He knew exactly what Naruto was feeling. He had gotten into the same mood Naruto was in many times before when Zabuza would come home from a job and be covered in wounds. An omega is highly protective of their alpha, the sight of blood or any wound on their alpha initiates a response that makes the omega slightly crazy. The change is called a -'blood spell' due to the magical like transformation the omega undergoes at the sight of blood.

This wasn't good, Naruto was having a blood spell and from the looks of it his son was having a very severe one. If Itachi noticed then there'd be no telling what he'd do. Itachi was already so possessive over Naruto, if he realized that Naruto was in love with Sasuke it'd surely lead to something catastrophic.

"You don't have to go, Cherry-chan. Let Deidara mend my brothers wound. Come sit back down beside me." Itachi didn't look up as he spoke, his attention was still trained on weighing out the money.

"Actually it'd be good if Naruto went," Haku intervened.

"Why?" Itachi prompted uninterested but slightly curious.

"Oh you know so he can observe and learn, you never know he might be in this situation again some day." Haku tittered nervously, he just wanted Naruto out the room. If he was out of sight then Itachi wouldn't be able to notice anything.

"Fine, brother take care of my Cherry-chan." Itachi murmured with his face still down. "Don't take too long either."

Haku sighed in relief.

The three made their way out. Naruto purposely positioned his self between Deidara and Sasuke. Disallowing Deidara or anyone else from getting close to the Uchiha alpha. The instant they were out in the hall Naruto slammed Sasuke against the wall.

"Who hurt you?" Naruto demanded. His small hands held Sasuke trapped against the wall. But really the alpha had allowed him self to be handled by Naruto.

Sasuke took an even breath. He made no move to pry Naruto's hands off. His red eyes stared down passively at Naruto's wild blue ones.

"Answer me, I'll kill them!" Naruto urged with a sharp shove.

"It doesn't matter who did it it's already done. Now let me go so I can go get this thing bandaged."

"Not until you tell me who!" Naruto pushed harder. His hands were trembling.

"Naruto, you should listen to him. You pushing him like that is making more blood come out, look." Deidara pointed at Sasuke's wound, the blood stain on his shirt had grown even larger. Deidara put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "I need to stitch-"

"Don't touch him!" Naruto growled. He slapped Deidara's hand. He would've bitten it if Deidara hadn't retracted his hand as fast as he did.

"Oww, what is wrong with you!" Deidara nursed his stinging hand to his chest and glared at Naruto. "Why are you acting so crazy?"

"Naruto, control yourself." Sasuke warned. "You're not the only one who's mad right now."

"What do you mean? Are you mad at me? What did I do? I just don't want you to be hurt?" Naruto cried. His mind cleared from the frenzied fog just for a moment where he could think clearly.

"Is he crazy?" Deidara stared at Naruto's shameful crying face, "he's forgotten that he's a geisha. A geisha would never cry like that in front of a customer!"

"He's not crazy, he's having a blood spell."

"A bloodspell? But how? I thought only omegas who've imprinted on an alpha-"

"That's exactly how it is."

Deidara gaped... A blood spell? _This was bad._

* * *

 **It was so hard to edit this chapter you all have no idea! This will most likely be the last "long" chapter in this fic, writing long chapters is fun but draining and I have to actually start writing the chapters now, sorry guys! The good news is I just finished my last final and will have lots of freetime to write ^^  
**

 **I posted a new fic called _No One Else But You,_ its a reverse age gap omegaverse fic. If you guys can go read it and tell me what you think I'd appreciate it ^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: feminized male characters, mentions of abuse,...hmmm can't think of what else xD**

* * *

"That's exactly how it is."

Deidara gaped. He glanced at Sasuke to gauge his reaction. He expected Sasuke to be angry, Sasuke was a married superior alpha with an omega. It was considered extremely rude for another omega to imprint on a taken alpha. But Sasuke didn't look angry at all, he appeared genuinely concerned. In all the years that he'd known Sasuke he had never seen the alpha make that face. He didn't think Uchiha alpha were even capable of making such a face. It was like he was suffering just because Naruto was in distress. Did he not care that Naruto had imprinted on him?

"Stop crying, crybaby." Sasuke murmured. There was a touch of intimacy in the way Sasuke said the nickname which only furthered Deidara's confusion.

"I-I can't." Naruto blubbered. "Scent mark me, please. My mind feels like its racing. I'm going crazy."

"I can't scent mark you." Sasuke glared at Naruto's collared neck, "you did exactly what I told you not to do and got close to my brother. Thanks to your collar the only person who can scent mark you now is Itachi." Sasuke abruptly pulled Naruto's face up and glared down into his eyes, "I thought I told you to hide from my brother, I warned you and you still didn't listen! Do you hate me so much that my words have no meaning to you?"

"No, I lo-"

Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's mouth, stopping him from finishing, "don't say it."

Naruto pried Sasuke's hand off, "but I do Sasuke-san, I love you so much that it hurts. I thought that I could just forget about you but everyday that I've been away from you has been agony!" Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's chest, holding on to the alpha as if Sasuke would push him away at any second.

Deidara's jaw literally dropped. He stepped back, unsure of how to react or what to do. This was a bomb of a revelation. From the look on Sasuke's face he wasn't that surprised by Naruto's confession which meant that Sasuke had already known about Naruto's feelings for him...

"How scandalous." The thought slipped right past Deidara's lips.

Sasuke snapped his head to Deidara. It looked like he was about to scold him but then he just let out a tired sigh. "Give us a moment. Go get the needle and thread ready, I'll go to you when i'm done here."

"Of course, Sasuke-san." Deidara bowed. He walked away to the cart up the hall, still in shock.

"Naruto, stop crying." Sasuke caressed Naruto's tear soaked cheek and pulled his head up.

"I can't." Naruto sniffled, "I can't control myself. I need you to scent mark me-"

"I already told you that I cant!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto quaked at the loud tone Sasuke had used. His omega instincts took Sasuke's tone as a sign that he had displeased Sasuke in some way.

"I'm sorry," Naruto bowed, his tears plopped onto to the floor.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." Sasuke muttered a quiet apology. "Raise your head."

Naruto whipped his head up. His body was still trying to please Sasuke by making him extra obedient.

"Why didn't you listen to me? If you had stayed away none of this would've happened."

"I'm sorry," Naruto sucked in a shaky breath, "I tried but I couldn't help it. The pain was too strong I needed Itachi-sans numbing scent mark."

"So it's my fault?"

Naruto shook his head roughly. "All of this was my fault!"

"No it's not all your fault, I should've realized how attached you were sooner." Sasuke sighed, he ran his hand through his hair looking like a poster for a man full of regrets. "I didn't think you'd actually imprint on me."

"I don't feel normal, Sasuke-san," Naruto's tears fell endlessly, he couldn't really focus on what Sasuke was saying, "I want to kill anyone who even comes near you. What do I do?" Naruto was trembling uncontrollably.

"Shh," Sasuke tried to think of what to do as he rubbed Naruto's back, placating the omega as best he could. An idea suddenly came to him, well it was more like a memory, "Naruto, close your eyes."

"Huh?" Naruto stared up at Sasuke through his tears.

"Close your eyes," Sasuke repeated. "Trust me."

"Okay." Naruto obeyed. He shut his eyes and waited for Sasuke to command him again.

"Now, think of something that makes you happy."

A warmness bloomed inside Naruto when he finally realized what it was that Sasuke was doing. "I used to use this game all the time." His body was so conditioned by the trick that it easily succumbed to it. How had he forgotten about it? "I would always think of your eyes and your warm scent and I'd instantly become happy." Naruto opened his eyes,

he felt shy disclosing that long kept secret to Sasuke. "I wish I could go back to the day we first met." Naruto admitted, he was sure that this was the last time he'd be seeing Sasuke so he figured he might as well say what he truly felt. "Ever since that day I haven't been able to forget you. It's like you've taken over my heart."

Sasuke's red lips pulled up to one side in that small half smile of his that Naruto adored.

"What?" Naruto questioned, why was Sasuke smiling? An actual smile on Sasuke's lips was so rare that Naruto needed to know the reason for it.

"After that day on the bridge I never forgot you either. I'd sometimes find myself thinking about you. At first I would think about how odd it was that an omega lived in a small town like that. I'd wonder how'd you got there and if you really were an omega. Then I would think about pointless things like whether or not you liked sweets or if you preferred fall over winter. Just little things. I was intrigued by you. To be honest I visited your small hanamachi many times after that. I always wanted to talk to you but I never did... After awhile I stopped going."

"Why did you stop?" Naruto frowned. He knew it was ridiculous to feel heartbroken over something Sasuke had done such a long time ago but he did. His behavior was hardly ever rational when it concerned Sasuke."You got bored of me?"

"No, life just got in the way. My father arranged a marriage for me that I had to fufill. I had hoped I could love Sakura, that I could take one look at her and she'd make life worth living but that didn't happen. I still felt alone. I married her and she got pregnant soon after. I thought that finally it was the end of my loneliness but I was wrong."

How many times had Naruto prayed to the gods to be the one to cure Sasuke's loneliness? Too many to count. He was sad to think that Sasuke was still lonely but wouldn't let him into his heart to be that special someone.

Sasuke's voice grew somber. "I went back to your hanamachi as a final goodbye but then I saw you but this time you also saw me. You looked so beaten down, more so than when I saw you on the bridge. There was no hope in your eyes, you appeared more alone than I've probably ever felt. I didn't want to reveal myself to you so I had Haku go to you. I thought in my mind that at least one of us should be happy and I knew Haku could give that happiness to you. " Sasuke sighed, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that after all this time you have a weird hold on me too. I can't let you go, you're presence for some reason draws me."

"So you won't send me away like last time?" Naruto clung harder. Anticipation making his heart beat wildly.

"No-"

Naruto beamed. Did that mean Sasuke felt the same way about him as he did?

"But that doesn't mean anything. I just want you nearby so I can make sure my brother doesn't do anything to you. I have this strange urge that tells me I should protect you. That's all."

Naruto's heart plummeted. This was the second time Sasuke had rejected his love. Sasuke's rejection felt worse than the suffering he had endured during their separation. The feeling could only be described as a stab in the heart. "My heart is yours, why can't you love me too?" Naruto pleaded in a broken whisper.

"I've already told you why. And besides I've always thought of you as just a kid. You still are just a kid. I mean seriously look at you."

Naruto pouted. He wanted to tear out the childish maiko buns that Haku had made him wear. Of all days why did he have to be dressed like this today?

"I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen!" Naruto exclaimed. "I really do love you. I can't explain it but it hurts when I'm away from you. I don't want anyone else but you, Sasuke-san."

"You say that and yet you still wear my brothers collar?" Sasuke shook his head, stopping Naruto from saying whatever excuse he was about to give, "those feelings you have for me aren't real. You're just attached to me because of the past."

"But I love you! I really do!" Naruto stressed.

"Let's make a deal. I'll try to protect you from my brother but you need to stop with all this I love you talk. Deal?"

Naruto bit his tongue, Sasuke was asking for the impossible. He could never stop loving Sasuke but he wanted Sasuke in his life more than anything so he'd agree. "Deal."

"Good, now let's go meet back up with Deidara."

"Wait." Naruto stopped Sasuke, he tiptoed and grabbed the back of Sasuke's hair. He threaded his fingers through the silky black strands and pulled Sasuke's head back.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke gritted his teeth as Naruto nosed along his neck.

"If you can't scent mark me then I'm going to scent mark you." Naruto trembled as he glided his his nose right over Sasuke's scent gland. The smell was so concentrated there that it actually made him groan. It was pure Sasuke. No acidic undertone at all which made Naruto unexplainably happy.

"Stop," Sasuke gripped the back of Naruto's neck to stop his head from moving.

"I can't, please just let me do this. I can't explain why but I need to scent mark you or else I won't be able to fully calm down." Naruto's body wanted to obey Sasuke's command but his instincts were telling him that he needed to scent mark what was his. (Well, what he wished was his.)

"Fine," Sasuke consented. He let his hold on Naruto's neck go. He leaned his head against the wall, giving Naruto access to his scent gland. "But don't get carried away."

Naruto tiptoed to the very tips of his toes and attacked Sasuke's scent gland. He sucked the raised nodule into his mouth then bit down hard. He sucked until he couldn't breath. He pulled off, a trail of saliva connected from his lips to Sasuke's bruised scent gland. He moaned as Sasuke's scent changed, the fragrance coming from Sasuke's scent gland was a mixture of the both of theirs. He wanted to rub his own scent gland against Sasuke's and mix their scents even further together but he was too short to reach. He cursed his small stature.

"I want more." Naruto hummed. He hadn't felt this calm in what felt like years. This was so much better than the numbing scent mark Itachi gave him. Naruto felt alive, and happy. Like this was meant to be. Why didn't Sasuke feel the same way? Why couldt he see that they belonged together?

The answer was obvious. It was because Sasuke already had someone. Being reminded of Sakura dimmed Naruto's mood.

"You've had enough, I shouldn't have even let you do that. Now I can't go back."

"Why?" Naruto asked startled.

"Because my brother will smell you on me."

"B-but," Naruto cursed, he hadn't thought of that. He didn't want Sasuke to leave yet. He hadn't gotten nearly enough of Sasuke, "but you said that you'd watch over me. If you leave you won't be able to do that!"

"You shouldn't have scent marked me." Sasuke glowered, "Damn, I should've thought this through. I can't leave you but my brother will definitely smell you on me."

"I'm sorry." Naruto twiddled with the long sleeve of his kimono. He wasn't really sorry though, he was strangely proud. He wanted Itachi to smell him on Sasuke. He wanted everyone to smell him on Sasuke. Why did he have such strange desires? "What do we do?"

"We have to wait for your scent to wear off.

"But Deidara is waiting." Naruto pointed out. They could both see Deidara standing against a cart, his teal kimono shone like a jewel. He looked annoyed but he was too far away to really confirm if he was actually annoyed or not.

"I know." Sasuke let out an angry sounding huff, "we have to explain the situation to him anyways so I guess it's fine if he smells it."

Naruto's cheeks pillowed as a radiant smile bloomed across his face. He was so happy that at least one person would smell his scent on Sasuke.

Naruto practically skipped with joy as he followed behind Sasuke down the hall until they reached what turned out to be a very annoyed Deidara.

"Finally." Deidara glared then very suddenly lost the mean look in his eyes. He pinned Sasuke with a stunned look.

"Did...Naruto scent mark you?" Deidara didn't even sound sure speaking the question outloud. As if asking such a question was blasphemous.

Sasuke said nothing but the teeth marks on his scent gland was answer enough.

"But-oh my gods!" Deidara nearly sputtered. "Alphas don't let omegas scent mark them though, it's unspeakable... Why did you let him-"

"The reason why is none of your concern. I just want to know if you can keep your mouth shut about everything you've witnessed between me and Naruto?"

"Yes, of course!" Deidara smirked slyly, "but for a price, Sasuke-san."

"Of course, I'd expect no less from you." Sasuke glared, "so, what do you want?"

"A favor."

"What's the favor?"

"I don't know yet, but when I call on you saying I need a favor I want it done."

"That's too much. Pick something else."

"Sasuke-san I don't think you understand your current situation. Your relationship with Naruto is a huge secret-"

"We're not in a relationship-"

"Affair, relationship-call it whatever you want but you let the boy scent mark you. That's already telling enough." Deidara smirked, "since you're my loves little brother and also our lord shogun's son I'm going easy on you. If I told this secret to the nations news press you'd be dragged through public media. Oh gods forget about them if I told this news to your brother he'd skin you alive. As you can see this secret-"

"Okay I get it. I agree to your terms." Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I'm glad." Deidara clasped his hands and rubbed them together. "Now, let's get you sewn up, hmm?"

Sasuke glared as he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his hard chest along with the bloody stab wound on his abdomen. Sasuke's entire back was covered with colorful tattoos. The tattoos were a symbol of belonging to the yakuza. A member could not truly be part of it if they didn't have the tattoos. Each tattoo was tapped on with a needle and rock, it was a painful bloody process. The tattoos were a source of pride for a yakuza member but to naive Naruto who had no clue about yakuza the tattoos were just beautiful works of art decorating Sasuke's beautiful body.

"So this is the body of Itachi's baby brother. I have to admit I like it." Deidara winked as he let his hand linger on Sasuke's toned stomach only inches away from the wound.

Naruto clung onto Sasuke's arms. Holding the alpha tight against him. He didn't like Deidara checking Sasuke out one bit and even less Deidara touching him. If Deidara wasn't about to mend Sasuke's stab wound he would've requested that Deidara not look at Sasuke's naked chest at all.

"So this is how Naruto-chan gets when he's feeling protective of his alpha." Deidara patted the top of Naruto's head, "How cute. But don't worry I don't want your alpha."

"I'm not his alpha." Sasuke stressed.

Deidara glanced at Sasuke's bitten scent mark then pursed his lips, "Sure you're not."

Sasuke clicked his tongue, "just bandage me already."

Deidara got to work. He poured alcohol over the wound then sewed it. Sasuke gritted his teeth each time the needle entered his skin. Every time Sasuke would do that Naruto would croon at Sasuke. He couldn't help it, the sound would naturally come out from seeing the alpha in pain. By the time Deidara was done Naruto hated Deidara for causing Sasuke so much pain but also loved him for mending Sasuke's wound.

"That'll be 340,000 yen." Deidara held his hand out while he splayed the other on his hip.

Sasuke pushed the geishas hand down. "Consider your payment whatever fucked up favor you're going to eventually ask of me."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I guess that means we're done and I can go back now?"

Sasuke nodded. Intending to follow along with Deidara.

"Wait, do you really intend to go back with Naruto's scent on you?" Deidara scoffed as he came to a halt, "Itachi-san will smell it in less than a second and probably attack you. I loathe to admit it but he's really taken with Naruto."

Deidara was right, the scent was still there. Naruto could smell the beautiful mixed aroma from where he was standing. He was silently basking in it. Itachi-san would definitely notice it, he was sure of it.

"Since you're so hot I'll help you out, Sasuke-san." Deidara smiled with a leer.

Naruto understood what Deidara meant before Deidara could even act on his proposal. He clutched Deidara's arm in the tightest grip he could produce.

"Don't you dare scent mark Sasuke-san." Naruto warned. His voice was small but he didn't back down.

"I have to or do you want Itachi-san to hurt him for smelling like you?" Deidara pealed Naruto's hand off like it was paper. A little omegas grip was not much for a male beta."I'm a beta, I can get rid of the scent."

Naruto looked down. Deidara had the ability to disperse scents because he was a beta. It made sense to use that ability to purify Sasuke's scent but the thought of anyone erasing his scent from Sasuke irked Naruto more than he could bare.

"You're wasting my precious time which I can be spending with Itachi-san. Just close your eyes and it'll be over." Deidara instructed with a huff of annoyance.

Naruto couldn't relax even with Deidara's advice. He was still uneasy, he wanted Deidara to take a step back and away from Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke called, he grabbed Naruto's hand and very gently brought it up to his lips to place a single kiss on the back of it. Naruto blushed bright red. He was confused but delighted by the feeling of Sasuke's lips on him. "Close your eyes and think of something that makes you happy."

Naruto forced his eyes closed. Sasuke's kiss had reassured him. He used the feeling as his source of happiness. Sasuke dropped his hand but kept their fingers intermingled. The spot where Sasuke had kissed him was burning hot, Naruto was sure that Sasuke knew because ever so gently he felt Sasuke's thumb glide across the spot as if trying to soothe the burn away.

"Not your omega, eh?" Deidara teased.

"Just get on with it." Sasuke bared his throat.

Deidara was taller than a omega so he could easily reach Sasuke's scent gland. He bit down on it hard and sucked the scent right out, symataneously inserting his own ordorless scent.

Naruto peeked his eyes open. He wished he hadn't opened them at all. Deidara looked far too taken with Sasuke.

"There it's done." Deidara looked to be in bliss, "I've never tasted an alphas scent gland. It's certainly something else. I can see why you're so attached to it." Deidara grinned at Naruto who was still holding onto Sasuke's hand looking like he wanted to pierce a knife through Deidara's chest.

"Don't glare at me, brat. I did you a favor." Deidara stuck his tongue out childishly, playfully flicking Naruto's bun. "I'll be heading back now. Its been too long since I've seen my Itachi-san's face."

Deidara started to walk away. Sasuke caught his hand, forcing Deidara to stop. "Our deal means you can't tell anyone-that includes my brother you're so in love with."

Deidara yanked his hand out of Sasuke's, "I know that." He continued walking as if Sasuke hadn't said anything.

"Is it safe to go back now?" Naruto murmured quietly.

"Yeah." Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand then let it go.

"Do we have to?" Naruto pouted. He fought the urge to retake Sasuke's hand in his own. Would Sasuke even allow him to?

A genuine smile crossed Sasuke's red lips, making Naruto's heart stutter. "Yeah, unfortunately for us we do."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the tearoom together. Their return drew the attention of everyone in the room except for Deidara who was lovingly gazing at Itachi as if Itachi was all that mattered in the world. Though that probably wasn't too far off from the truth.

"I told you not to take long. What held you back, little brother?" Itachi eyed Naruto, checking the omega over.

"The wound was bigger than I thought so it took longer to sew closed." Sasuke was an expert liar. If Naruto could lie even as half as good as him he'd probably be a better geisha. "After Deidara mended my wound Naruto helped me clean it. Deidara didn't want to stay behind so I told him to go on ahead before us."

"Is that so?" Itachi beckoned Naruto over. Naruto left the comfort of Sasuke's side and sat on the empty pillow next to Itachi. Itachi immeaditley began to scent Naruto. Sniffing along his collared neck without asking permission. "I was beginning to worry that I'd have to leave without seeing my Cherry-chan."

"Leave?"

"Yes, I'm meeting another client east of here with uncle Obito. It's far so it's imminent we leave now that the money has been transferred and counted." Itachi bit right underneath Naruto's collar, making the omega yelp in pain.

Sasuke watched along with everyone else in uncomfortable silence as Naruto squirmed under Itachi's ministrations. "That's enough, let him go." The words slipped passed Sasuke's lips. The shocking demand created a tension in the room. No one told itachi what to do. Even their father lately had begun to withhold from ordering Itachi around. It was expected, as their father aged and became physically weaker Itachi was becoming the-dominant alpha of the family. As was his birthright.

"What was that?" Itachi tilted his head, his eyes narrowed as he pinned Sasuke with a glare.

"Aren't you running late?" Sasuke held his confidence, not succumbing to Itachi's domineering aura, "you should stop playing around and get going already."

The tension melted as Itachi let out an amused chuckle. "Yes, you're right. I almost forgot about that. My Cherry-chan's scent is just so distracting." Itachi placed a kiss on Naruto's neck then stood up. Obito and Deidara did so as well, Itachi didn't even have to command them they just followed the leader like all good underlings do.

Kisame either had a keen sense of timing or was psychic because that second he came into the room. He appeared calm as ever as he slid the door shut behind him self. Naruto hadn't even noticed Kisame was gone. The sharkman was big too so he should've definitely noticed the absence of his presence.

"The car is ready, master."

"Good. Has the money been secured?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, good. That's what I like to hear." Itachi stated offhandedly, "well I suppose our business here is officially done. It was a pleasure doing business with you both." Itachi held his hand out to Omoi and Karui. They took a turn to shake his hand. Naruto realized that shaking hands must have been a foreign custom because usually formal goodbyes were ended with a respectful bow.

" _I'd love to do business with you sometime again in the future, Itachi-san."_ Karui preened.

 _"Yes, likewise. I would love to continue our business relationship."_ Omoi echoed. The tension between Itachi and Omoi from earlier had dimmed but there was still crackles of coldness between them. Like when Itachi shook Omoi's hand he was rougher than he had been with Karui.

 _"If the customers are pleased with the quality of the product then I see no reason to not continue our business relationship. In time I will contact you both with my answer."_

"If we don't leave now we'll arrive by tomorrow morning." Suigetsu voiced to his boss concerned.

"He's right, we need to go Itachi." Obito stated.

"I know." Itachi looked at Haku "I'll be contacting you soon. Don't try to hide Naruto from me again or this time I will not be as forgiving. And before you try anything remember only I hold the key to Naruto's collar."

Haku glared at Itachi as if his stare alone would magically incinerate the alpha.

"This is goodbye for now, Cherry-chan." Itachi kissed Naruto's neck. "I'll see you at home, little brother."

Sasuke gave no reply, only a grunt to signify that he acknowledged Itachi's words of departure.

Itachi left shortly afterward. Obito, Deidara, Kisame, and Suigetsu departed with him.

 _"Ugh, I need a drink. He's the most aggravating man I've ever had to do business with."_ Omoi plopped down and took a swig of sake straight from the bottle.

 _"It's his scent. It keeps you on your toes, I'm a beta and that shit still affected me."_ Karui mimicked Omoi and plopped down onto the comfy pillows. She laid on her side, stretching her long legs out over the expanse of two pillows. She snatched the bottle from Omoi and drained the bottle in one gulp. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then threw the bottle back at a very irritated Omoi, _"I mean seriously Sasuke when you told me what he was like I thought you were exaggerating. I can't even believe he's your brother. Are you sure he's actually your brother?"_

 _"Unfortunately yes."_

 _"That's a dumb question. They do resemble each other. Their eyes are literally both bright red. It's just their scents and personalities that are different."_ Omoi pointed out. _"I wouldn't mind him so much. It's just I dislike guys like him."_

 _"Oh, yeah I forgot you hate man-whores."_ Karui supplied as she stuffed a piece of untouched pudding cake into her mouth. _"Omoi dated this-"_

 _"Shut up!"_ Omoi threw the bottle at Karui that she had thrown earlier.

Naruto watched the two strange foreigners as they conversed. They were loud and he didn't know what they were saying but he liked them. Their scents were comfortable.

 _"You should try to convince him to settle down already."_

 _"Do you actually think I have any worth to my brother that he'd ever listen to my advice?"_ Sasuke snorted.

 _"No, but someone has too! It was disturbing to see him prey on that poor omega all evening. Which reminds me..."_ Omoi glanced at Naruto, _"what's your name?"_

Naruto had a mini panic attack when Omoi spoke to him. His endless black eyes were staring right at him! "I-I don't understand what you asked me?!"

Sasuke went over and placed a calming hand on Naruto's back. "I'll translate for you. He wants to know what your name is."

"Oh-my name is Naruto." Naruto bowed shyly.

 _"Well, Naruto, a geisha is no job for an omega. You should find an alpha and form a bond."_

"He wants me to tell you that being a geisha isn't a job for an omega." Sasuke translated. He opted to not include the part about forming a bond. For an unknown reason he didn't want to give the blonde any ideas. But it wasn't as if Naruto would ever form a bond with Itachi, would he?

Naruto blushed. He could see why this stranger thought that but he didn't know why he cared so much? Still he was flattered that Omoi cared at all. "Thank you for your concern but I'm grateful to be a geisha. It allowed me to find the man I love."

Sasuke stared at Naruto. The omega was getting pretty comfortable confessing his love-"you just broke our deal." Sasuke pointed out, "no confessing remember?"

Naruto sputtered. He hid his face in his hands embarrassed. "I forgot. It just came out!"

"You're so red don't pass out." Sasuke observed with a soft smile. He poked Naruto's red cheek which only made Naruto turn even redder. With out noticing he had dropped his hands and hid his face in Sasuke's shoulder. The alpha didn't seem to mind either as he poked Naruto's cheek again.

Omoi and Karui shared a look. Both confused with the scene they were witnessing. They glanced at Haku for clarification but the omega looked just as confused. A worried knot threaded between Haku's brows.

 _"Guess that's the signal to leave."_ Karui rolled up into a sitting position, she stuffed the remainder of the pudding cake into her mouth then stood up.

 _"What do you mean signal?"_ Omoi asked befuddled.

" _I don't wanna smell any omega hormones. It makes me lightheaded. Gotta admit though I thought blondie was Itachi's omega not Sasukes."_ Karui dusted off the crumbs from her chest and from around her mouth. _"It's alright though, I was getting bored here anyways."_

Omoi stood up too. Giving up on continuing his conversation with Sasuke and the omega. They were lost in their own little world.

With Omoi and Karui on their feet Sasuke's attention was brought back to the two of them. He hadn't even realized he had gotten sucked into teasing Naruto.

 _"Are you guys going home?"_

 _"Are you kidding?"_ Karui deadpanned, _"I just got here! I don't come to Japan everyday ya know. After the hell you and I went through crossing the border I'm gonna live it up tonight! I'm gonna get drunk, dance with some cute girls then make the trip back across the border completely hungover tomorrow morning!"_

 _"What about you?"_ Sasuke asked Omoi.

 _"I'm going home. My mate gets nervous when I'm gone too long."_ Omoi stretched. They may have resembled each other but Omoi and Karui's personalities couldn't have been more different.

 _"Thanks for saving me earlier. If your brother wasn't so insufferable I would've asked to sleep over your house."_ Karui kissed Sasuke's cheek, _"take it easy the next few days. Give that stab wound proper time to heal!"_

Karui took a step back when Naruto glared at her. She smiled at the omega to show that she meant nothing by the kiss.

 _"Yeah, yeah."_ Sasuke placated the ranting beta. He was oblivious to the silent communication happening between Karui and Naruto.

 _"See you around, it was nice meeting you."_ Omoi said casually. He shook Sasuke's hand. The two foreigners waved goodbye at Haku and Naruto. Omoi looked as if he was going to say something to Naruto but ended up saying nothing.

 _"If you really care about that omega watch over him."_ Omoi murmured to Sasuke.

 _"I plan to."_ Sasuke replied evenly.

Omoi nodded, pleased with Sasuke's answer.

Karui left with a flourish and Omoi trailed quietly out the door after her.

"Your friends were really nice Sasuke-san." Naruto remarked as soon as the door slid shut.

"They aren't my friends, I barely met Omoi today but yeah they're both nice people."

"Oh? So you've known Karui-san longer?" Naruto's face turned glum. With his two buns and makeup free face he truly looked like a pouting child.

"Only for about a few days since I had to escort her into Japan." Sasuke poked Naruto's puffed up scarred cheek. "You shouldn't pout so much it makes you look even more like a kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Naruto fumed. "I wish you would stop saying that." Naruto complained in a calmer tone.

"Why? It's the truth." Sasuke laughed briskly, the deepness of his laugh and overall beauty of Sasuke's mirthful expression made Naruto unexplainably happy. He was content just by Sasuke being happy even if it was at his own expense.

"I'm a geisha not a maiko therefore I'm not a kid," Naruto flashed a cocky smile, "I thought even Sasuke-san would know that.."

"Just because you debuted early doesn't make you an adult, kid."Sasuke lifted Naruto's hand and placed it over his. Naruto's shorter fingers reached only to the middle of Sasuke's longer ones. "You see? An adult wouldn't have such small hands." Sasuke smirked down indicating to where Naruto's little hand was dwarfed by his.

Naruto wasn't goaded by Sasuke's teasing. Even if he wanted to be he was internally freaking out that Sasuke was touching him. This was the second time today that Sasuke had held his hand. Naruto committed the feeling of Sasuke's hand to his to memory. The roughness, the length, every little small detail. He needed to remember it for the next time the pain of separation started up.

"Okay, what the hell!" Haku blurted out. Naruto and Sasuke were acting like he wasn't even in the room.

"What?" Sasuke blinked.

"What do you mean what? Explain why in the gods names are you entertaining Naruto's feelings for you?" Haku demanded.

"I'm not?" Sasuke looked at Haku like he had grown a second head.

"My son is in love with you." Haku stated what they all knew out loud. The reiterance of the well known truth sobered up the mellow mood. Sasuke swallowed as if a lump had formed in his throat and Naruto looked like if his face got any redder he'd turn into a tomato. "Naruto is an omega and as a fellow omega I can tell you that we grow attached very quickly. When we love someone it's not easily undone. When you touch Naruto and show him kindness his attachment to you grows." Haku gazed sadly at Naruto, "Naruto is very attached to you. To be honest it worries me. I was going to talk to you about it but you've been out of the country."

"I..." Sasuke looked down to where Naruto was sitting beside him. Their hands were still resting over one another's. He knew that he shouldn't touch Naruto, fuck he had even decided to never speak to Naruto again since that day in the palace but seeing the omega today with that collar on his neck provoked him. He wanted to take care of Naruto, make sure that Itachi didn't harm him. He had never wanted to do that for another omega except for his own daughter but that was because she was his daughter. Naruto was just some kid...a kid with the softest pink lips Sasuke had ever seen and a head of pretty blonde hair that looked pretty in any childish way Naruto styled it, and some of the warmest hands Sasuke had ever held. A kid that Sasuke had an instinctive urge to want to protect..."yeah, it worries me too."

"We have been friends for years, Sasuke," Haku showed their closeness by opting out of using honorifics, he never used them when they were alone or with close friends, "you should know how omegas are. Maybe you should stay away from Naruto for good. Just so he can get unattached. He was suffering so much away from you, as his mother it hurt to see."

"No!" Naruto protested adamantly, "Sasuke-san already tried that and I can't go through it again!" Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand, bold and terrified all at the same time. He was relieved when Sasuke didn't pull away. "Sasuke-san and I have a deal so he can't disappear even if he wants to!"

"A deal?" Haku pursed his lips, not hiding his displeasure, "and what is this deal exactly?"

"I promised to protect him from my brother."

All the tension melted from Haku's face. The omega was beyond relieved to hear Sasuke say those words. "You will? You usually do everything to avoid having to deal with Itachi. I'm shocked."

"Trust me so am I." Sasuke could feels Naruto's thudding heartbeat through the palm of his hand, that fearful erratic beating was for him. It should disturb him but it didn't. "I'm tired of seeing my brother ruin his toys, I'm going to make sure he doesn't ruin Naruto. But you have to try to keep Naruto away from Itachi too. You know what he's capable of. I won't always be there and even if I am what I am able to do is limited. My brother fears no one, especially not me."

Haku glared, "I wish I were an alpha, I would've challenged him and ripped his throat out a long time ago already!" Haku slammed his fist into the floor. It made a loud thud but the wooden surface stood in tack, not creating the hole in the ground that Haku had intended to make. Haku sighed loudly, "What about his collar? That ugly thing can't stay on him."

Naruto touched the collar, he had forgotten it was even there. Now that he was aware of it again he remembered how badly he wanted it off too. "I don't want it on either." Naruto admitted in a small voice.

"I'll try to find a way to get it off." Sasuke gritted out, being reminded of the collar set him off into an annoyed mood, "Itachi must have made a spare key and hidden it somewhere. If I can't find it then I'll try to find the single key."

"Is that necessary? You don't think you can rip it off?" Haku asked.

"I doubt it and even if I could I don't want to hurt Naruto by trying to tear it off. Those things are designed where if another tries to cut the collar off it will cut the omegas skin too."

"True." Haku agreed. "I'm concerned. I'm happy you're going to take care of my son but I'm worried that Naruto will grow even more attached to you because you're protecting him."

"Don't worry about that, our deal is clear about that right, Naruto?" Sasuke prompted with a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips.

"Yes. I will work on not loving Sasuke-san anymore." Naruto begrudgingly supplied.

Haku clapped his hands together, "then this is perfect!"

"Yeah, now that we got everything worked out I should get going." Sasuke said out of the blue as he let go of Naruto's hand.

"What? No!" Naruto exclaimed before Haku could reply. "Y-you just got here. I barely even got to-" Naruto stopped rambling when he realized that he was doing exactly what he had promised Sasuke he wouldn't do. He was showing his love which could be seen as a form of confessing. "Sorry, I just wish you could stay longer. It's still early. I could sing you a song or dance for you."

"As tantalizing as that sounds I need to go home. The drive to the palace is far and if I'm gone from home too long Sakura starts drinking. You know how stressing that can be with my daughter at home. Iruka is there but if I'm not there not even Iruka can keep Sarada away from Sakura."

Any will to protest or beg Sasuke to stay died. Naruto wouldn't put Sarada's safety in jeopardy just for his selfishness. This also reminded him that Sasuke had a family and no room in his heart for him. A reminder that he desperately needed.

* * *

"Thank you for everything." Haku and Sasuke were close enough that Haku was able to hug Sasuke goodbye without any awkwardness ensuing between the two of them.

"Of course."Sasuke returned the hug just as comfortably.

"Have a safe journey home, Sasuke-san." Naruto bowed his head. "I'll pray to the gods that you get there in time." Sasuke was really leaving. He had accepted it but that didn't stop the anxiety over the inevitable separation. He wondered if the pain would be worse this time?

"Thank you." Sasuke waited for Naruto to come up from his bow to grab Naruto's hand.

Naruto eaped. "What are you doing?" This was now the third time Sasuke had held his hand!

"I don't know when I'll see you next. I don't want you to suffer again so I'll give you a parting gift." Sasuke lifted Naruto's arm and pealed back the layers of his long kimono sleeve, exposing his wrist.

Haku already knew what Sasuke was planning on doing. He accepted it. If it meant less pain for Naruto in the future he'd allow Sasuke to touch Naruto even though he thought that any touching of any kind was unwise.

"What are you doing?" Naruto repeated more confused than before and doubly shy. His heart was beating wildly, he could practically hear it thudding in his ears.

"On the inside of your wrist there's a pulse point. If you lay two fingers against it you can hear a persons heartbeat," Sasuke demonstrated on Naruto's wrist by placing two fingers over it. As a result Naruto's pulse started thudding faster, "this pulse point is unique on an omega. If an alpha bites it it'll mimic the euphoria you feel when one bites your scent gland. The feeling is much, much, much more subdued though. But it'll have to do..."Sasuke brought Naruto's wrist up to his lips and chomped down. Naruto stared at the point of connection between Sasuke's red lips and his wrist. His body was slowly going limp. Sasuke's gaze was focused intently on him. Sasuke was delighted by the way Naruto's breath was coming out in whiny pants and how Naruto's eyes had glossed over. Sasuke sunk his teeth in deeper, drawing blood and sucking it into his mouth. Naruto let out a sharp whine, the mix of pain and pleasure was so good. He was going numb. He wanted to feel this happy for the rest of his life. He shakily brought his hand up and caressed Sasuke's cheek. He could feel the muscles in Sasuke's cheek constrict as the alpha sucked deeper. A sense of ownership overcame him. Sasuke belonged to him.

"Ah-don't stop-" Naruto panted breathlessly.

"No, do stop! That's more than enough!" Haku yanked Naruto's arm down, forcing Sasuke to stop biting. "What the hell was that?!"

Sasuke glanced at Haku disoriented, he bit back the urge to growl at the omega for forcing him to stop. "Sorry, I got carried away." He admitted rather shamefully.

"Yeah, you think?" Haku nodded his head in Naruto's direction. The blonde was barely conscious. His body wobbled forward right onto Sasuke's chest. Sasuke caught the omega. He couldn't hide his pleased smile.

"This isn't something to smile about! How am I suppose to get him home like that? You overdid it! You have no idea how alpha pheromones affect us omegas! It's practically like catnip to a cat!"

"Sorry," Sasuke wiped the smile from his face but a light of amusement danced in his red orbs, "I'll phone a cab for the both of you."

"You better!" Haku feigned annoyance but inside he was deeply worried. Sasuke had been his friend for years. They were practically family. In all those years he had never seen Sasuke act this way with an omega. Sasuke never lost his ability to restrain himself. Haku could recall a specific incident where they were at a flower viewing party and a poor girl had went into heat. Almost every unmated alpha at the party had lost it but Sasuke hadn't even batted an eye. Yet Naruto could make Sasuke lose him self by simply biting his wrist? It wasn't even his actual scent gland!

As promised after that Sasuke phoned for a cab. Sasuke insisted on waiting with the two omegas until the cab arrived. The cab got there a good twenty minutes later. Without having to ask Sasuke carried Naruto into the car and strapped him in. Naruto was loopy, still high on the alpha pheromones. As Sasuke strapped his seatbelt Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I love you, Sasuke-san. I love you and your warm scent. I love you so much." Naruto loudly whispered into Sasuke's ear. He sounded half drunk with the way he slurred out his words.

"Saying that goes against our deal." Sasuke lingered as he gazed down at Naruto who had succumbed into unconsciousness then climbed back out the car.

Haku pretended to not have seen the interaction. It only added to his concern.

"Keep an eye on him. My brother will probably try to contact you. Just ignore him. In the meantime I'll look for the key."

"Okay." Haku nodded. "And you take care of your self too. Rest up and allow your wound to heal!"

"Karui already told me, don't worry I will."

The two long time friends hugged once more. Haku boarded the cab. He waved goodbye through the window. On the drive home he worriedly watched Naruto's face. He had fallen asleep as soon as the car started driving but every once in awhile Naruto would sigh out Sasuke's name as if he were whispering the most precious name in all of existence.

* * *

Three weeks passed after that day. Not a single word from Sasuke or Itachi had come. Naruto was surprisingly having an easier time with the pain of separation than he was the previous time. Just knowing that Sasuke didn't completely despise him set his heart somewhat at ease. To cope with the occasional bouts of pain Naruto would bite his own wrist to mimic the sensation of Sasuke's teeth sinking into his skin. As he did it he would close his eyes and think of Sasuke's face. His beautiful red eyes, ruby red lips, and luminescent alabaster skin. After he had a clear image of Sasuke's face he'd think of Sasuke's warm scent. The way it wrapped around him and made him feel safe. With all three of those elements combined it was enough to calm Naruto down. He was embarrassed about it. He had bit his wrist so many times that there were cuts shaped in the indents of his teeth. He hid the markings as best he could by only wearing long sleeves. It was hard to hide from Haku. On two separate occasions his mother had almost seen the bite marks but Naruto had managed to distract Haku long enough to make him look another way.

Naruto stared absently out the window as he poured steaming hot tea into a painted blue glass teacup. He was dressed down, a long blue robe with a pale blue over robe. His hair was down and pulled into a sloppy braid. It was raining outside. A beautiful spring shower to signal the ending of spring. Haku had cancelled their appointment today. Saying that the ending of spring was something to witness with family from the comfortable warmness of their own homes. Signs of fall could already be seen grass was turning duller and some of the beautiful green leaves had changed color. Yellow, brown, red...the color of Sasuke's eyes. His favorite color. What else was red? The sky when the sun was disappearing to make way for night...fire flowers that littered the side of the road on the way to the hanamachi...so many pretty things...

Naruto winced. He had accidentally over poured the tea. It had run out and spilt all over his fingers. He had begun to daydream about silly things again. It always happened when he thought about Sasuke. Naruto picked up a cloth and wiped down the mess he had made on the kitchen counter. As he wiped his eyes strayed back out the kitchen window. He sighed as he spotted a red leaf twirling down from a tree. He needed to stop thinking so much about Sasuke. It was hard though, he missed the alpha so much that everything subsequently reminded him of him.

Naruto finished cleaning up the mess then poured tea into the other two cups on the counter. He placed the cups on a tray then slowly carried the tray to the sitting room. He placed it on the small circular table in front of Haku and Zabuza.

"Tea is served." Naruto announced with an apologetic smile, "sorry for taking so long."

"Don't even worry about it, Chibi." Zabuza brought the tea cup up to his lips and slurped up the hot liquid.

"You were daydreaming again weren't you?" Haku tsked already knowing the answer. "You've been worrying me lately."

"Leave the boy alone." Zabuza instructed in that easygoing manner of his where he was at ease but still somehow intimidating, "there's nothing wrong with a little daydreaming."

"In moderation there isn't!" Haku snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's face. The blonde had drifted off into a daydream again. "You see what I mean? It's become excessive. You're worrying me little duck!"

"Sorry." Naruto apologized again. He sat down and tried to look as alert as possible as he sipped his tea.

"You've been like this ever since that day at the tea house with Sasuke." Haku's voice turned soft, "You can talk to me if you're struggling you know that right?"

Naruto blushed. Haku could see right through him. He was embarrassed, he didn't want his mother to know just how much he couldn't stop thinking about the Uchiha alpha.

"Everything's fine. I have just been sidetracked lately." Naruto lied. He could tell that Haku didn't believe him. It hurt to lie to his mother but that was the only choice.

"Okay." Haku replied unconvinced. "But if you want to talk about Sasuke or any of the Uchiha's I'll be waiting."

"Speaking of the Uchihas." Zabuza cleared his throat. "I have something from one of them." Zabuza pulled a black envelope from his haori pocket. The envelope was sealed with black wax that was stamped with the fan symbol of the Uchiha family. On the other side Naruto's name was written on it in gold ink. "I was debating whether or not I even wanted to give it to you but I figured it wouldn't hurt to just read it."

Haku kicked Zabuza's leg underneath the table. His eyes conveyed the message he couldn't say outloud. -you should've never given it to him, idiot!-

Naruto's eyes gleamed as he took the envelope from Zabuza. "Who's it from, did Sasuke-san-"

"Don't get your hopes up, Chibi. The princess of the Uchiha family, Sakura asked me to deliver it to you. If it was from any Uchiha alpha I would've burned it." Zabuza glared. Ever since Haku explained to Zabuza what had happened between Naruto and Sasuke at the teahouse where Sasuke scent marked Naruto through his wrist Zabuza's like for Sasuke had practically vanished. And with Naruto's new collar Zabuza's hatred for Itachi skyrocketed to levels never before witnessed. He was not a fan of either of the Uchiha brothers.

"Sakura-san?" Naruto's anticipation and excitement vanished. He was foolish to think that Sasuke would write him a letter. Sasuke didn't think about him at all so why would he? He was the only one who was plaughed with thoughts of the other.

"Yes, I saw her at a play I attended for a job a couple days ago. She knew that I knew you." Zabuza made a grim face, "the fact that she knew that worries me but anyways, she asked me to deliver it to you."

Naruto had no possible idea what Sakura could write to him. The pink haired goddes hated him so the fact that she penned him a letter was surprising. He carefully opened the envelope and extracted the letter inside. He unfolded the stiff paper and read along.

 _My beloved Naruto,_

 _I fear I have made an unfavorable impression upon you the previous time you were in my company. I have been informed that I have behaved inexcusably in your prescene. I do wish you forgive me and any unappealing actions I may have said or done. I would like to fully apologize by inviting you to a banquet at the Uchiha palace. Please do accept my offer to give me the chance to apologize in person. I will see you this coming weekend on Saturday if you do accept._

 _Love, Sakura Uchiha_

Naruto stared at the letter. The neatly written words confused him. Did Sakura not hate him?

"What did Miss perfect say?" Haku prodded curiously.

"She invited me to a banquet at the Uchiha palace."

"Absolutely not!" Haku snatched the letter and skimmed through it, "I can't believe the nerve of that woman! Inviting you when-"

"But I want to go!" Naruto confessed. He didn't want to go to the Uchiha palace, escaping from it once was more than enough but the palace was where Sasuke was. He would stupidly risk being held captive by Itachi again if it meant getting a glance at Sasuke.

"Have you lost your mind? Did you forget that Itachi lives there? It's a miracle he's left you alone these past few weeks and now you wanna walk right into his home?!"

"I know it sounds insane but I want to go!" Naruto let out a frustrated cry as an image of Sasukes eyes flashed through his mind, "I want to see Sasuke-san! He's all I think about I need to see him!"

"I'm happy you're finally opening up about that, little duck, but the answer is still no." Haku said firmly. "We can go to therapy or something else. Even get medication if you need it but going there is not the way."

"Listen to your mother, Chibi. You'll be walking into the dragons den if you go."

Naruto growled, frustrated. Why didn't they understand? He couldn't properly function because of Sasuke, he was biting his wrist like some loon because of Sasuke, he was daydreaming all day because of Sasuke. All of that needed to stop and it would if he could just see Sasuke with his own eyes. Naruto was so determined that his own crazy thought actually made sense to him. He didn't see the obvious fallacy in his thinking. Which was that the best way to stop obsessing over Sasuke was to not see him at all.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know you really want to go but I'm only doing what's best for you." Haku scooted over and hugged Naruto, he brought Naruto's head to his chest and rubbed is head like if he were a baby, "I'm trying to protect you so please understand why I'm not letting you go."

"I understand, I won't go, mother."

Naruto was determined. He was going to go whether his mother gave him permission or not.

* * *

 **Yakuza members actually do get elaborate back tattoos, its seen as a sign of strength and the tattoos have meaning for example a koi fish is seen as the embodiment of strength. The tattoos are colorful, the prime color used is usually red and teal. They really are beautiful! I recommend you google some because they are gorgeous to look at ^^**

 **Sooo updates will be much slower for this story! My interest in it has been steadily waning. I plan on finishing it so don't worry! I just wanna be honest with you guys :) See you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

_A.N: sorry for the wait (;-;) pls enjoy the long chapter!_

* * *

Later that night when the house was quiet and Zabuza and Haku were snoring away Naruto snuck out. He felt horrible as he locked the door behind himself. He had never disobeyed his mother before. He didn't ever want to dissapoint his mother but there was nothing else he could do. Zabuza had said he gotten the letter a few days ago, Sakura wanted to meet on Saturday. It was already Friday. He wouldn't have been able to convince Haku to let him go in a single day so he really didn't have a choice but to sneak out.

Naruto walked down the dirt road until he made it to the neighboring hanamachi. He was scared and cautious the whole walk but his desire to see Sasuke kept his feet moving. It was about four in the morning but that didn't mean rikshaws weren't littering the streets. The unlucky women who worked the streets during these ungodly hours used rikshaws to get their customers to them. Naruto flagged one down.

"Where to?" The man asked. He had sleepy eyes but overall didn't give Naruto any strange vibes. He'd do.

"To Konoha please."

"Konoha, eh? That's pretty far." The man looked Naruto up and down. "Does a young girl like you have that kind of money?"

"Yes." Naruto ignored the girl comment; if he told the man he was a boy the man would know that he was an omega. He learned from last experiences that men changed their demeanor when they found out he was an omega so it was best to keep that a secret. He wore the long cloak he was sporting for that exact reason. It allowed him to hide his collar. "Will this be enough?" Naruto took out a little bag of yen coins. He had saved up money from various customers. They'd sometimes tip him after he'd play an instrument or dance. Haku always advised him to never accept the money because it made him look "cheap" but some customers were persistent.

The man's eyes widened. He snatched the bag and looked inside. "Its more than enough."

Naruto let out a relieved sigh, for a second there he didn't think it was a sufficient amount of money.

After securing the money in his pocket the man helped Naruto into the rikshaw then loaded Naruto's small bag into the empty seat beside him. They whisked away into the dim early morning light. Naruto willed away the guilt, he didn't want to think about what his mother's reaction would be when he went to his room in a few hours and saw that he wasn't there. Haku would probably cry. Just thinking of his usually stoic mother shedding tears made the guilt worsen. He almost told the rikshaw driver to stop and take him back home but then Naruto saw the most beautiful fire flower at the edge of the road. It was all alone. The red was stark against the yellow weeds that surrounded it. It was like a sign from the gods to keep going so Naruto did.

Naruto didn't know what time it was when they arrived in Konoha but the sun was high in the sky. He must've fallen asleep at some point because he didn't remember the ride. The man helped him off the rikshaw. He wished Naruto safe travels and then rode away.

It wasn't until the man was gone that Naruto realized that he was in Konoha but not at the Uchiha palace. Why hadn't he told the man to drop him off at the gates of the Uchiha palace instead of being so vague and just saying Konoha? Naruto huffed out a sigh. He'd have to walk...but he didn't exactly remember the way. He glanced around. He was in the middle of some sort of shopping district? There were lots of stores but none of the places looked like they'd house nice employees. He was intimidated to go into such upscale places.

"You look lost." A girl with pale eyes and long chestnut colored hair observed. She was a couple inches taller than Naruto. The kimono she was wearing was a beautiful sunshine yellow color with a red obi. Her long chocolate colored hair was swept to one side and pulled over her shoulder. She was holding a bouquet of flowers, which consisted of daisies, chrysanthemums, baby's breath, and fire flowers.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. It was like he really had followed the fire flower.

The girl gave Naruto a confused look. "Sorry if I'm bothering you. I thought you were lost, I'll be going."

"No, sorry! I am lost." Naruto blushed, "I'm trying to get to the Uchiha palace. Can you help me, miss?"

The girl laughed, a twinkling sound that matched with her beauty. "What a coincidence I'm actually headed there now! I'll take you; I stopped to buy some flowers for my cousin. You can ride with me if you want?"

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. Following the flower definitely was the right move, "yes thank you I'd appreciate that, miss!"

The girl smiled, "my names Neji and I'm a boy." Neji fixed his kimono coller and revealed a thick shiny silver coller around his neck. It wasn't decorated except for a single white diamond carved to resemble a rose hanging from it. Naruto gasped, he hadn't seen the coller at all. Out of sheer excitement he dumbly pulled his cloak down and showed Neji his own collar, "I have one too!"

Neji's eyes nearly split open. "You're an omega?"

Naruto nodded. Neji's reaction was hard to read. He tied his cloak back up awkwardly waiting for Neji to say something.

"That's surprising." Neji's eyes returned to their passive cheer filled state, "You're a boy then or are you girl?"

"Yes, I'm a boy!" Naruto smiled. The longer he looked at Neji he was realizing that Neji sort of reminded him of Hinata. Their pale skin and long hair were similar but mostly it was the eyes. Pale and pupiless. Thinking of Hinata brought back bad memories so Naruto focused on how Hinata and Neji were different. Neji's hair was brown not black, Neji was a boy not a girl, and Neji wouldn't hate him because he was born an omega.

"What's your name?" Neji asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"It's Naruto."

"No silly," Neji lightly swatted Naruto's arm. "I meant your family name. I've been to practically every royal family event, from birthdays to bond ceremonies," Neji rolled his eyes, "my parents make me go so I have no choice."

"Oh," Naruto looked away, "umm, you wouldn't know it." He was embarrassed to say that he wasn't actually from a royal family. He was just an omega who had been abandoned twice.

"It's okay. Just tell me." Neji prompted giddily.

"Umm," Naruto was backed into a corner, Neji didn't look like he'd give up, "I'm not from any notable royal family. I was abandoned then adopted."

Neji frowned, "I'm sorry for asking." Neji plucked out a fire flower from his gorgeous bouquet then placed it behind Naruto's ear. "At least you're alive and well, right?"

Naruto smiled in return, "yeah."

"Let's get going shall we? I don't want to keep my cousin waiting. She gets pretty cranky when she has to wait."

Naruto nodded. He hadn't noticed the girl standing behind Neji until they started walking. The girl was dressed in a plain navy blue yukata. She held a yellow umbrella over Neji's head as they maneuvered down the sunny walkway. Neji must've noticed him staring.

"She's my handmaid don't worry we aren't being followed by some strange woman." Neji pinched Naruto's cheek, "you're so cute, like a little kid. How old are you, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sixteen." Naruto rubbed his cheek.

"Sixteen?" Neji stopped walking which made both Naruto and Neji's handmaid also halt. "You-you're sixteen and already have a coller from an alpha?"

"How did you know?" Naruto felt self conscious, was it bad to have a coller at his age?

"Isn't it obvious? Your collar is decorated and bares your alphas colors. The collers parents give are never brocaded or decorated in any way. It's not allowed, only one jewel is allowed to show the parents wealth." Neji shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you're only sixteen and have an alpha. I'm twenty and my parents still won't allow me to court with any alphas. It sucks because dealing with my heats alone are excruciating. My parents bought me this medication that's supposed to dull the pain but it doesn't work at all. You wouldn't know what I'm talking about though huh? You still have two more years to live your life without heats. Savor it, I wish I did." Neji grabbed Naruto's hand and began walking again; Naruto was strung along as he continued to listen to Neji.

After walking the whole shopping district a car drove up. Neji got inside and motioned for Naruto to do the same. The hanmaid climbed in after both boys.

"Would you like me to drive straight to the Uchiha palace or do you have another stop to make, Hyūga-sama?"

"Nope. You can head straight to the palace, Inari!"

"Very well, sir."

"So, tell me, what's your alpha like?" Neji asked excited. "He must be rich to afford a coller like that. So much bling my eyes still hurt from looking at it." Neji joked as he rubbed his eyes. "My friend Temari's coller is even more bling filled if you could imagine that."

Naruto sputtered, "umm..." Itachi wasn't his alpha. He didn't even want the claiming necklace. "My alpha is..." Naruto blushed when Sasuke's face popped up in his mind, "he's someone I met when I was young. He has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. He smells like heaven, nothing compares to it. He's a bit lonely but he's perfect in my eyes. The gods could never create a more better man."

Neji smiled a soft smile, "he's a lucky alpha to have an omega who's so in love with him. Hopefully I can meet him one day."

Naruto gave Neji a wary glance. He instinctually didn't want any other single omega to get close to Sasuke.

Neji raised an eyebrow at Naruto's sudden reaction. "I only want to meet him don't worry!"

Naruto forced him self to calm down. Why did he react like that? Neji was so nice there was no need to behave so rudely. "Sorry, I can't help it."

"It's fine. Us omegas are just naturally possessive of our alphas so I get it. Blood spells are all too common." Neji abruptly giggled, "This one time my friend attacked this other omega because she was wearing her alphas jacket. It turned out to be a misunderstanding but the poor girl still received a painful slap to the face! I felt so bad for her but it was funny." Neji wiped away a tear, "that day I learned that omegas love their alphas more than anything."

"We have arrived, Hyūga-sama."

"Yay, I'm starving! I don't think I could've lasted another second in that stuffy car."Neji hopped out the car, not waiting for his chauffer who was getting up to go open the door for him.

"Hurry, Naruto-kun. I don't want all the good food to be eaten before we even get inside!"

Was there a party going on? Would it be like last time when the palace was overflowing with guests? Naruto let out a shaky breath; maybe this hadn't been such a wise idea. He was miles away from home; his mother wasn't by his side...

"Hurry!" Neji stuck his hand in the car and yanked Naruto out. Naruto was whipped out the car so fast he couldn't finish internally worrying. Maybe it was a good thing? If he couldn't think about how nervous he was then he couldn't talk himself into going back home.

"My bag!" Naruto went to get it but Neji was pulling him along to the gates already.

"Don't worry about that. I'll have my handmaid retrieve it later."

They stopped in front of the gates. Two guards were paired at the side just like last time. It brought back the memory of the guards feeling he and his mother up then seeing the guard's heads being cut off. It was a horrible memory.

"Open the gates!" Neji commanded.

The guards gave Neji a once over.

"Do you have an invitation?"

Neji scoffed, insulted. "I am Neji Hyūga, my father is Hiashi Hyūga. Maybe you've heard of him? He just so happens to be daimyo to Fugaku-san the most powerful shogun in Japan and whose house you two idiots are refusing me entry to. Now open the door I'm starving and you're wasting my time!"

The two guards quickly bowed their heads. It gave Naruto whiplash how fast they did. "Forgive us, Hyūga-sama!" They opened the gates.

Neji strode in with his head held high and Naruto trailed meekly beside him.

"I hate using my fathers name like that but I'm in a rush!" Neji complained. He rubbed his stomach trying to suppress the loud rumbles and gurgles.

Naruto shook his head,"No, don't worry. You were really something, I wish I was as confident as you, Neji-san."

Neji pinched Naruto's cheeks again. "You're seriously so adorable. Call me Neji-kun, I'm not above you. We're both omegas right?"

"Yes!" Naruto beamed. "Neji-kun." He tested the name out and liked how it rolled off his tongue. It was like he and Neji were actual friends.

When they arrived to the front gate they were let inside without protest.

"I'm here for afternoon tea with my cousin." Neji informed the maid.

The maid led them through the palace and into the backyard.

"Sakura-san is waiting in the glass tearoom." The maid pointed to the distance where a glass gazebo like structure stood. The walls were transparent. Naruto could see Sakura's bright head of pink hair. There were other people inside the glass gazebo with her too.

"Come on!" Neji said impatiently.

The two omegas ambled quickly down the stone pathway. A single guard was standing at the entrance. Neji moved the guard aside and walked confidentially inside. Naruto bowed to the guard as he shyly tagged along inside after Neji.

"Cousin!" Sakura stood from her seat with open arms. She wore a western style sundress. It was bright pink with white polka dots all over it. The sleeves were extremely short and the hem of the dress ended at her shins. It was the most revealing dress Naruto had ever seen. Her pink hair was styled in a western fashion as well. It was coiled in the front and then fell loosely down her back in coiled rivulets. She was a princess through and through all that was missing was her tiara. Her shimmering coller could probably double as a tiara though since it was filled with so many jewels.

Neji leaped into Sakura's arms and kissed both of her blush covered cheeks. "I missed you! I brought you flowers." Neji presented Sakura the bouquet.

"They're beautiful. We can put them on the table. It'll make a lovely centerpiece." Sakura clasped the flowers and inhaled their sweet aroma, "I'm so happy you could make it I didn't think you-" Sakura's lips stopped moving when she noticed Naruto. "Naruto? What are you doing here it's Friday?"

"Oh you know him?" Neji looked over at Naruto in shock, "I ran into him downtown. The poor baby was lost!"

"Yes I know him." Sakura smiled though it didn't reach her eyes, "Naruto, can I talk to you alone for a moment."

Naruto nodded. Sakura returned the flowers to Neji then Naruto followed her outside the glass gazebo.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Sakura began, "but that's fine I suppose. I really am glad you came. I'm sorry about how I acted." The way Sakura spoke was like a puppet repeating lines it had been forced to say. Maybe he was reading too into it. She didn't sound at all like the letter she had sent. "I'm happy you're here but I have company over right now. I would've asked you to wait in another room until my guests departed but they've already seen you. You may join us but not dressed like that." Sakura made a sour face as she critically looked Naruto's black cloak over. "Follow me."

Naruto followed Sakura to a very familar room. It was the room where Sakura had bandaged his arm, the room where Sasuke had scent marked him for the first time after walking in and finding him covered in blood...it was Sasuke and Sakura's room. Naruto could smell Sasuke's warm scent wafting around. He slept here so of course his scent was seeped in. He could also smell that other acidic scent it made him want to wash the sheets and scrub the walls until all that remained was Sasuke's warm scent.

"Sit on the bed I'm going to bring you a change of clothes." Sakura instructed.

Naruto sat down and watched as Sakura walked over to her walk in closet. He waited patiently. He was getting irritated as the seconds ticked by. That horrible acidic scent really bothered him. What was it? Sasuke's scent was muddled by it sometimes and his room also had traces of the nasty scent too. Naruto couldn't figure out what it was.

"I found the perfect dress for you." Sakura strutted out the closet with a folded red dress. "Stand." Sakura ordered when she was in front of Naruto.

Naruto rose to a standing position.

"Strip."

"Huh?" Naruto clutched his chest as if Sakura was going to undress him herself.

"Don't be so shy; we're both omegas aren't we? Besides you're a geisha. Don't act so modest, you should be accustomed to baring your flesh." Sakura tsked her tongue when Naruto didn't budge, she forced Naruto's hands down and yanked off the hideous black cloak. "There, that wasn't so hard was it..." Sakura stared at the coller on Naruto's neck, her eye twitched. Naruto fancied he imagined it but then it happened again, "The last time I saw you you didn't have a coller. I would've remembered it. Who gave you that coller?"

"Itachi-san did!" Naruto answered quickly.

"Oh," Sakura let out a dry laugh, exhaling as she did so."That's rare of Itachi-san to do so I thought...never mind let's get you changed." Sakura hastily yanked off Naruto's under robe leaving him naked except for his undergarments.

Naruto self consciously hid his wrist behid his back as Sakura unfolded the dress she had selected.

"I bought this dress on a trip to America when I was twenty. I've outgrown it so you can keep it after today."

The dress was cut similar to Sakura's the hem looked shorter though. The front of the dress was perfectly fine but the back of the dress was where Naruto was having trouble. The fabric in the back started at the small of the back. It was a backless dress. The waist was cinched in by a row of buttons going down the butt and hip area where the little bit of fabric at the small of the back was.

"I can't wear that." Naruto couldn't imagine wearing something so revealing.

"Nonsense. You can and you will."

"It's too revealing!" Naruto admitted as he backed away.

"More nonsense. I wore this dress all the time and I wasn't even a geisha." Sakura grabbed Naruto's arms and made him stop moving away. She forced the dress on him. It fit like a glove. "It looks nice." Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto hugged his torso. She turned him around and did up the buttons which only made the dress tighter around his hips.

"I feel naked." Naruto looked down and saw that the dress ended above his knees.

"Well you aren't." Sakura pushed Naruto to the mirror. "See, looks good."

Naruto was practically nude. The dress showcased everything. His hips, the shape of his legs, his arms, his wrists...he really didn't want to wear this but Sakura wasn't relenting. He would have to find ways to keep his wrist hidden all afternoon.

"Did you even comb your hair today?" Sakura huffed out annoyed.

"No." Naruto had left home in the darkness of the early morning. Combing his hair hadn't been one of his top priorities.

Sakura retrieved a comb and fixed Naruto's hair. She left it down but now it was untangled, "I'll leave the fire flower since it matches with the dress."

After Sakura dusted on a touch of rouge to Naruto's cheeks he was ready.

"Next time come in a more presentable outfit. I'm still embarrassed my friends and family saw you in that disgusting cloak."

"Sorry. Thank you for dressing me, Sakura-san." Naruto was not thankful at all. Sakura had dressed him in such a scandalous outfit that made him want to hide, but manners were important. She had given him this dress no matter how much Naruto didn't like it.

"Yeah," Sakura dismissed, "let's go back. I've already wasted too much time fixing you."

They went back to the glass gazebo. Neji's jaw dropped when he saw Naruto. Naruto's oversized cloak sure hid a lot. "You look amazing, Naruto-kun!" Neji exclaimed.

"Thank you." Naruto didn't feel amazing but Neji's pure enthusiastic compliment lifted Naruto's spirits.

"Hey, he only looks good because I styled him." Sakura said snootily.

Neji guawffed. "You outdid yourself, cousin."

"As she always does." The girl sitting beside Neji muttered snidely. She had hair the color of sand that she wore in four buns. A small diamond pin zankashi was in each one. Her kimono was black which matched her painted black lips. She didn't need any accessories though because her coller was more than enough. It was studded to the brim with jewels. Whoever her alpha was it was clear that they were wealthy. "You made him look like he should be on the bathhouse floor with his ass in the air waiting for whichever alpha walks in to knot him."

"Temari, language please. My baby might hear you." The girl beside Temari reprimanded. She was quiet and unassuming in her appearance. She wore a cream colored kimono, her gold obi was sticking out over her pregnant belly. Her brown hair was short by socially acceptable standards. The only thing notable about her was that she wore no coller. She had a bite scar on her neck. It made Naruto squeamish to look at. He felt like he shouldn't look at it so he forced his gaze away.

"I don't think that's possible, Rin." Neji laughed.

"My nursemaid told me that it is so I believe it!" Rin crossed her arms like a petulant child.

"Your nursemaids a nut job. She believes in all sorts of crazy things!" Temari rolled her eyes, "you can't be so naive and believe every thing she fucking says or else you'll become a nut job too!"

"Language!" Rin shouted. She put her hands over her belly as if to shield her unborn baby.

"God, I think we're too late guys." Temari shook her head sadly. "She's already crazy."

"Say what you will but I'm carrying Obito-sans first son. I can't have your filthy mouth mess up his perfect child."

"Obito-san?" Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Yes, he's my mate. Do you know him?" Rin casted a wary glance at Naruto.

"Yes, I've met him before-" Naruto paused. He didn't know if he should say how he knew him. Wouldn't Rin get mad if she knew her husband was fraternizing with geishas? On that note did Rin know her husband was in love with Deidara? She must've because Obito didn't really keep it a secret. "I met him at the party held here a few weeks ago. He's very nice." Naruto lied.

"My Obito is nice to everyone don't misinterpret his intentions as him actually liking you." Rin glared. "Some omegas and geishas tend to think that just because my mate is nice to you it means he's in love with you or something. That isn't true. He loves me!"

So she did know about Deidara. Naruto felt pity for her. She deserved better even if she was a little nutty.

"Gods, we get it Rin. No one wants your mate so shut the fuck up." Temari placed her pointer finger over her black lips in a signal for Rin to be quiet.

"You-" Rins face turned red with anger, "when will you stop using such foul-"

"Ladies, lets not fight amongst ourselves. Lunch is served." Sakura waved her hand over the table where maids had just placed the food.  
Shrimp in fancy cups filled with red sauce was the main entree. On the side was caviar with sea salted thin sliced bread. For dessert was yellow cakes topped with strawberries and cream dusted with powdered sugar.

Neji dug in before the maids could set the drinks down. Temari joined after, she ate just as quickly as Neji but not as messy. Rin followed after. She ate like a proper lady. Her back was straight and elbows off the table as she spooned some caviar onto a small piece of bread.

Naruto observed for a few moments and then decided to join in too. He was starving. He skipped the main dishes and went straight for the tasty dessert. He loved sweets. He happily spooned a piece of the spongy cake into his mouth, not caring that some of the cream got onto the side of his lip. He ate in complete bliss until he noticed that Sakura hadn't touched her food. She wasn't eating at all. She was drinking wine from a tall crystal glass. She was more like guzzling it. The desperation in her face as she refilled her glass saddened Naruto. It wasn't until this moment that he remembered what Haku had told him. Sakura was pregnant. Naruto lost his appetite.

From across the table Neji noticed him staring. He looked at Sakura along with Naruto. He shook his head sadly.

"Cousin, you should try the shrimp it's delicious." Neji tried to get Sakura to eat. Maybe if she did the alcohol wouldn't hit her so fast.

"Shut up. I know what shrimp tastes like I don't need to try it to know!" Sakura barked.

"And the real Sakura has finally arrived." Temari clapped, "welcome back, did you get exhausted waiting in that fake shell all day to come out?"

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed. She had run out of wine. The maid had only brought her a pitcher with enough wine for only two glasses. Naruto was relieved that she couldn't get flat out drunk. At least like this she wasn't physically violent.

The group of omegas finished their meal in silence. Sakura had sobered up slightly by the end; she had pecked at the shrimp and indulged in a slice of cake. After the plates had all been cleared away the omegas went to the other side of the palace where Sakura had set up a game of golf for them to play. Naruto found the game odd, you used a pole to get a ball into a hole in the ground. He had seen people playing it during the party last time and he found it just as odd then as he did now. Sakura boasted that it was a popular game to play in the west and Naruto believed her; the west had strange style and customs. They played for a couple hours. They would've played longer but Rins feet had begun to hurt. Sakura ushered them inside to a room that overlooked the west side of the backyard. The trees were abundant on this side of the yard. There was a large koi pond with a bridge over it. The scenery was beautiful set against the fiery orange sky created by the setting sun. Sakura had treats brought out for them. Butter cookies, pudding cake, strawberries dipped in caramel and covered in sugared almonds, syrupy flat cakes drenched with chocolate drizzle and for drinks there was tea and warm milk. Naruto was happy to note that there wasn't any alcohol at all.

"Such a feast, are you trying to get us fat?" Temari complained but she was the first to stuff a strawberry into her mouth. "I can't gain too much weight, you know my wedding is next month right? If I don't fit into my dress after today and my alpha hates me I'll blame you."

"Chojuro will love you in whatever shape you are. She can't get enough of you." Neji assured as he sucked off syrup from his small dessertspoon.

Temari's cheeks turned scarlet. The omega had been tough all day but at the mention of her alpha and future mate she became a blushing omega. It was nice to get a glimpse pass her hard exterior.

"You're insufferable but I agree with Neji-kun. Chojuro would still love you if you weighed as much as an elephant." Rin muttered bitterly.

"I wish my parents would let me court an alpha already. I'm jealous; everyone I know already has an alpha! I can't even be alone with an alpha without my parents losing their minds!" Neji grumbled childishly. He sucked on his spoon as he pouted. He was immature for his age Naruto could see why Neji's parents were hesitant.

"That reminds me I overheard my father speaking with yours the other day. He wants to arrange a marriage between you and my brother!" Temari confessed in a excited whisper.

"With Gaara-san?!" The spoon fell from Neji's lips and clambered onto the table. His pale eyes doubled in size. It was well known in the young high society circles that Neji fancied Gaara. The omega had never confessed it out loud. He didn't have to. His scent would always turn sickly sweet whenever he was around Gaara. It was a sign of an omega that wanted to mate, showcasing how fertile they were to their desired alpha. The distinct sweet smell could only be smelled after an omega had their first heat. Because of that many believed that Neji had had a crush on Gaara for far longer than known but he had just kept it hidden.

"No, not Gaara. You know my brother is in love with that beta geisha already. And besides that my father can't force him to marry anyone. Gaara brings too much money into our family for my father to have any say in what he does."

Neji's face fell, he looked almost at the brink of tears, "then the person you're talking about is your little brother?"

"Yes, Kankuro just had his first rut. I personally think you two would look cute together."

"He's two years younger than me and he plays with puppets during his spare time. He's horrible for me!"

"Who cares." Rin patted her mouth with her napkin before speaking again, "Just stay alphaless for as long as possible. Trust me, alphas aren't as glorious as you'd believe." Rin spoke from expierance. She was mated and pregnant by an alpha that didn't love her and instead loved a lowborn beta. It was rare to hear her put her mate down since she usually chose to defend everything Obito did. There were moments though like these where her facade would crack and her true feelings would spill through.

"Enough talk about alphas." Sakura sipped on her tea. Naruto could practically see how much she wished it were wine with how she drank it. "Let's not ruin our evening. How about we play a game?"

"Like what?" Neji didn't sound enthusatic at all. Who could blame him though after finding out his parents were trying to set him up with an alpha like Kankuro. Naruto had met the alpha only once and he had not left a favorable first impression. Merely remembering his scent made him want to gag.

"Chess?"

Temari threw a strawberry at Sakura for even suggesting such a horrendously boring game. Thankfully the strawberry missed Sakura which saved everyone from having to listen to Temari and Sakura argue.

"Okay not chess. How about croquet? It's like American golf but English."

Rin groaned, "I don't want to play any games that require us to go outside again. My feet are far too swollen."

"Then how about one of you suggest a game since you're all feeling so picky?" Sakura proposed passive aggressively.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Neji yelled excitedly.

Temari snorted, "That's such a childish game. You and my brother will defiinitley get along just fine."

Neji glared, "Eww, don't say that!"

"Hide and seek it is then." Sakura was over the whole situation. "And just to avoid more bickering I'll volunteer to be the seeker first."

"We're seriously doing this?" Rin laughed, "Can you imagine. I'll go home to my handmaid and she'll ask me what I did today. When I tell her that I played hide and seek she'll lose it."

"Yeah its crazy but It's nice to not have to do such prim and proper things once in awhile." Temari agreed.

Sakura began counting and the omegas all scattered. Rin and Temari headed down the stairs and Neji and Naruto headed up the stairs. Naruto already knew where he was going to hide. He'd use this silly game to smell more of Sasuke's scent. The place to go for that was Sasuke's sleeping chambers.

"This is so fun!" Neji giggled as he held Nruto's hand.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto liked that Neji was comfortable enough with him already to intiate touching. "Do you know where you're going to hide?"

A devilish smile stretched across Neji's lips, "I do. It's a secret though!" Neji suddenly let Naruto's hand go and dashed back down the stairs,"I just thought of the perfect place. Sakura will never find me!" Neji cackled dramatically as he ran down the stairs.

Naruto watched until Neji disappeared from sight. Neji was weird but Naruto already felt close to him. A friendship had blossomed in just these past few hours that they'd known each other. Naruto smiled and continued on his way to Sasuke's room. He found it easily and tiptoed inside. The room was dark except for the moonlight that filtered through the open window. Naruto wanted to just jump into Sasuke's fluffy bed and bury his face in the sheets. He couldn't though, that'd be too obvious if Sakura found him. He decided to hide in the bathroom tub. Sasuke's scent was still there. He climbed into the tub and sat with his legs folded.

Time passed slowly but Naruto didn't mind. He was content just sitting there surrounded by Sasuke's scent. It was weird, even to him but he couldn't help but be lulled to calmness by Sasuke's smell. So much time had gone by that Naruto started to think Sakura had completely given up looking for him. Maybe she hadn't ever intended on finding him? Just as he began to think of reasons why Sakura was taking so long the bathroom door creaked open. Sakura had finally arrived! Naruto held his breath. Footsteps could be heard against the ground then the door shut closed. The light was switched on; it was good that Naruto had pulled the silk curtain closed so even with the light on he wasn't in plain view. He heard the faucet turn on then off, more scuffling and other sounds. Naruto was running out of oxygen, he couldn't hold his breath any longer. He let out a shaky breath then inhaled sharply. As soon as he did the curtain yanked open.

"You caught me, am I the seeker now?" Naruto smiled then looked up expecting to see Sakura looking down on him. "Sasuke-san?" Naruto's heart nearly stopped, he was shocked to see Sasuke but what was making his heart stutter was Sasuke's current state of dress or rather undress. Sasuke was shirtless and only had a towel wrapped around his waist. The white towel hung low on Sasuke's hips, there was a little trail of black hair underneath his bellybutton. Naruto wanted to touch the fine hairs. He didn't have any hair in such a place so it fascinated him. He also wanted to touch the semi-faded scar on the side of Sasuke's abdomen. It looked so much better than the last time he had seen it. His eyes strayed up Sasuke's chest, his nipples were pink and pert and his stomach was toned and muscled. Sasuke's hard chiseled chest was more than Naruto could handle. He quickly looked down and tried to hide his blush. "I wasn't expecting to see you, Sasuke-san."

"I could say the same about you. To say I'm shocked to find you sitting here in my bathtub would be an understatement." Sasuke laughed, the alpha found humor in this whole bizarre situation, "so what are you doing here hiding in my bathtub in the dark?"

"I was playing hide and seek." Naruto confessed embarrassed.

Sasuke snorted, "you really are a kid."

"I am not!" Naruto turned his glare on Sasuke and instantly regretted it. He forgot Sasuke was shirtless. He hurriedly looked away. He could see a glimpse of Sasuke's colorful tattoos. So pretty.

"You can't even look me in the face. Seems like something a kid would do." Naruto could hear amusement in Sasuke's voice, which meant he was probably smiling. He wanted to see it but if he looked at Sasuke again he would give himself away.

"Come on, stop being so shy." Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin and forced his head up. "I was just joking with you." Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair like an adult would a child. The action showed that Sasuke hadn't been joking at all. He did view Naruto as nothing more than a kid. It annoyed Naruto.

"So what are you doing here and I don't mean hiding in my bathtub I mean what are you doing in my home?" Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's chin.

"I was invited by Sakura-san."

"You should've declined her invitation then." Sasuke became serious, "I told you it's not safe here or anywhere my brother might be. I thought I made that clear the last time we spoke."

"But I wanted to see you!" The truth came out before Naruto could stop it. "It's been almost a month!"

Sasuke sighed long and loud, he ran his hand through his glossy black hair. "Did Haku come with you? What am I asking, of course he did. Where is he? I want to scold him for allowing you to come."

Naruto panicked. He was definitely not going to tell Sasuke that he had runaway from home, "he stayed at home. He said I'd be fine as long as you watched over me. He doesn't want to spend any time in Itachi-san's company if it can be avoided." Naruto was semi proud of his lie. It was believable. Haku did hate Itachi with his entire being.

"He said that?" Sasuke raised a brow; he mulled over Naruto's words then just gave up. "My brother isn't here right now so I guess it's fine you stay-for now."

Out of sheer excitement Naruto shot up and hugged Sasuke, "thank you, Sasuke-san. Sasuke's hard chest against his body was heaven. The alpha felt so strong in his arms. Naruto was drawn to it, it pleased him that Sasuke was physically strong. His instincts told him that a strong alpha was an alpha that would be able to take care of him and their future children. He unconsciously skimmed his nose along Sasuke's scent gland. Once he became aware he laid his lips flat against it. He wanted to suck on the little raised nodule. He didn't know if he imagined it but he felt Sasuke shudder.

"That's enough." Sasuke pushed Naruto back with more force than necessary. If the omega hadn't been standing in the tub he would've fallen right onto his butt.

"Oww." Naruto rubbed his arm which had slammed into the wall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to push you." Sasuke looked as apologetic as he sounded which was very. He reached out to rub Naruto's arm, before he even placed his hand on Naruto he stopped. Sasuke looked Naruto up and down as if he were seeing the omega for the first time. A red hue covered his cheeks. Naruto thought the alpha had seen his bitten up wrists but then Sasuke spoke.

"What are you wearing?!"

Naruto's entire face turned red. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to cover up his body. He had forgotten he was wearing Sakura's revealing red dress."S-Sakura-san let me borrow her dress!"

"So you've been walking around the palace like that all day?"

"Y-yeah? Sakura-san didn't like what I was wearing so she made me change!" Naruto desperately wanted to hide. He couldn't tell if Sasuke was angry or embaressed because the alpha was blushing but his eyebrows were knitted in anger.

"Sakura put you in that outfit? What was she thinking putting a kid in something so inappropriate?"Sasuke's quickly thickening scent made the alphas disposition loud and clear. The fire-tinged smell was irrefutable indication that Sasuke was angry. " If my brother were here and he saw you in that he'd..."Sasuke trailed off, too angry to finish his thought.

Naruto whimpered as the fiery scent encased the room. He didn't like that he had done something to displease Sasuke. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-san." Naruto summoned some courage and very gently held Sasuke's hand. He wanted-no needed the alpha to calm down. Sasuke's angry scent was affecting him as it always did. "I'll change if you want me to."

Sasuke's eyes cleared and some of his scent receded when Naruto spoke. "You'd do that for me?"

Naruto held Sasuke's hand tighter. Didn't Sasuke understand already? "I'd do anything for you."

Naruto's passionate words were like a jolt of electricity shooting through Sasuke's body. He yanked his hand out of Naruto's and cleared his throat. "I'll go find you one of Sakura's yukatas. Wait here."

"Okay." Naruto hid his disappointment by feigning a small smile.

As soon as Sasuke left the bathroom Naruto dropped the smile. Gods, this was awkward. He wished he had never put the damn dress on. Why did Sasuke react like that though? For a moment there it was like Sasuke...no, Naruto wouldn't even let himself entertain the idea. Sasuke only saw him as an annoying kid.

Naruto climbed out of the tub and went to stand by the large vanity on the other side of the bathroom. He sat in the satin love seat and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He still had a blush on his cheeks; he was starting to accept that they'd always be like that so long as he was near Sasuke. He was still staring at himself when Sasuke returned.

"Sorry I took so long. You're a little smaller than Sakura so it took me awhile to find something that would fit you."

Naruto shook his head, "No it's fine. The wait was nothing."

"It's a summer yukata so it's a little light." Sasuke handed Naruto the yukata. It was white with large red hibiscus flowers patterned all over it. The long yellow stems sprouting from the flower matched with the yellow bow style obi.

"It's very pretty. Thank you, Sasuke-san." Naruto clutched the yukata to his chest. He felt like Sasuke had just given him a precious gift even though he knew in reality it was just Sasuke's wife's clothing.

"I'll get out so you can change." Sasuke said awkwardly.

Sasuke departed, making sure to close the door behind him.

Naruto discarded the problematic red dress and quickly put the yukata on. He felt so much better with the loose fabric on than he did with the constricting dress. The sleeves were the best part, they we're long enough to cover his bitten up wrists, He tied the obi into a bow and clumsily dragged his hand through his hair, trying to tame the wild blonde locks. He gave himself a once over in the mirror before exiting the bathroom.

Sasuke was lounging on his bed when Naruto walked out. He legs dangled off the edge but his upper body was laid flat against the cushioned mattress. In the position Sasuke's towel rode up, exposing more of his muscled thighs. Before Naruto could pass out from blushing too much he cleared his throat to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke bolted up, it was clear he had fallen asleep in the short few minutes Naruto took to get dressed.

"I'm done." Naruto linked his hands demurely in front of himself as Sasuke looked him over.

"You look good." Sasuke's gaze lingered on Naruto's lips. "The next time Sakura gives you something like that to wear refuse it."

"Okay," Naruto obeyed, he felt an indescribable happiness when Sasuke smiled at him for listening. This kind of love was dangerous. Naruto didn't trust himself to be in Sasuke's company right now. He wanted to scent mark Sasuke's pretty pale neck. He should leave before he acted on his impulses and ruined everything. He couldn't break their deal if he wanted Sasuke to continue to keep watch over him. "Thank you again for lending me this yukata, I feel much better in it. I should probably go now. I think Sakura-chan forgot to look for me."

"You don't know? Sakura isn't here."

"Eh?!"

"When I arrived home I saw her leaving with her friends. Her handmaid informed me she went to a show."

So Sakura hadn't forgotten to look for him, she had chosen to leave him behind. Naruto would've been sadder by the news but he sort of already suspected Sakura had purposefully not looked for him. All he could do was frown.

"Don't feel down about it. She'll be back soon." Sasuke tried to cheer Naruto up. "You can wait in here while I shower. I don't want you to be alone out there while you wait for her."

Sasuke wanted him to be in the room while he showered and all that separated them was one wooden door. Naruto was mortified even thinking about. He couldn't do that!

"Calm down, little baby." Sasuke chuckled as he gazed fondly at Naruto. "You know, you're really bashful. I don't think I've ever met an omega who blushes more than you."

Sasuke's comment only fanned fire to Naruto's already burning cheeks. "I don't blush that much!"

"Whatever you say." Sasuke got up and ruffled the top of Naruto's hair. It messed up Naruto's newly combed out hair.

"Hey, stop doing that!" Naruto snapped. He didn't mind Sasuke touching him. He wished Sasuke would touch him more but not like that. He hated it, it was a bitter reminder that he was nothing but a kid to Sasuke.

"Sure, sure." Sasuke placated.

Naruto pouted. Why didn't Sasuke take him seriously?

"Gods, I'm sorry!" Sasuke chuckled. "Just stop pouting already." Sasuke thumbed Naruto's jutted out bottom lip. As soon as he did it shattered the lighthearted mood in the room. Neither of them expected for Naruto to kiss Sasuke's thumb.

"Umm," Sasuke withdrew his hand. The spot where Naruto's lips touched him was tingiling. "I'm going to go shower. I won't take long." Sasuke retreated into the bathroom not looking Naruto in the eye.

Naruto was stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did he do that? He couldn't control himself. It was instinctive; he wanted to kiss the alpha he loved. Sasuke didn't look happy at all about the kiss though. It stung.

Naruto slapped his cheeks. He had to get himself together. He and Sasuke had a deal and so far he had been doing a lousy job keeping his end of the bargain. Sasuke didn't love him and he should use that knowledge to control his own desires. Naruto walked over to the bed and sat down. He heard the water begin to run. Sasuke was in there; lathering his nude body with soaps and oils...Naruto distracted himself by observing around the room. He had been in here a couple of times already but he was still struck by the decadence of Sasuke's belongings. Sasuke was pretty so it only made sense that equally pretty things surround him. Even his wife, she was the prettiest amongst it all. Thinking of Sakura left a bitter taste in Naruto's mouth. He chewed on his lips. His mind strayed to Sasuke. He began to think of how he had kissed Sasuke's thumb. He reached up and prodded at his lips, mimicking how Sasuke's thumb felt against them. If kissing Sasuke's thumb affected him like this then kissing Sasuke's lips would absolutely unhinge him. If Sasuke ever did kiss him what kind of face would he make? Naruto couldn't recall if Itachi had made a face when he had kissed him. He couldn't remember practically anything about the kiss. He had been too lost in the feeling of being scent marked before Itachi stole his first kiss from him.

"If you keep playing with your lips like that they'll fall off."

Naruto jumped. Startled by Sasuke. The alpha was dripping wet. He had a towel wrapped around his hips and also one draped over his head. He was smiling. No more of the awkwardness that had twisted his features earlier remained. Had he gotten over the stupid blunder Naruto had made?

"They won't fall off." Naruto insisted stubbornly. He averted his eyes as Sasuke advanced.

"Yes they will. Haven't you ever heard of the story about the spice merchants daughter?"

"No?" Naruto was curious, "what happened to her?" Naruto looked up as Sasuke stood over him. He forced himself to not let his eyes stray down to Sasuke's wet chest.

"She was a good omega. Obedient and loving. One day she decided she had had enough of living such a righteous lifestyle. She ran away from home and went around and kissed all the men she set her eyes on. One man whom she had kissed had later heard that she went around kissing other men. The man was embarrassed so he went to her, grabbed her lips between his fingers and yanked them right off." Sasuke grimaced, "it's a horrible story. I don't much care for it but it's true. You might pull your lips off if you mess with them so much."

"You made that up didn't you? It made no sense," Naruto grinned. "I may be young but I'm not a fool!"

"You got me. I just wanted to scare you." Sasuke snickered. He dragged the towel across his head back and forth to dry it, "I guess you're not as gullible as I thought."

"Nope, I'm not." Naruto agreed proudly, "even if I did believe you I wouldn't have been scared because I don't go around kissing every boy I see, I've only kissed one person in my entire life and that's Itachi-san!"

"What?" Sasuke slowly turned. The room was so quiet you could drop a pin and be able to hear it. "You kissed my brother?"

Naruto couldn't even open his mouth to reply before Sasuke's strong scent was smothering the air out of his lungs. It was stronger than before, the scent of an enraged alpha. "He surprised me. I didn't know he was going to kiss me!" As Naruto explained he let out his calming scent. He didn't know he was doing it but he did notice the change it made to Sasuke's scent.

"You shouldn't let my brother or any other alpha kiss you." Sasuke growled. His scent was still spiked with anger but nowhere near as harsh as seconds ago.

"Why not?" Naruto wet his lips. His throat had gone dry. He was giving his all to not get up and physically soothe the alpha.

"Because youre a kid obviously!"

"But I'm not a kid! Im old enough to kiss others! I'm old enough to kiss you!"

"Are you saying that you want to go around kissing every alpha you meet?" Sasuke spat, like the mere aspect of Naruto doing that was disgusting.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, he threw his restraint away and went to hold Sasuke's hand. "The only alpha I want to kiss is you!"

They stared at each other for a prolonged second. Neither one backing down until there was an intrusive knock at the door.

Sasuke was the first to break eye contact, "who is it?" His voice was harsh, laced with annoyance.

"It is I, lady Sakura's nursemaid, Iruka."

"Come in."

Iruka opened the door. His eyes widened when he noticed Naruto. This didn't look good from an outsider's perspective. Sasuke was in nothing but a towel and Naruto was holding Sasuke's hand. Naruto withdrew his hand lighting quick. It was too late though, Iruka had already seen.

"Forgive me if I interrupted, Uchiha-sama." Iruka bowed.

"You didn't. What is it that you need?" Sasuke had calmed even further down with Iruka's presence.

"It's Sarada-san. She's been throwing a fit for the last half hour and I can't get her to calm down. I usually ask Sakura-san to aid me with her scent to calm Sarada-san down but she isn't here at the moment. If you could just come and let Sarada-san scent you I think she will stop crying."

"She's in her nursery?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, I'll go right now."

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama. I'll go on ahead." Iruka threw a wary glance at Naruto then left.

"Come with me."

"Huh!?"

"You heard me. _Come with me_."

Naruto wanted to ask Sasuke why he wanted him to tag along but there was still tension between them. To deny the alphas command would not be good. "Okay."

* * *

Naruto walked an arms length away from Sasuke as they traveled through the palace to the nursery. Sasuke had changed into a deep blue men's yukata but his hair was still damp. Naruto watched as an occasional dew of water dripped from Sasuke's shaggy black mane. The nursery turned out to be close by. Before they even entered the room Sarada's blood curdling crying could be heard through the door. Naruto ran into the room ahead of Sasuke. Hearing Sarada cry triggered him. He had to make sure the two year old was okay. Naruto threw the door open. Sarada was twisting and turning in Iruka's arms. He held the little girl down as he attempted to hold a blue ice pouch onto her lips.

"What are you doing to her?!" Naruto snatched Sarada from Iruka and cradled the crying toddler to his chest. Sarada whimpered as she buried her nose in Naruto's neck.

Sasuke eyed the way his daughter clung to Naruto. When did they get close? It was almost like Sarada had imprinted on Naruto, which was hard to believe. Children only imprinted on their parents until they grew a little older and formed other meaningful relationships. Sarada was was still a toddler, which meant that the only people she should have imprinted on, was Sasuke and Sakura. She hadn't even imprinted on Iruka who was her nursemaid and had been there the day she was born.

Iruka was flabbergasted. "I'm trying to help soothe her pain. She's teething, her new tooth is growing in so I thought an ice pouch would help." Iruka snatched Sarada back, "not that that's any of your concern."

Sarada cried and stretched her chubby arms out in Naruto's direction.

"Give me her!" Naruto commanded.

"I wouldn't dare hand over lady Sakura's daughter to some geisha who sneaks around with taken alphas like a common bathhouse whore!"

Naruto froze. Iruka's words were harsh but true.

"That's enough, Iruka." Sasuke stepped in. He took Sarada from Iruka. "You're excused for the rest of the evening. Stay in your sleeping quarters for the remainder of the day. I need to talk to you about what you think you saw before you confide in Sakura the wrong information."

"Yes, Uchiha-sama." Iruka bowed. He glared at Naruto as he strode out the room.

"My tooth huwts, daddy." Sarada cuddled up as she laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's because you're growing a strong new tooth, baby. The pain will go away soon." Sasuke kissed the top of Sarada's head. Her eyes were rimmed red from crying for such an extended amount of time; it matched the color of her red eyes.

"I want mommy." Sarada sniffled.

Naruto felt a minor pang in his chest at hearing Sarada yearn for another omegas maternal attention. He was so happy when Sarada had clung to him. Why did he care so much that he actually physically felt dissapointed? Sakura was Sarada's actual mother after all.

"Mommy is not home right now." Sasuke explained to his daughter.

"Yesh mommy is! Mommy is right thewe !" Sarada pointed her stubby finger at Naruto. She maneuvered out of Sasuke's arms and ran to Naruto. "Mommy!"

Naruto blinked in surprise. The shock quickly wore away when Sarada ran right up to him. The little girl looked up at him with the most adoring smile on her face. How could he ever turn her away? He loved her. Naruto kneeled down so that he was face level with Sarada.

"Mommy, why does daddy think yur not hea?"

Sasuke was still in shock. To imprint was one thing but to mistake Naruto with Sakura was a completely other thing. Naruto and Sakura looked nothing alike and even more their scents were completely different. The only way he could make sense of Sarada mistaking Naruto as Sakura was maybe Sakura's scent had clung onto Sakura's yukata that Naruto was borrowing. "That isn't your mommy, baby. This is daddies friend, his name is Naruto."

"Mommy Nawuto." Sarada recited. "My twooth huwts awot!"

"I'm so sorry to hear that, angel. Would you like some icecream? It's so cold it'll numb the pain right up!"

"Yesh, I wan ice-qweam!" Sarada jumped up an down with excitement shining in her red orbs.

Sasuke was at a loss in how to even process the situation. He remained in that confused state as all three of them went down to the kitchen to get Sarada her ice-cream.

"I wan strawberry ice-qweam, mommy Nawuto!" Sarada had clung to the skirt of Naruto's yukata the entire walk and had barely let go only to jump up and down in front of Naruto as a sign for Naruto to pick her up. Naruto happily obliged and lifted the two year old into his arms."Ask daddy, I don't really know where all the stuff is at because I don't live here."

Sasuke didn't wait for his daughter to instruct him. "Go sit with her in the dinning room while I prepare her treat." Sasuke instructed Naruto. The tension between them was still palpable.

"Okay." Naruto frowned. He left with the oblivious happy Sarada bouncing away in his arms as she chanted _ice qweam, ice qweam_ over and over again.

It bothered Sasuke that Naruto was sad because of him. Contrary to what the omega believed he did care for him but just not in the way he wanted him to. He was like an adopted child whom Sasuke wanted to protect. A child he let scent mark him...Sasuke's confusion grew. He was confused about many things. Instead of dwelling on them he set out to complete the task at hand. He retrieved a small crystal bowl then filled it with Sarada's favorite ice cream flavor. He even added strawberries and sweet milk cream on top.

Sarada's face split into an excited smile when she saw her bowl of ice cream. "Than-yuu, daddy!" She began inhaling it as soon as Sasuke set it before her.

The alpha and omega watched the little girl with matching faint smiles. It was quiet between them now that Sarada wasn't there to fill the silence with her childish phrases.

"I'm sorry about getting mad earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Sasuke cleared his throat; it was harder than he had thought to apologize.

Naruto had never expected for Sasuke to apologize. He had a million questions running through his head. The most prominent one was why had Sasuke gotten so angry in the first place?

"I don't like it when Sasuke-san is mad. The scent makes me so anxious and sad that I have an overwhelming urge to calm you down. I don't ever want to make you mad. I should be the one to apologize for doing something that displeased you." Naruto played with his fingers, feeling too self-conscious to look at Sasuke. He had decided to say what was in his heart.

Sasuke gulped. Being reminded of how strong Naruto's feelings for him were made him feel like shit. He didn't want Naruto to love him because truthfully he knew the kid could do better. Once he was more grown up he could find himself a nice alpha who wasn't married and who didn't come from a fucked up family like his. He deserved better than being a Yakuza's bride. But did he really want that? Because the thought of Naruto underneath another alpha infuriated him. The confusion just kept growing. He cared for Naruto that much was certain but was it as innocent as he wished? Because if he were to be truthful when he had first seen Naruto in that red dress his first reaction wasn't anger. He had wanted to peal the dress off, unbutton those buttons at the small of Naruto's tan back one by one. To feel the omega's slim body and hips with his fingers. He had imagined how the swell of Naruto's ass would feel if he dipped his hands lower. The omega would've let him too...but he couldn't, it wasn't right. "You shouldn't have to be so conscious of my feelings. I'll try to keep my anger in check when I'm around you from now on."

Naruto smiled. "In a strange way, even though it made me anxious, I liked that you got angry that I kissed Itachi-san."

"I did not get angry because of that!" Sasuke's cheeks colored slightly, "I got mad because you're a kid who shouldn't be kissing alphas at all and especially not kinds like my brother!"

"Do you really think I willingly gave Itachi-san my first kiss? Obviously I wish I had given it to you!" Naruto was mad that Sasuke would even think that he wanted other alphas. How many times did he have to tell Sasuke for the alpha to understand?

"You should stop saying that," Sasuke looked away, clearly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "you can do much better than me."

Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he had just wounded him. "You're so cruel, Sasuke-san." Naruto bit his lip, hesitating for a moment, "Because of our deal I cant express my feelings but please just know that there is no one else for me but you."

* * *

 **I have to be honest with you all. I have come to a point with this story where writing it has become hard for me. At one point it was my "baby" and I'd write it when I felt happy because I had so much enthusiasm for it and this wonderful geisha world. I've noticed my lack of interest has even affected my writing. The first few chapters I was satisfied with but the last chapter was not written well at all. I don't know how I'll proceed from this point. Thank you to the few who have left their thoughts on each chapter and have supported me from the start! I honestly am so grateful that people even care enough to leave a comment . This isn't a notice of me abandoning this story but I really wanted to let you guys know how I feel.**

 **On a brighter note I will be posting a new story sometime before the end of this week. Of course it's mpreg SN ! Naruto is a daycare teacher and Sasuke is wealthy businessman. Yall are gonna love it (i hope lmao)**

 **Anyways Sasuke is finally realizing his own feelings xD FUCKING FINALLY! also just curious do yall want NejiGaa in this story or nah? ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Warnings: Underage sexual situations, mentions of abortion, mentions of rape, angst. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

"Wah, Naruto-kun, you should've come!" Neji burst into the dining room. Rin, Temari, and Sakura followed after.

"I would've loved to go, sorry." Naruto discreetly pinched his thigh to force the blush away from his cheeks. He didn't want to look like he had just confessed. He discreetly glanced at Sasuke. The alpha didn't look nearly as flustered as he did but there was a telltale red hue on his pale cheeks. Seeing Sasuke blush gave Naruto butterflies. And to think the alpha teased him about blushing so much!

"Why didn't you go?" Neji skipped ahead and plopped right on top of Naruto's lap. He was taller than Naruto so he didn't put his full weight on the smaller omega. But seeing them interact together one would still think Neji was the younger because of his playful personality.

"I already told you earlier that he didn't want to go. Stop asking things I already told you." Sakura reprimanded her cousin.

"Sorry." Neji knew better than to pry after his cousin spoke to him in that tone of voice.

It was a blatant lie that only Naruto and Sakura knew. She gave him a look that said to keep his mouth shut. She was intimidating, a goddess with the glare of a serpent. Naruto convinced himself that there must've been a good reason for Sakura to leave him behind.

"Honey, what are you doing down here?" Sakura strutted over and sat beside Sarada so that the toddler was sandwiched between her parents.

"I'm enjoying a dessert with my daughter." Sasuke answered briskly.

Neji hadn't noticed Sasuke sitting quietly there so when Sakura addressed him he let out a gasp. He bowed at Sasuke and mumbled a polite greeting. It went unnoticed by Sasuke but it did make Naruto giggle. Neji eased a little of his tension with how formal he was acting. Naruto didn't think Neji could even behave so maturely. Rin and Temari greeted Sasuke too and then sat down.

"Why is Sarada eating ice-cream so late?" Sakura snatched the bowl of ice cream from Sarada and set it aside. "Her face is a mess and all that sugar is going to keep her up all night."

"Giv me bac my ice-qweam, mommy!" Sarada cried.

"No, you already know better than to eat sweets so late. Where's Iruka? He knows you're not allowed."

"One bowl of ice cream isn't going to do any harm." Sasuke took the bowl and set it back down in front of Sarada who immediately began to happily slurp up her melting treat.

"Sasuke-san it's so rare to see you out of the shadows." Rin, ever the perceptive one could sense the Uchiha couple were about to argue and diverted it by changing the subject. "I hear you've worked with my husband countless times and yet it's still so very rare to see you." Rin said in an accusatory tone. Like she was personally offended by Sasuke's absence.

"I agree with Rin-chan for once. I didn't even see you at the Uchiha lunch party." Temari added but in a more polite tone.

"Forgive me. I've been busy. I don't have much free time these days." Sasuke smiled politely at the two omegas, his red lips only went up at one corner. Naruto found it cute, Sasuke was playing nice but he was actually annoyed. Was he the only that noticed it?

"Busier than Itachi-san?" Rin asked skeptically. "He's higher in status than you and he still finds time to attend social gatherings."

"Rin!" Neji nervously scolded the older omega for saying something so rude.

"What? I'm only voicing my concern! My son will be Sasuke-san's nephew; I want him to be a part of our family. He can't do that if he's always in the shadows."

Naruto glared at Rin. Sasuke owed her and her baby nothing. Who did she think she was spouting off as if the world owed her child everything! If Naruto could he would've told her that but Sasuke's wife was the one who had the privilege of defending him. Why hadn't she said anything? He was bothered that she wasn't standing up for Sasuke. He casted his eyes upon Sakura, she wasn't mad at all. In fact she seemed to be enjoying Rin's harsh words as if she had wanted to say them herself. Her demeanor confused him.

Despite how rude Rin's words had been Sasuke's smile hadn't wavered.

"The duties I perform are drastically different than those of my brother so the time we can commit to events differ." Sasuke smiled broadly. It couldn't be perceived as anything but fake. He didn't try to hide it like before. "I appreciate your concern but before worrying about me how about you tend to my uncle first. He's hardly home, I worry if even his son will know him."

Rin's face crumbled with anger. She stood abruptly. "I'll be leaving now. Thank you for the lovely evening, Sakura-chan." Rin waddled out.

"I'll go with her. She shouldn't travel alone so late." Temari bid farewell and promised to phone Sakura later.

When the dinning room doors thudded closed behind her a silence ensued. Naruto was happy Rin was gone. She was the physical embodiment of a bitter woman. He felt somewhat sad for her, he still believed she deserved a better alpha but she shouldn't have said such rude things to Sasuke. He would never forget them.

Sakura sighed loudly. She got up and picked up Sarada who was dozing off with her face full of ice cream. She had eaten her fill. "I'm going to put her to bed. I'll be back, cousin." Sakura didn't say anything to Naruto or her husband as she walked away. Naruto didn't want Sakura to carry Sarada or ready her. He didn't trust her to be alone with Sarada. After what he had seen last time he never would again. Sasuke noticed Naruto's worried stare. He caught Naruto's eyes and assured him with a single look that he'd take care of it.

Sasuke flagged down a maid. She hurriedly baubled over.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama?" She squeaked.

"Has my wife had anything to drink today?"

The maid quaked, "she had a few drinks during lunch."

"She drank while we were out too." Neji added shyly.

"Very well then," Sasuke rose to his feet, "I'll go assist her."

Naruto watched forlornly as Sasuke went out the door. He wanted to follow after him. Even if he chose to act on his impulse he wouldn't be able to due to Neji's weight in his lap weighing him down.

"Sakura-chan makes me so sad nowadays. I wish she'd stop drinking." Neji sighed. He clamped his hands over his mouth and looked around to see if anyone heard. Some of the maids were extremely loyal to Sakura. It was necessary to never speak ill of her whilst inside the Uchiha palace. Thankfully there was only one maid and she was busy.

"I do too." Naruto wished it more on behalf for Sakura's unborn baby but also a small part of him wished it for her too. She was so pretty, he would never forget how nice she had been the first day he had met her. The sweet milk smell and motherly affection she gave off were so captivating that he instantly idolized her as a goddess. She probably hadn't had a single drop of alcohol that day. She had the potential to be wonderfully sweet. "Have you noticed that Sakura-sans scent has changed?" Naruto had only confirmed his suspicion in the short while that Sakura had been in the room. "When I first met her her scent was like sweet milk but now it's like...I can't place it," Naruto scrounged his brain to think of a perfect word to describe the sour yet acrid mixture smell Sakura gave off.

"It's like acid" Neji agreed, he flitted his eyes to the maids. They were still busy. "Her scent is horribly acidic which is why she douses her self in so much perfume."

 _Acidic!_

That was why that smell clung to Sasuke's room and occasionally to Sasuke too. It was Sakura's scent! Of course, that made perfect sense. No wonder it bothered him so much!

"She only smells like that when she drinks though. She wouldn't need perfume if she quit."

Naruto frowned, "why doesn't she get help? It's not good for her." Naruto almost let it slip that it wasn't good for the baby but he didn't know if Neji knew Sakura was pregnant. He loved and trusted Neji but it wasn't his secret to tell.

"Help for her drinking?" Neji snorted, "Quit joking."

"I'm not?" Naruto raised a brow. Why was the notion of Sakura getting sober funny? "She has a serious problem."

"Of course she does! Who wouldn't after what happened to her! I'd probably kill myself."

"What happened to her?" Naruto had never heard of anything traumatic befalling Sakura.

"You don't know?" Neji's milky eyes bulged. He quieted down. "It's best we save that discussion for another time."

"Hmm, why?"

"It's best to discuss it when we are completely alone." Neji nodded his head to the maid who was now cleaning up the mess on the table Sarada had made with her ice cream. She was close enough now to hear whatever the two omegas said.

Naruto understood. They needed to talk about something else.

Neji rose from Naruto's lap and sat in the seat beside Naruto. He stretched his arms and yawned. His eyes watered and the two omegas laughed at the silly face Neji made as he hammed it up and mimicked a person sobbing.

"Hey, I just realized you changed." Neji ran his fingers against the soft fabric of Naruto's yukata, "why? The red dress was so pretty on you. It made you look like a sexy red fox!" Neji exclaimed animatedly.

"Oh, the dress." Naruto glowered thinking about the revealing dress, "Sasuke-san didn't like it. He asked me to change it."

Neji's eyes widened. "He what?"

"He said I was too young to wear something like that." Naruto clarified. He didn't understand why Neji was so astonished by that.

"Excuse me, can you please go fetch me a cup of tea." Neji suddenly asked the maid.

"Of course, Neji-san." The maid bowed and left.

"Okay, now that she's gone explain!"

"Explain what?" Naruto blinked.

"Duh, explain your relationship with Sasuke-san! I'm his wife's first cousin and I have practically no relationship with him. What Rin said was rude but it wasn't untrue. Sasuke-san is a loner; the infamous black wolf of the Uchiha family is how my father and others refer to him. How do you know him well enough for him to have any opinion about what you wear?"

"Umm" Naruto twiddled a piece of his hair nervously. He didn't know what to say. "I've known him since I was young. He-" Naruto hesitated, "He saved me from doing something very stupid. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here. I owe him everything. Our relationship is nothing special for him, I am just a kid he saved. But for me it's so much more than that..." Naruto trailed off. He began to think of the alpha.

Neji's eyes softened and a knowing smile spilled unto his lips. "He's the alpha you told me about when we first met, isn't he? The one you're in love with."

"What? No!" Naruto sputtered frantically. Had he been that obvious? He trusted Neji but he didn't want him to know about his feelings for Sasuke. They were taboo. Sasuke was married.

Neji placed his hand on Naruto's lap in a reassuring manner, "it's okay I won't tell anyone."

"Huh?" Naruto was stunned by how easily Neji accepted his feelings for Sasuke. No one he had told had reacted so supportively. Not even Sasuke-san.

"I think it's good that there's someone who can love Sasuke-san wholly. He's not happy with Sakura. Neither of them are. They're no good for each other." Neji patted Naruto's thigh, smiling brightly, "are you ever going to tell him how you feel?"

Naruto hung his head. "I've already told him. He doesn't take my feelings seriously. He thinks of me as only a kid."

"Oh," Neji gave Naruto a sympathetic look. "You and Sasuke-san do have quite the age gap so I can see why. Maybe one day when you're older he'll see you in a different light?" Neji tried to sound hopeful.

"I doubt it." Naruto sighed. That kind of wishful thinking would only heighten his wishes.

"You never know, Sasuke-san may surprise you. When an alpha meets an omega they care for they take care of them for life."

The maid came back, silencing the omegas from discussing Sasuke and Naruto's feelings for him any further. She set the tea in front of Neji and also a cup in front of Naruto then returned to her chore of cleaning the table.

"So if it wasn't-Sas-Wolfy-chan," Neji corrected, using a code name for Sasuke to hide his identity from the maid, "who was the alpha that gave you your collar?"

Naruto giggled at the ridiculous nickname. He loved it. It fit Sasuke perfectly. "Itachi-san gave it to me."

Neji's jaw literally dropped. "What?!"

Naruto didn't know why it was so shocking. Surely he wasn't the first omega Itachi had given a collar to? He had a whole harem of geishas. He had yet to see the infamous harem but surely they were somewhere in this big palace right?

"Itachi-san gave you this?" Neji ran his finger against the multiple rubies studded into the collar then trailed his hand to the black diamond heart.

"Yes, he did." Naruto hated the collar. Neji looked so fascinated by it. His white eyes were rapt and unblinking. If he could take it off he would've given it away to the omega.

"You're in a relationship with him?"

"No!" Naruto protested the very notion.

"You must be. To my knowledge Itachi-san has never taken interest in omegas and he's never given one a collar before."

The news made Naruto gasp. "He's only playing with me...I am only a toy for Itachi-san." He repeated with a tremor.

Neji shook his head, "I know Itachi-san well. A collar is designed to keep an omega from being bonded but a collar also signifies other things. A collar is viewed by many as a wedding ring. If an alpha doesn't want another alpha to bond that particular omega then it's suspected that that alpha must intend to bond that omega themselves. Itachi-san might seriously lov-"

The maid dropped a cup. She had clearly been eavesdropping. Anyone would've been shocked by the revelation that Itachi Uchiha was in love.

"Sorry, I'll clean this up immediately." The maid whirled out the room to retrieve a broom.

Naruto was freaking out. He didn't want Itachi-san to love him. He didn't want his collar either! He had never asked for either!

"Let's step outside." Neji suggested. He had grown tired of the lack of privacy. He had so much to ask Naruto and this was not the setting to do so.

The two omegas traveled outside into the cool night air. They settled on the gazebo overlooking the koi pond. The moons reflection on the calm water illuminated the gazebo in muted light.

"Itachi-san...for as long as I've known him he's never gifted a collar. You're special."

Naruto grimaced at the thought. It was just too unbelievable. He didn't even want to think about it. Neji could tell by the uncomfortable look on Naruto's face that the young omega was less than thrilled. It wasn't surprising considering Naruto was in love with Sasuke.

"You know it could be worse." Neji said quietly.

"Huh?"

"You love, Sasuke-san right? It could be worse." Neji picked a fluffy dandelion puff that was sprouting from the seams of the gazebo where a little grass peaked through. Neji twisted the seedling flower in his fingers as he spoke. "Being with our true love for us omegas isn't easy. We marry whomever our parents choose for us. Most of us learn how to love the alpha our parents chose just like Rin did with Obito-san. Temari got lucky; her parents allowed Chojuro to court her and then allowed them to get engaged too. Not all of us can be so lucky." Neji's eyebrows drew together as he thought of his own love life. He had loved Gaara as long as he could remember but it didn't matter to his parents. He would most likely become Kankuro's bride, but- "it could be worse." Neji repeated again.

"What do you mean?" How could his situation possibly be worse?

"Remember when you asked me why Sakura drinks so much?"

"Yes?"

"It's practically forbidden to talk about but it's well known in upper society what happened to her." Neji glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were alone, "when Sakura was sixteen she met her fated pair. He was a fish merchant named Lee, a man from a poor family. She saw him in secret for an entire year. When her parents found out they were furious. Could you imagine the only daughter of the Haruno family with some poor fisherman's son? It was unspeakable. Sakura loved him though and she planned on running away with him. I could remember her telling me in secret of how she was going to start a new life in the west with him. I was eleven at the time so I didn't quite understand the grandeur of what she was telling me but I was excited for her. She looked so happy as she told me about how she was going to live in a comfortable little home with her love." Neji twirled the flower as if in a trance, vividly remembering the past, "the next week when Sakura was supposed to leave and meet up with him he didn't show. It turned out that my uncle had Lee executed then incinerated. He gifted Sakura Lee's ashes in a little velvet box. She was never the same again. She drinks to numb the pain."

Naruto was too stunned to say anything. It was so cruel...Sakura's behavior all made sense now.

"That collar Sakura wears...have you noticed it's not the Uchiha clan colors?"

Naruto nodded. He had never noticed but now that Neji mentioned it he did.

"That's because Lee always said that she was the prettiest in pink. She told me she bought her self the collar after Lee's death. My uncle forced her to marry and to even have an alpha she doesn't loves child but the one thing he could not make her do was allow another alpha to bond her. It's hard for her though. She spends her heats with a man she doesn't love. After awhile she grew comfortable, she craves Sasuke-san's scent so she begs him to scent mark her but it's not the scent of her true mate so it's painful for her to be reminded of that. It would be so much easier for her if she just left but at this point she won't because the last time she tried to leave it ended in her father murdering her lover. They are toxic for each other. She loves Sasuke but she wants him all to her self so that he can be miserable. You know he almost killed her once when he first found out about her treatment of Sarada. He wanted her gone but you know uncle Fugaku wouldn't allow it. Sasuke tried to get her counseling but she wouldn't go. They are two miserable beings who so happened to end up together. So you see it can be so much worse." Neji raised the dandelion puff to his lips and then blew it. The seeds scattered with the wind, landing in the rippling koi pond. "Us omegas can only wish that if we can't be with the man we love then they will stay in our lives one way or another. If you become Itachi-san's then you can still have Sasuke-san in your life."

Naruto felt hopelessness settle deeply inside him. He could not accept what Neji was saying but he also knew Sasuke would never be his. Why was happiness so unattainable? Was he just not meant to ever have it? Every omega he knew was miserable. Even his mother who was able to be with the love of his life was not truly happy due to having to hide. "It's not fair."

"Yeah, it's our lot in life." Neji sighed as he thought of Gaara. It was quiet between the two omegas for a little while. The occasional splash of a koi and the chirping of crickets filled the silence. "It's nice out here right?" Neji sighed.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. It was but he could not truly appreciate the beauty of nature right now. Neji had accepted his "lot in life" but Naruto couldn't. He didn't want anyone else but Sasuke-san.

"So this is where you ran off to?" Sasuke's deep voice called. It startled both omegas. Neji instantly became shy while Naruto tried to calm his beating heart. Sasuke looked handsome as he made his way up the gazebo steps. He had put a robe on and his face was calm.

"Evening, Sasuke-san." Neji greeted, "is everything settled with?"

"Yes, Sarada is sleeping soundly." Sasuke's eyes drifted to Naruto as he spoke.

"That's good." Neji could sense his presence was not needed. He was interrupting time that Naruto could be spending alone with Sasuke. "I'm going to go check in on my cousin. Make sure she doesn't drink anymore. It was nice seeing you, Sasuke-san." Neji bowed. He gave Naruto a coy smile then left.

"I meant what I said." Naruto stated as soon as Neji was gone. He felt emboldened by his earlier resolution. He wanted happiness and happiness for him was Sasuke. "There is no one else for me but you."

"Naruto...I already told you-"

Naruto tiptoed and quickly planted his lips on Sasuke before he lost his nerve. He pulled away before Sasuke could retaliate.

"There, I have given you my first kiss. Itachi-san stole mine away so it didn't count. My first kiss belongs to no one else but you." Naruto's heart thudded in his ears. He had lost his nerve but he was glad he did it.

Sasuke fingered his lips. _That had just happened_...he didn't hate it like he knew he should've. In fact he was angry that the kiss hadn't lasted longer. Even though he knew he shouldn't Sasuke wanted more...

He _wanted_ Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Naruto let out a sigh when Sasuke suddenly kissed him back. His eyes fluttered closed as Sasuke's lips moved against his. The alpha's lips were soft yet hard all at the same time. Naruto was quickly losing his breath but he didn't dare pull away. This was everything he wanted. It was so surreal that he actually began to cry. He wanted this moment to last forever. It was even better than Sasuke scent marking him. Sasuke circled Naruto's waist and brought the omega closer as he tilted his head and slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto let Sasuke take control and dominate his mouth. He brought his hand up and put it against Sasuke's cheek, holding the alpha in the palm of his hand as if he were the most precious thing in existence. Because he was, for Naruto Sasuke was exactly that.

Sasuke abruptly broke the kiss. His red eyes widened to a size Naruto had never seen on Sasuke before.

Naruto didn't understand why was Sasuke making such a face? "Wha-" and then Naruto smelled it. A scent so pleasing it momentarily paralyzed him. His tears dried instantly. His pulse quickened and his mouth went dry.

"Shit, I just had my rut why am I getting one again!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. He staggered back and pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a sharp inhale.

Naruto took labored breaths. Sasuke smelled so good. The scent was so strong it was making him tremble. His face felt hot, everything felt hot...especially between his legs. It was like a persistent ache throbbing there. "Sasuke-san...I feel strange." Naruto panted. He had the overwhelming urge to get on his hands and knees and prostate himself in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked no better. The alpha looked overheated too. Naruto didn't understand. But he didn't have a chance to think because in the next split second Sasuke was kissing him breathless, dominating his lips like he owned them. Naruto submitted wholly, allowing the alpha to do as he pleased.

He didn't understand what was happening but he didn't care as long as Sasuke kept kissing him.

* * *

Haku was currently living one of the worst days in his life and that was saying something since he had experienced many horrible days in his profession as a geisha. He had woken up to find out that his little duck had went against his wishes and had snuck out to go to the Uchiha palace. He had wanted to go fetch his baby as soon as he had realized but he had been too afraid to tell Zabuza on account that he knew if he told him then his alpha would've wanted to come to the Uchiha place with him to fetch Naruto. That of course could not happen, if Zabuza and Itachi were in the same vicinity of each other there was no telling what would happen. Itachi had already threatened to hurt Zabuza before. He could not risk making Itachi's threat a reality so he had bit his tongue and patiently waited for nightfall so he could sneak out and get Naruto by himself. The long wait was tortuous but he had made it.

"You're back? I never thought I'd see you here again." Kakashi greeted from his usual spot perched on the gate ledge. From his angle up above Kakashi's silver hair looked as if it were a glowing halo in the moonlight.

Haku frowned. He had gone to the corner of the Uchiha palace just so he wouldn't have to deal with the guards posted at the main entrance like the last time. He had planned to find a way to climb the wooden gate. But of course his plan was all in vain, he should've known Kakashi would catch him. "I didn't have a choice in the matter. My son disobeyed me and came without my permission. If you could let me in I'll retrieve him and go."

"Do you think I have the authority to let anyone I please in?" Kakashi joked monotonously.

"Please, I'll slip right in and out. You know what will happen if I don't take Naruto away."

Kakashi sighed. He hopped down the gate. His silver bangs tussled to the side as he landed. "In and out. Nothing more. Consider this the last time I'll allow you to bend the rules."

"Thank you!" Haku bowed then hurried through the gate, intent on finding his baby before the monster could sink his fangs into him. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Haku walked quickly through the palace. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he surveyed around him. He didn't want to face Itachi but if the monster had his baby then he'd have to. He was hoping to find Naruto alone, that way he could take him and leave without anyone noticing.

"Who are you?" A brown haired omega pinned Haku with a curious gaze as he came down the stairs. His white eyes gave him away as a member of the prestigious Hyūga family.

Haku was disappointed that his plan of entering without being seen had been foiled but he was ultimately glad that he had ran into this omega. It would've been so much worse if it were Itachi instead.

"I'm Haku; I'm looking for my son. Have you seen him? His name is Naruto." Haku spoke quickly, he had no time for societal niceties right now.

"You're Naruto's mother?" Neji's lips came up into a happy smile. "I love your son!"

Haku smiled at the omega's praise. "Thank you, that makes me happy to hear. Do you know where he is?"

Neji nodded, "yup, he's out back in the gazebo with Sasuke-san."

Haku sighed in relief. He thanked the gods that Naruto wasn't with that monster. Haku thanked the omega then went out back. As soon as he stepped foot outside he paused. That smell...it couldn't be! Haku broke out in a run straight for the gazebo. He had to hurry, if that scent was what he thought it was then there was no time to waste!

Haku's fear was confirmed when he arrived at the gazebo. Sasuke had Naruto sat in his lap on the floor. He was biting along Naruto's collared neck, snarling as he tried to bite the collar off. And Naruto was trying to help, he was yanking at the collar with such desperation their was blood underneath his nails. It was a sight to behold. He had never seen Sasuke so lost in lust and Naruto...his baby. Seeing him like this felt wrong. He looked too mature and not like his precious little duck.

"Stop!" Haku screamed. He had gotten here just in time. They were both still fully clothed which meant Naruto was still pure.

Haku's scream jolted the two out of their hazy ministrations.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked disoriented. He looked at Haku as if he were seeing a mirage in the sunny desert. Unsure if the image he was seeing were real or a figment of his imagination. Sasuke was equally confused. Haku stepped closer and yanked Naruto off of Sasuke's lap taking advantage of the confusion.

As Haku expected Sasuke growled at him. He was in a rut and had been actively trying to bite Naruto's neck. The significance of that was not lost on Haku. When Sasuke was clearer headed he was going to have a talk with him because clearly Sasuke had some repressed feelings for Naruto that he hadn't told him about. "Give him back, Haku."

Haku hid Naruto behind him. He stood his ground, not backing down. Naruto whimpered behind him. He could hear Naruto cry out Sasuke's name. Calling for the alpha to hold him again. This wasn't good. At this rate Sasuke would snap and succumb to his inner alpha.

"Sasuke, listen to me." Haku looked Sasuke directly in his blown red eyes. He was more alpha than man right now. "You need to go inside and take some medicine. You can't bed Naruto while you're like this, you'll hurt him." Sasuke's will was wavering and Haku could tell. The mention of possibly hurting Naruto had managed to get through to him.

"Sasuke-san." Naruto called desperately. He wasn't in the right state of mind either but his behavior was odd. Yes it was true that the smell of an alpha in rut could make an omega very needy but not to the level that Naruto was at.

"Shh, little duck. Stay quiet."

"No, I want Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke lunged; ready to take back Naruto but Haku had managed to hold him back by putting his hands up to the alphas chest. Sasuke had pivoted forward with so much force though that Haku's wrist had bent to the point that they had sprained. Haku winced at the pain but remained strong. "If you do this then you're no better than Itachi."

Sasuke completely stilled. He hung his head, his hair hid face. "Take him." Sasuke murmured.

Haku was terrified to move. Sasuke was struggling to the point where his fingers were shaking.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Sasuke screamed.

Haku nodded. He hurriedly grabbed Naruto's hand and forced him to go down the gazebo steps. Naruto was crying, calling out to Sasuke with ardent desperation. It was truly miraculous how Sasuke could ignore it. At the bottom of the steps Naruto had thrown himself on the floor and tried to crawl back up the stairs. Haku was astonished. Something was wrong with his son that much was obvious. But now was not the time to check him over to see what was ailing him. Haku grabbed Naruto up from his waist and carried him over his shoulder. His wrists screamed with agony over the simple action of carrying Naruto but thanks to his adrenaline the pain was tolerable for now. He was focused solely on getting Naruto away from this palace as fast as he could.

Haku sprinted out the palace with Naruto slung over his back. The Hyūga omega watched speechless as Haku carried Naruto out the door.

"That was fast." Kakashi appeared at Haku's side. He dropped his bored expression when he took note of the situation. Without asking Kakashi took Naruto from Haku and carried him the rest of way down to the rikshaw then set Naruto inside.

"Thank you." Haku said in a quiet voice. The adrenaline was wearing off and now he could feel the pain. His wrists felt more than sprained, they felt broken.

"I hope I don't see you here again." Kakashi said with a sad smile. "Unfortunate things seem to always happen when you and your son are here."

Haku could only smile. It was true. He thanked Kakashi once more then boarded the rikshaw. He hoped he never had to see Kakashi or this wretched Uchiha palace ever again either.

"Where to, Haku-san?" The rikshaw driver asked.

Haku had planned to take Naruto straight home but plans had changed. He needed to get his wrists properly bandaged and more importantly Naruto needed to be checked. His behavior towards Sasuke's rut was not normal.

"To the doctors."

It was time to pay that snake a visit.

* * *

The snake pit was a cluster of businesses owned by the illy-reputable doctor known as Orochimaru. To put it delicately he catered his services to those who worked nightly professions. His main clientele were geishas, courtesans, and whores. That's how he had earned the nickname of the snake doctor. Or so that was what Orochimaru would say the reason was but Haku had other beliefs. Orochimaru was known as a snake because he was literally a snake. He was a businessman who would swindle you out of all your money if you weren't wise enough. Haku could still recall when he had first met the snake. He was young and still green to the geisha profession. He had gotten pregnant from Itachi's rape during his mizuage. He didn't want anyone to know so he had gone to one of Orochimaru's clinics to get rid of the seed Itachi had planted inside him. It would be the first of many abortions during his career. Orochimaru had been quick when he had yanked the glob of cells out of him. Right after Orochimaru had charged him twice the usual fee since Haku had been underage and an additional other fee since he was an omega.

"Welcome back, Haku-san. I don't have you scheduled down for a visit today?" Jugo's eyes flitted over to Naruto. Haku had never come here with another person before so Jugo's curiosity was understandable. This was not a place one would come with another person.

"I know. It's an emergency. Is the snake in?"

The beauty of a clinic that specially serviced night workers was that it was always open late. Orochimaru was smart that way, he knew perfectly well that those who went to have a shameful procedure like an abortion or an STD treatment would feel less shame if they could come have it done in the middle of the night when the rest of the judging world was sleeping.

"He is, please have a seat while I phone him."

A short while later Haku was seated in Orochimaru's examination room with Naruto lying on the examination table beside him. Naruto had calmed down a while ago and now was eerily quiet. Under the bright lights of the examination room Haku noted that Naruto looked worse than he had imagined. His poor baby had a sheen of sweat on his brow and his eyes were glazed over. Haku hadn't let go of Naruto's hand since exiting the rikshaw. He squeezed Naruto's sweaty hand, applying pressure to silently assure his baby that he was right there next to him and wouldn't leave his side. Even if the simple action of holding Naruto's hand made his wrist ache he refused to let go.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Haku-kun." Orochimaru slithered into the room with a clipboard and a pen a few minutes later. His long black hair was tied into a low ponytail. He was a beta but he had the ability to unnerve a person like an alpha. "What brings you to my office today? Another little extraction I presume?" Orochimaru jested as he made snipping motions with one of his hands to simulate an abortion.

Haku glared. "No, my wrists need bandaging and also," Haku turned his gaze to Naruto, "my son needs to be assessed. He's...I don't know, something's wrong with him." Haku's voice was full of worry.

"Your son?" Orochimaru's yellow eyes gleamed with interest from behind his glasses as he looked over at Naruto. "So this is the protégé I've been hearing all my clients gossiping about? I must say the rumors of his beauty were not exaggerated."

Haku's glare hardened. "Stop ogling and examine him you creep!"

Orochimaru chuckled. Haku's fiery insult didn't offend him the slightest. He was used to the omega already. "Very well." Orochimaru put his clipboard down then retrieved a shiny flashlight from his white lab coat pocket.

"Naruto-kun can you sit up for me."

Naruto didn't move. He didn't even budge; it was like Orochimaru hadn't even spoken.

"Curious." Orochimaru stroked his chin as he thought for a moment.

"What is? Spit it out, what's wrong with my baby?"

"Just a theory but I'll have to perform a body exam to be absolutely positive." Orochimaru paused, waiting for Haku to give him permission.

"Granted!" Haku said quickly. He didn't like the snake but he was a good doctor. If he wasn't he would've never brought Naruto here in the first place.

Orochimaru placed his hand against Naruto's damp forehead. "Hmm, could it be?" he hitched the skirt of Naruto's yukata up.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

"I'm examining him." Orochimaru replied plainly. He continued to pull Naruto's yukata up until it was over his hips. He moved to start on Naruto's underwear but Haku gripped his arm tightly. Tears came to his eyes as pain seared through his broken wrist.

"Don't you dare."

Orochimaru sighed. "I'm not going to do anything. No matter how alluring your son is I'm not a beast who can't control myself. Well at least when it concerns money." Orochimaru licked his lips.

"Then why are you pulling his underwear down!"

Orochimaru sighed again, annoyed over being questioned. "Look." He nudged his head down at Naruto's groin area.

Haku looked to where Orochimaru had pointed. He could not believe his eyes. Slick was running down between Naruto's thighs and had soaked the front of his underwear.

"H-how? He's only sixteen!" Haku sobbed. An omega wasn't suppose to start producing slick until their first heat at the age of eighteen.

"I might know the answer to that," Orochimaru swiped up some of the clear substance onto his fingertip. The action made Naruto's body shudder. He whimpered, but didn't break his silence with any coherent words. He was still glassy eyed. He didn't look aware of what was happening around him. He was like a beautiful tan china doll. Red cheeked, and red lips hanging open as quiet pants fell pass them. How hadn't Haku realized it? That unmistakable look which he had seen on his own face countless times before…Naruto was indeed in heat. But how?

"It shouldn't be possible...he's still too young." Haku shook his head in disbelief.

"It's very rare but it isn't completely impossible for an underage omega to get their heat. Cases have been documented before. Though not many, I believe in the past thirty years it has only happened four times."

"But how! Why my son?" Haku needed answers.

"No one is completely certain but the most popular belief is that if an omega is stimulated by a scent pleasing to them then it can throw their hormones off balance and trigger an early heat. I suspect your son smelled the scent of another that overwhelmed him. He could not handle it so his body adapted."

Sasuke...Haku's mouth went slack as shock coursed through him. Naruto had gone into an early heat because of Sasuke! Destiny was such a cruel entity. What were the odds of this happening? "What do I do?"

"Well, I think you know the answer to that. There is only one remedy for an omega in heat."

"No! He can't, he's still too young!" Haku shook his head quickly. He refused. He wasn't ready to let his baby duck grow up yet. He was supposed to still have two years to mould his baby into a great geisha. He wasn't ready at all.

"I recommend you start the bids for his mizuage as soon as you can. Tonight if possible. The longer he's empty the more pain he will experience. An omegas first heat is always the most difficult aside from the heat they get after they birth their first child of course." Orochimaru rubbed Naruto's shaking upper thigh, "you can count me in as the first bidder. I'd love to give your son his first time. Though I assume I'll have to bid a lot of money to outbid the alpha who gave your son that extravagant collar, hmm?" Orochimaru licked his lips again as he stared at Naruto hungrily. He was like a snake eyeing its prey, imagining all the ways he could devour it.

"You fucking wish!" Haku swatted Orochimaru's hand off Naruto's thigh He couldn't even be as angry as he wanted to be because he was holding back tears. "I can't. He's not ready." Haku gave in and let the tears out. He didn't like to cry. He didn't like to feel weak but that's how he felt right now. He was unable to do anything for his son.

Orochimaru smiled in fascination as he intently watched the tears slide down Haku's face. "I've never seen you cry, it's quite arousing."

"Fuck off!" Haku hissed. He wiped his tears up and composed himself. "Do you have any medicine that could help him with the pain?"

"Are you sure you want to take that road? He will suffer regardless since it's his first time. Additionally I'm not sure how the medication will settle with him since it's formulated for omegas eighteen and older."

"I don't care give it to him!" The other option wasn't even an option. Haku wasn't ready for Naruto's mizuage.

"Very well then." Orochimaru sighed disappointed. I'll prescribe him some medicine to help dull the ache of the heat. As you know it won't stop his heat only lessen its symptoms."

"I'm well aware." Haku bit out.

"Good. Now that that's settled let's bandage your wrists, hmm?"

Orochimaru got to work on Haku's broken wrist. After setting the two casts Orochimaru went and retrieved Naruto's medicine. There was no saying how quickly the medicine would start taking effect. All Haku could do was pray it'd work.

* * *

There was a significant drop in Naruto's temperature once the medicine was in him but that was it. During the rikshaw ride home Haku had been checking on Naruto's condition periodically. When they arrived home Zabuza was already outside waiting for them. He lost all his anger when he saw Haku's wrist and Naruto's condition. Before the alpha could go into a rage by thinking Itachi had done that to them Haku had explained all that had happened. Zabuza was in disbelief to say the least. A sixteen-year-old omega in heat was unheard of.

A few hours had passed since then. Naruto was laid in his bed, he appeared comatose. It hurt Haku's heart so much to look at his baby like that. Every now and then Naruto would let out a pained whimper.

"That Uchiha." Zabuza growled. "What kind of fucking scent did he let out to affect the chibi this badly!"

"Shh," Haku nuzzled against his alpha to calm him down. Zabuza was agitated. He was in protective mode. He saw Naruto as his to protect but had failed to do so. It was embedded in an Alphas genetics to protect, especially to protect their family. An alpha would kill any threat that came upon their mates or their offspring. Naruto wasn't biologically Zabuza's but he saw Naruto as his son so he was having a difficult time with his failure to say the least. "Sasuke didn't do this to Naruto intentionally." Haku was sure of that. He hadn't been there to see what had happened but he knew Sasuke wasn't the type to ever use his scent to make an omega go into heat.

"I don't care if it was a fucking accident! The chibi is suffering because of him!" As if on cue Naruto groaned with pain lacing his voice.

"I know I hate it too but we can't be mad at Sasuke, he-"

"Can't be mad at him?" Zabuza scoffed, "he broke your wrists and is the reason why the chibi is groaning like someone stabbed his stomach in there," Zabuza nodded his head towards Naruto's room door. "When I see him I'm punching him in the face!"

"You can't, he didn't want any of this to happen. This isn't like him. You didn't see him, he was like a different person." Haku shuddered as he thought back to the primal way Sasuke had behaved in the gazebo. "He was barely even human." Haku cleared the image from his mind; he didn't want to think about it right now. "I'm going to talk to him once his rut ends, there has to be an explanation for all this."

"You know very well you don't need an explanation, Haku. There is no secret or ulterior reason why Sasuke did it. He did it because he's an alpha who wanted to mate." Zabuza said straightly.

"I know but I can't accept that!" Of course Haku knew that the only way what had happened on the gazebo could only ever happen was if Sasuke had feelings for Naruto beforehand. "If Sasuke feels that way about Naruto...it'll end in disaster or worse a tragedy." Itachi would never allow it. Haku didn't put it pass the beast to actually kill his younger brother. "Itachi is too territorial. He'd kill Sasuke." Haku's plan to get around Itachi's possessiveness was to find a mizuage partner for Naruto that Itachi could not easily kill. There was only one man above the Uchiha and that man was the emperor. Anyone else was an easy target for Itachi. His entire family was above the law. A regular doctor or wealthy businessman would've been killed off by Itachi's men the second it was publicly announced whom Naruto's mizuage partner was. Haku had kept this plan hidden. He had planned to use the next two years to get Naruto into the emperors favor. He steadily had been cultivating Naruto, helping him earn a reputation that would hopefully at some point reach the emperors ears and catch his interest. But now that was all ruined.

"Fuck that crazy bastard." Zabuza gritted his teeth. He plugged his nose as Naruto moaned again. Now that it was nearing the fourth hour Naruto's medicine was wearing off. His scent was becoming headier and thicker.

"If the scent is getting to you you can go. I won't judge you." Haku rubbed his alphas muscled shoulder. The medicine was supposed to last a full day but it appeared that the medicine only lasted a few hours for Naruto. The snake had warned that the medicine would react differently because of Naruto's age. Haku should've taken the warning more seriously if he had he would've paid for two prescriptions instead of one.

"I'm fine." Zabuza made a show of just how 'fine' he was by removing his hand from his nose. As soon as he did his pupils dilated. "Sorry." Zabuza admitted defeat.

"Don't be ashamed. Naruto's scent is strong, I know you'd never touch him, it's only your instincts reacting." Haku kissed Zabuza's cheek. "Go home, I'll be fine here."

"Are you crazy? You want me to leave you here alone while Naruto is letting off that scent? By an hours time it'll attract every unmated alpha around!"

Haku knew that. It was a risk but he couldn't stand seeing Zabuza suffer as he tried to stave off the smell. "We will be fine. I'm going to give him the last of the medicine I have, it'll keep his scent dormant all night. His smell won't be able to permeate outside but it will still be fragrant in here which is why I want you to leave. I know it's hard for you." Haku kissed Zabuza again. The alpha slowly but surely conceded. Haku, as always, was right.

"I won't be far. I'm going to book a room at the nearest inn. I'll be here to check on you at the crack of dawn." Zabuza kissed Haku back hungrily. Naruto's scent was making him want to lay claim. He bit Haku's lips then left before the scent could consume him. Haku bolted the door as soon as Zabuza was gone, he watched as Zabuza drove away from the front step. After he was gone Haku went inside. As soon as he was safely inside a knock thudded on the door.

"what did you forget?" Haku chided as he opened the door up. He jumped back as Sasuke's frowning face came into view in front of him. He swung the door closed but before it could fully shut Sasuke had stopped it by wedging half his body over the threshold. "What are you doing here? Leave immediately!"

"Let me in, Haku."

"No, I won't let you! He's still too young! Zabuza! Come help me, Zabuza!" Haku called for his mate. How far could he have gotten? He had barely left, he should still be in hearing range or at the very least be able to feel his distress! But no matter how much he called his mate didn't come. Zabuza had gotten far in a short time period thanks to his automobile. If Zabuza had taken a rikshaw he would've still been close enough. Haku cursed his luck. "You can't have him, Sasuke. Please I beg you, go away and let my baby stay innocent a little while longer!" There were tears in Haku's eyes. His wrists were trembling. They could not handle pushing against the door frame much longer. They were bandaged but still badly broken.

"I'm not here to rape Naruto, Haku."

"Wha?" Haku looked up at Sasuke's face and for the first time noticed that the alpha didn't look like a raging alpha in a rut he had seen on the gazeebo. Sasuke looked calm...clear headed even. He wasn't even pushing himself inside the room like an alpha in a rut would, desperate to claim the omega at any cost no matter what or who stood in their way.

"I took medicine. It will wear off in three hours so let me in. I don't have much time left."

"Why are you here? What are you trying to do?" An alpha was trying to gain entrance into his home where his son was experiencing his first heat. Unbonded and unclaimed. It was like dangling catnip in front of a kitty and telling it not to eat it. Even though Sasuke was a close friend he couldn't just let him in even if he did take medicine. The medicine available for alphas to control their ruts was nothing like that of the omega medicine. An alphas rut was too strong to be controlled and contained by mere medicine. The medicines that were available on the market only lasted about five hours at most and that was for a regular alpha. Sasuke being a superior alpha meant his ruts were stronger. The medicine could only control a superior alphas heat for at most three hours. No doctor tried to make a better medicine though for the same reason why alphas didn't let omegas scent mark them-it was humiliating. It was seen as a sign of weakness to try and control your heat. It would be a waste of a doctors time to make such a long lasting medicine.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was getting visibly upset. "Listen we don't have a lot of time. My brother will be home within a few hours. He invited Naruto to that party if he's not there he will come looking for Naruto here and once he finds out Naruto's in heat, well you know him. You know what he'll do."

Haku had ben so stupid! How had he not taken into account that Itachi would come looking for Naruto? "What do we do?" Haku moved aside, letting Sasuke in despite his reservations. Itachi was a much bigger threat than Sasuke.

"I have a hideout Itachi doesn't know about. It's in the countryside. No one within a wide radius of it will be able to smell Naruto."

"How will we get him there?"

"Not you, only me."

"You want to travel alone with him have you lost your damn mind? That will not be happening!"

"I know it's not ideal but I can't bring you, Haku. The terrain getting to the hideout is too rough for a car or a rikshaw. I have ridden here on a horse. I can't balance the both of you on it!"

Haku was stumped. This situation was one straight out of his worst nightmare. What kind of karma was this where he was being forced to pick between two terrible options. On one hand he could send his baby off with an alpha in a rut or on the other hand he could wait for Itachi to come and rape his son. Even if he were to try and seek shelter for Naruto on his own he wouldn't be able to find a place safe and isolated enough. Sasuke's hideout was the most ideal place to keep Naruto. He didn't have a choice. He'd have to trust his closet friend.

"How far is it?"

"Two and half hours. If I don't leave now I won't make it without the medicine completely wearing off. I have enough medicine packed to last a whole month. As soon as I arrive I'll take a second dose. You can trust me, Haku. I won't _ever_ hurt, Naruto."

Haku swallowed thickly. "You love him don't you?"

"I don't, this is part of our deal. I promised to protect him from Itachi! I would never-"

"How long have you loved him?" Haku cut Sasuke off. He only wanted the truth. He had known Sasuke long enough to recognize an obvious lie. He had seen all the little signs, he had his suspicions for a while now.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure what it is I feel. I just...I have this desire to protect him. I always have. Even from our first meeting the desire was subdued but still there. If I had known this would've been his life as a geisha I would've never pointed you in his direction. I just want him to be happy and safe." Sasuke revealed his inner most thoughts.

"Is that not love?"

Sasuke shook his head, still stubbornly denying what they both knew was the truth.

"You tried to bite his neck when you succumbed to your rut, do you remember that?"

"Yes..." Sasuke could barely remember it but the feeling of needing to bite Naruto's neck was still vivid. He had never experienced such a yearning to claim an omega before.

"I've never seen you like that! No matter what you say that is proof that you do love him or why else would you try so hard to bond him?"

Sasuke was silent. He did love Naruto. He had tried to not love him but he couldn't stop it. He felt feelings he had never felt for another omega when he thought about Naruto. But still just because he now had a title for what he felt for Naruto it didn't change his belief that Naruto deserved better than him.

"I just want to help him. He deserves better than me."

Haku smiled softly, "Sadly I agree. I will never give him to you. Not because I don't think you're worthy but because if he's with you it'll only bring him pain and the wrath of your brother upon the both of you."

"I know."

"He went into heat because of you. He loves you too."

"I know." Sasuke repeated. He felt ashamed. He hadn't known he was the reason for Naruto getting his heat but he did know that Naruto loved him.

"Sasuke-saaan!" Naruto cried out suddenly. He had finally caught Sasuke's scent. While an omegas medicine blocked their scents the alpha medicine did no such thing. All it did was aid the alpha to reel in their hormones so that they could control their urge to mount. Right now Naruto could smell all of Sasuke's rut scent. Once he took another dose of his medicine it'd sedate him and diminish the aphrodisiac effect of Sasuke's scent. But for now he could smell it all. "Come to me!" Naruto's voice was full of pain. He was suffering. Sasuke winced. He didn't like how pained Naruto sounded, it wrecked his heart to hear it. His alpha instincts were telling him that the omega he loved was suffering and that he could alleviate that pain simply by bedding Naruto. Sasuke banished the thought. He wouldn't do that ever.

"Are you okay? Will you be able to handle this?" Haku was having his doubts.

"I'll be fine. Hurry and get him I can't go in there," Naruto's scent would literally suffocate him. Even with the medicine he doubted he could handle such a high concentration of it. But what could he do? He had no other options but to deal with it. Better him than Itachi." Pack him a light bag full of clothes. Be quick"

Haku hurried off and did as told. He got an embroidered satchel and filled it with some light weight yukata and one over coat. He then carefully helped Naruto out of his bed. He explained quickly about what was about to happen. Not that Naruto was paying attention. All he could think about was Sasuke.

"He's ready." Haku brought Naruto out of his room. "I've given him the last of his medicine so he should be calm. But he will need more soon. As soon as you get there you will need to go out and get him more."

"Don't worry about it. I assumed this would be a problem so I took some of Sakura's medicine. The Gods willing I have about enough to last his entire heat."

"Thank the gods." Haku muttered with relief.

They went outside into the cold night air. A black horse was standing astutely outside. It was the type of breed that stood a couple heads taller than normal horses. It was the breed reserved for the wealthy. A leather harness decorated with golden embellishings sat on the horses back. It's mane of white hair looked as soft as wool and had the same curly texture. "Susano, kneel." Sasuke ordered.

The black horse elegantly dipped closer to the ground.

"I promise I'll take care of him." Sasuke promised one last time as he took Naruto from Haku's arms.

"Sasuke-san, I missed you." Naruto murmured drowsily as he buried his head in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke steeled him self and put Naruto onto Susano's back. He jumped on afterwards, sitting behind Naruto so that the omega was safe and secure in front of him.

"Ride fast." Haku whispered as Sasuke tapped the horse with the heel of his foot to make him start running. "Bring my little duck home safely." Haku stood outside until he could no longer see them.

Without a doubt this had been the the most painful day in all his miserable life.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who gave me suggestions on how to stay interested in this story and how to further develop the plot! You guys have no idea how much that helped me! I loved all your ideas and considered many. I almost inserted a time skip like a few of you wanted but I decided to choose the route of Naruto getting his heat early because I love it a little bit more xD -sigh- the amount of you who wanted Nejigaa was so divided so i'm still not sure if i'll venture into that relationship! Im the worst kind of writer who makes up plot points as they go along so I'm sorry about that..**

 **I'm amazed I was able to write another chapter for this story but as long as people keep leaving feedback and showing interest I'll keep writing, see you all next chapter! Also thank you to everyone who has been showing my new story love, I was not expecting so much support! The next chapter will be posted very soon.**

 **Question: Do you guys want Sasuke to "lose control" while taking care of Naruto or no?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warnings: sexual situations, animal death, underage omega, gun usage, mentions of blood, feminized male characters.**_

 _ **Please read the (long) Author's Note at the end. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sasuke rode fast through the dark night. The cold wind whipping against his cheeks helped him stay awake. Naruto had fallen asleep very early on in their journey. The omega's small body felt so fragile against his chest. Naruto's body occasionally trembled with shivers. Even with his overcoat on and Sasuke's body warmth Naruto was still cold. _I must protect him._ Sasuke chanted to him self. Thanks to the vigorous riding they had gotten to the hideout twenty minutes earlier than anticipated.

The hideout was a little wooden shack. Well not necessarily a shack, for a commoner it'd be a modest dwelling. It had two stories. The top floor however could not really be considered a floor. It only had one open spacious room with a large downy bed with a canopy over it to keep away the multitude of forest bugs while he slept. There were also other trivial things such as drawers and lamps. Downstairs was the living area, kitchen, storage room, and bathroom. Attached to the side of the house was a barn big enough for a single horse. The house was small and made for one person because that's exactly what it had been made for. It was Sasuke's home away from home. He came here many times before. Susano was so accustomed to being here that upon arrival he had automatically trotted over to the barn to sleep. He was exhausted from running so hard. Sasuke would give him a basket full of apples as a reward later for his hard work.

Thankfully Naruto was still asleep when they had arrived so Sasuke had carried him up to the bed upstairs and laid him on it. After that he quickly took another dose of medicine. He was relieved that Naruto was finally hidden and safe from Itachi.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a dry throat and soaked in sweat. He could barely recall the events of the previous night. His thoughts were scattered and there were large gaps like he had been unconscious for parts of it. _What had happened?_

"The pills on the bed stand. Please take them." A deep voice Naruto always heard in his dreams ordered.

"Sasuke-san?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. Sasuke was at the furthest corner of the room sitting on a pillow. It looked like he had been there for a while. "Where are we? The last place Naruto remembered seeing Sasuke was on the gazebo. "What are you-" A sudden sharp throb in his abdomen made Naruto double over. He felt a strange wetness between his thighs seep down between them. It had the same consistency as honey. _What was that?_

"The pills, Naruto!" Sasuke sounded almost desperate, "take them now!"

Naruto jumped with how harsh Sasuke was screaming at him. He had never been yelled at by Sasuke before. He quickly swallowed the two pills dry. He was too scared to drink the water provided beside the pills.

"What are they for?" Naruto hiccupped. The pills had a bitter after taste. Sour, like a pickled plum. Not pleasant at all.

Sasuke watched Naruto on the bed. The space between them wasn't nearly enough. Just the image of Naruto lying on the bed was making him conjure up perverse thoughts. It had been a relatively sleepless night. He had managed to sleep for one full hour. "They're for your heat." Sasuke muttered.

"My heat?" Naruto didn't understand. A heat was what he had learned so much about from others around him. Itachi-san had showed him what it was, Gaara-san had explained to him what it was, and even Neji-kun had talked a little about it with him. He knew what it was which was why he was so confused, "I'm not supposed to get it yet though! There must be some mistake?"

"There is no mistake. You're in heat right now...because of me." The way Sasuke said it was like he got some internal pleasure from being the one responsible. There was guilt laced in his voice too though. "Don't worry. I brought you here to keep you safe from my brother. If he knew he'd take advantage of you. You'll be fine as long as you take those pills." _And I don't attack you._ Sasuke added on internally.

Naruto nodded. He wasn't happy at all. His heat was here which meant he could do those sorts of things. He wasn't as naive as his mother and others thought him to be. After Itachi had showed him those two people at _Happiness House_ he had learned that there were ways that two people could be joined together physically. He didn't quite know what the act was called but sometimes at night he'd think about it and imagine Sasuke moving against him the way that man was with that woman. He wanted Sasuke to do that same act with him. He was offended that Sasuke was giving him the medicine. His primal thoughts were coming out and making their selves known thanks to the hormones being released because of his heat. Normally he would never have the nerve to assume that Sasuke should do that with him but right now his thoughts and desires were more honest. "I don't want to take the medicine." Naruto groaned as another throb stabbed at his lower stomach and more of the honey like substance oozed out of him. It was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Don't be difficult. You need to take the medicine, it'll help with the pain." Sasuke sounded as if he weren't fully breathing. Like he was trying to take as little breaths as he possibly could.

"I want you!" Naruto lurched again. The pain was searing but it was the heat between his legs that hurt the most.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke was confused; the medicine should've taken effect already. Why was Naruto still letting out pained whimpers? And his scent...Sasuke shouldn't have been able to smell it but he was starting to pick up faint wisps of it in the air. It was abnormally fragrant.

"It hurts...my stomach. I feel hot everywhere!" The heat from between his legs had spread all over his body. His arms and legs were shaking. He couldn't stop it. With each passing second the heat worsened, the throbbing deep inside him was quickly becoming worse than the heat burning his skin. He threw the heavy covers off him and instinctually rolled onto his hands and knees.

"The pills...why didn't they work?" Sasuke plugged his nose, he had taken medicine already, he should be able to control himself but the sight of Naruto on all fours so submissively was penetrating his iron will. He had to control himself. He had made a promise to Haku that he intended to keep! But gods he wasn't expecting to be tempted this early on? He thought he could handle this!

"Sasuke-san, I'm scared." Naruto's voice heightened. "Please touch me!" Naruto arched his back and swayed his ass. In the next second he heard the fabric of the canopy rip and then felt Sasuke align his body against his back. Sasuke's lips were right beside his ear, Naruto shuddered as ragged breaths left the alphas lips and fanned right across his heated ear.

"Touch me, please!" Naruto cried. He needed stimulation, anything! He just wanted to be touched by Sasuke!

"Stop, calm down." Sasuke urged himself to take his own advice. The pills should've worked! He didn't understand?

"Sasuke-san," Naruto mewled as he rocked his ass back against Sasuke's groin. His hips had never moved in such a lewd way but his hormones were making him shameless. He gyrated his hips against Sasuke's enclosed member immodestly "Make the pain go away," Naruto cried.

"You don't even know what you're asking of me!" Sasuke's will was wavering fast. He grounded his hips down against Naruto's ass. He wanted to tear off the obnoxious yukata Naruto was wearing. He wanted to see all of Naruto. He unconsciously rubbed his hand against one of Naruto's ass cheeks, feeling up the plump soft flesh in his hand.

"Please, Sasuke-san!" Naruto sounded like he was crying. Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore. If he didn't get away right now he'd snap and actually give Naruto what he was begging so desperately for.

"I have to go, this was a terrible idea, I should've known I wasn't strong eno-"

"Go? No, don't leave me!" Naruto whirled around and shot his shaking arms around Sasuke's neck. He clung on like his life depended on it.

With the new position Sasuke's face was buried right into Naruto's neck. The medicine he had taken not even an hour ago could not stop him from smelling Naruto's scent. It was so concentrated here, nothing could mask it. For the first time Sasuke was getting a full on smell of Naruto's scent in heat. His pulse quickened. The coldness of Naruto's collar against his lips made his blood boil. Anger ran through him and bubbled out into a low snarl.

Naruto's body stilled instantly. The sound of the alpha growling made fear freeze him stiff. He had misinterpreted the noise as Sasuke being displeased with him over something he had done.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized demurely.

"Don't be." Sasuke wasn't angry with Naruto, he was pissed off at his brother for collaring Naruto. It wouldn't even have mattered if it were Itachi who had done it. He would've been furious with any alpha that tried to collar Naruto. Not even a day ago he had stupidly believed that he'd be happy if Naruto found himself a "good" mate who was worthy of him. Now he knew that had been utter and complete bullshit. The truth was no alpha was good enough for Naruto. Not even himself.

"Sasuke-san?" Naruto stared up at the alpha. Sasuke's black bangs hung in his red eyes as he looked lost in thought. He looked troubled. Naruto didn't like it.

"Hmm?" Sasuke came to. He looked down and instantly felt a jolt of desire shoot through him. Naruto was staring up at him through lidded eyes. His pink lips were down turned in a sad frown. He was fighting back the maddening lust of his heat but Naruto could still make such a sorrowful face for him? Naruto really did love him so much. He hated thinking about how Naruto felt about him but right now it was almost enough to bring him to tears. Naruto loved him unconditionally. What had he done to deserve such a thing? Because truly he was undeserving of such loyal and fierce love. But gods was he glad he was the one Naruto had chosen to give that love to. Even though he knew he wasn't worthy of it he'd be damned if it had gone to anyone else but him. He sounded like a madman even in his own mind. But what could he do? Love was a strong entity that made even the wisest men insane.

"Are you okay?" Naruto hugged Sasuke around his neck and gently brought the alphas head to rest on his chest. Like a mother would do for her baby. He ran his fingers through Sasuke's silk soft black tresses, calmly waiting for Sasuke to answer. He didn't even know it but he was letting off his calming pheromones.

Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed underneath Naruto's ministrations. He still had the burning desire to mate but he was calming down. Whether it was the medicine finally kicking in or if it was just him coming to the realization that he had someone who loved him unconditionally he didn't know. Naruto's chest was hot, he could feel the omegas heat radiating off of him through his thin yukata. "I'm okay but you're not." Sasuke raised his head so he could look at Naruto. "I can't give you what you want but I can help ease the pain."

Naruto's eyes darkened. He was hurt at Sasuke's refusal. The sudden look of betrayal wounded Sasuke. He wanted to retract and tell Naruto he was only kidding and that he'd gladly mate him but he had made a promise. Plus there was the matter of Naruto's age.

"I'm sorry but I promised Haku I wouldn't mate you."

"But it's my body! My mother has no say in who I choose to mate!" Naruto protested.

"That isn't entirely true. You're still only in your sixteenth year. Haku does have a say in the eyes of the law." Uchiha were above the law but that didn't matter. "Besides you don't even know what mating entails do you?"

"I don't but you can teach me! I don't care about anything else I want you!" Naruto winced as another more painful ache throbbed at his lower stomach. "Hnn" Naruto threw his head back and moaned. He unknowingly opened his legs. It allowed for Sasuke to sink closer against Naruto's body while simultaneously making it easier to smell the sweet scent of Naruto's slick.

"I know you do." Sasuke took a shaky breath. If he were a smarter man he would've used the sudden bought of clarity to get away from Naruto as fast as he could but he was not a smart man. He was a fool for this lovely omega. What he was about to do was something only a crazed idiot would do. "I can't mate you but I can scent mark you." Scent marking Naruto would put his ability to control to the ultimate test but it was better than giving into his other desire. "Would you like that?"

Naruto nodded, giving in. Sasuke knew Naruto wanted so much more than just a scent mark but that's all he could give.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He tilted Naruto's head back and hovered his lips over the bare spot right underneath his collar. He held back his instinct to bite the collar off. No matter how hard he tried he knew it wouldn't be coming off. His brother really had purchased a top of the line collar. He wanted nothing more than to bite Naruto's actual scent gland so that he could taste Naruto's scent at its core but he didn't want to hurt him trying to take the collar off.

"Bite me, please." Naruto's breath was coming out in short pants. The anticipation was consuming him.

Sasuke kissed the smooth flesh as if apologizing for what he was about to do then bit down. He sucked hard. He had broken through Naruto's skin on the first bite. Blood washed over his tongue. Naruto let out a pained whimper. Sasuke moved to pull away, he wanted to keep sucking but he didn't want to hurt Naruto. Before he could move though Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, trapping him.

"Don't stop. Feels good." Naruto said brokenly.

Sasuke obliged. He sunk his teeth back in and sucked. Naruto's scent invaded all his senses. There was nothing on this world as good as the taste of Naruto's scent. Perhaps the taste of his slick would be just as good though...Sasuke's thoughts tipped over to the not so innocent as he suckled.

Naruto mewled. He rubbed his hips up against Sasuke. Rocking forth as a sign to let the alpha know that he was more than willing to allow entrance inside him. Sasuke licked the bite mark on Naruto's neck. He had gotten a little carried away because no matter how hard he licked pinpricks of blood stood behind. The cuts were deep. Naruto didn't even seem to mind though. He was blissfully still rocking his hips.

"Do you feel better?" Sasuke murmured with his lips still centimeters away from Naruto's neck.

"Mm," Naruto affirmed. An omegas heat made them feel like they had literal flames burning inside them but Sasuke's bite had made the flames heat lessen a little bit. Not enough for comfort but Naruto felt as if he could see through the fog right now.

"It probably won't last." Sasuke thought out loud. He didn't know why the pills didn't work for Naruto. His only sound guess was that they had expired seeing as how Sakura hadn't used them since she got pregnant.

"Then you'll have to bite me again." Naruto smiled softly. The feel of Sasuke so close made him feel calm and happy. It was the first semi reprieve he had since he awoke.

"I can't keep biting you though, I need to ride to the closets town and get you a new prescription. Your heat will grow in intensity with each passing day."

"Don't leave me!" Naruto panicked abruptly. He tightened his legs around Sasuke.

Sasuke was taken aback by how needy Naruto was. It made him happy though. He laughed and stuck his tongue out to lick at Naruto's bite mark again. "I won't leave then." He'd have to find some way to go without Naruto noticing. Scent marking him all week long sounded like heaven but he didn't know how well he'd be able to control himself and keep his promise if he'd have to scent Naruto every few hours. Plus when Naruto reached the apex of his heat a scent mark would probably not be enough for him.

"I love you, Sasuke-san." Naruto yawned. For once his body was stable enough that he could succumb to sleep willingly. Even though he had just woken up he was tired again. His body was going through a tiresome process that it was still not adept to handle. It was missing two years of development so it made sense that he was so sleepy.

If Naruto had fought his sleep a second longer he would've heard the words he had wanted to hear all his life from Sasuke.  
 _  
"I love you too."_

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep even if he tried. And he had. He had tried very, very hard to succumb to unconsciousness. He was mildly successful at first; he had managed to sleep for about forty minutes but then had woken up. His body was too aware of the omega in heat right beside him on the bed. He felt like his body was buzzing. As if someone had liquefied electrify and shot it through his veins. It had been like that during the night too. It was a feeling he had never experienced before. It both terrified and excited him. He had had countless ruts in his lifetime but none had ever manifested such a reaction. He could only come to the conclusion that it was Naruto that was making him feel that way. But why? Was this the power of love or maybe something greater?

"Hnnmsuke..." Naruto abruptly mumbled smacking his lips in a particularly childish manner before rolling over and going back to sleep. The omega was covered in a sheen of sweat. Soft fine hairs stuck to his forehead and nape. His yukata had begun to cling to his skin so Sasuke had covered him earlier to avoid being tempted. Right now Naruto's heat was only being controlled by the pheromones Sasuke had injected into him through the scent mark. He had no clue how long it'd last since he had never scent marked an omega in heat before. He hoped it lasted longer than the pills had. A thought struck Sasuke right then. Naruto was asleep which meant it was the best moment to ride into town and get him a dose of medication. He wouldn't be able to once Naruto woke up. The omega would bar him from leaving. It'd only take him two hours to get there even less if he rode hard. It was plenty of enough time but...he couldn't go. The thought of leaving Naruto alone, even for a few hours, did not bode well with him. It was too much time. What if something happened while he was gone? What if a wandering alpha or even worse Itachi broke in while he was away? It was very unlikely for either of those two scenarios to happen. The hideout was secure, no one knew about it and it was nearly impossible to find but still. He couldn't chance it. He was being ridiculous and he knew it. Naruto needed those pills. Without them he'd suffer and so would Sasuke. He'd have to keep torturing himself with drinking in Naruto's scent. The best thing for the both of them would be for him to go but he just couldn't.

Sasuke sighed. "What are you doing to me, crybaby?"

Naruto of course didn't reply. He was still asleep. He'd most likely awake soon though. Before that happened Sasuke wanted to take another pill and also eat something. He needed to clear his head. He had been resisting for not even two days yet and already it was taking a toll on him.

He got up and went down stairs. It was cold in the wooden cabin. There was a draft in the air. He quickly put some logs into the fireplace so that the little cabin could warm up. He hadn't wanted to set the fire because of the smoke that would billow out of the chimney. It could potentially give away their position if someone were to see it but that was a chance Sasuke was willing to take. He'd rather have Naruto warm, besides he could always fight off an intruder.

After the fire was roaring in the little hearth Sasuke went to the kitchen. There wasn't much food stored away. When he came to the hideout he was always alone. There was never any need to keep a lot of food packed. All he had were apples which he had there for Susano, some cherry tomatoes he had picked on his last stay at the hideout, strawberry jam that he had purchased from a old street vendor weeks ago, some ripe pears that were at that stage where they were becoming too sweet to eat, and lastly he had some stale salt crackers still perfectly edible but a little hard. He couldn't make a meal with any combinations of the foods. Sasuke was stumped. If he were only feeding himself he would've just ate a handful of the cherry tomatoes then ate a pear for a dessert but he wasn't the only one eating. Naruto would be starving when he woke up. The omega hadn't had anything to eat in the last few hours. An omega in heat burned more energy than they did during their non-heat cycle. Naruto needed more than just a few cherry tomatoes and fruit. Naruto needed protein. Getting the meat wasn't the issue. A lush forest that housed various protein sources surrounded the cabin. The problem was that Sasuke didn't want to leave Naruto alone while he went out to hunt. Once again he knew he was being stupid. The omega needed food, hell they both did. A rut took a lot of energy out of an alpha too. But he still couldn't convince himself to leave Naruto. It was like he was unable to, the electricity like currents began to sting when he even thought about leaving Naruto. They felt tethered to Naruto in an odd way. He couldn't explain it properly, the feeling was indescribable really. If he were to actually leave Naruto the buzzing current would probably hurt. He didn't want to test out that theory.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke startled. He hadn't heard Naruto approach him. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't even heard Naruto wake up. "Where are your clothes?" Sasuke asked flabbergasted. All he could see was Naruto's lack of clothing attire. He had taken off his yukata and had wrapped the thin satin top sheet of the bed around his body.

"That stuff got all over it. It was all sticky." Naruto edged closer. The effects of his heat were obvious. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were red. He was short of breath and shaky on his legs. It was a miracle he could even stand and form cognitive thoughts. It'd be so easy to push him to the ground and force him. Part his legs and slide right in. And then knot him until he couldn't move. A lesser alpha would've certainly done so. Sasuke looked away. He was terribly tempted to succumb to his primal alpha urges.

"You should go bathe. That stuff you're talking about is your slick." Sasuke coughed awkwardly as he said the last word. It was embarrassing. He was teaching Naruto the sexual functions of his body. It made him feel like an even bigger pervert.

"Slick?" Naruto questioned confused.

"Ah, um the sticky stuff is your slick. It comes out when an omega wants to...mate. Don't worry it's normal."

"But there's so much!" Naruto was drawing closer as he spoke. Naturally drawn in by the alpha and his scent.

Sasuke's jaw clenched thinking of Naruto's slick. The slick would make the inside of Naruto's thighs shiny and more importantly his asshole nice and soft. Making it so easy to penetrate-"Just go bathe." _Before I attack you._

"But-"

"I SAID GO!" Sasuke roared.

Naruto gasped then started to cry. His reaction was instantaneous. "Why do you hate me, Sasuke-san?!" Naruto glared through his tears, "you're so mean to me!" Naruto wasn't crying because Sasuke had yelled at him he was crying because he had had been rejected by the alpha earlier and it was just now dawning on him. The refusal to mate affected him more than even he could ever know. Even if he didn't know the details of mating all he knew was that he had been rejected. An omega that willingly submitted themselves to an alpha in a bid to mate did not handle rejection easily. Just like Haku had said when an omega loved they loved hard. Sasuke had heard tales of some omegas who even committed suicide after being turned down. He had thought it was an exaggeration, he had never seen or personally known an omega who had done such a thing. Naruto had taken it pretty well yesterday but now he knew the reason for that was because Naruto had been under the influence of his scent mark. It had taken effect before he could really react. Sasuke had never heard Naruto use this stern tone and much less witnessed such an angry expression grace his usually soft features. To think that the meek and docile Naruto who was always blushing could make such a face was just as thrilling as it was alarming.

"Why did you even bring me here if all you're going to do is be mean to me! I might as well leave!" Naruto turned to stride towards the door. Sasuke was still trying to process Naruto's sudden mood swing but he damn sure as hell wasn't going to let the crybaby leave. He ran quickly behind Naruto and swooped the omega into his arms.

"You're not going anywhere." Sasuke had to calm down. He was feeling too many emotions. He was angry that Naruto would even dare to think to go outside in nothing but a blanket while still in heat. But then he was also hurt that Naruto thought he was being mean. And then there was the ever-present lust relentlessly burning at his loins urging him to mate Naruto. He was really going to go insane at this rate.

Naruto's body shuddered at the skin to skin contact. He shrunk in Sasuke's arms. The softness returned slowly to his face but his lips remained pouted. "Put me down."

"I won't until you promise me you're not going to try and leave again."

Naruto glared. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you're in heat!" Sasuke said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what?" Naruto began to shake as he spoke. Being so close to Sasuke, pressed right against his hard chest and feeling his arms around him...it was making him 'slick' but he didn't want to show how affected he was. Sasuke didn't want him. His heart panged even while thinking it.

"I'm not letting you leave." Sasuke took a deep breath. He could smell Naruto's slick. Fresh and so sweet to his nose. He mentally wondered what Naruto's slick would taste like on his tongue. "Especially while you're letting off such a strong scent. Someone might catch your scent in the wind and find you."

"Let them! At least they'd want me!" Naruto's tears began to fall again. He was so frustrated. All he wanted was Sasuke's love. How many times did he need to say it? "Put me down!"

"Sorry." Sasuke didn't obey the omegas command. He brought Naruto's chin up and wiped away his salty tears. Naruto stared up. He was shocked at how tender Sasuke was being. "Like I said yesterday I can't mate you but I can help."

"A scent mark is not enou-" Naruto began to rant but Sasuke suddenly silenced him with a swift kiss to his lips. His complaints fizzled away as he felt Sasuke's tongue probe pass his lips and stroke against his own tongue. Soft, gentle, and yet demanding all at the same time. Naruto melted in Sasuke's arms. His arms naturally went up and threaded in the back of Sasuke's hair. He knotted his fingers into the silky black stands as Sasuke gently sucked on his tongue then went right back to kissing him hard. All Naruto could do was let the alpha kiss him in whatever way he pleased. He was in bliss. He mewled when Sasuke finally broke away. He didn't want it to end.

"Don't think that I don't want you because I do."

"You want me?" Naruto sang breaking into a smile. He couldn't believe it!

"I do." That was a laughable understatement. Sasuke wanted to claim Naruto's body in every conceivable possible way. "Trust me when I say it's hard for me to control myself too."

"It's doesn't have to be hard." Naruto spoke with his lips still slightly against Sasuke's red ones. Their ragged breaths intermingled between them. Both still breathless from the kiss. "I've already given you permission." Naruto's dewy hooded eyes locked with Sasuke's red ones.

"I-I-" Sasuke's reasoning felt like it was being erased with the smoldering look Naruto was giving him. All he could feel was the warm love radiating from Naruto. He wanted to bask in it and take the omega up on his offer. It was torture. "I can't-I-I made a promise to Haku."

Naruto flickered his gaze down. He didn't have to say anything. Sasuke could visibly see he had hurt the omega once again by turning him down. He couldn't stand it; it actually hurt him to see Naruto hurt. "I'm sorry, I want to-I really do but-"

"Put me down." Naruto cut the alpha off.

"You're not going to try and leave are you?"

"No, now put me down." This time Sasuke actually obeyed Naruto's command. He set the omega onto his feet.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as Naruto began to walk away.

"To bathe." Naruto said coldly. He sashayed away into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door.

Sasuke sighed. He felt horrible but there was nothing he could do. He would not break his promise no matter how much he wanted to.

While Naruto bathed Sasuke took two pills instead of one and then tried to formulate some kind of edible breakfast from his limited ingredients. He had spread the jam onto the crackers and cut up the pears and one apple on the side. It wasn't enough to be called breakfast, at most it was a healthy snack. While prepping the pseudo meal Naruto had come up to him fresh from his bath and had actually approached him to scent mark him. The omega was in pain so of course he had put his pride aside and approached him. It was clear from how Naruto didn't meet his eyes or say a word that the omega was still mad at him. Nevertheless Sasuke complied and bit Naruto's neck on the same spot as last time. It was a little easier the second time around but not by much.

After that they ate the snack Sasuke had prepared. The food wasn't enough. Sasuke was still starving after and he could tell by the way Naruto was unconsciously licking the jam off his butter knife that the omega wanted more too. There was no helping it, Sasuke would need to go out and hunt down some protein. The only way he could do that was if Naruto went with him. It wasn't ideal but the alternative of leaving him alone in the cabin was far worse.

"I know you're not happy with me but what do you say we go out for a bit?" Sasuke proposed calmly.

Naruto perked at the suggestion. He sucked the rest of the sweet jam from his butter knife then stood up.

It wasn't a verbal reply but Sasuke took it as a yes. The omega would've stayed seated if he didn't want to go. "Go put on your over coat I'll be outside waiting."

Naruto gave no reply. He walked up the steps. Sasuke sighed. He put some apples into a tin bucket for Susano then went out. It was cold outside. A somber day to reflect his mood. He went over to Susano. The horse bristled at the sight of his owner. Sasuke stroked Susano's wooly white mane and fed him some apples. It was his reward for his valiant riding last night.

"Are you ready to go on a hunt, boy?" Susano snorted, he was more interested in the apples than his master. Sasuke smiled. Despite his regal appearance Susano was a playful horse. Sasuke readied the harness as Susano finished chowing down on the rest of his apples. Susano was ready all that was needed was Naruto. Where was the omega? All he had to do was retrieve his over coat. Just as Sasuke began to worry Naruto's bright blonde head exited the cabin. The omegas eyes were downcast. He had a faint blush on his cheeks and had changed into a different yukata. _Why?_

"What took you so long?" Sasuke kept his tone light to show that he wasn't angry just curious.

Naruto kept his eyes to the side, not acknowledging the alpha. His blush grew darker. So Naruto was keeping up his game of the silent treatment? He couldn't hold it against the omega. It was what Sasuke deserved. He cleared his throat and led Susano out into the open field.

"I'm going to lift you okay?" Sasuke cautioned. Naruto again didn't reply. 'Do what you want' was practically written across his face. Sasuke carried Naruto underneath his armpits and set him on Susano's back. He then jumped on behind the omega, securing him against his waist. He shouted a command and they were off. Galloping into the thick forest ahead of them.

They stopped at an open clearing about twenty minutes away from the cabin. Sasuke hadn't intended to go so far into the forest but he wanted to catch bigger game. If he could catch a deer it'd last them all week. It'd be better than catching a rabbit or some other small critter and having to go back out to catch another the next day.

Sasuke dismounted and then helped Naruto off. The omega averted his eyes as Sasuke carried him down. The air between them was stagnant. The omega had so much undeserved trust in him though that he hadn't even questioned the purpose of this outing. Since Naruto wasn't speaking to him the omega couldn't ask what was going on but Sasuke was sure by now Naruto was at least curious even if he was still angry.

"I'm going to try and hunt a deer so that we can have something other than crackers to eat. Stick close to me okay?" Sasuke explained as he retrieved his riffle from the side satchel tied on Susano. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the gun. Had he never seen one before?

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. It's a weapon to hunt the deer with."

Naruto stared at the weapon with rapt interest. How did it work? He wanted to know but he wouldn't ask.

They walked together a little deeper into the thick bush of the forest until they happened upon a clearing with a pond a little off in the distance. There on the banks was a stag lapping up water. Sasuke craned his neck back and put his finger to his lips to motion Naruto to keep quiet. Naruto's eyes were wide, he was excited and nervous and all together fascinated by what was happening.

Sasuke aimed his gun. He felt Naruto's eyes on him now. It didn't make him nervous to have the omega watch him. It instead made him feel prideful. He was going to kill the stag in order to sustain Naruto. He felt good providing for Naruto. That was what an alpha was supposed to do. He squinted one eye and lined the deer up with the end of his rifle then took the shot. The deer was dead instantly. Naruto screamed, as expected. The rifle was loud. In his fear he clung to Sasuke. Even while holding the weapon the one Naruto trusted the most was Sasuke.

"It's okay. It's over. He's dead, see?"

Naruto peeked over and saw the deer lying unmoving on the ground.

"It gave up its life so that we can eat, let's go recite a prayer over his corpse."

Naruto nodded. He was still riled up by the loud bang. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to the dead stag.

They prayed together for a minute.

"How…?" Naruto stared questioningly at the gun still held in Sasuke's hand. In his curiosity he had broken his silent treatment.

"It's a gun." Sasuke smiled as Naruto unconsciously got closer to him. "It works by propelling out bullets which you aim at your target to strike it down. They're used more often in the West." He held up the weapon to show Naruto.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto eyes followed down to the bloody patch on the deer's brown fur. It wasn't moving at all. Like magic once Sasuke struck him it had fallen.

"If used correctly the target will die instantly so they wont feel pain for long." Sasuke could see Naruto's face contort with worry. "Don't worry, I promise you he didn't suffer."

"Okay…"

"I'll teach you how to use it sometime if you want?" It'd be good for Naruto to learn a defensive skill.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Okay."

After that Sasuke mounted the stag onto Susano's back then they walked back to the cabin. By the time they got back Naruto's cold treatment towards Sasuke's had thawed tremendously. He was still mad but was now actually making eye contact and not giving mean looks. He was also talking to him again. Well, not full on sentences but little comments about the scenery and such. It was an improvement from earlier though so Sasuke didn't mind.

* * *

"Here." Sasuke set a plate full of fire-roasted meat in front of Naruto. He had skinned the stag and cooked it as soon as they got home. Naruto had watched him from afar. He meekly observed Sasuke prepare his plate then bring it over to him.

"Thank you." Naruto's stomach gurgled just by seeing the juicy meat glistening on his plate. A great intense hunger came over him. He grabbed the big piece of meat with both his hands and chomped down into the tender flesh of the deer. He practically inhaled the entire slab. After he was done he sucked on the bone then proceeded to suck the remaining juices off his fingers. Only after the last finger was clean did Naruto come to his senses. What had just happened? He had eaten like a wild beast. That was not a way a geisha was supposed to eat! Haku had taught him to take little bites and to always dab his mouth with his napkin after every other bite when eating meat. What had come over him for him to eat so wildly? Yes, he had been hungry but not hungry enough to do what he had just done! Naruto hesitantly casted a glance at Sasuke. He was expecting to be judged for his poor table manners but instead found that the alpha was staring at him in awe.

"S-sorry." Naruto hiccuped as he attempted to save face.

Sasuke deftly shook his head. He was deeply pleased by seeing Naruto eat with such wild abandon. His alpha side was practically smitten. He had managed to feed Naruto something delicious. "It's okay. I'll get you some more." Sasuke wanted to see it again. The sight of Naruto sucking on his fingers with grease all over his cheeks was somehow erotic. It was such a drastic different image than he was used to seeing. Sweet little Naruto could turn into such a beast.

"No, I'm not hungry anymore." Naruto squirmed in his seat. Sasuke was staring hard. It was making him react.

"Are you sure? There's plenty more." Sasuke offered with his hooded eyes still glued on Naruto's form.

Naruto quickly shook his head no. Sasuke was looking at him too much! Did the alpha even realize the way he was looking at him? It was so intense! Naruto rubbed his butt on his chair. He was starting to slick.

"Excuse me!" Naruto jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face. He was starting to heat up again. He could feel the heat rising. This wasn't good. He was becoming more and more sensitive. With just a single look from Sasuke he had become wet. It wasn't fair! All Sasuke had to do was look at him and his body became like this? Naruto pressed his thighs together as he leaned against the sinks edge. The slick was seeping down his inner thigh! There was no helping it; he was going to have to alleviate himself. He hitched his yukata up around his waist then got onto his hands and knees. He arched his back and slipped his fingers into himself. He was so wet that two fingers easily slid in. He moaned into the sleeve of his yukata as he thrusted his fingers roughly in and out of himself. He had done this earlier too. When Sasuke had gone outside to wait for him the reason he had taken so long was because he had gotten caught up in touching himself. He was ashamed, even more so earlier since he was supposed to be angry with Sasuke for rejecting him. Even though he knew Sasuke wouldn't touch him he still craved the alphas touch. His body had a mind of its own just like now it was buzzing all over and flushed with heat. He was throbbing between his legs. He pressed his hips down a little so that his cock could rub against the cold bathroom tile. The coldness felt so good on his heated skin. He added another finger. It wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. His lower belly was still throbbing. He needed more. He needed Sasuke-

As Naruto lost himself in the pleasure he failed to hear the three consecutive knocks on the bathroom door, Sasuke politely asking him if everything was okay, then the quiet groan of the door opening when he got no answer.

"Naruto? Is everything okay? Did the meat make you sick?" Hearing Sasuke's voice should've been shocking enough for Naruto to stop but his fingers kept going. If anything hearing Sasuke's voice made him even wetter. He pushed his fingers deeper inside.

"What are you-" Sasuke's voice caught in his throat. It was thick, like he was suffocating on his own tongue.

"Hnn!" Naruto turned around. He was too far gone now to care about anything else but the pleasure. He was so hot, everywhere was burning hot. Especially inside. He was scared. It wasn't like this the last time. It felt stronger. "Sasuke-san, please help me!"

Sasuke mouth went completely dry. His eyes were transfixed on Naruto's slim fingers going in and out of his asshole. His trembling legs were spread wide open and his pink cock was bobbing up and down from the force of his fingers movements. His hair was a mess, fanned out behind him. His yukata was pushed up around his waist, the left side hung completely off his shoulder exposing his pink nipple. But it was the look in Naruto's eyes. The look of complete lust and yearning that drew Sasuke in the most.

Sasuke snapped. As if he were being controlled he scooped Naruto off the dirty bathroom floor and carried him upstairs to the bed. He threw Naruto on the soft mattress. Naruto landed with a soft "unnf." His legs immediately spread open the moment his back hit the bed. He held his legs open by twining his hand underneath himself and placing them on the back of his thighs so that he was almost bent in half.

Sasuke growled at the open display. Such a lewd invitation made his inner alpha very happy. "Such a nice view all for me." Sasuke stalked onto the bed and hovered over Naruto. He purposely let his body press against Naruto's. Letting his clothed erection rub against Naruto's wet entrance.

"Please." Naruto cried. He was already rocking his hips. He needed to be touched.

Sasuke smiled wickedly. The smell Naruto was letting out was wrapping itself around him. It was controlling him. It was so strong, strong enough to even control an alpha like him. He wasn't entirely himself right now. His alpha had been lured out by Naruto's scent. "You want me?" Sasuke stated the obvious. Naruto was soaking wet. It was obscene really. His tight virgin hole all glistening and wet, self lubricating so that Naruto could be penetrated. It was nature at its finest. An omegas body was designed to be held.

"Yessss!" Naruto shifted his hands from the back of his thighs to his asscheeks and pulled them apart so that Sasuke could see just how much he wanted him. Naruto didn't even know what it was he was begging for. His instincts were just telling him that he needed to be filled. _Claim me, claim me, claim me…_

"So beautiful." Sasuke bent and licked a single stripe up Naruto's pink button. The thick slick coated his tongue. It was as sweet as sugar. He wasn't even fond of sweets but since it was Naruto he loved the taste. It was definitely as good as sucking in his scent. Sasuke licked again. Sucking until almost all the slick was gone. It didn't matter though, as soon as he stopped more slick accumulated. It slowly seeped out of Naruto's hole, trickling down the seam of the line of his ass.

"No more, please-inside!" Naruto begged. He was pleading with his entire heart and soul. He was long pass functional cognitive thought. His heat had consumed him.

Sasuke was on a similar path. Naruto's scent was quickly consuming him too. The rational part of him that knew he shouldn't be doing this was fading away as his inner alpha took more and more control. He was becoming a beast. "You smell so good." Sasuke slipped a finger inside Naruto. Naruto whined for more, which Sasuke obliged by inserting two more fingers. "So wet." Sasuke jerked his fingers inside which caused a squelching noise to be made. He curled his fingers and pushed up where he knew Naruto's prostate to be. Naruto cried out when Sasuke hit those bundles of nerves. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Never hit that deep have you?" Sasuke rubbed against Naruto's prostate again. "It'll feel even better when I replace my fingers with the tip of my cock. Do you want that?"

Naruto nodded, his lips were parted and his eyes glassed over. "I want only you," Naruto shakily wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you. Make me yours, please." Naruto collapsed back onto the bed.

Sasuke was frozen. Naruto's words had gotten through to him. He should not be doing this! He couldn't mate Naruto. He had promised Haku he wouldn't! _But feel how ready he is for you…_ Sasuke's inner alpha cooed. _Feel how soft he is inside._ Sasuke looked down to where his fingers were inside Naruto. Naruto was indeed soft inside. _Imagine how good he'll feel wrapped around your dick._ His alpha continued. _Your knot won't ever go down. You'll feel so good._ Sasuke's eye twitched, shut up! He internally cursed the metaphorical alpha voice that in reality was his own subconscious. _Why? You know I'm right. When's the last time you let your knot swell and actually enjoyed it?_ _You love this omega, you know he's special. He's devoted himself to you so end his suffering and claim him already!_

Sasuke growled. His inner alpha was right! He was fighting so hard to control him self and for what? For the sake of his friend? For his own selfish insecurities? For social morality? Fuck all of that! Resisting was hurting both him and Naruto! He had tried so hard he really had but when something feels as destined as this there really is no stopping it.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He didn't want to lose himself in his rut. He wanted to properly do this. He wanted Naruto to be clear headed too so he quickly scent marked Naruto. The injection of his pheromones managed to bring Naruto a little bit out of the haze but not by much. His heat had gotten stronger so a simple scent mark wasn't as effective as before. By tomorrow it'd probably have no effect at all. And to think Sasuke had thought it would work up until Naruto's heats apex.

"Naruto, listen to me." Sasuke took his fingers out and grabbed Naruto's cheeks to force the omega to make eye contact.

"Hmm?" Naruto stared up lovingly at Sasuke.

"I never told you but I love you too!" Sasuke wanted Naruto to know at least that much before he mated him. "I don't know how long-fuck, maybe since that day on the bridge I felt something for you…but I do, I love you!"

Since Naruto was loopy with heat Sasuke hadn't expected for Naruto to truly understand what he had said but to his surprise Naruto had reacted.

"You love me?" Naruto repeated in disbelief. Years of unrequited love had finally just been returned. Miraculously the strong emotional stimuli had been even more effective in sobering him up than the scent mark had been. It was like a shock to his system. He sat up on his elbows. "You love me?" Naruto repeated again in disbelief as he started to cry.

"I do, crybaby. I really do." Sasuke kissed Naruto's wet cheek. Such precious tears, how many had been spilt just for him? "No more crying okay?"

"Okay," Naruto felt like this was a dream. Sasuke loved him? He touched Sasuke's cheek just to check if he was real. He was solid. Of course this was real, he'd never be able to dream Sasuke's perfect face in clear detail the way it was right now. Sasuke never looked like this in his dreams. "Please kiss me." Naruto felt like he was going to boil over and explode. He was feeling so many emotions he couldn't handle it.

"Anything you want." Sasuke leaned his body against Naruto's and kissed him. Naruto gave into the weight and softly molded down into the mattress. They kissed languidly for a while. Licking at each other's tongues then sucking on the others lips. Naruto mostly let Sasuke do as he wanted like always. He liked it like that. Kissing turned to touching. Mostly touching on Sasuke's part. By the time Sasuke had his fingers back inside Naruto the omega had succumbed to his heat again. It didn't matter now. Naruto knew he loved him that's all Sasuke wanted.

Sasuke slipped his dick out. It was sensitive. He was in a rut but hadn't touched himself since starting it. He tipped a hat to his own endurance. He didn't even think it was possible for him to exert so much self-control.

"It's big." Naruto had never seen an alphas dick before. Sasuke being a superior alpha meant that his dick was even bigger than most. Even while flaccid its size was admirable. But when erect, well let's just say it could intimidate someone fairly easily.

"I know it is but I know that you can handle it." Sasuke was far past the point of stopping so if Naruto got scared now it'd be hard to. Not that he wouldn't but it'd be a struggle. "You can take it for me though right, Naruto?" Sasuke rubbed his dick as he spoke. Spreading his precum from his tip to coat all around his dick. He didn't even need to do it though. From the looks of Naruto's soaking wet hole he knew he could slide in with ease.

"Yes." Naruto held his legs open. He practically had hearts in his eyes. Finally what he had been begging for was coming true. _Claim me, claim me, claim me…make me yours forever._

"I knew you could." Sasuke smiled as he lined his dick up with Naruto's hole. He took a mental picture of Naruto before sliding in. He wanted to remember this last moment before he took Naruto's virginity. It'd all become blurry once he gave into his rut but for now he wanted to try and ingrain the image of Naruto as well as he could into his mind. He was finally going to make Naruto his…there was no going back. But that didn't matter.

His smile grew...this really did feel a lot like destiny.

* * *

Haku sat in darkness. Sasuke and Naruto had left only a few moments ago. He could feel his heart thudding in his heart. Pumping in time with the drip of the leaky faucet. _Drip, drip, drip..._ He would not admit it aloud but he was scared. He was too terrified to move. He had to go; he had to get out of here! He should've left as soon as Naruto had gone. He shouldn't even have come back inside the house! Any moment now he expected Itachi to show up on his doorstep to take Naruto. It was irrational since he knew he still had some time before Itachi came but his fear made him think impossible things. What would Itachi do when he found out he was too late? Naruto was long gone and out of his reach preferably forever? Itachi would surely go crazy. He knew the alpha well, he hated to admit it but he knew Itachi very, very well. He had been foolishly in love with that alpha once long ago. It'd be impossible for him to not know at least Itachi's most basic characteristic quirks and ways of thinking. The moment he realized that Naruto was hidden away because of his heat he'd want to kill someone. Haku had to go now! He had to get to Zabuza and tell him about all of this. He and Zabuza had to go somewhere safe. After Itachi was done with him he knew Itachi would go for his mate next. But Haku couldn't move. He was stuck, scared stiff. The only silver lining was that Naruto had managed to get away.

Haku jumped to his feet. He had been crouched down trying to hide but not anymore. He couldn't be scared at a pivotal moment like this! He ran to his bedroom and threw a suitcase on his bed. He opened up his draw and began to throw clothes into it. After he had a sufficient amount of clothes he put only his most valuable kanzashi in it. He wanted to cry. He'd have to leave behind almost his entire kanzashi collection along with all his pretty kimonos. He had amassed his collection over the years and now he'd be parting with them. It sounded like such a silly thing to be sad to part with clothes and jewelry but to a geisha their collections told their story. He let his fingers graze against a jeweled black orchid kanzashi he was gifted by one of his customers years ago. Itachi would most likely destroy all of them. He'd probably burn them. He had a flare for the dramatics like that.

Twenty minutes had passed which consisted of Haku packing his things. He tried to be fast but packing even a portion of his entire life's work was hard. Just as he had finished a dreaded knock sounded on the front door.

This was it. Itachi was here.

The fear came over him all over again. He hadn't even locked the door had he? Had he subconsciously wanted this to happen? No! He hadn't but fear was a monstrous thing. It played mind tricks on you. Haku held his breath as the knocks became numerous until finally he heard the door creak open. He put his hand over his mouth to hold his breath in. He should've only packed the bare necessities! Maybe he could escape out the window?

"Hello? Is anyone home?" A melodious voice that didn't belong to Itachi called out. Haku had never heard that voice before. Or if he had it was one he could not easily recall. He didn't relax though. Just because it wasn't Itachi didn't mean it couldn't be one of Itachi's lackeys.

"I'm sorry to intrude but this is the home of the geisha Haku isn't it? I've traveled far to come here." The figure spoke in a very refined accent. Even more posh than Haku's. Whoever they were they weren't lying. They were very far away from home. That accent was so distinct; he knew it to be the accent only used within the capital.

"I'm sorry this is sudden but I an pressed for time. Please, I can't be here long!" The person sounded desperate. Like they would cry at any moment.

Haku slowly revealed himself. If this was one Itachi's cohorts he wasn't like the rest of them. He actually sounded sincere. In the darkness of the room he could only make out the outline of the persons body. It was a short figure. Probably only a head taller than Haku.

"Ah! I'm so glad you're here!" The person exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Haku took a cautious step towards them. If this turned out to be some sort of act and they attacked then he wanted some space between them so he could defend himself.

"My name is not important right now." The figure spoke in a rush. Haku hadn't even noticed but the person was short of breath. Was he scared?

"I'm afraid I insist you tell me."

"I am..." The figure paused as if thinking a great deal about whether or not to tell their name. The silence was palpable. What was so secretive that this person couldn't even deliver their name? Finally the figure broke their silence. "You can call me Minato."

"Minato?" Haku tested the name on his tongue. It felt foreign.

"What has brought you here, Minato?"

There was a pause then a sound that sounded like Minato had begun to cry. Haku quickly lit the candle on the nearby desk. Haku grabbed the light and turned it to Minato to go and comfort him but stopped in his tracks as the light framed Minato's face.

"Y-you-" Haku was at a loss for words. Minato's body was mostly hidden. He wore a large hooded robe that reached pass his toes. He was entirely concealed except for his face. It was like looking at a mirror image of Naruto. Minato had the same features, the full lips, the bright blue eyes, and tan skin. Without a doubt in his mind Haku knew...

Minato nodded seeing the understanding settle in Haku's brown orbs. "Now that you understand you know why I'm here." Minato stopped crying, his pretty features turned serious, "I'm here for my son!"

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuun. Lmao sorry to end the chapter on such a bomb but I had to! Heheh you guys have so many guesses about Naruto's birth family be prepared things are about to get revealed very soon. But yay finally SN are together, Sasuke can finally stop being such a meanie to Naruto.** **Gosh I can't thank you guys enough for the support! I read every single review you guys send so thank you my loves! We made it to chapter 10 woot woot *celebrates alone lmao***

 **The feedback for my question in the last chapter was soooo divided. It was about half & half. Some of you wanted Sasuke to lose control while others were like noooo not yet lol. Sorry but I gave in and had Sasuke give into his alpha desires ;-; Thank you for helping me make the decision though! I really like asking you guys so I have another question for you all~**

 **My question is: _Would descriptive full on penetration next chapter between Naruto and Sasuke disturb you guys or should I keep it how I did this chapter and not describe the penetration?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A.N:_ _Some of you will hate this chapter and some of you will love it. I look forward to your reactions! A quick TY to my lovely Beta HeartSNS who edited this at her work lmao._**

 _ **Warnings: blood, gore, forced sex, sex in general. If you are squeamish perhaps this isn't the chapter for you. :c**_

* * *

Naruto cried as Sasuke's dick moved inside him. His tears weren't from pain, the pain had long since passed, the tears were from the overwhelming pleasure. He had never known anything could feel this good. Sasuke's pace was fast. Tortuously, fast. It felt like a small fire would ignite where they were connected. Naruto couldn't keep up. He was no match against Sasuke, so he allowed the alpha to move inside him at whatever pace that pleased him.

It had been like this for the gods knew how long. Naruto had lost the ability to keep track of time long ago. Days bled together into what felt like one blessed eternity.

Naruto had bouts of clarity that he would go in and out of. He could only remember the times when he was in those twilight conscious moments. His mind was focused but only barely so. It was like he had momentarily taken a step out of the boiling pits of his heat. Everything was muffled when he was in this state. Like he was looking at the world behind a satin veil. It was almost dreamlike. A trance that would abruptly end without a moment's notice as the heat surged back up to swallow him into its fiery depths all over again.

Sasuke had those moments too it seemed. When he was in his twilight moment he'd be soft, sweet even. His hips would move so slowly and he'd murmur sweet nothings to Naruto as he gently fucked him. But when he was out of the dreamlike moment, the way he was right now, he was a complete beast. He'd thrust wildly and shower bite marks all over Naruto's skin. At one-point, Naruto could even recall Sasuke biting at his collar. His frenzied attempts had resulted in Naruto's neck becoming littered with bite marks but Naruto didn't care. He had tried right along with Sasuke to claw the collar off.

Naruto wished he could stay in his serene state all the time. In this frame of mind he felt somewhat in control. Whenever he felt the heat surging up again he'd slowly lose his mind and the only thing that calmed him was Sasuke being inside him.

"Hnn." Naruto whined. He had just had another dry orgasm. It was the second time that day from what he could remember. He had cum so many times that his body had difficulty producing semen, unlike Sasuke who seemed to never run out. Each time it was still hot inside him too. So warm, like a kiss delivered within him. Naruto's legs trembled as his body quivered from the pleasure. When he came, his entire body felt like it was spasming. He had no control over it and the feeling was too intense. No matter how many times he orgasmed, his body would convulse.

Sasuke growled as Naruto's body shook underneath him. He bit down on Naruto's shoulder and continued to thrust his dick in and out. He stalled for a second, pressing his hips so that he was buried all the way inside of Naruto. He held there, basking in the way Naruto desperately tightened around him like he was urgently trying to trap him inside.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He tried to kiss him but his body was still suffering from tremors. His arms were shaking, he could barely keep a hold on Sasuke. He gave up mid kiss and threw his head back onto the fluffy pillow and settled his arms on his sides.

Sasuke's red eyes were unfocused as he pulled back and admired Naruto's pleasure filled face. If the alpha could truly see him Naruto didn't know. When Sasuke was in his beast mode he was exactly that-a beast. If he saw Naruto as he was or as just another hole to fuck into, Naruto would not know until he grew the courage to ask. For now though he didn't care. He'd gladly be a hole for Sasuke to release his desires inside of. Better him than someone else.

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke's pace sped up even more. He could feel the pressure building between his cheeks. Sasuke's knot was growing as he neared his orgasm. Naruto wanted it. No matter how many times he had already felt it he craved the feel of Sasuke's knot. It was indescribable how good it felt. It made Naruto feel whole, like everything was right in the world.

Naruto caressed Sasuke's cheek. Gently rubbing his hand against the soft skin. "Sasuke-san," Naruto whined at the back of his throat. He wanted it bad. Sasuke already knew, Naruto didn't have to say it. Even in his beastly mindset Sasuke's instincts knew what the omega was craving. Sasuke wound his arms underneath Naruto's back, pulling the omega closer against him, pushing himself in deeper. Naruto's body was pressed right against Sasuke's flushed one. It wasn't close enough for Naruto. He wrapped his trembling legs and arms around Sasuke. "I love you," Naruto whispered to Sasuke as he felt the alpha swelling inside him. His legs started to feel like jelly. The way they always did during this moment. He would go numb soon.

Sasuke grunted. He was lost in his rut right now. Naruto's words of adoration were like the flutter of butterfly wings, he couldn't hear them at all. In his mind the only thing resonating was the silent chant to get his omega pregnant.

Naruto's legs went completely numb when Sasuke came and his knot finally swelled to its full size. It was so big inside him. He wedged his hand between his and Sasuke's sweaty bodies and rubbed his lower belly where a little bulge had formed. Sasuke's knot was so big that it could be seen pressed up against his lower stomach. If it hadn't felt so good the sight would've terrified him.

"Thank you." Naruto murmured. He was in total bliss. He could not imagine being any happier than he was in this moment. Maybe if Sasuke could bite his neck though...

Sasuke was breathing hard. His ragged breath tickled the shell of Naruto's ear. Sasuke was slowly entering his twilight state. Naruto loved this moment when they were both in their right minds. It didn't always happen but when it did Naruto loved it. Sasuke's eyes slowly cleared, his wits had come back to him.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-san." Sasuke's eyes had lost their unfocused overlay. He blinked, then grabbed Naruto and rolled them over so that Naruto was lying on top of him. Naruto moaned, the movement had caused Sasuke's knot to jostle around inside him.

"Sorry," Sasuke sighed. He was covered in sweat. He looked utterly exhausted. Knotting an omega felt sublime for an alpha but it also took a hell of a lot of energy out of them too.

"It's okay, it feels good." Naruto kissed Sasuke's red lips. That little peck evolved into more kisses and even more kisses until they were full on making out. It was _never_ enough. Naruto felt like he wanted to devour Sasuke and eat him whole. As they kissed Naruto sensually moved his hips. He couldn't feel his legs but he could feel Sasuke deep inside him. With each move and twist of his hips Sasuke's prick would hit that special spot inside him that made the ache deep within him feel even better. Naruto knew Sasuke was tired so he'd do his part in making them both feel good.

Sasuke let out a breathy laugh. He grabbed Naruto's hips and helped the omega move. "You're getting good at this, eh?" Sasuke gazed at Naruto's face through hooded eyes. Naruto's head was thrown back and his features were twisted with pleasure. He hungrily roved his eyes down Naruto's body. His pink nipples were erect and swollen from being sucked on so much and his cute little dick was so hard it curved up against his stomach. What drew Sasuke's eye the most though was the erotic sight of the outline of his dick protruding against Naruto's lower belly. He was resting right at the crevice of Naruto's womb. He could feel it, his dick felt like it was being compressed by the softest silk. He dragged his hand from Naruto's hip and lightly caressed the bulge. Naruto moaned as the alphas rough hand touched at his sensitive stomach.

"Ahh," Naruto panted as Sasuke added more pressure downward.

The little pant made Sasuke's knot grow a tiny bit more. He knew perfectly well what this image signified. With his knot so deep inside Naruto's ass and his cum filled inside Naruto's womb he was certain Naruto was going to get pregnant. The thought before would've worried him, even horrified him since Naruto was so young, but now it was his greatest wish. He had said he wanted to claim Naruto's body in every single way and that hadn't been an exaggeration. His primal urges wanted and needed to impregnate Naruto. Every alpha would know when they saw Naruto's swollen belly that he was taken. It was an alpha's most basic instinct to knot their omega and for a superior alpha like Sasuke, who had never felt the lull to impregnate an omega before, it was all consuming. When he had knotted Sakura it hadn't been like this. He hadn't felt a pounding in his head yelling at him to impregnate her. He had simply done it to her because it was expected of him to sire a child with her. But with Naruto, gods, he was certain if his seed didn't take root then he'd fucking lose it. He just needed to make all of Naruto his. Was that too much to wish for? This intense desire was similar to how Naruto had felt about him all those years. It was a true testament that Naruto had been able to hold out for so long.

This urge to own and monopolize was new to Sasuke. It scared him but he could not fight it so he didn't. Naruto was his and the omega felt the same way. He readily accepted Sasuke's knot and allowed him to fill him with his cum. It was perfect. He didn't know what he would've done if Naruto had not allowed him to knot him. Of course that would never happen since Naruto had yearned for him for years. But if he had refused him...gods it would've wounded Sasuke beyond all repair.

Naruto kept moving his hips until he got too tired. He got tired fast. His body was small and unaccustomed to sex so he grew wary easily. By the sixth or seventh thrust he'd already began panting and lax. Even kissing was sometimes tiring for the omega. His lips would begin to hurt and sting from all the nips and sucking. Naruto's lips were bruised and a beautiful shade of deep red now because of it.

Naruto's body was indeed delicate. It was to be expected since he was an omega, but he was even more so than normal because of his age. If Sasuke gripped Naruto too tightly it'd almost always leave a bruise behind. Naruto's thighs were now full of bruises for that very reason. Sasuke tried to be gentle when he could but when he became lost in his rut he couldn't really control it. Naruto had left him some marks too though. When the omega succumbed to his heat he scratched Sasuke's back up frequently and even bit him. Sasuke's neck and chest were now littered with bite marks. He wasn't complaining though. The wounds were a source of pride for him. It showed how good he had made his omega feel. It was such a foolish though but it was the truth.

"Tired?" Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's long blond tresses. Naruto's hair had somehow managed to stay relatively untangled despite their wild activities. Even though Sasuke was sure he had pulled on it during his more beastly moments it still hung down Naruto's back with relativity no knots.

"I can't feel my legs at all." Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's chest. He turned his head sideways so that he could glance up at Sasuke through his lashes. "But I love how big you feel inside of me."

"It amazes me that you can say that with such an innocent face," Sasuke tutted. Naruto wasn't even aware sometimes how the things he said could be perceived as lewd. It was arousing to Sasuke but also a little worrisome. What if Naruto accidentally aroused another man with his careless innocence by saying something sexual? Thinking about it annoyed him.

"I'm only saying the truth." Naruto drew a nonsensical pattern on Sasuke's chest absentmindedly as he spoke. "It feels so good I think I've become addicted."

Sasuke laughed. "Addicted to the feel of my knot?" He turned them so that they were both lying on their sides. "I've never heard that before."

"Good." Naruto's finger pressed harder on Sasuke's chest, "I want to be the only one." It was left unsaid but they both knew what Naruto meant. He was barring Sasuke from ever knotting or sleeping with another omega again and that included Sakura. They both knew that was impossible seeing as how Sakura was Sasuke's wife, which meant he was expected to aid her during her heats. It was a delicate predicament. One that Sasuke didn't want to deal with at this moment.

"I know." Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head. "I know and I'm sorry."

Naruto shook his head. He bit his bottom lip as he began to pant. Sasuke's knot was starting to go down. The feeling was too much for Naruto. He instinctually didn't want the knot to deflate. The serious conversation was forgotten as Sasuke lifted one of Naruto's legs and pressed his knot deeper inside of him. It was for the better because they both knew no real serious conversation could be had while they were like this.

The conversation about Sakura would have to wait along with many others.

* * *

Haku gawked at the blonde omega standing before him. This was Naruto's mother? It was uncanny how much Naruto resembled him. He had inherited the same sunny shade of blonde hair, warm blue eyes, tan complexion and right down to the dimpled smile. The only notable difference was the shape of Minato's face. Naruto had more rounded cheeks which gave his face an endearing heart shape compared to Minato's more angular one. Seeing Minato was like looking at Naruto in the future. The resemblance made Haku shudder. The resemblance screamed at him that no matter how much he loved and cared for Naruto like a son, Naruto wasn't his actual kin. His little duck's real mommy was standing right in front of him with all the graciousness of a royal.

"My son, where is he?" Minato demanded again. His tears had dried but he was still emotional, like he'd crack at the slightest provocation. He was vulnerable and yet his eyes were fierce. A dangerous combination.

"And why should I tell you that?" Haku said defensively. Even though he knew Minato was Naruto's biological mother Naruto was still his. He wouldn't give up his little duck so easily. Even if it was selfish of him he just couldn't do it. "You have no right to come into my home and demand to see a child that you gave up. Naruto is my son!"

The harsh words visibly caused Minato to flinch. The tears swelled again but he didn't let them fall. " _Your_ son?" Minato repeated.

"Yes, _mine_." Haku said confidently. "Just because you have a blood relation with him doesn't mean you can just come and take him away from me. I was the one who gave him love! I bought him from a filthy okiya where he was working as a maid. I gave him a home! You can't just come in here and demand to know his whereabouts! He suffered so much in that okiya you left him at, you don't even have the right-"

As Haku was ranting a new person entered the room. His words died on his lips as he went white with fear thinking it was Itachi but then the person came closer into the candle light. It wasn't Itachi but a girl. She had black hair cut straightly up to her thin shoulders and wide brown eyes. She wore a cloak identical to Minato's. The bottom half of her face was concealed with a mask. Under her cloak her build looked muscular too.

"Minato-sama, I just received word his lordship has just arrived home. We need to go now!" Her voice was much more feminine than her body. She was without a doubt Minato's body guard.

"Already?!" Minato looked as if he had just had the wind knocked out of him. "That can't be..."

"I'm afraid so, Minato-sama."

"Ready the car!" Minato turned quickly to Haku. "I know you think low of me, but please come with me. There's much you don't know. I never willingly abandoned my son and if you could only come with me I'll tell you all. But we must hurry, we don't have time!"

Haku was taken aback by the urgency in Minato's voice. His blue eyes were tear rimmed, but he could not see any dishonesty in them. So he hadn't intentionally given Naruto up? Haku hated to admit it but if that was true it changed everything. Against his own wishes he would take Minato up on his offer. He couldn't be so stubborn. If Minato was telling the truth then...Naruto deserved to know.

Haku gave a nod yes.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Minato cried. "We must go though, now!"

This was for the better anyways. It wasn't safe at his home anymore. Itachi would arrive within the first rays of sunlight. "Yes, let's."

They left the cabin together. Haku looked back upon his home. All he had now were his few important keepsakes he had hastily packed. Everything else inside...he'd probably never see any of it again. Everything he had worked so hard for...gone forever.

He said goodbye with solely his eyes then boarded the awaiting car.

'This was for the better' he bitterly reminded himself as they drove away into the darkness of the night.

They were on the road for about an hour. Minato had said he was taking them to a place he had in the Capitol. Haku hadn't questioned it. It wasn't like he had a say in where to go. It was quiet in the car. The night passed by in a quickness that left Haku feeling uneasy. He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. He missed his little duck so much it ached. He prayed to the gods that Sasuke would get to his hideout on time. He prayed that Naruto wouldn't suffer much during his first heat. And he prayed most of all that Itachi would be unable to find them.

"You're so very quiet," Minato voiced, breaking the silence. He had been watching Haku's face for a while now. Haku had pretended not to notice. He was still wary with Minato. He didn't want to engage in idle conversation unless it pertained to the story he had promised to tell him.

"As are you." Haku dragged his eyes away from the passing scenery outside and looked upon Minato. It still struck him how much Naruto resembled him. It was that foreign blood. The blonde hair and blue eyes, the combination was bewitching. Even in the darkness of the car Minato's hair shined with a dull brilliance. "You said you didn't willingly abandon Naruto. We have time now, care to elaborate?" Haku needed to hear something, anything to take his mind off all his other worries.

Minato casted his eyes down. "Now isn't the time for that story."

"You told me you'd tell me." Haku demanded with a tenor of frustration in his voice. "That's the only reason I agreed to come with you. You know that."

"It's not an easy story to tell, Haku-kun." Minato gripped his hands in his lap. They were pretty hands, delicate and without any roughness. Minato lived in comfort that much was obvious. He'd have no reason to lift a finger for work. It irritated Haku. When he had bought Naruto from Tsunade, his little duck's hands had been so worn out and rough to the touch with welts sprinkled around them. "You may think otherwise but when I had my son things weren't so easy. Even now things are...difficult."

Haku had guessed that was the case. He had pieced together some theories based on little actions and words Minato had given. Like how Minato seemed to be in hiding. As if no one else could know he had come to find Naruto. He also could tell that Minato was from a good family or at least of high standing. The way he spoke and his mannerism indicated his class. Haku had pieces of the puzzle but he wanted to know the whole story. If Minato was of good social standing how come he had never seen him before? Or at the very least heard of his family? In his line of work it was inevitable to know those sorts of things. But Minato had never come across his path. There was so much still that he didn't know. It was suspicious to say the least.

"Who are you really?" Haku asked bluntly.

"I already told you, my name is-"

" _No,_ not your name…I mean who are _you_? What's your family name? Why come now after all this time? Tell me the story you promised."

Minato sighed glumly. "You know it's difficult for me to remember the past. If there was a way to go back I would. I'm sure you share the same sentiments?"

Haku gave no response. Of course if it were possible he'd go back in time and change many things but that was an unrealistic fantasy so why bother entertaining such a ridiculous notion? He stared at Minato, his eyes urging him to continue.

"Why come now you ask?" Minato gave a small bitter laugh. "You say that as if I chose to wait out the days. Bidding my time leisurely until it struck me to come for my son." Minato's voice wavered, "you're a geisha. I'm sure you've heard the rumors by now, that the emperor keeps a consort of yellow hair."

A memory of a long ago conversation flashed in Haku's mind. On the day of Naruto's debut, one of the geishas at the teahouse had said something about a blonde consort that the emperor kept hidden. Haku could still remember Jiraiya's drunken reply to the geisha. _'...gossip trash...I've never seen her, so I don't believe it...'_ Seeing was believing… but was it really?

"So you're telling me you're the consort of the emperor?" Haku said skeptically. The emperor's consorts were on the same status as a wife. They were considered shadow empresses because of the power and respect they commanded and the power they wielded. In some cases if the empress failed to provide the emperor with a viable heir, then the eldest son of one of the consorts would be chosen to take up the title of emperor. It was as good as a position an omega could ever hope for. The emperor's consorts lived in luxury, lavished with the finest things and most importantly they were kept under strict protection. They were the shining jewels of Japan. It was the position Haku had been trying to put Naruto in after he secured his mizuage with the emperor and he believed Naruto would actually be able to achieve it before Itachi had ruined everything. The way he always did.

"Yes, I am the emperor's hidden consort." Minato clarified. There was no pride or sense of superiority when he said it. It was an admittance that appeared to weigh on his thin shoulders like an anchor. It would drag him down and drown him.

"Aren't they all?" Haku said distrustfully. He was having trouble actually believing Minato. Just because there was a rumor about it didn't make it a fact.

"Yes, but not like me. I am literally hidden. Forbidden to leave the palace. The other consorts may leave to fancy parties, to visit their families, and do whatever they want so long as they consult with the emperor beforehand and take guards with them but I can never leave. That's why it's been so hard for me to get to my son. Today is the farthest I've traveled from the palace."

"Why are you forbidden to leave?" Haku didn't understand. The purpose of a jewel was to show it off not keep it locked away.

Minato smiled sadly. "Take a wild guess Haku-kun."

Haku was quiet for a prolonged moment until it dawned on him. _A consort of yellow hair._ "Because of your foreign blood?"

"You're as smart as you appear. The political climate does not leave room for foreigners to exist freely in upper society. The emperor would lose all favor if the people knew he had a foreign whore, as the people say, warming his bed at night."

Haku had foolishly believed that perhaps Naruto's beauty would surpass his foreign blood. But if Minato, who possessed beauty just like Naruto's, hadn't been able to live freely as a consort, then Naruto wouldn't be able to either. The plan had been ruined before Itachi ever stepped into the picture.

"So the rumors are true then?"

Minato nodded.

"So...do you mean to tell me that Naruto...the emperor is his father?" Haku blurted out in disbelief.

"Gods, no!" Minato looked appalled at the very thought. "I would never let a foolish man like that father my child." Minato's eyes unfocused as he looked off pass Haku, "Naruto's father..." Minato got lost in thought.

"Who is Naruto's father?" Haku had patiently waited but he was raging with questions that needed answers. He wholly believed Minato now. He was the emperor's consort, but there were still missing pieces of the story that he wanted to know. Not only to calm his curiosity but also to tell Naruto in the event Minato didn't.

"That isn't important for you to know." Minato's eyes focused again. "All you need to know is that it's hard for me to leave the palace. You may not know this but I had my son until the age of three. He was mine and mine alone for those three years. Like I said our emperor is a fool. He believed that Naruto was his son, he allowed me to keep him even though Naruto was to remain hidden in the palace because of his yellow hair, just like me. It wasn't until the Uchiha's told the emperor that Naruto wasn't his. Those bloodthirsty Uchiha's told the emperor that the only way I could atone for my betrayal was by having my son killed. Those Uchiha's...they run everything in this country. My lord husband is a fool because he allows that. He lets them do as they please, the yakuza are too strong for him to handle. He pretends they are his comrades, the best of friends, is how he likes to think of their relationship. But that is far from the truth. The Uchiha's own him. My lord husband is just too embarrassed to admit it."

Minato's hands clenched into fists on his lap. "When my foolish husband told me the verdict that Naruto was to be murdered, I very nearly struck him. The coward that he was, it sickened me. He told me it'd happen first thing the next morning. I had planned to runaway that night but I knew it'd be impossible so I settled on saving my sons life. With some help I was able to get Naruto out of the palace. That night I said goodbye to Naruto…my son, my precious sunlight. He was the only happiness I had known in that palace, aside from Naruto's father of course. But by that time my love was no longer there..."

Minato gripped his hands, almost to the point where he had begun to wring them. "To watch my son be whisked out the window into the night had been the hardest thing I have ever experienced. Knowing that I may never see him again physically broke me. The next morning the emperor found out what I had done. I was whipped and beaten like a dog. All at the Uchiha's orders of course. If it was up to my lord husband, he would've moved along with our lives as if nothing had happened. The child was gone so it was of no worry to him anymore but for the Uchiha's that wasn't enough. The only reason I wasn't beaten to death was because the Uchiha's wanted me to live and suffer the absence of my child. As a final punishment to ensure I'd never be able to betray the emperor again, they impaired by womb. I was to never have another child again. I wanted to run away. To find my sunlight but I was traumatized. I thought it would be better if Naruto stayed hidden forever. I didn't know what the Uchiha's would do if they found him so I kept myself sane by reminding myself that my baby was safe. During that time I didn't know that the family of merchants I had entrusted Naruto to had sold him to an okiya. I had no knowledge that my sunlight was suffering away in an okiya. If I had known he was living such a life...as I've said, I would reverse time."

Haku was dead silent. The tears on his cheeks had been falling without his notice. He had terribly misjudged Minato. No wonder he spoke his title of the emperors consort with so much despair. It had given him nothing but tragedy in his life.

"I'm so sorry." Haku didn't know what else to say.

"Don't be. Now I plan to set things right."

"How?" It seemed so bleak. What could one omega do against the combined forces of the Uchiha's and the emperor?

Minato opened his mouth to elaborate but in that instant the car skidded to a stop. The tires screeched as the vehicle swerved until it was forced to break. It barely missed colliding with a tree.

Haku and Minato fumbled around in the car. Their bodies had been propelled forward at such a great force the only thing that had kept them rooted in their seats was the belts fastened around them.

"Minato-sama are you okay?!" The black haired girl asked frantically. She had been driving the car and had suffered the greatest impact and yet she was still more concerned with her master.

"I'm fine, what happened?" Minato fixed his hair and dusted off his cloak. He was disoriented. Haku was feeling the same way. Everything appeared blurry like he was seeing through a telescope underwater.

"I'm not sure master! There was nothing in the road at all! I think perhaps one of the tires blew out?" The girl was talking fast, like she was speaking another language. Was Haku just imagining that? He gripped his head and pressed down. There was ringing in his ears.

"I'll go check, wait here master!" The girl bowed and exited the car.

Haku laid his head back against the car seat and closed his eyes. He felt like he was going to throw up. With great effort he lolled his head to the side and peaked at Minato. He looked even worse off than him! He was hunched over with his legs folded against him. His head was between his knees; simply breathing in and out was a chore for him. Haku patted Minato's back, soothing him. All that mattered was that they both survived to see another day.

"Is everything okay out there?" Minato panted. A minute had passed already and his attendant hadn't come back with any news yet.

As the seconds ticked by, Minato was regaining his refined composure, as was Haku. The shock was wearing off. He no longer felt sick but his body did feel sore all over. The safety belt had branded a bruise along his sternum and stomach and the back of his neck hurt. Probably from how hard his head had snapped forward upon impact.

"Seiya, answer me!" Minato called. "Remember that we must hurry!" Another second passed and nothing. "She knows we have no time!" Minato had a little worried crease between his brows. He opened his door to see what the holdup was.

Haku hummed. He laid his head down while he waited for Minato to return. His eyes shot open when a heart stopping scream sounded out. It was the type of scream that sent shivers down a person's spine.

"No!" Minato's voice was anguished. Raw with emotion that entailed something tragic had happened. "What have you done?!"

Haku jumped out of the car running on pure instinct. If he had taken a moment to think rationally he would've known to not dare step foot outside the car. If he had been in his right mind he would've realized what was happening and he would've locked the car doors, slipped into the driver's seat and driven away. But Haku wasn't in his right mind. So he stupidly went out to see what the reason was for Minato's terrifying scream.

Everything felt like it was moving at a halted pace. Haku first noticed the blood on the ground. Under the moonlight it appeared black. He followed the trail of blood with his eyes to its source. _Seiya._ The poor girl had been stabbed in the chest. Her wide brown eyes were open as if she had seen a ghost and her mouth was slack open. A surprise kill. She hadn't seen the blade coming. Haku then noticed Minato, hunched over Seiya's dead body. There were no tears in his eyes; he had cried them all out earlier that night. There were no tears left for him to cry. But his face was twisted with sorrow. He stared down at Seiya as if she might still wake up if he hoped hard enough. Standing a few paces away from Minato was the killer. Haku couldn't even feign shock. He had known, _always known,_ that Itachi would catch him.

"Haku-chan." Itachi looked like death. His face hidden in the shadows of the night. Only the crimsons blood running down his katana and the pale of his face drew in light. "I finally found you. I have to say I was not pleased when I arrived at your home and found it empty. Not pleased at all."

"Nothing I do is ever aimed to please you." Haku glared defiantly. His legs wobbled with fear underneath his yukata skirts but he refused to show how scared he was. Breathe, it just might be your last breath.

Standing behind Itachi was his crew. Kisame, Deidara, and his cousin Shisui, who were looking out with a morose expression and a few other lackeys that Haku was too scared to identify at the moment. One of Itachi's henchman had set out a spiked rope onto the road. That was the reason for the crash. Haku shuddered. This meant that Itachi had some of his men waiting for them here for the gods knew how long. Itachi had anticipated Haku would try to get away. The question was who had tipped him off? Itachi had no idea that Naruto had gotten his heat. Haku was expecting Itachi hours from now when Naruto ended up being a no show at his party.

"I love that look on your face." Itachi smiled. "Confused are you?"

Haku glared. He was confused and he loathed it. No matter how hard he tried, Itachi was always a few steps ahead of him. "Who told you?"

"A certain snake gave me a call. He gave me some exciting news. You have no idea how fast I had to drive to get here as quickly as I did. So let's do things smoothly. Where is my Cherry-chan so I can personally congratulate him, _hmm?_ "

Haku spat at Itachi. It missed but the meaning was delivered nice and clear. He wouldn't be saying anything about Naruto's location. Itachi could go fuck himself on his katana.

Itachi's smile wavered, his lips dipping to one side, "I asked you nicely. My patience is very thin, Haku. Where is he?"

Haku's entire body was shaking. Damn this man! How he hated him. His body could do nothing but shake in his presence. "I will never tell you."

The slap delivered to Haku's cheek was followed by searing pain. It happened so swiftly that Haku was confused as to what happened when he landed on the dirt floor.

Itachi kneeled in front of him. "I hated doing that." Itachi cupped Haku's cheek. His thumb stroked the bruising soft skin. Haku was too paralyzed to stop it. "I hate marking up that face of yours. I truly hate it. Such a pretty thing should be cherished but I'm in no mood to entertain you right now. Tell me where he is or I'll have to leave more marks on you."

"Then do it!" Haku found his voice. "Do it because I'll never tell you. I don't know where he is! I let another man take him far far away from here so that you'd never be able to find him." Haku laughed crazily, "Do you hear that! You won't be able to lay a finger on him!"

Haku's body was blown back by another hit to his jaw. He cried out in pain but it was worth it. He'd take all that Itachi had in place of Naruto.

"Stop hitting him!" Minato jumped in. He cradled Haku's lax body against himself as he wiped the blood from Haku's busted lip.

"Your majesty," Itachi greeted Minato. He smiled dazzlingly, as if he hadn't just punched the lights out of an omega. "It's nice to see you. Sorry about your friend. She was disposable so I saw no reason to keep her around." Itachi kicked at Seiya's head. The force caused Seiya's head to crack; blood ran down her temple where Itachi's foot had impacted. If she were still alive the hard kick would've been enough to kill her all over again.

"You're a monster." Minato glared up at Itachi. "The gods will punish you!"

"Punishment?" Itachi chuckled, his blood red eyes were full of mirth, "you can speak of such things when you know fully well that it is you that will be receiving the punishment. You're going to be in deep trouble when I tell the emperor what you've been up to." Itachi tutted like he was scolding a child, he was having fun. He loved the look of horror on Minato's face. Haku wanted to scream at him, you fool, don't make such a face! That's what he wants! "What exactly are you doing with Haku-chan your majesty? I didn't take you much for the type to like geishas?"

"You're crazy. You know why." Minato's voice was thick with terror. Poor thing, Haku thought. But he was probably no better off. In Itachi's eyes he looked exactly like Minato. Cowering with fear but trying desperately to hide it.

"I was jesting. So, you finally built up the courage to seek out your son."

Haku's heart stalled for a second then resurged with rage. "You knew!" Haku hissed. For once his fear was outweighed by his anger. "You knew Minato was Naruto's mother?"

Itachi clicked his tongue. He grabbed Haku's chin and stared down at him as if he were appraising a prized pig. "Yes, I knew." He gripped Haku's quivering chin tightly, hard enough to hurt. "I adore that expression on you. Reminds me of our first time together."

Haku tore his face to the side to escape Itachi's hold. "How could you pretend to know nothing?! You knew this whole time! Is that why you've shown such intense interest in him?"

"Not true." Itachi sulked, his face was the picture of innocence. It was such a farce it made Haku want to strike him. "I didn't know until very recently."

"Liar!" Minato snapped. "You knew, you were there when it all happened. You were one of the Uchiha's who judged that my son should die. I could hardly believe a boy of your age at that time could be so cruel. You knew, liar!"

"Yes, I did agree with my father's decision but that doesn't mean I knew Naruto was your son. A golden haired omega is rare but I haven't gone through life thinking every single one I see is your son. How could I when I thought he was dead? I almost forgot about the whole incident entirely to be honest with you. It wasn't until this very night that I found out your son is alive."

Minato could not refute the logic of what Itachi had said but that didn't stop him from trying to. "Lies!"

"I would've never put it together until I saw you. Why else would you be with Haku, who is known now as the mother of the golden haired geisha. A geisha who, now that I see you, has a great resemblance to you. I thought your son was dead until tonight, that isn't a lie. It is your carelessness that showed me he still lives."

Minato, choked on his words. He couldn't get them out. Despite the intensity of this moment Haku felt deep sorrow for Minato. The one night he leaves the palace to find his son this happens to him. Haku can't imagine what he is feeling. To know that he is the reason that the Uchiha's now know his son still lives must be agony.

"Why are you so shocked?" Itachi laughed, "you didn't even change his name! We would've figured out his identity eventually. If you truly didn't want him to be found you would've at least given him a new name." Itachi reasoned like he wasn't the one at fault.

"What will you do now that you know?" Haku asked the question that Minato couldn't voice.

"That isn't any of your concern." Itachi was suddenly very serious, all mirth gone from his face.

"Kisame," Itachi snapped his finger. "Take his majesty back to his palace. I'm sure the emperor will be very pleased to have him back." Itachi turned to his cousin. "Shisui, bind my pretty misbehaving Haku-Kun. He'll be coming back home with us."

"As if I'll let you take us anywhere you demon!" Haku put his fist up ready to protect himself and Minato. It'd just be him fighting, Minato was still too deep in shock. But that was perfectly fine. Haku refused to go willingly. If he had to die tonight then he would.

"Seriously," Itachi's red eyes slanted, a chilling smile playing at his lips. "You never cease to amaze me. For you to think that you alone can win against a superior alpha is why I love to hurt you. Defiant little thing that you are, always have been, " Itachi then nodded his head. "Put him to sleep. I don't have time for his tricks."

Haku bared his teeth as Shisui and Kisame stalked towards them. Before Haku could even attempt anything Shisui had struck him. The hit had been so hard that he was losing consciousness.

His vision turned blurry. He blinked sluggishly. His eyes met Itachi's amused ones. As he fell back he got a glimpse of Minato. Minato's eyes stared ahead as if seeing nothing. Minato had lost everything. This night could've not gone worse if he wished it too. The last thing Haku saw was Minato's tear slowly sliding down his cheek.

Apparently Minato did still have tears left to cry.

 _You fool._

* * *

Naruto's body melted as the hot water enveloped him. It was the first cleansing he had had since the completion of his heat. It had ended only a few minutes ago.

At first Naruto hadn't been sure if he was in another twilight moment or not but then Sasuke had told him it was all over. As Sasuke explained to him that his rut and Naruto's heat were both indeed completed, his face was gaunt but there was a glow about him. Naruto had wondered if he had the same glow. He had asked Sasuke, too curious to keep the question to himself. The alpha had smiled. He pinched Naruto's cheek and told him that Naruto was always glowing. Right after that Sasuke had instructed him to stay in bed while he drew a bath for him. They were covered in each other's fluids. So much dry cum, it was not a nice feeling to say the least. A few minutes later Sasuke had come and carried Naruto to the bathroom, his sore legs dangled over Sasuke's strong arms as he carried him then placed him in the filled tub.

"Feel good?" Sasuke said from behind him. He had gotten in the tub with Naruto after the omega had asked him to. Naruto didn't want to be alone. He had begun to panic at the prospect of Sasuke being in a different room than him while he bathed. His needy behavior worried him and it also worried Sasuke, judging from the pitiful expression he gave. But the alpha hadn't said anything. He had given in and done as Naruto asked. They didn't talk about Naruto's clingy behavior, for now the omega's neediness would be left alone. Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his lap. Even though he was sore all over he still had the desire to grab Sasuke's lax cock and put it inside him. He felt so empty, like he was hollow. Sasuke's cock belonged inside him always. Of course he refrained from doing it now that his heat was over, their dynamic was different. They didn't have the excuse of their hormones to act upon. Even though they had done so much together Naruto was still shy.

"Mmm…really good." Naruto laid his head back against Sasuke's wet chest. He almost talked himself out of doing it but gave in at the last moment. "It's so comfortable in here with you, Sasuke-san." Naruto didn't want to ever leave. Life would be so nice if he could be with Sasuke in here forever.

"Yeah," Sasuke absentmindedly stroked the top of Naruto's damp head. The omega was right-it was comfortable but-"don't get too comfortable we're going to have to leave by nightfall."

Naruto sat up. The water sloshed out of the tub with the quickness of his movement. "Leave already? But-but-no! We just now are able to-"

"Naruto…" Sasuke bundled Naruto in his arms and gathered the omega back down against his chest. Naruto's back to his chest. He stroked Naruto's wet hair. "l know its sudden, but staying here longer would be unwise. We're so isolated here we don't know what my brother has done while we've been away. Haku could be in danger."

"My mother..." Naruto hadn't thought about that. He couldn't even correctly recall the last time he had seen his mom. He had been so lost in his heat it was all a blur. "Okay..."

"Cheer up, it won't be so bad. If all is well I can even aid you in your next heat if you'll have me?"

The gravity of the question made Naruto lift his head and crane it to the side so he could look Sasuke in the eye. "You mean...you wish to continue... _holding_ me?" Naruto had thought it was a onetime sort of thing. He was smiling before he could stop it.

"Of course. I did say that I loved you didn't I?" Sasuke slipped his hand into the water and fondled Naruto's small cock. There was no need for Sasuke to ask permission because they both knew Naruto would allow him to do anything to him. "Or were you hoping another alpha would help you through your next heat? Perhaps my brother? He would readily jump you at the chance." Sasuke brushed his fingers against the slit, rubbing at it. Naruto whimpered. His hunched forward as Sasuke's hand touched him in his most intimate area.

"Ahh…w-why would you assume such a thing? I would never want Itachi-san to touch me like this." Naruto unfolded his legs as Sasuke's fingers slid further down his cock. "I only want you. I love you too."

"I love hearing you say that." Sasuke preened like he expected Naruto to say that. "Now lift your hips." Sasuke's voice commanded in his ear. Naruto did as the alpha told. He pressed his head back against Sasuke's chest and balanced on his legs on either side of the tub so that they were both hanging over the tubs edge. He lifted up and instantly felt Sasuke's fingers prod at his entrance.

"You're still stretched out? And my cum is still inside of you too." Sasuke noted with a tint of awe in his voice. Without warning he slammed three fingers into Naruto. They slid in with ease. The sudden breach pulled a whine from Naruto's throat, Sasuke's thick fingers felt good. Familiar.

"I want you, please, inside."

"I am inside." Sasuke chuckled. He wiggled his fingers for emphasis.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I want _you_." Naruto reached between his legs and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. He pulled until the alphas fingers slipped out of him. He felt around for a second until he found what he was looking for. Sasuke's dick…it was so hard in his hand. He had felt it growing against him but holding it in his hand was different somehow. He could fully appreciate how big Sasuke was. He had become like this because of him. It filled Naruto with pride for a few passing moments. He doubted Sakura was ever able to make Sasuke grow to this extent.

Sasuke watched with lidded eyes as Naruto took his cock and guided it inside of him. Naruto greedily sucked him in. He was so tight it made Sasuke hiss. His fingers had slid in with ease but his dick was thick. It filled Naruto's hole to the very brim. He stared at the way Naruto's hole expanded as his cock went deeper and deeper inside of him.

"Mnnn,..yesss." Naruto moved his hips without noticing he had even begun to do it. He moved based on memory. He had been taking Sasuke's dick for the last week, his hips remembered the rhythm that felt the best. "Sasuke-san!" Naruto screamed when Sasuke grabbed him underneath his thighs and started fucking his hips up. The water swayed with the intensity of the movement. Naruto gripped the bathtub edge, his knuckles bleed white as he held on for dear life.

Sasuke grunted, Naruto was so small in his arms. It reminded him that he should be gentler. The omega was fragile. Fucking him this hard could break him but he couldn't stop his hips. He wanted to fuck Naruto so hard that his scent stayed imbedded inside of him. He wanted to go deeper inside but it wasn't possible in this position. He halted mid thrust and moved the omega so that Naruto was on his knees; Naruto had to crane his head up to avoid drowning in the tub water. But he didn't mind it. He bucked his hips back in a show for Sasuke to continue. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ass cheeks with both hands and spread them. It allowed him to better see his dick being swallowed up by Naruto's asshole.

"Fuck, Naruto…you should see yourself." Sasuke gasped when Naruto's hole began to clench around him. "Does my dick feel good?" It was a stupid question but Sasuke wanted to hear Naruto say it. He needed to hear him say it. He wanted the praise.

"Yes!" Naruto's reply was half gargled; he had been unable to keep his neck up so half his mouth was now submerged in the water. His hair floated atop the water like a million golden threads. Sasuke could see the collar on Naruto's neck perfectly in this angle. It made him snarl. He was going to have to find the blasted key for the collar before it drove him mad.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as Sasuke's teeth bit into the flesh of his back.

"That bastard." Sasuke muttered as he sunk another bite into Naruto's collar bone then into his shoulder. His hips continued to move so fast now that Naruto couldn't do anything but moan through his tears.

"Yes! More…more!" Naruto's words were intelligible as he came. If someone were to hear him they'd think he was wailing from pain but he wasn't. The pleasure was just that good. He would never get used to how good sex feels. His cum stained the water in spurts, mixing in with his hair.

Sasuke continued. He bit anywhere he could. His mind was blanking. His release was so close he could feel his balls tensing.

"Inside me, Sasuke-san, please inside!" Naruto begged brokenly. If Sasuke didn't release inside him he feared he would be left unsatisfied.

That's it. Naruto's begging sent Sasuke over the edge. Sasuke came hard. He held Naruto's slim hips as he pumped slowly. His cum rushed out of him and flooded Naruto's warm insides.

"Thank you." Naruto milked Sasuke's dick, squeezing it inside so that nothing would spill out. He was literally milking the moment for all it's worth.

They didn't move for a few seconds. The only sound in the bathroom was their ragged breathing and Naruto's soft whines as Sasuke's cum burned inside of him.

Naruto wished the moment would last but eventually Sasuke took his dick back out and said they needed to take another bath.

They drained the water and took another one but this time it was strictly for cleansing purposes. They both had to fight their desire as they washed themselves clean.

* * *

When Haku opened his eyes he was in a room within the Uchiha palace. He just knew he was there, he could tell because of the furnishings and the decor. The Uchiha's had that annoying flare for the expensive and dramatic. It looked nice but it was all so very gaudy. The room he was in was the gaudiest amongst the other Uchiha rooms he had seen before. It was familiar, he was certain he had been here before, years ago. He tried to remember but it escaped him.

"Good morning." Itachi's voice was like nails on glass. Such an infuriating sound that made Haku cringe. He wondered if there would ever be a day when the sound of it didn't strike fear and malice within his heart. "Or should I say good afternoon. Half the day is already passed."

Haku lifted his head. The bed he was on was soft underneath him. He looked around the room. The canopy hanging over the bed distorted his image a little but not enough that he couldn't spot Itachi. The alpha was sitting in a velvet lined recliner by the window. The window was open, showing the setting sun on the horizon. Haku could hear faint music and chatter coming from outside. It was the guests from the party. The party that Itachi had wanted Naruto to come to...

A gentle breeze blew across Itachi's face. Swaying his midnight colored hair across his pale cheeks before they settled back into place. Haku now knows why this room felt so familiar. It was the room he had spent his mizuage in with Itachi all those years ago. It was hard to remember because he had tried his hardest to repress that memory.

"You've been out for quite a while now. I'm certain Shisui didn't strike you that hard. You're always so dramatic." Itachi sighed as he brought a sake cup up to his lips. He had been drinking for a while. The glass bottle of sake on the table top beside him was half empty.

Itachi was calm. Too calm. It scared Haku more than when Itachi was smiling that sinister smile of his. He felt his heart beat pick up pace, a warning for him to get out of here. His eyes flickered to the shut door. If he was fast he could possibly be out the door before Itachi was able to stop him. Once he made it to the hall he'd yell as loud as he could. Maybe that sweet brown haired omega he had met the last time when he was here to fetch Naruto would hear him.

Itachi read his thoughts without effort. "Don't try to escape. I can assure you that you won't get very far."

Haku swallowed. Itachi's vagueness was so unlike him. He was flashy, he was the type to gloat about exactly how he'd hurt you. But now he only promised hidden pain. Haku's heart hammered harder. He needed to leave now.

Itachi grabbed the bottle of sake by its neck then swallowed the remaining alcohol inside. He set the bottle along with his empty cup onto the table and then wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "You know, I've been thinking," Itachi stood up, his black yukata showing a peak of his smooth muscular chest. The darkness of the room suited him. The less of his face Haku could see the better. "Why do you so love to refuse me the things that I desire? Is it simply because you love to deny me things? Does it make you happy?"

"You know the reason why." Haku glared.

"Ah, yes. When will you ever let that go?"

"Never." Haku sat up fully. He looked down at himself and seen he had been dressed in a kimono. A vibrant violet kimono with yellow flower designs all over it. He reached up and touched his hair. It had been done up too. Half of it was bound by a silk tie while the rest of it had been left down. He could feel a flower along with beads adorning it.

"Ah yes. You finally noticed." Itachi was uncorking a new bottle of sake. He tipped the white glass bottle in the direction of Haku's hand that was still feeling at his hair. "I had your hair done while you slept. I also had you dressed." Itachi poured the sake into his cup. He downed it all in one careful swig. "What do you think? You were so fixated on that night and seemed unable to let it go, so I wanted you to look exactly as you did the night of your mizuage."

Haku's heart was now pattering so hard in his chest that he could hear it thumping in his ears. His instincts were telling him to run and so he gave into them and ran. He leapt off the bed and ran as fast as he could to the door. He reached out, so close-and then he was snatched away. Itachi's arms were around his waist, dragging him back to the bed.

"Let me go!" Haku screamed as he kicked and scratched at Itachi.

"I told you that you wouldn't get far." Itachi yanked the veil down and threw Haku on the bed. Haku's body bounced up from the force. He twisted and tried to crawl away but Itachi grabbed him by his ankle before he could escape again.

"Let me go! You fucking monster!" Haku struck at Itachi's chest. He might as well have been beating on a wooden plank because Itachi didn't so much as flinch. He grabbed Haku's hands and pulled them over his head.

"Before I begin I'll ask you one more time. Where is Naruto?"

"Go fuck yourself." Haku spat. This time his spit landed on Itachi's cheek. He had only been able to achieve this once before. It was so gratifying to see Itachi's perfect cheek marred until he realized that he was in no position to celebrate just yet. He was still trapped underneath Itachi.

Itachi wiped the spit off and rubbed it between his pointer and index finger. He brought his hand up to his face as if to inspect the spit. "You're always so difficult, Haku-chan." Itachi said it as if Haku's defiance brought him sorrow when in reality Haku knew it didn't.

"I'm only difficult with you." Haku countered in a hiss.

"I don't doubt that." Itachi said then suddenly stuck his hand underneath the many folds of Haku's kimono.

"What are you doing, stop!" Haku yelled with all his might. He was no fool, he knew what Itachi intended to do. As he twisted he was being bombarded with images of his mizuage. He had felt exactly like this when Itachi had forced him.

Haku's cries didn't affect Itachi in the slightest. He made Haku spread his legs with some prodding from his knee then stuck his spit-covered fingers into Haku's asshole.

"Ahh." Itachi sighed, like he was about to cum, "it's just how I remember it. So soft." Itachi shoved another finger in which made Haku tense. "You know what, I lied. I once said you aged horribly but I can now see that I was wrong. When you're like this," Itachi added another finger. One more and he'd be fisting the omega. "You're beautiful. No wonder you've had to pay so many visits to Orochimaru. The men who fuck you can't help but get you pregnant." Itachi added his last digit. His entire fist was now being engulfed within Haku.

"There have only been two." Haku corrected. Tears were sliding from his eyes. The pain was intense. He hadn't been this stretched in years.

"Oh yes, my apologies. I forget only I and that alpha you love have had the privilege of impregnating you isn't that right? That's the story you're sticking with." Itachi slid his fist out. He grabbed Haku's legs and folded him in half so that he could better see his gaping hole. "You've been fucked so many times since I've last had you and somehow you're still so pretty down here." Itachi spat into Haku's hole. He watched with fascination as the spit dribbled into Haku. He looked like a boy witnessing the flight of a kite for the first time, like we was discovering something absolutely astounding. But he wasn't, Itachi had fucked many before. This wasn't his first time looking upon an omega's asshole.

Itachi kneeled onto the bed. He undid the sash of his yukata. Letting it billow open so that his dick was exposed. He was already hard. Itachi caught Haku's eyes lingering on his dick.

"Like what you see?" Itachi smiled cockily. He grabbed his dick and gave it a few jerks while he used his other hand to finger at Haku's hole. "Remember all those days we spent together when you were still a cute maiko? You would say the most obscene things after I got some liquor in you. You'd never shut up about the things you wanted us to do together. You acted all innocent once you sobered up. I actually found it adorable. I would've never guessed you were only teasing me." Itachi extracted his fingers and rubbed the head of his cock against Haku's hole. He rubbed it up, each stroke he let his head slightly breach inside. "Oh well, I still got what I wanted in the end didn't I?"

"S-shut up." The onslaught of memories paired with Itachi's cock sliding against him was making Haku tremble. He wanted to curl up and black out everything. He didn't want to remember any of the past. Haku covered his eyes with his hands. Now that they were free he could've used them to strike out against Itachi but he was too paralyzed. He was reverting back to his younger self. He was so weak when it came to Itachi. All these years he used anger to cope with his emotions but in truth, at the very core of them, he was still not over it. Itachi's betrayal hurt. More than anything, more than anger and fear, he was hurting. He had thought back then that Itachi was the love of his life, only to be betrayed the way he had been...it fucking hurt to the depths of his soul.

"Why? I simply speak the truth." Itachi forced Haku's hands away from his face. He pinned Haku's hands back over his head with one hand. He used the other to guide his dick fully into the omegas small body. "Now this truly brings back memories." Itachi submerged himself to the very hilt. He went so deep that he was resting inside Haku's womb.

"No! Stop! Take it out!" Haku thrashed. "Not again!"

"Be quiet." Itachi bit on Haku's lips as he started to move.

"Mnnmmm." Haku moaned. He hated how good it felt. How familiar it all was. He fucking hated it. His body was more honest than he could ever be. He was actually getting wet. He was sucking Itachi in like he wanted him.

"You're still so lewd, Haku-chan." Itachi looked down between their bodies and angled his dick to the side so that he produced a squelching noise. "You're so wet and it's not even your slick." Itachi bent and nosed along Haku's ear. He gave it a hard bite earning a yelp from Haku. "Tell me, do you get this wet for your beloved alpha?"

"Shut up, don't talk about him!" Haku didn't even want to think about Zabuza in this moment. Even though he was being forced he felt as if he was betraying his mate.

"So protective of him aren't you?" Itachi grabbed Haku by his waist and flipped them so that he was sitting in Itachi's lap on the edge of the bed.

"No," Haku cried as Itachi's dick sank further into him with the new position. He grabbed his lower stomach where Itachi's dick was poking through. "Too deep." Haku panted. "It hurts."

"That's how you like it though." Itachi licked along Haku's neck. Sucking bruises onto it. He held onto Haku's waist and made the omega take the entirety of his length. He fucked into Haku with wild abandon. His balls smacked Haku's ass with each violent thrust.

"No… _Ah, Ah_!" Haku was a mess. He was lost in the pleasure. It killed him to admit it but Itachi felt so good inside of him.

Itachi's hips stalled for a moment. "I almost got ahead of myself."

"Huh?" Haku was disoriented.

"Shisui, Kisame. Bring him in." Itachi called.

"What?" Haku panted, sweat clung to his body as he tried to make sense of what Itachi was blabbering about.

The door opened. Shisui and Kisame walked in with a badly beaten up Zabuza hoisted between them.

All the color drained from Haku's face. "No! NO! What have you done to him?!" Haku sobbed at the dire state of his mate. A blood spell was on the verge of consuming him but he was so beaten down and weak it didn't amount to more than a growl.

"Haku?" Zabuza's eyes were both bruised, almost swelled shut. His lips were busted. His knuckles were bloody. He had put up a good fight but he had lost. "What are you doing?" Zabuza's eyes trailed down to where Itachi and Haku were connected and they widened in horror. "Don't you fucking dare touch him! Let him go!" Zabuza struggled against Kisame and Shisui's hold but he couldn't break free no matter how hard he tried. He growled a primal sound from the pit of his gut.

The sound made Haku cry harder. His mate was crying out for him but he couldn't do anything. He tried to get away from Itachi but Itachi kept him in his lap with his iron tight hold around his waist. "Let me go! Let me go!" Haku bit and kicked at Itachi.

"We had some of our men wait outside of the omega's house all night. You were right, this dumb fuck showed up at the crack of dawn."

Zabuza growled. "I'll fucking kill you all! All of you! Uchiha!... I'll make sure you all fucking die!"

"Bind his mouth. I won't be able to cum if he's spouting nonsense." Itachi ordered. Kisame procured a rope and rag and tied it around Zabuza's mouth. Shisui had to hold the alpha down just to get the rope wrapped around. They forced Zabuza to his knees and bonded his arms and legs together too.

"That's nice." Itachi smirked as he waved at Zabuza. Zabuza lurched but only managed to skew to the side and fall on his face.

"Idiot" Shisui cackled as he grabbed Zabuza by his hair and forced him back onto his knees. "Just watch and enjoy the show."

Itachi grabbed Haku from underneath his thighs and forced his legs to splay as open as he could get them. He tore the kimono off so that Haku was completely naked. "Let's show him how eagerly you were sucking me in earlier, hmm?" Itachi licked Haku's neck and pounded his hips up. Haku's eyes watered with each thrust, it was becoming harder and harder to keep his voice in.

"Don't look!" Haku cried out at his mate. Zabuza was crooning, trying to comfort Haku through the moment. But it was hurting him to watch his omega be taken by another alpha. "Don't look my love!" Haku was letting out little moans. They escaped him with each slap of Itachi's cock inside of him. He bit his lip to try and stop them but they tore out of him anyways. _"Ahh! Ahh!"_ Haku screamed. He was so close to orgasm. "Close your eyes, Zabuza! Don't look at all! I love you. I love only you!"

Itachi growled, irritated. He paused. "Since that idiot can't stop staring after Haku-chan asked him so nicely to not look tear his eyes out. He doesn't need them anyways."

"No! No!" Haku pleaded, "it's fine he can look. It's fine, no please! That isn't what I wanted!"

Shisui had ripped both of Zabuza's eyes out in a matter of seconds. Two bloody holes remained where Zabuza's eyes once used to be.

"Nooo!" Haku wailed. He fell limp against Itachi's chest. Once again Itachi had managed to break him in a way no one else ever could. Zabuza screamed but it was muffled by the rag in his mouth.

"Don't be such a baby." Shisui teased. "You're lucky it wasn't your tongue. Now shut up and listen. Your mate is about to be impregnated."

"Impregnated?" Haku tried to scramble off of Itachi's lap.

"I told you, this is going to be just like your mizuage." Itachi pumped, his knot was beginning to swell. "Ahh, your ass was made to be knotted." Itachi groaned as he gave a few more thrusts then came. Spilling his seed deep into Haku. At the same time his knot swelled all the way, trapping all of his cum inside of the omega.

"Why?" Haku cried. Itachi's seed would definitely get him pregnant. He could feel it already. "Why do this? You know that I'll only get rid of it." Another abortion that would only result in Haku losing a piece of his sanity once again.

Itachi rubbed his hand against Haku's stomach. "Not this time, Haku. I won't allow it a second time. You _will_ have my child."

Haku didn't understand why Itachi was doing this. Why did he want a child with him? Hadn't he wanted Naruto? "Why?" Haku asked again weakly.

"Because." Itachi bit down onto Haku's neck, right through his scent gland. "I loved you and you broke my heart. I never forgave you for that. You think I wanted your son just because of his beauty? I wanted him because he was yours. I'll still have him though. Yes, my Cherry-chan has replaced you. He's special. He's strong unlike you. But before I leave you I just wanted to give you one last parting gift." Itachi licked the bloody mark on Haku's neck. It was bleeding profusely; it felt like Itachi had bitten his scent gland off. Haku could feel his skin sagging there. Itachi had rendered it useless. Now his beloved Zabuza would never be able to scent mark him properly. He'd never share that intimacy with his mate ever again. Itachi had taken everything from Haku.

Absolutely everything…

* * *

 **From the very conception of this story I planned on having a graphic rape scene in it starring Itachi (my friends know this lol) So it was only a matter of time before this happened. Please remember this is fiction & I don't condone rape irl ! **

**On another note sorry for the long wait (again) my longtime readers already know my issues with this story so I won't go into detail. Anyways thank u to all the lovelies who leave me feedback and encourage me to keep going. I only write this fic for you guys.**

 **I gave u all what u asked for & wrote descriptive heat sex! Hope it was good I watched loads of porn to prepare for it lol **

**See you all next chapter.**


End file.
